Sensibilidade
by mycah-chan
Summary: Quando o Império é ameaçado, a coragem e a honra dos samurais é testada. O fogo prova a pureza do ouro. A dor faz os homens mais fortes. A honra mantém o forte. A ganância corrompe os fracos. O amor cura a alma quebrada.
1. Prólogo

_**Nota1: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, o Clã Otori e parte de suas habilidades eu peguei emprestado da trilogia A Saga Otori de Lian Hearn. Mas, essa história é fruto de minha mente doida e da mais doida ainda da Naiara (foge com medo da Nai)!

_**Nota2: **_Depois de muito tempo com raiva por não conseguir fazer um prólogo que eu gostasse, decidi remasterizar o dito cujo... e dessa vez eu gostei! Acho que vocês terão um pequeno vislumbre a mais da família Otori nele... a intensidade do que os une... e a dor que ainda existe.

.

__**_Sensibilidade_**

.

por Mycah-chan e Naiara Reidel

.

* * *

_O fogo prova a pureza do ouro._

_A dor faz o homem mais resistente._

_A honra mantém o forte._

_A ganância corrompe os fracos._

_O amor cura a alma quebrada._

_

* * *

_

_._

_**Prólogo**_

_...outono..._

.

Um silêncio mortal predominava na paisagem bucólica. O campo outrora verde estava coberto de sangue. Corpos de adultos, crianças e idosos jogados sem nenhuma distinção, todos mortos.

Finas peças de seda misturavam-se a bagagens pessoais, armas e alimentos. Tudo deixado para trás, demonstrando que realmente ocorrera ali não havia sido por dinheiro ou mercadorias. Um clã inteiro estava quase exterminado.

O vento soprou forte, o ranger dos galhos e farfalhar as folhas emitiram um som melancólico, e ao longe um lobo uivou em agonia.

Os cabelos longos e castanhos dela colavam-se no belo rosto manchado de sangue. Os olhos castanhos perdiam o brilho ao forçar seus pulmões a continuar respirando.

_"Tão perto"_– pensou ela. –_"Estávamos tão perto."_

Somente mais uma hora e estaria de volta a sua amada montanha, somente mais uma hora e poderia entregar o belo kimono que comprara na capital para o casamento de sua filha.

_"Tenten..."_– seu coração contraiu-se ao pensar em sua caçula. A bela morena de espírito forte que teria que se casar para fortalecer as alianças de seu clã.

_"Gomennasai..."_– sussurrava, enquanto conseguia ouvir ao fundo o som dos cavalos de seu esposo e filho se aproximando.

- Hana! – o grito angustiado de Takeshiro ecoou dolorido pelo descampado.

Forçou seus olhos a captarem uma última imagem de seu esposo.

_"Takeshiro."_Ele sempre fora seu porto seguro, não poderia ter existido companheiro melhor, marido mais compreensivo, pai mais dedicado e amante mais generoso.

Sentiu os braços dele acalentarem cuidadosamente seu corpo enquanto os lábios dele pousavam cuidadosamente sobre os seus.

- Hana... – a voz era embargada, sabia que ali seria o derradeiro adeus. – Arigatou. – as palavras sussurradas tão doloridas, tão cheias de amor. Ele não questionaria o que acontecera, não demandaria saber quem era o responsável, ele somente queria tê-la em seus braços por mais alguns instantes.

Hana mergulhou no olhar dourado dele, esquecendo por um momento a dor que as costelas quebradas causavam, lhe impedindo de respirar profundamente. Ali naquele olhar ela sentia que tudo havia valido a pena, viveria ao lado dele novamente sem questionar, mesmo que tivesse que acabar ali, morrendo em seus braços.

- Hahaue? – A voz chorosa de seu filho lhe chamou a atenção, e virou-se lentamente para encarar seu menino.

- Mizura. – Seu menino havia-se transformado num homem a imagem do pai. – Não chore meu filho... – conseguiu sussurrar. – Cuidem de Tenten...

- Shhh... não fale Hana, somente descanse, já vai passar.

Ninguém se moveu, nenhuma palavra foi falada, até que ela expirou sussurrando baixinho que os amava.

Um grito de angústia reverberou por toda encosta montanhosa, enquanto no abrigo da montanha lágrimas doloridas escorriam pelos olhos castanhos de Tenten.

* * *

mini dicionário:

hahaue: mãe, forma mais tradicional de tratamento

gomennasai: me desculpe

.

_**Nota final:**_ Então gente, com quase um ano de fic eu finalmente consegui escrever um prólogo que eu caísse bem na história...XD Creio que é mais uma questão do amadurecimento da trama, como eu comecei não condiz muito com o que eu tenho em mente hoje, afinal, praticamente um ano de Sensibilidade o estilo de escrita, e a própria história, amadurecem.

Fiquei realmente feliz com esse prólogo. Acho que dá para ter uma boa idéia do que foi o massacre dos Otori´s. O que se torna importante para a trama depois.

Bem, eu acho que já estou comentando demais... XDDD

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história. Em breve teremos o próximo capítulo... _**Cumulonimbus; **_nuvens estão chegando...

bjinhos,

mycah e Naia


	2. Família

_**Nota: **__Remasterizado e betado..._

_Em __itálico__ são lembranças._

_ Em __"itálico entre aspas"__ são pensamentos._

_._

_._

_**Família**_

.

_"_**_se você aprender a escutar direitinho, você sempre estará protegida._**_"_

.

_Era um bonito dia de primavera nos domínios montanhosos dos Otoris. Tudo por ali parecia calmo, num calor aconchegante, familiar. Os Otoris sempre foram considerados um clã unido e que primava pela simplicidade e tranqüilidade da vida nas montanhas, onde poderiam fugir dos sons irritantes das cidades, e poderiam cultivar suas incríveis habilidades samurais. E naquele dia não era diferente, dois irmãos estavam treinando calmamente no dojo da família. Tudo estava perfeito, na visão do mais velho, aquele era um dia perfeito para treinamento, tirando é claro, a falta de concentração da mais nova._

_- Concentre-se imouto – uma voz de menino-homem falava calmamente a seus ouvidos._

_- Estou tentando aniki, mas com você falando é meio difícil! – reclamava a garota com seus 10 anos._

_- Oras! Eu estou lhe ajudando no passo a passo... Agora fique quieta e concentre-se somente em ouvir. - __observou bem sua irmã acalmar a respiração – Ótimo, agora feche os olhos e concentre-se nos _**_sons_**_ao seu redor – falou mais baixo fazendo o mesmo que ordenava a irmã._

_- "Ótimo, agora eu tenho o aniki me enchendo nos treinamentos também!" __- pensava a garota enquanto tentava inutilmente se concentrar. __– "Ele disse que eu tenho que_**_ouvir_**_, então vamos _**_ouvir_**_" – respirou fundo – "Tá minha respiração e meu coração eu to escutando bem,"._

_- Agora que você já escutou seu coração, isole esses sons e concentre-se nos outros, certo? – falou-lhe calmamente o mais velho como se advinha-se o que ela já tinha conseguido discernir._

_"Certo, vamos Tenten, você consegue. Sons... Aniki seu coração bate tão gostoso... Dá até sono ouvir..." – já bocejava quando lembrou que ainda precisava treinar seus ouvidos melhor. – "Ahm... Já estou ficando paranóica nisso..." – pensava quando foi interrompida mais uma vez por seu irmão._

_- Pare de pensar Tenten! Você não precisa pensar,_**_só precisa ouvir_**_! – já estava pensando que não era o irmão paciente que achava que era, quando viu um grilo pular da janela para dentro do espaçoso dojo. – "Acho que isso será interessante"._

_"Não pense, esvazie a mente..." – um som distante e regular encheu seus ouvidos e ela se concentrou mais ainda para saber de onde vinha o som, enquanto seu irmão observava cada movimento seu. De olhos bem fechados a menina levantou-se calmamente e foi em direção ao som que o inseto fazia, e quando ouviu uma mudança repentina dos sons, soube que o inseto acuado iria pular para a esquerda, assim adiantou-se pegando-o em suas mãos. Abriu os olhos e com um sorriso radiante correu até o irmão._

_- Olhe Mizura-nii-chan eu peguei o grilo! De_**_olhos fechados_**_! Você viu? Eu consegui. – ainda mais sorridente observou seu irmão sorrir-lhe também._

_- Eu vi Ten-chan, agora deixe o grilo ir embora, está bem? Você progrediu bastante! Sempre que estiver com alguma dificuldade, é só você fechar os olhos e se concentrar, você precisa confiar mais nos seus ouvidos e em seu coração, os olhos muitas vezes são enganados, mas nossos ouvidos sempre nos ajudam e se você aprender a_**_escutar_**_direitinho, você sempre estará_**_protegida_**_. – mais sorridente ainda a garota pulou nos braços de seu irmão e docemente completou._

_- Demo, eu tenho você e o otousan para me protegerem. – sorriu para seu irmão, e continuou - Você me ensina a_**_escutar_**_melhor Mizura-nii-chan? _

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**_

_13 anos depois._

Ainda podia ouvir as palavras doces que seu irmão lhe falara naquela manhã de primavera. Estava longe das belas montanhas e do calor aconchegante que a protegia. E mesmo ao lado do pai, proteção era algo que não sentia há meses. O vento frio cortava seu rosto e balançava os longos fios de cabelo castanho que escapavam do belo penteado meio preso meio solto que Ayume havia feito. Por fora tudo perfeito, por dentro o vento que cortava-lhe o rosto estraçalhava sua alma.

_"se você aprender a_**_escutar_**_direitinho, você sempre estará protegida."_

Escutou claramente a voz de seu irmão, e vacilou um passo, como ele poderia querer que ela escutasse algo agora? Estava confusa demais, triste demais, mas ainda assim iria cumprir sua parte, iria se casar, e estava caminhando em direção do grande salão, em que todos estariam esperando, inclusive _ele._

- Está tudo bem pequena? – a voz tranqüila e baixa de seu pai sempre acalmava seu coração. Como poderia falar tudo àquilo que estava lhe afligindo agora? _"Se você aprender a_**_escutar _**_direitinho, você sempre estará protegida"._ O que ela deveria escutar agora?

- Sim otousan, só não estou muito acostumada a todos esses panos, - deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo, soprando alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam cair-lhe sobre os olhos castanhos. – o senhor sabe disso não é?

- Claro minha filha, não seria minha menina se gostasse de kimonos justos e pomposos. – riu suavemente junto com a filha, feliz por ter conseguido desanuviar-lhe um pouco as feições. – a voz de seu pai ainda ecoava em sua mente, "_escutar escutar escutar..."_Lembrou-se das palavras de seu irmão, e concentrou-se na voz de seu pai,ela era a única coisa que estava _ouvindo_ à única que deveria _escutar_ naquele momento.

- É... Espero que eu não escandalize este clã com meus hábitos pouco femininos – agora já sorria abertamente ao pensar no que poderia causar naquele clã tão frio e rígido. Sim a voz de seu pai fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida, "_você sempre estará protegida"_, era isso a que seu irmão se referia? Sinceramente não saberia dizer, apenas sentia que no momento era o que ela precisava.

- Você não muda mesmo menina – ouviu claramente o tom nostálgico na voz calma do pai, já estavam chegando ao salão ou "matadouro" como ela preferia – e eu espero que nunca mude – estavam às portas quando o pai tomou-lhe o rosto entre suas grandes mãos morenas pelo sol das montanhas – Filha você tem a melhor parte de sua mãe dentro de você – sorriu-lhe – e a minha pior parte. – agora era ela quem sorria a ele – Você ama como ela, é cheia de vida e espontânea, mas é teimosa e turrona como eu, por isso eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa sim?

- Claro otousan, pode falar – já sentia seus olhos nublarem pelas lágrimas contidas, e sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Quero que tente ser feliz – sua _voz_ era séria e carregada de culpa – não era minha vontade fazer esse acordo de casamento para você, mas você entende que foi necessário não é? – não esperou sua resposta e com o olhar castanho coberto de amor pela filha continuou – por isso que eu quero que você me prometa que tentará com toda sua força e teimosia ser feliz. Me prometa isso Tenten.

A força da _voz_ grave de seu pai não lhe deixava fugir, ela deveria tentar, prometera para sua mãe e agora prometeria a ele também.

- Eu prometo otousan, eu vou tentar.

- Então vamos entrar você está pronta? – com um simples consentimento ele sinalizou para o encarregado da porta e os dois entraram com passos curtos, calculados e elegantes, no salão onde ocorreria a maior mudança de sua vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O barulho da "festa" o incomodava, era fato já concebido que odiava qualquer tipo de evento _social_ que não tivesse o objetivo de traçar estratégias de batalha ou falar sobre a segurança do Imperador, portanto realmente não gostava de nenhum tipo de evento _social_. Mas o que o incomodava em um grau astronomicamente maior era ser o centro das atenções, como Hyuuga, ele deveria manter-se absolutamente frio e pomposamente indiferente a tudo que ocorria a sua volta, mas interiormente tudo o que ele desejava era sair daquele salão finamente decorado, fugir do _olhar_ curioso de todos os presentes, para seu local de refúgio, onde poderia estar finalmente a sós com seus próprios pensamentos. Mas era muito tarde para isso, e ele tinha o dever de permanecer ali, em pé, finamente vestido, com todos os olhares postos em sua pessoa, afinal _ele_ era o _noivo_.

_Mais um dia cinzento amanhecia na capital, nada de muito anormal para o outono bucólico que precedia o inverno rigoroso característico daquela região. Mas alguma coisa aquele dia o incomodava, uma voz que soprava aos seus ouvidos dizendo que algo importante iria acontecer, e que isso envolveria sua pessoa._

_Terminou sua rotina matinal com a mesma calma de sempre, e desceu para a cozinha onde provavelmente encontraria seu pai e seu tio conversando sobre como as tensões políticas estavam aumentando. Ele como um Hyuuga, um dos seis clãs que juraram proteger o Imperador, já havia ouvido de fonte altamente confiável, sobre a existência de suspeita de traição ao Imperador, só que todas as investigações comandadas por Danzou-dono, conselheiro do império, foram infrutíferas e inconclusivas. O que fazia com que todos as refeições na casa principal do clã Hyuuga, o tema central sempre girasse em torno de especulações a respeito dessa suposta conspiração. Porém naquele dia em especial as coisas pareciam mais tensas, e ele sentiu logo que colocou seus olhos claros sobre o semblante de seu pai. _

_- Bom dia Neji, sente-se aqui – disse tocando de leve a cadeira próxima a ele – seu tio e eu precisamos falar-lhe algo muito importante._

_Simplesmente assistiu com a cabeça e moveu-se para perto do pai e de seu tio, tão parecidos fisicamente, mas completamente diferentes em temperamento, seu pai, Hizashi era mais calmo, comedido e relativamente menos frio que seu tio Hiashi, coisa que Neji suspeitava ser devido à responsabilidade maior pelo clã nas costas do tio, que era o mais velho, e também mais indiferente e frio. Por vezes Neji chegou a pensar que ele tinha muito mais de seu tio que sua prima Hinata, a mais dócil e calma entre todos os Hyuugas. Seus devaneios encerraram-se assim que se sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de seu pai e de frente ao tio. E quando observou os olhos claros dos dois homens mais velhos soube que algo grande iria acontecer._

_- Creio que já está criando hipótese sobre o porquê estamos aqui não é? - __questionou Hiashi – não precisa continuar suas conjecturas. Vou ser bem direto – olhando firmemente nos olhos de seu sobrinho, o Hyuuga mais talentoso que ele já havia visto, Hiashi continuou – estamos no meio de uma conspiração, ainda não sabemos direito o que está acontecendo, mas o Imperador está tão preocupado que chegou a cogitar a possibilidade da traição de um dos clãs que lhe juraram lealdade. O que quer dizer que precisamos unir forças com nossos aliados mais confiáveis para proteger o Imperador e nossa família._

_Neji ainda digeria a informação quando seu pai continuou._

_- Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo o que está acontecendo na casa imperial, por isso estamos planejando descobrir o causador dessa conspiração por nós mesmos. Mas para isso precisamos tirar todas as suspeitas que podem existir sobre a lealdade de nosso clã, e nos fortificarmos. – com um suspiro e olhando firmemente nos olhos de seu filho Hizashi continuou – Fizemos uma aliança com o clã Otori – a simples menção desse nome fez os olhos impassíveis de Neji se dilatarem._

_– Eles são muito bem vistos pela casa Imperial, o falecido imperador os tinha em grande estima. – agora foi Hiashi quem continuou – Além de sempre trabalhamos bem em conjunto com eles, nossas habilidades de combate se completam bem, Takeshiro Otori sempre foi um homem muito honrado, - Neji já estava se preparando para o que viria a seguir, parecia que já sabia quais eram as próximas palavras que seriam proferidas ali._

_Não agüentando mais deixar seu filho naquele suspense todo Hizashi interrompeu a todos falando claramente._

_- Você irá se casar com a herdeira dos Otori's, ela acabou de completar 23 anos, e pelo que Takeshiro-sama falou, ela possui toda a força do sangue de seu clã, assim como você possui no nosso, meu filho._

_ Neji continuava com os olhos vidrados nos de seu pai. Ele sempre soube que esse momento iria chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas sinceramente não esperava que essa fosse à circunstância. Ele ainda não se achava preparado para tal. Mas ali_**_olhando_**_para os olhos dos dois homens tão parecidos com ele mesmo, ele soube._

_- Farei a minha parte chichiue. – falou com a convicção que buscava possuir em seu interior - Quando será o casamento?_

_- Dentro de três meses._

_A resposta de seu tio o deixou pensativo, frio, foi o que ele pensou finalmente, estará muito frio. Levantou-se sem tocar no alimento, deixando para trás seu pai e tio, que indagavam com o olhar se realmente aquela era a melhor opção. No momento, aquele acordo era o melhor que tinham._

Frio, era o que Neji sentia, os três meses se passaram voando, e agora ele se via ali, vestido com um elegante kimono, preto e branco com trabalhados em prata, típico de seu clã, no meio do grande salão tradicional, rodeado de pessoas que nem ao menos se lembrada os nomes, buscando com o _olhar_ claro encontrar algum rosto mais familiar.

- Nervoso? – o tom de voz sarcástico e o olhar profundamente negro já denunciava a ele quem era que estava as suas costas.

- Creio que da mesma forma que você quando se casou com a Haruno, Sasuke. – falou com descaso, e depois completou. – odeio aglomerações e principalmente estar no centro delas, você sabe disso.

- Sim, sei. Algum rumor novo sobre a conspiração? – a mudança de assunto foi recebida de bom grado pelo Hyuuga.

- Nada novo, só o Nara comentou que com a chegada dos Otori's nossas investigações ficariam mais fáceis. – o tom de indiferença era claramente sentido quando se referiu ao clã de sua futura esposa.

- Ele realmente acredita que eles serão úteis? – inquiriu descrente o Uchiha.

- Sim, acredita. – suspirou pesadamente, como se com aquilo consegui-se forçar sua mente a acreditar naquilo que o amigo Nara Shikamaru havia sabiamente ou não afirmado. – E você Sasuke, como andam suas próprias investigações? – era realmente um consenso que aquele Uchiha tinha mente e olhos de um gênio o que o faziam um excelente aliado pessoal.

- Nada de conclusivo, vou colher mais dados, e quando você voltar de sua _licença matrimonial _nos reunimos – falou dando uma ênfase altamente sarcástica para as palavras "licença matrimonial", o que era aquela porcaria daquela licença? Queriam que ele tivesse herdeiros logo?

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo rufar sonoro do bumbo, anunciando a chegada _dela_. Seus olhos correram pelo corredor a frente dele, ao divisar a porta ele já podia _enxergar_ a silhueta feminina parada ali, esperando que a porta se abrisse para ela. E tão logo isso aconteceu, ele _a_ _viu _completamente.

O rufar furioso do bumbo machucou seus ouvidos e há desnorteou um pouco, respirando fundo ela pensou que deveriam ter ao menos a delicadeza de avisá-la antes para que pudesse se preparar para bloquear tamanho som.

Viu o servo abrir calmamente a porta. Concentrou-se novamente nos sons, ignorando todos que não julgou importantes. E logo que a porta foi completamente aberta ela viu claramente um corredor no meio do salão, com pequenas lamparinas tradicionais delimitando seu espaço, e no fim do mesmo ela _escutou_uma batida que nunca tinha _ouvido_ antes. Eliminando completamente qualquer outro som, ela _ouviu_ claramente _ele_.

_"se você aprender a_**_escutar_**_direitinho, você sempre estará protegida."_

Mini-dicionário:

Imouto: irmã mais nova.

Aniki: irmão mais velho (forma respeitosa de tratamento)


	3. Casamento

_**Casamento**_

_...Montanhas Otori..._

_- Vai minha pequena, um passo de cada vez, isso mantenha os olhos fechados e concentre-se nos sons a sua volta. – era a voz grave e calma de seu pai que a guiava em mais um dia de treinamento para melhorar as habilidades da jovenzinha Otori._

_- Não sou mais uma criança para você continuar me chamando assim otousan! – o espírito rebelde que ela emanava em seus recém completados quinze anos, corria por suas veias, odiava que a tratassem como criança. Desconcentrou-se e escorregou o sobre a prancha de madeira que tinha sobre os pés descalços._

_- Concentre-se Tenten, está perdendo muito tempo com questionamentos infrutíferos! – Observou a garota endireitar o corpo e respirar fundo – isso filha, agora escute você só pode contar com seus ouvidos e seus pés para concluir essa parte, eu confio em você, mas você tem que confiar em seus sentidos!_

_Tenten concentrou-se melhor nos sons a sua volta, ela sabia que seu pai tinha razão, deveria concentrar-se em tudo a sua volta para concluir aquela parte do treinamento. Apurou os sentidos, a faixa que cobria seus olhos roçava em seus ouvidos irritando-a, tinha que dar um jeito de bloquear aquele ruído incômodo._

_-"Vamos Tenten, concentre-se em outro som." – ouviu o leve ranger da madeira sob seus pés e sorriu levemente com isso. – "Ótimo, concentre-se nos sons da prancha, ela não é muito grossa" – analisou depois de escutar com calma o som proveniente da pequena passarela que ela precisava transpassar de olhos vendados, que estava colocada a um metro e meio do chão. Sentiu a brisa passar novamente e os sons da madeira rodopiaram por seus ouvidos como uma canção, cantando-lhe segredos, mostrando o caminho. Passo a passo, com calma e leveza, ela foi atravessando com êxito sua prova. Sorrindo virou-se para seu pai ainda com a venda nos olhos. – Consegui otousan! Eu me concentrei e ouvi o vento e meu peso fazendo a madeira ranger sobre os meus pés! Parecia que ela estava falando comigo, falando como eu teria que andar para chegar até o fim sem cair! – caminhou rapidamente em direção ao pai feliz, o sorriso brilhava mais a cada palavra proferida._

_- Sim minha pequena – o apelido carinhoso que recebeu do pai a uns bons anos, não a incomodou tanto dessa vez –, você está progredindo muito filha, já está entendendo a nossa essência. – continuou retirando a venda dos olhos castanhos e vivos, que piscaram fortemente acostumando-se com a luz do sol naquela tarde, e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de sua caçula ele continuou – Nós Otori's temos grande sensibilidade auditiva, e precisamos entender e distinguir claramente os sons que nos rodeiam, assim conseguiremos ouvir o que eles nos segredam, isso nos traz muitas responsabilidades, não podemos brincar com isso, você me entende Tenten?_

_- Hai otousan, eu nunca escutei nada que achei que não deveria – garantiu a jovem –, eu gosto mais de ouvir a natureza, parece até que o vento conversa comigo._

"_Então ela já está mais avançada do que eu estava imaginando"- ponderou o homem – "Você será grande minha filha, será ainda maior que eu". – Ouça com atenção filha – quando percebeu que tinha a total atenção dela continuou – nunca deixe de escutar o vento, ele lhe dirá o que fazer quando você estiver em uma situação difícil, e quando precisar atravessar algum obstáculo como hoje você fez, tudo bem?_

_- Claro otousan! Agora eu posso ir pra casa? Estou com muita fome, e não quero que ninguém mais escute meu estômago! – com a afirmativa de seu pai ela correu feliz direto para a cozinha de sua casa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten respirou fundo, e fechou ligeiramente os olhos castanhos, sabia que todos estavam olhando para ela e para seu pai que a acompanhava, mas não agüentava ficar de olhos abertos, sempre em momentos difíceis ou que ela se sentia nervosa, ela os fechava. Sentia-se mais segura assim, de olhos fechados ela era mais forte, e assim por poucos segundos fechou os olhos, ignorando o olhar curioso de quem estivesse a encarando no momento. Sentindo claramente o nervosismo da filha, Takeshiro apertou levemente sua mão que se encontrava repousando em seu braço.

- Calma minha pequena, um passo de cada vez – sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro inaudível para todos os presentes naquele salão, menos para ela.

"_Vai minha pequena, um passo de cada vez... E concentre-se nos sons a sua volta."_ – a pequena lembrança de uma prancha de madeira sobre seus pés lhe veio a mente, e como se voltasse a adolescência, ela fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo um vento frio do inverno, que provavelmente tinha invadido aquele salão por alguma janela aberta, beijar-lhe a face.

Sentindo-se mais calma depois daquelas palavras de seu pai, ela abriu os olhos e continuou um passo após o outro em direção ao ilustre desconhecido, que invadia seus ouvidos com sons completamente novos e extremamente reveladores a ela.

A cada passo que dava ela examinava melhor o belo espécime masculino que seria seu esposo. Não poderia negar que ele realmente era belo, tinha a pele pálida como outros Hyuuga's que já havia tido contato, aquela deveria ser uma das características físicas do clã, pensou. Era alto, uns dois palmos mais alto do que ela talvez, de constituição física firme, provavelmente devido aos treinamentos, o que fazia com que o kimono tradicional lhe caísse muito bem, observou. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o rosto, belo, bem esculpido, porém frio e inexpressivo, adornado pelos longos e escuros cabelos. Ao aproximar-se mais de seu futuro marido, Tenten pode observar melhor seus olhos, aí sim sentiu-se perdida, eram claros, os mais claros e misteriosos que já havia visto, pareciam mais olhos nublados, como se algo estivesse sendo escondido lá dentro, e que estivesse a ponto de se romper. Assustada vacilou um passo.

"_Calma Tenten, __ele é só um homem, um belo homem com olhos misteriosos, mas não deixa de ser um homem, e você não tem medo de homem nenhum!"_ – repetiu esse conceito para si mesma algumas vezes antes de chegar finalmente ao encontro dele.

Neji observou calado a aproximação da jovem mulher de tez morena, pelo menos era isso que ele poderia julgar pelo pouco que estava a mostra do corpo dela. Ainda com os olhos fixos na figura que se aproximava, percebeu quando Sasuke saiu de perto dele para unir-se a sua esposa.

_Esposa_ deveria acostumar-se com aquela palavra, pois sua _esposa_ estava se aproximando em lentos e calculados passos, como se ela não conseguisse se locomover mais rapidamente, lógico pensou ele, quem conseguiria andar rapidamente com um kimono apertando-lhe o corpo e restringindo-lhe os movimentos? Era verdade que era um belo kimono, a seda de boa qualidade brilhava refletindo a luz bruxuleante das lamparinas que cercavam o corredor, o vermelho com bordados de garças e detalhes ricamente trabalhados em dourado, delineavam as formas sinuosas da mulher que se aproximava um passo por vez, pelo menos sua esposa possuía um belo corpo, pensou, mas que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles? Ele se orgulhava por ser o mais sensato e sério dentre os homens de sua idade, e agora estava se sentindo aliviado por saber que sua futura esposa possuía um belo corpo. Mas ele era um homem e como tal não poderia negar que aquela visão o alegrava.

Questionou-se internamente por que ainda continuava naquela discussão mental e focou seu olhar em outra parte que não fosse o corpo da morena. Sentiu-se atraído a olhar seus olhos, mas ela curiosamente os mantivera fechados por alguns instantes, instantes estes que ele aproveitou para observar seu rosto. Os cabelos castanhos estavam caprichosamente meio presos, fazendo com que fios estrategicamente escolhidos emoldurassem seu rosto, chamando atenção ao pescoço delicado, e ao rosto de traços finos e levemente maquilados, os lábios cheios estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de batom avermelhado, um blush leve brincava em suas bochechas, e o nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado denunciava um pouco do temperamento da morena. E quando esta abriu os olhos ficou cativo deles durante todo o restante do trajeto, não conseguia evitar se afogar naquele mar castanho que mais parecia à terra molhada depois de uma chuva era uma cor viva, e brilhava como se quisesse contar-lhe os segredos que a envolviam. Só interrompeu o contato quando a viu vacilar, esperava que ela não estivesse com medo dele, não queria tê-la assustado, nem sabia ao certo se havia a assustado. Mas tranqüilizou-se quando a viu se aproximar novamente, atravessando completamente o corredor.

- Hyuuga-san – a voz do pai de sua noiva chamou sua atenção.

- Otori-sama – curvou-se em respeito ao mais velho e fez a mesma mesura a jovem que estava sendo entregue a ele. Ainda pôde ouvir o sussurro de seu sogro antes de aproximar-se dela.

- Cuide bem de minha filha. – os olhos deles se cruzaram mais uma vez e ele pode ver a tristeza de um pai por entregar sua filha a um completo estranho, mesmo que fosse para um bem maior para as duas famílias. Antes do mais velho cortar o contato, Neji olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e assentiu com a cabeça, não precisaria de outras palavras, sabia que aquele gesto já apaziguava o coração do líder Otori.

Virou-se finalmente para ela, e sem nenhuma palavra a conduziu ao sacerdote que finalizaria aquela cerimônia dando validade ao contrato de casamento já assinado entre os clãs. Tudo muito simples no papel, tudo muito complexo quando estivessem finalmente entre quatro paredes. E isso era o que os afligia, como agiriam, nenhum deles prestou atenção a nada que estava sendo realizado, a nada que fora falado, estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, ignorando o que sentiam que o que realmente queriam era ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, o mais longe possível um do outro. Mas estavam ali, parados, com as mãos entrelaçadas e seguradas pelas mãos daquele sacerdote, já haviam trocado alianças e agora recebiam a última benção, seriam dali em diante marido e mulher.

Tenten estava com os nervos à flor da pele, o discurso estava acabando e ela não queria admitir, mas morria de medo do que viria depois, se ela conseguisse iria escapar silenciosamente, arranjar um sonífero e jogar na bebida do homem ao seu lado. Só de pensar que já estava praticamente casada, e ainda nem sabia o **nome** do infeliz, sim considerava-o um belo e infeliz homem, por que ela mesma não saberia se seria muito agradável como esposa. Odiava toda aquela encenação, se os clãs queriam um acordo para unir suas forças, que unissem só os clãs! E não duas pessoas que nem se conheciam. Sem perceber acabou suspirando exasperada, não queria estar ali, mas como prometera a sua mãe, cumpriria seu papel naquela encenação toda, só não sabia se ela seria feliz por aporrinhar o belo marido, ou se seria realmente feliz ao lado dele.

Aquela guerra mental estava acabando com ela, sua inquietação estava visível na mão crispada que ainda segurava a de Neji, e ele se perguntava se tudo aquilo contido ali era por causa dele. Lógico que deveria ser eles não se conheciam, e estavam ali se casando, no mínimo sua esposa era uma mulher de personalidade forte, que deveria ter dado trabalho para aceitar estar ali ao lado dele, assim que esse pensamento lhe veio à mente uma linha torta em seus lábios teimou em aparecer, isso seria pelo menos interessante aos seus olhos analíticos, ou como diria o Nara, seria bem problemático. Algo lhe dizia que ele teria sim uma boa de uma surpresa junto com uma grande dor de cabeça.

Ouviram somente as últimas palavras do sacerdote, e se dirigiram as pessoas que compareceram a cerimônia, sem beijo, sem toques, não conseguiriam, e dado o temperamento fechado dos Hyuuga's Tenten suspeitou que eles não sentissem falta disso.

Logo foram abordados por pessoas diferentes, Tenten buscava encontrar algum rosto conhecido para se refugiar de tantos olhares curiosos, e Neji já era puxado por homens da mesma idade que eles, deveriam ser amigos ponderou.

- Aqui está você imouto! – a voz agradável de seu irmão a encontrou.

- Mizura-nii-san! Eu estava me sentindo completamente perdida sem encontrar vocês! – confidenciou à morena, enquanto recebia um abraço carinhoso de seu irmão.

- Agora pode ficar calma – sussurrou o mais velho ao perceber que a irmã tremia – você vai ficar bem, vamos todos ficar bem, ok? Afinal você até que ficou bonita nesse kimono elegante, até parece uma mulher de verdade! – era sempre assim, ele a acalmava e a fazia rir.

- Mizura Otori! – já estavam rindo como se ainda fossem os pequenos irmãos que sempre treinavam juntos nas montanhas. Entretidos na conversa não perceberam os olhos claros fixos neles.

- Você tirou a sorte grande meu amigo – era a voz preguiçosa de Shikamaru – para quem nem conhecia a esposa, você ganhou uma _bela _mulher. – era fato sua esposa era realmente bela.

- Nara, você sabe tão bem quanto eu o porquê deste casamento ser realizado.

- Sim, ele sabe – Sasuke se aproximava novamente – tão bem que sabe o que você terá que fazer para que o propósito deste casamento seja concretizado – a voz sarcástica e o sorriso irônico não saiam dos lábios do Uchiha.

- Relaxe Hyuuga, você não quer assustar sua noiva com essa cara séria não é? - aquela brincadeira não estava agradando nenhum pouco o homem de olhos claros.

- E que eu saiba vocês devem controlar melhor o que vocês falam por que eu creio que ela pode ouvir tudo. – não agüentava mais aquele papo besta de recém casado, e essa foi à melhor solução que encontrou para desviar a atenção de todos, e os dois sabiam que o Hyuuga estava certo, conversaram sobre banalidades, e assim foi o restante da "festa".

Tenten já não agüentava mais aquela sandália alta que a fizeram usar, e já estava descalça conversando distraidamente com a esposa de seu irmão quando ouviu pessoas se aproximando.

- Tenten-san – a voz aveludada e calma que lhe lembrou a voz de seu próprio pai a chamou.

- Hizashi-sama – com uma reverência graciosa demais para sua própria pessoa ela cumprimentou o sogro, sabia que nunca o confundiria com seu irmão gêmeo, Hiashi, aos ouvidos dela eles eram completamente diferentes.

- Vejo que não me confundiu com meu irmão. – gracejou levemente o homem mais velho a sua frente, ele já havia percebido a leve expressão de surpresa de seu filho ao seu lado, era realmente muito comum confundi-lo com seu irmão mais velho.

- Com todo respeito Hizashi-sama, mas vocês são bem diferentes. – respondeu polidamente a jovem.

- Certo, creio que você está certa. Bem eu estou aqui para conduzi-los aos seus aposentos. Queira me seguir, por favor – virou-se após despedir-se rapidamente dos demais, e percebendo o casal as suas costas ele continuou – não se preocupe com seus pertences Tenten-san, eles já foram devidamente postos em seu novo quarto. Aqui no clã Hyuuga os membros da casa principal, isto é a família de meu irmão e a minha, - eles atravessavam os jardins bem cuidados do clã que só pode ser vislumbrado pelo brilho da lua cheia no céu sem nuvens - moramos todos no mesmo complexo, para garantir maior segurança aos membros da família. Sendo assim mandamos construir esta composição especialmente para vocês - eles já tinham atravessado uma parte da grande casa de arquitetura tradicional da família principal por uma varanda externa que ladeava a casa toda e pararam em frente ao que parecia uma casa pequena a parte da construção maior, mas que na verdade estava completamente ligada a casa principal e que pelo visto só possuía o quarto do casal. – aqui eu me despeço de vocês. Boa noite Tenten-san – iria continuar a saudação formal a ela quando foi interrompido.

- Hizashi-sama, onegai, só Tenten, sim? – não precisava ser tão formal, afinal era seu sogro, e ele era o Hyuuga mais gentil que ela já conhecera.

- Hai, Tenten, boa noite, espero que se agrade do quarto. – ela somente assentiu levemente com a cabeça e viu o homem se dirigir ao mais novo. – boa noite meu filho, Neji.

- Boa noite chichiue. Arigatou. – estas foram as primeiras palavras que ela ouviu dos lábios de seu esposo, e a primeira vez que atentava-se ao seu nome, _Neji_, pensou o nome lhe parecia tão fácil de ser articulado, apreciara também o tom da voz aveludada dele, grave, porém não tão grave. E enquanto estava conjecturando sobre as pequenas descobertas sobre seu marido, ela se percebeu só, ao lado dele, em frente a sua futura casa. O receio do que aconteceria dali para frente em sua vida lhe bateu fundo. O vento frio cortou-lhe o rosto novamente e ela fechou os olhos para abrigar-se de tudo, precisava ouvir, queria escutar algo que trouxesse um pouquinho de tranqüilidade e calma a sua mente cansada.

Neji observava atentamente todos os movimentos da mulher que caminhara ao seu lado até sua nova "casa". Continuava ali parada, como que se observasse a construção a sua frente, mas ele sabia que ela não estava vendo, ela estava de olhos fechados, esse pequeno gesto que ele pôde observar o deixava intrigado, talvez ela só estivesse cansada, sim talvez fosse isso, e estivesse esperando que ele abrisse logo a porta da "casa" que eles dividiriam, o vento estava cortante e ele resolveu aproximar-se, o piso de madeira rangia levemente sob seus pés, postou-se em frente a porta e com um movimento suave abriu.

Aquele ranger captou sua atenção, concentrou-se, e ouviu o marido abrir a porta, o som da madeira era agradável, e logo que sentiu uma mão sobre as suas abriu os olhos, deparando-se com os claros de Neji.

- Vem, vamos entrar, está frio e você deve estar cansada – entrou ainda quieta seguindo-o porta adentro. Deixou os receios do lado de fora, o que quer que fosse acontecer ela enfrentaria tudo, mesmo casada ela, ainda era a mesma Tenten Otori, pensou, e ela nunca teve medo de homem algum. Não seria esse belo moreno que a intimidaria.

Sim, agora foi! Não tem mais volta, ela se tornou uma Hyuuga! Mas não quer dizer que se esquecerá de quem ela realmente ela é! =0  
Então prepare-se Neji! =X

O que vcs estão achando da fic?  
Reviews?

Bjs,  
Mycah-chan


	4. Águas Quentes

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto **não** me pertencem (ah se fossem meus...kkk) e o Clã Otori e parte de suas habilidades eu peguei emprestado da trilogia A Saga Otori de Lian Hearn. Essa história é fruto de minha mente doida que resolveu misturar o Japão Feudal com algumas coisinhas básicas do Naruto... Ok???

_**Águas quentes**_

Correu os olhos pelo "quarto", tudo estava cuidadosamente organizado, aquele "quarto" mais parecia uma pequena casa. Estavam em uma espécie de sala, e ela pode observar uma lareira no canto esquerdo da sala, Neji acabara de colocar mais lenha para alimentar o fogo. O restante da sala se resumia a algumas almofadas, que lhe pareciam bem confortáveis, dispostas próximas a lareira, uma mesinha baixa de centro completava o que seria claramente a "sala de estar" e no canto direito da sala havia uma bela pintura de pássaros voando dando um ar completamente tradicional ao interior da casa.

Em silêncio continuou a observar a nova casa. Estava parada ali no centro da sala, em frente a divisória que levaria ao quarto propriamente dito, quando sentiu a presença de Neji ao seu lado.

- Pode abrir, a casa é sua – arrepiou-se ao sentir aquela voz brincar-lhe com seus sentidos, estava realmente impressionada do poder que aquele tom tão agradável exercia sobre si. Forçou seus membros a responderem o comando de seu cérebro que tentava inutilmente gritar para ela abrir a divisória, afinal era somente uma porcaria de uma divisória não deveria ficar parada ali como uma medrosa, pensou. Com muito esforço levou seus dedos até ela, forçou a sua abertura e sentiu o deslizar suave da divisória abrindo o cômodo aos seus olhos.

Neji deixou que ela adentrasse calmamente no quarto, não se sentia a vontade para forçar-lhe nada, sabia que precisava dar um tempo para que sua esposa se acostumasse a aquele novo ambiente. Ele também admitia que precisava de tempo para se acostumar a nova vida.

O pouco que ele conhecia dos hábitos e do estilo de vida do clã Otori se limitava ao saber que eles preferiam morar no isolamento das montanhas, para preservar e melhor trabalhar suas habilidades. Então suspeitou que Tenten precisasse de um tempinho para se acostumar a nova realidade. Moraria dentro de outro clã, pertenceria a outra família, que nada sabia de seus gostos e hábitos, e como qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia -o que se limitava a parentes e esposas de seus poucos amigos -, ela precisava conhecer sua nova casa. Assim observou atentamente cada passo dela dentro daquele quarto iluminado pela luz fraca e bruxuleante das lanternas colocadas extrategicamente em ambos os lados do grande e convortável futon que lhes serviriam de cama.

- Todas as minhas coisas já estão aqui e guardadas? – ouviu a voz dela, vindo do lado esquerdo do quarto onde se localizavam os armários de porta de correr.

- Sim, creio que meu pai tomou o cuidado de pedir as servas que organizassem seus pertences. Não se preocupe, todos eles estão aí, os servos são todos de confiança. – afirmou vendo o cenho franzido, que julgou ser de preocupação, da esposa.

- Sim claro, não estou preocupada com qualquer furto ou coisa do gênero, - sorriu sem graça – eu só não fico muito a vontade em saber que pessoas desconhecidas viram, ou tocaram em roupas específicas sabe? – o sorriso sem graça estava maior ainda, ainda não tinha liberdade para falar para seu marido que não queria que empregadas tivessem visto suas calcinhas, ou simplismente não saberia como dizer aquilo diretamente. O que havia nele que a intimidava tanto?!

Neji sorriu interiormente e limitou-se a assentir levemente. Era interessante saber que sua esposa tinha recato com coisas tão pequenas, pensava ele, já havia se acostumado a ter os servos do clã cuidando de suas roupas que não se importava mais com isso.

Viu Tenten se encaminhar para a última divisóra presente naquela pequena casa, já suspeitando o que deveria ser, deixou que ela fizesse a descoberta por si só.

Já se sentia mais a vontade, e sua curiosidade a guiou para o último local não desbravado. Uma divisória simples, fosca que a deixava ver sombras dentro do cômodo desconhecido, deveria estar iluminado como o restante da casa, pensou, e dessa vez sem pestanejar levou as mãos a divisória, deslizando-a, a fim de conhecer o restante de sua casa. O perfume agradável de cravo e canela a invadiu de imediato, suprimiu um baixo gemido de contentamento ao vislumbrar o banheiro que tinha em sua casa. Aquele lugar com certeza seria seu preferido na casa toda, como se fosse tão grande, pensou logo em seguida, sem conseguir segurar o sorriso infantil que iluminava seu rosto. Nas propriedades de seu clã ela sempre dividira o banheiro, devido a grande altitude, de seu antigo lar, água quente era algo que eles precisavam esquentar em grandes tinas para poderem tomar um banho descente no inverno, mas aquele banheiro tinha um ofurô próprio! Maravilhada ela andou rapidamente ao fundo do banheiro, em direção ao ofurô e constatou ser uma pequena piscina natural! Não poderia estar mais surpresa, as velas aromáticas e o incenso ainda a embriagavam e ela não poderia deixar de observar o restante do local fascinada com o trabalho despendido ali, era um banheiro grande, possuia um chuveiro no canto extremo a direita, uma pia de tampo de granito com um grade espelho sobre ela e um vaso sanitário, coisa que era relativamente rara.

- Vejo que gostou, a construção da casa principal foi feita neste local devido a fonte termal que irriga todo o clã. – disse ao se aproximar dela, o olhar maravilhado dela mudou para preocupado, deveria estar pensando se a construção toda não interferia na qualidade da água, pensou, por isso continuou - Tomamos cuidado de desenvolver um sistema de coleta de resíduos para não contaminar a fonte, nós Hyuugas cuidamos muito do que é nosso – kuso! O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Recriminava-se mentalmente, a verdade é que nem ele saberia dizer ao certo.

Não pode deixar de se arrepiar novamente ao ouvir o final daquela sentença. O que ele esperava que ela fizesse agora? Num reflexo rápido tentou manter a conversa tirando o foco indesejável da sua mente conturbada, já era tarde e ela estava cansada e com sono, não pensava direito para conseguir encontrar uma solução melhor.

- Sim claro, é maravilhoso o trabalho realizado nesta casa. Realmente nunca vi um banheiro como este. – colocou a ponta dos dedos na água, conseguia sentir a corrente d'gua passando levemente. – Está deliciosamente quente!

- Creio que você gostaria de descansar e relaxar um pouco, vou deixá-la a vontade, - disse já se afastando em direção a porta – No armário em baixo da pia você deve encontrar o que precisa para o banho no chuveiro, creio que já sabe onde encontrar toalhas – referiu-se as que estavam dobradas cuidadosamente em uma banqueta próxima ao box do chuveiro, ela anuiu e ele continuou – e esta yukata é sua, espero que sirva. – estava tentando ao máximo quebrar a tensão entre eles, e após entregar-lhe a vestimenta, se pôs em direção a porta.

- Arigato Neji-san. – o nome lhe escapara pelos lábios tão naturalmente que parecia já lhe ser habitual, ele fez uma breve reverência e saiu do cômodo, deslizando cuidadosamente a divisória fosca para lhe dar privacidade.

Tenten estava ansiosa por entrar na pequena e particular fonte termal, nunca imaginou que poderia ter esta regalia, e queria aproveitar ao máximo, deixou o sabonete e os frascos com xampu prontos dentro do box do chuveiro, não poderia deixar rastros deles naquela água natural. Soltou os longos cabelos castanhos vivos, que sob a luz das lamparinas ganhava um leve brilho avermelhado, já estava descalça, agora só faltava tirar com prazer aquele kimono que a apertava tanto! Tentava em vão encontrar uma forma de soltar o obi, mas a cada movimento que fazia o dito cujo a apertava mais, estava quase sem ar, quando desistiu exasperada.

- Kuso, por que que me fizeram vestir tantas coisas que eu não consigo nem me mover decentemente para conseguir tirar tudo isso? – falou para as paredes, tentou mais algumas vezes mais era praticamente inútil, não conseguiria despir-se sozinha – Patético, regredi a infância, vou precisar de ajuda para tirar a roupa? Se eu encontrar uma tesoura aqui eu dou um jeito agora mesmo nesse obi esmagador – ouviu o eco de sua voz pelas paredes do banheiro, e riu de si mesma quando levantava para procurar a bendita da tesoura. – Espero sinceramente que o Neji-san não esteja me ouvindo – riu novamente, sentindo o obi esmagar-lhe as costelas, não aguentaria mais, precisava de ajuda, nem que fosse da ajuda dele, ela se livraria daquele maldito obi! – encaminhou-se em passos curtos, sentindo a respiração rápida, até a divisória.

_Neji-san, Neji-san... _A forma com que seu nome soara nos lábios dela foi absurdamente perturbadora, conseguia sentir claramente que não havia nada mais do que o agradecimento que foi expressado pelo simples "arigato", mas algo mais chamara a sua atenção, e isso ele ainda não soubera definir. Perdido em seus pensamentos ele estava alheio ao que se passava à mulher no banheiro, e calmamente despiu-se da blusa de seu kimono, era fato consumado que ele gostava de roupas tradicionais, mas a imensa quantidade de camadas existentes nas vestes festivas o incomodava, mesmo naquele inverno rigoroso ele não sentia muito frio, sendo que não via a função para tanto pano inútil. Já estava dobrando a última peça que cobrira seu tórax quando ouviu o leve deslizar da divisória do banheiro, virou-se imediatamente na direção do som e quase não se conteve com a visão um tanto quanto cômica da mulher que mau respirava, com o kimono completamente torto comprimindo-lhe mais ainda a silhueta, e constatou que não era só ele que tinha problemas com panos em excesso.

- Precisa de ajuda Tenten-san? – Ah, mas aquele homem queria matá-la sem ar! Quando se encaminhava para o quarto nem imaginava vê-lo daquela forma. E seus ouvidos pediam clemência, não sabia o que acontecera com ela quando o ouviu chamá-la pelo nome. "Mas o que é isso? Tenho certeza que essa linha torta em seu rosto é um sorriso deboxado!" – pensou enquanto descia o olhar e corou imediatamente, sem conseguir tirar seus olhos do corpo claro bem trabalhado que estava a sua frente. Sabia que deveria respondê-lo logo, fazia um esforço supremo para não fraquejar na frente dele quando as palavras chegaram a boca.

- Eu... Estou com um pequeno problema aqui – começou –, eu não sei por que amarraram esse obi tão apertado em mim, e nem por que tive que usar tantas peças antes dessa, que não serviram nem para me proteger do frio e eu sinceramente acho todo esse pano completamente inútil, creio que só serviram para me sufocar! - despejou de uma vez, era seu defeito, quando nervosa falava demais. – Eu não estou conseguindo soltá-lo e já estou ficando sem ar aqui! – suspirou exasperada.

- Calma, e respire – falou simplismente, tinha ficado sem ar ao imaginar como uma pessoa conseguira falar tudo aquilo sem nenhuma pausa para respirar e ainda tendo as costelas esmagadas pela quantidade absurda de roupa firmemente presa ao corpo que julgou ser delicado. "Com tanto pano assim por cima dela, ela já é maravilhosamente cheia de curvas, sem tudo isso... Neji! O que é isso! Pare de pensar essas coisas! Se bem que ela é SUA ESPOSA, você tem o direito de pensar isso.... KUSO!!! Estou enlouquecendo aqui!"- O drama de seu marido passou despercebido pelos olhos castanhos de Tenten, que estava mais preocupada em respirar um pouco. Controlando seus pensamentos conseguiu perguntar-lhe – Como eu posso lhe ajudar?

- Ahm... Será que... Será que você... Você poderia soltar o obi para mim? – perguntou virando-se de costas para ele, estava completamente rubra e aquele pequeno movimento protegia seu ego de ser vista tão vulnerável.

Desatar o obi, ela queria que ele a despisse? Eram os pensamentos que povoavam sua mente. Algo que seria completamente natural, já que o casal estava em sua noite de núpcias, porém ali tudo era diferente, nenhum dos dois tinha intimidade suficiente, e por mais que ele soubesse que toma-la para sim era o esperado para aquele momento, ele não estava a vontade com este pensamento, não queria força-la a isso. Mas agora tinha que pensar que aquele pedido era somente para que ela pudesse se livrar daquelas pesadas vestimentas para descançar, coisa que ele mesmo estava fazendo antes dela o interromper pedindo ajuda. Comandando com força seus braços, deslizou suas mãos pelo tecido macio da delicada seda, encontrando o nó que estava justo o suficiente para dificultar-lhe os movimentos, aproximou-se mais do corpo a sua frente, forçando mais o obi, sem sucesso, praguejou baixinho, realmente fizeram um bom trabalho quando o apertaram, já estava com o corpo praticamente roçando no dela, sentia os fios longos e sedosos do cabelo feminino entre seus dedos, aquela situação já estava difícil, precisava tirar aqueles fios castanhos dali pois poderia facilmente machucá-la em outro puxão. Com sutileza enxeu as mãos dos cabelos e levou a massa castanha a um dos ombros dela, se sentindo embriagado com a suave fragrância que emanava do corpo a sua frente. Oquídeas, concluiu, a espécie mais doce delas, _"vanilla"_, ainda sobre o efeito do perfume, forçou-se novamente a caminhar as mãos ao maldito obi, que lhe colocara nesta situação um tanto quanto constrangedora, e num último esforço conseguiu afrouxa-lo. Sentiu a mulher a sua frente suspirar com prazer ao perceber que o aperto em seu corpo fora diminuído. Não resistiu aquele som tão prazeiroso, precisava continuar, sentia que suas mãos não iriam parar de tentar desvendar o que tantos panos teimavam esconder.

Tenten já estava pensando em virar-se para agradecê-lo e sair correndo daquela situação difícil quando sentiu as mãos dele soltando completamente aquele pedaço de seda injusta que a torturou por tantas horas, travou o corpo imediatamente. Os sons da seda deslizando e finalmente sendo esquecida no chão foram ouvidos por ela que não conseguiu fazer nada para impedi-lo de retirar o kimono principal, que cobria todas as outras peças de roupa sobre seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos grandes percorrerem suavemente o caminho dos ombros aos braços, levando consigo aquela seda tão bem trabalhada. Sentiu o frio da noite e arrepiou-se ao perceber a respiração mais pesada do homem as suas costas. O que ele faria agora? Reclamaria seus direitos? Ela esperava profundamente que não, não saberia se conseguiria se entregar a um completo estranho, mesmo que fosse um belo estranho, muito belo em sua avaliação final.

Um momento de pausa completa, nenhum dos dois se mexia, nenhum falava, ambos esperavam algo que não sabiam dizer. Neji ainda tentava entender o que o levara aos atos anteriores, não conseguia resposta nenhuma. Cansado de questionar-se, respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás, foi necessário um suspiro para que conseguisse falar.

- Acho que você pode respirar melhor agora – fez uma pausa e continuou – acredito que esteja com frio, a água quente irá ajudá-la a relaxar e a preparará para a noite de descanço.

Tenten acenou com a cabeça, num gesto de concordância muda e encaminhou-se ao banheiro sem olhar para trás. Quando estava fechando a divisória, pode ouvi-lo dizer.

- Descanse e não se preocupe, amanhã conversaremos melhor.

Ouviu o som seco da divisória, e em meio as sombras projetadas ali ele pode vislumbrar os contornos do corpo da mulher que se despia calmamente, uma a uma das peças. Sentou-se na cama passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos, precisava mesmo de uma boa noite de sono para colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Amanhã seria um novo dia, não queria força-la, era homem e sabia que o mais honrado não seria sem que a mesma se sentisse segura, poderia ser o pensamento mais patético e romantico para a maioria dos homens que ele conhecia, mas foi assim que seu pai o criara. Decidiu que seria melhor deixar que tudo corresse mais calma e naturalmente possível. Já estava pronto para deitar-se quando viu o belo kimono jogado no chão, num impulso de sua personalidade organizada o pegou do chão junto com o cruel obi, e não resistiu a vontade de leva-lo ao rosto para sentir novamente a fragrância marcante que o fizera perder o controle sobre suas ações minutos antes, aspirou a peça suavemente, _"vanilla"..._ Sentiu a mesma urgência anterior apossar-lhe o corpo, decididamente ele teria que se controlar muito quando a tivesse perto de si embriagando-o com aquele perfume. Dobrou rapidamente a vestimenta, e encaminhou-se para o futon, precisava dormir.

O banho com certeza relaxou seu corpo, mas não poderia dizer o mesmo de sua mente. O por que das ações dele ainda a intrigava, e as reações de seu próprio corpo a confundiam, sabia que naquela hora da noite, ela não conseguiria pensar em nada com clareza, não adiantaria nada tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, o que ela sabia era que agora estava casada, e que algum dia, ele tomaria posse do que tinha direito, isso era fato, tudo o que ela poderia fazer era tentar ficar mais a vontade com ele, para facilitar as coisas para ambos. Sim essa era a melhor decisão. E não deveria ser tão dificil assim. Secou-se e vestiu a yukata macia e confortavel de algodão. Apagou as luminárias que iluminavam o banheiro, e dirigiu-se ao quarto silenciosamente, Neji já estava dormindo calmamente no lado direito do futon, pelo que pôde perceber. O vento frio cortou-lhe a pele quente pela água e ela correu para o seu lado da cama encolhendo-se entre os cobertores, procurando aquecer-se, odiava o inverno! Instintivamente aproximou-se das costas dele e ficou o mais próximo possível sem entretanto tocá-lo. E adormeceu rapidamente pensando que o dia seguinte iria ser cheio de novos desafios.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yo minna!!!

Mais um capt fresquinho para vcs!!!

Antes que me joguem pedras eu tenho que explicar... Não tinha como fazer um hentai logo de cara... Eles não se conhecem nem tem intimidade o suficiente para esse tipo de relacionamento... Ainda vão aprender um pouco antes do hentai acontecer =X...

Quanto as reviews, gente, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho! Todos tem me dado mais vontade de escrever! Espero que vcs gostem tanto da fic quanto eu!!

Eu estava com o tempo meio corrido por isso deixei algumas coisinhas passarem em branco, que foram sabiamente observadas por vcs, e depois de um trabalho magnífico da minha SUPER BETA (DC comics contra-ataca!!XD _n/b: agora eu estou me sentindo_) corrigimos esses lapsos, só para ficar melhor já vou padronizar aqui, os flash back estarão em _itálico_ agora ok? Fica mais bonito e mais fácil de ler... =)

Quanto aos locais que se passa a fic, uma explicação básica:

Montanhas: sempre que o texto citar montanhas está se referindo ao território do clã Otori, (beem afastado da capital, bem verde, um reduto da natureza) antes destes voltarem a capital um pouco antes do casamento da Tenten.

Todos o outros clãs possuem seus territórios dentro da capital, Tokio.

Outra coisa importante minha Super Beta (Naia Riedel) me deu de presente a capa para a fic, está no meu perfil! Podem conferir, e se quiserem questionar ou comentar algo sobre ela sintam-se a vontade!!!

Ahm... Outra coisa, continuem deixando reviews!!!

bjs

mycah-chan

ps: próximo capt. "AMANHECER"... como as coisas são a luz do dia...


	5. Amanhecer

_**Amanhecer**_

Ela estava completamente esparramada sobre a cama, as pernas para um lado, tronco pra o outro, os braços abraçavam seu travesseiro e a cabeça repousava tranquilamente em outro que não era o seu.

Abriu os olhos com preguiça, piscando várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, enquanto respirava fundo o ar matinal. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro fofo buscando coragem para sair da cama. O frio continuava intenso e ela desejou poder ficar ali sob os cobertores para sempre.

- Espera um pouco – falou para o quarto – onde eu estou mesmo? – sentou-se num impulso, tendo o travesseiro que repousava sua cabeça firme entre suas mãos, analisou o quarto rapidamente buscando alguma presença conhecida ao seu redor, nada, estava completamente sozinha.

Em um piscar de olhos as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. Aquela era sua casa, aquela era a sua cama, e suas coisas estavam ali nos armários ao lado da cama.

- Realmente com a luz do dia esta casa é bem bonita – realmente gostava de falar com as paredes. Vendo que estava completamente esparramada na cama, pensou se havia jogado Neji para fora dela durante a madrugada, o que não seria muito difícil, sua mãe tinha lhe falado, certa vez que dormira com ela quando ainda era uma garotinha, que ela tinha sono agitado.

- Neji – quando o nome lhe escapou dos lábios ela levou o travesseiro a face e aspirou o perfume impregnado ali – Nossa o cheiro dos cabelos dele é tão gostoso – disse baixinho com medo de que alguém escutasse a confidência, a fragrância amadeirada de uma mistura agradável de sândalo, alecrim e cravo brincaram com seus sentidos, e ela suspirou profundamente.

- Pára Tenten! Você está parecendo uma menina boba agora, cheirando o travesseiro dele! Ahm... Mas ele tem um cheiro tão gostoso! – discutia calorosamente tendo como espectadores os armários e travesseiros. – AH! KUSO! – jogou o pobre travesseiro de volta ao lado dele do futon e levantou-se num rompante. – Calma, Tenten, respire fundo, calma, e escute, isso sempre te acalmou... – sentou-se no chão, despenteada, e com a yukata meio aberta mesmo, precisava se acalmar. Já estava mais tranquila quando ouviu leve batidas na porta da casa.

Levantou-se procurando ajeitar da melhor forma possível sua aparência, e cruzando a sala rapidamente imaginou quem estaria a sua porta naquele frio. Surpreendeu-se com as visitantes inesperadas.

- Bom dia Tenten-san. – a voz doce da jovem Hyuuga a sua frente a fez buscar em sua memória de onde a conhecia. Era péssima com fisionomias, mas nunca esquecia uma voz.

- Bom dia... – num esforço lembrou-se da jovem mulher que lhe dirigia a palavra – Hinata-san e – se aquela era a filha mais velha de Hiashi-sama a jovenzinha ao seu lado deveria ser... – Hanabi, entrem por favor, está muito frio para continuarem fora de casa.

- Obrigada, não queremos incomodar, só viemos visitá-la. Julquei que estaria se sentindo muito sozinha por aqui, e como não a vi no desjejum nós providenciamos um lanche. – disse estendendo uma bonita bandeja com alguns quitutes.

- E como está frio eu falei para a nee-san que não poderíamos esquecer o chá! – alegre a jovem Hanabi parecia mais a vontade com a visita inesperada do que as outras duas. Dirigiu-se automaticamente para a fogueira, e colocou a chaleira suspensa sobre o fogo para aquecer o chá que já esfriara.

- Então você é a nossa nova prima! É bem bonita o Neji-nii-san deve ter gostado muito de você! Ele estava com uma cara tão boba na mesa! Quase não tocou na comida. – começou a mais nova, estava tão feliz em ter uma nova "prima", sempre gostara de Neji como um irmão, mas por ser a mais nova dos herdeiros Hyuuga's ela sempre era muito protegida por todos, e a proteção que Neji lhe dava resumia-se a uma marcação cerrada quando a jovenzinha resolvia sair dos domínios do clã. E agora com ele casado, significava para ela uma liberdade a mais, seu querido primo teria sua própria mulher para vigiar. Hanabi estava mais feliz do que nunca, mas também tinha se simpatizado pela morena, achou Tenten linda no kimono do casamento, e suas observações sobre o primo não eram infundadas, realmente ele estivera mais absorto aquela manhã. Ela só não fazia idéia do que aquelas palavras fizeram na mente conturbada de Tenten. Continuava contando detalhes de sua observação matinal quando viu o olhar repreendedor de sua irmã. – O que foi nee-san? Estou falando alguma mentira? O nii-san estava mesmo no mundo da lua e você também viu! – exclamou fazendo um bico.

- Perdoe a indiscrição de minha irmã, Tenten-san, ela é jovem ainda e não sabe dosar muito o que deve ou não falar. – já se desculpava a mais velha.

- Não tem com que se preocupar Hinata, e por favor, não use o san comigo?! – pediu num tom quase de súplica, odiava aquela formalidade toda, precisava desesperadamente de amigas por ali e esperava que a Hyuuga tivesse o mesmo desejo.

- Sim claro Tenten, você deve estar se sentindo muito sozinha por aqui não é? – questionou depois de observar o vazio nos olhos da mulher a sua frente.

- Ahm, não... Vocês estão me acolhendo tão bem – disse, não queria que as irmãs pensassem que ela era ingrata por tudo o que estavam fazendo por ela.

- Não precisa ser gentil conosco por isso Tenten – tocou de leve as mãos dela.- deve ser muito difícil se casar assim, ainda mais sem conhecer seu marido, nem a família dele antes.

- Vocês todos foram muitos gentis comigo, Hizashi-sama é um homem muito bom, não tive muito contato com Hiashi-sama, mas creio que é um homem justo e Neji... Pelo pouco que eu conheço dele, só posso dizer que está sendo muito compreensivo e paciente com tudo isso. – respirou fundo, como se lembrasse de cada palavra trocada por eles. – Mas realmente eu sinto falta das montanhas, e de minha família. – as duas Hyuuga's puderam sentir sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Então eu venho trazer boas notícias! – agora o sorriso doce de Hinata encheu Tenten de alegria. – Seu pai está cuidando para que o restante de seu clã seja instalado novamente no território que pertencia a vocês aqui na capital. – Tenten percebia que ela escolhia as palavras, não deveria ser fácil para ninguém falar sobre os sobreviventes de uma emboscada, isso ainda parecia muito surreal para ela. – Eu encontrei seu irmão, Mizura-san, no centro hoje e ele pediu para que eu lhe avisasse que todos estão bem, e que estão esperando sua visita em breve.

- Oh, você encoutrou o Mizura? – a menção do nome de seu irmão trouxe alegria novamente ao seu coração, os Otori's perderam muito, mas enquanto ela tivesse seu pai, Mizura e Ayume e consequentemente seu sobrinho, já que Ayume estava grávida de cinco meses, ela sabia que sua família iria se reerguer.

- Sim, ele estava no mercado comprando o enxoval do bebê! – dessa vez foi a mais nova que lhe respondeu. – Sua cunhada está tão linda com aquela barriguinha! – os olhos dela brilhavam – Eu quero muito ter sobrinhos! Eu amo bebês, e como eu sou muito nova para ter os meus e minha irmã aqui não tem casamento a vista, eu estou longe de ser pelo menos uma tia – o ar de indignação na voz dela quase fez as outras rirem, de fato Hinata e Tenten estariam rindo se não fossem as duas a forma de escape para a mais nova ter um bebê para mimar, Hinata por ainda não ser casada, e Tenten por ser a única ali que poderia ter realmente algum bebê em vista. Embasbacada e vermelha de vergonha com a continuação da divagação de sua irmã, Hinata simplismente levantou-se com Tenten e deixaram a outra falando para as paredes, estava tão empolgada falando de roupinhas e caminhas que nem sequer notou a ausência das outras duas.

Tenten, puxou Hinata para o quarto e fechou cuidadosamente a divisória atrás delas. Seu sorriso tranquilizou a mais velha. Precisava falar mais tranquilamente com Hinata, sentia que poderia confiar-lhe a vida.

- Hinata, obrigada pela companhia e pelas notícias de minha família, eu realmente não poderia sair agora para ter com eles, como seria minha vontade, mas como eu ainda estou muito insegura com toda essa história do casamento, creio que não seria de bom tom sair assim sem avisar Neji-san e sinceramente nem sei se eu voltaria de livre espontânea vontade para cá. – suspirou pesadamente passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos castanhos.

- Não me agradeça Tenten, eu não poderia agir de forma diferente, e também estaria tentada a não voltar para casa de meu marido se fosse eu em sua situação. Mas dê tempo ao tempo, nii-san é um homem muito bom, ele é meio quieto, mas teve como modelo masculino o tio Hizashi-sama, que é um homem muito gentil, ele nunca será desrespeitoso com você! Me desculpe se parecerei muito indiscreta, mas, aconteceu algo ontem a noite? – a simples menção no "ontem a noite" a fez corar.

- Bem, Hinata... Não aconteceu nada, e Neji foi realmente paciente comigo, ele não me forçou a nada. Só que eu nunca me apaixonei antes, não sei como irei agir. – confessou finalmente.

- Então estamos quase na mesma situação. Com uma única diferênça... – a Hyuuga suspirou, como se ponderasse se contava ou não seu segredo mais bem guardado a nova "prima", não tinha muitas amigas, e em nenhuma delas sentiu a confiança quase infantil que estava sentindo com a morena a sua frente. Respirando fundo resolveu se abrir. – Eu... Eu... Estou apaixonada! Ele é um dos mais fiéis samurais da guarda pessoal do Imperador – suspirou apaixonada – o nome dele é Uzumaki Naruto, ele não é natural daqui da capital, os Yamanaka's o encontraram a alguns anos e o adotaram como filho, creio que você deve ter ouvido alguma história – fez uma pausa para avaliar o impacto de suas palavras sobre sua confidente.

- Eu ouvi alguma coisa a respeito sim, mas nada de muito conclusivo, somente que ele se parecia mesmo com os Yamanaka's, creio que deva ser meio difícil encontrar loiros de olhos azuis em Tókio que não sejam membros dessa família – disse num gracejo – mas, como é Hinata? Como é estar apaixonada por alguém? – o olhar de Tenten era tão puro que a Hyuuga engoliu em seco antes de responder, precisava encontrar as palavras certas.

- Ahm Tenten, eu creio que as pessoas reagem de forma característica. Eu fico tão tímida perto dele, que gaguejo tanto a ponto de nem eu mesma conseguir entender o que eu estou querendo dizer! Chega a ser meio constrangedor – sorriu levemente lembrando de suas pequenas conversas com o loiro sempre otimista. – Mas, sempre que ele toca em mim, mesmo que seja um leve toque nas mãos eu sinto um arrepio no corpo todo, como uma corrente elétrica, meu estômago embrulha, sinto meu rosto corar quando percebo seus olhos nos meus, e sempre quero estar perto dele.

- Eu consigo ouvir seu coração batendo mais rápido só por ter falado dele Hinata! Você deve ama-lo muito! Eu não sei se consguirei sentir isso algum dia, nunca fui muito delicada e feminina, sempre gostei de estar nos campos treinando e cavalgando.

- Você gosta de cavalos? – perguntou-lhe de repente.

- Sim eu gosto muito, por que?

- Vou leva-la para conhecer o estábulo que temos aqui no clã, você vai amar! Mas antes creio que é melhor você se agasalhar, está muito frio lá fora. – disse observando os trajes de dormir que Tenten ainda vestia.

- Nossa, ainda estou vestindo isso! Você me aguarda só mais um pouco? Preciso tomar um banho rápido.

- Esperarei na sala, preciso ver se Hanabi ainda está falando sozinha! – riram gostosamente, é, aquela manhã estava sendo realmente proveitosa para Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já havia treinado por três horas seguidas, e ainda não conseguia se concentrar completamente nos movimentos realizados, era como se naquela manhã ele estivesse funcionando no "automático". Todos os movimentos pareciam friamente calculados, mas não passavam de reflexo de um movimento finamente decorado. Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente teimava em divagar para a imagem que tivera ao acordar.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro doce impregnado em seu corpo, isso mesmo depois do banho demorado que tomou antes de sair de casa. Aquela fragrância estava o enlouquecendo. Com um forte chute no pobre saco de pancadas que era sua vítima naquela manhã ele descarregou toda sua frustração por não conseguir tirar a imagem da bela mulher que dormira aconchegada a suas costas.

- Kuso, concentre-se Neji! – praguejava baixo, enquanto voltava a posição de luta.

Tentou em vão concentrar-se, mas só de fechar os olhos ele conseguia vê-la novamente, chacoalhou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar aquelas imagens, e então frustrado, se deixou levar por suas lembranças.

Lembrava de ter dormido particularmente bem depois que algo quente aproximou-se de seu corpo no meio da noite, sempre tivera um sono leve, mas naquela noite acabou dormindo mais profundamente, e quando acordou estava com o corpo voltado para o outro lado que havia dormido, o que era absolutamente normal já que nunca dormira absolutamente parado, mas o que encheu seus olhos quando os abriu lhe deu a certeza que não esqueceria aquela visão tão fácil. Tenten estava encolhida de frente para ele, abraçando o travesseiro que deveria estar em sua cabeça, tinha a testa apoiada levemente em seu peito, e os lábios carnudos estavam levemente abertos, ela dormia tão tranquilamente e completamente espalhada pela cama, ele pôde perceber que o corpo dela estava levemente numa diagonal ocupando a maior parte do futon, e foi quando ele estava realmente quase fora da cama, só que incrivelmente não ficou chateado com isso, estava até feliz por ter aquela bela morena tão perto de si, não conteve suas mãos e afagou levemente os cabelos castanhos quando se preparava psicologicamente para sair daquela cama tão quentinha, quando finalmente conseguiu abandonar o calor de seus cobertores ouviu um leve gemido de insatisfação por parte dela e com um sorriso torto nos lábios viu quando a mesma pousou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, respirando profundamente.

Relembrou cada detalhe de seu amanhecer para concluir que a visão dela insatisfeita pela ausência dele na cama, mesmo que inconscientemente, e a forma como ela procurou o travesseiro dele, aquilo sim era o que lhe tirava toda a concentração. Ela estava mesmo inconformada por ele ter deixado o lado dele na cama? Se isso fosse um sim? Tantas perguntas sem respostas o perturbavam muito. Não sabia o que estava sentindo por ela, nem como proceder com ela por perto. Ele era um homem prático, e focado no trabalho, mas o cheiro perturbador que exalava daquela pele morena estava deixando-o louco!

Precisava concentrar-se, ele tinha problemas grandes demais para estar gastando suas energias em lembranças de seu amanhecer! E ainda tinha que pensar que sua esposa estava passando por um momento mais complicado que todos eles com aquela história toda dos ataques à família Imperial. Afinal os Otori's foram quase massacrados, meses antes, quando se encaminhavam a capital para os festejos do casamento deles. E ela perdera a mãe nessa mesma ocasião. A cúpula dos principais samurais de cada família, com a presença de Takeshiro Otori e de Mizura Otori, seu sogro e cunhado, se reunira para prestar auxilio aos sobreviventes da emboscada e também para investigar os causadores de tamanha atrocidade, e a mesma cúpula decidiu que o casamento deles não deveria ser adiado por causa disso. E assim as coisas estavam indo, agora precisava concentrar-se e pensar que teria em breve uma reunião com Naruto e Shikamaru que estavam a par das coisas que aconteciam na casa Imperial, sem falar na presença dos irmãos Uchiha's que tinham informantes em todos os lugares, não saberia se Mizura estaria presente, ele deveria estar ocupado demais acomodando o restante do clã em seu antigo território, e ainda tinha uma esposa grávida para cuidar. A presença de um Otori seria de grande ajuda naquele momento, mas compreendia que naquele momento era algo realmente difícil. E eles precisavam investigar quem conspirava contra o Imperador, o que provavelmente os levaria ao mandante da emboscada aos Otori's, já que eram um clã muito querido pela família imperial e muito forte também. A aliança com os Hyuuga's certamente era temida por todos aqueles que eram contrários a posse do filho mais novo do falecido imperador Sabaku. E a maior desconfiança dos partidários a vontade do finado imperador, era que alguns dos ministros estivessem conspirando para depor o jovem Imperador Sabaku no Gaara, para impossar seu irmão mais velho Sabaku no Kankuro. Por mais que aquilo tudo não fosse mais que uma simples desconfiança, a idéia de um massacre de quase todo um clã foi ordenada para evitar que uma aliança maior entre dois clãs favoráveis ao Imperador, era uma certeza em sua mente. Neji só não sabia até que ponto sua teoria estava certa, e por isso estava ansioso para encontrar-se com Naruto, que trabalhava diretamente para a família real como encarregado pessoal da segurança do Imperador, e com Shikamaru, que conseguia esgueirar-se completamente pelas sombras do palácio, e assim conseguia informações muito valiosas para suas investigações.

Depois de um suspiro, voltou a concentrar-se em seu treino, realmente precisava daquela pausa, conseguira colocar os pensamentos em ordem e sabia exatamente o que iria falar com seus amigos na reunião que se daria em cinco dias, o tempo de sua "lincença matrimonial". Com a cadência dos movimentos sentiu-se mais leve, desferiu chutes altos perfeitamente contra o saco de areia. Até ter sua concentração interrompida pela presença de Hanabi. A jovenzinha o observava curiosa com um ar sapeca nos olhos. E como se estivesse aprontando algo soltou em tom de descaso.

- Visitei sua esposa hoje! Ela é muito bonita mesmo e foi super simpática. Conversou comigo e com a Hinata por um bom tempo, ela contou como está feliz por ser tia, você sabe que a esposa do irmão dela está grávida né, nii-san. – a voz doce e um pouco infantil dela disfarçavam toda a malícia que era visível nos olhos tão claros quanto os dele. Ele se perguntava se ela fazia algum tipo de treinamento com os Yamanaka's para manipular tão bem as pessoas ao seu redor, aquela Hyuuga fazia a inquisição* parecer brincadeira. – Elas estão indo para o estábulo agora, pelo que a Tenten disse ela adora cavalos e a nee-san vai mostra-los para ela.

- Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem, agora se você não se importar Hanabi-sama, eu devo terminar meu treinamento. – direto como sempre Neji não caía facilmente nos planos de Hanabi, e o tom que ele usara para o "sama" deixara claro a ela que seria melhor manter distância. Mas isso era algo que ela ignorava completamente. Avançando perigosamente para perto de seu primo resolveu dar sua última cartada.

- Nii-san, eu acho que seria realmente melhor se você fosse lá com elas, sabe eu vi o Kaito-san rondando as duas logo que sairam de sua casa, e assim que elas tomaram o rumo do estábulo ele chegou todo cheio daquela lábia dele para cima delas, você conhece ele né nii-san. Eu creio que ele não vai mudar o jeito dele, e a Tenten estava muito bonita hoje, eu acho que é melhor você ir ver... – nem terminou a frase, ela sabia que seu primo era bem cuidadoso com tudo que era sua responsabilidade e muito ciumento também, Hinata e ela sofriam com o excesso de zelo do primo, mas agora ela tomava partido daquilo para aproximar mais o casal recém casados. Ainda não havia se recuperado de ter visto seu primo levantar cedo para treinar como se não estivesse em seu primeiro dia de CASADO! Ora essa ela estava dando uma mãozinha para o casal. E constatou que teve sucesso ao ver o brilho raivoso no olhar claro de seu primo. Tinha pego ele! Ainda bem que o irresponsável do Kaito estava mesmo rondando elas por que senão ela teria que se explicar direitinho depois.

- Você tem certeza que Kaito estava rondando minha esposa? – ele não se apercebeu de seu ciúmes até o pronome possessivo escapar de seus lábios seguido da palavra esposa. Não queria ver nenhum outro homem perto daquela morena de pele tão cheirosa. Ela era sua, mesmo que ainda não tivesse sido sua fisicamente. Só viu a prima assentir e pôs-se a caminho do estábulo. Não iria deixar nenhum homem tocar SUA esposa. Sentiu Hanabi segui-lo de perto. Com certeza aquela baixinha queria ver no que toda sua trama iria dar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

- São lindos Hinata! – os olhos de Tenten corriam de uma baia a outra maravilhada com aqueles belos corcéis de pelagens diferentes. – Nas montanhas nós não tinhamos muitos cavalos, o terreno era íngrime demais, e os animais mais ressistentes eram as mulas, mas otou-san me deu um cavalo quando eu era criança ainda. Ele morreu velhinho, o Sheik, era um excelente animal, um tanto quanto tepemramental, mas nos dávamos bem. – o tom de voz era saudoso sem deixar de ser alegre, ela relembrava bons anos.

- Que triste, Tenten-chan, você deveria ser muito afeiçoada a ele. – disse o jovem Kaito, aproximando-se dela, o tom sedutor que usou para dizer seu nome a deixara pouco a vontade, para dizer melhor a deixara com uma enorme vontade de meter-lhe a mão na cara. Hinata percebendo a inquietação da amiga puxou-lhe a mão levemente levando-a para uma baia em especial.

- Esta égua branca é minha – disse cheia de orgulho, pegou uma cenoura e abriu a baia para dar um mimo a égua. – Bom dia Yuki, trouxe uma amiga para você conhecer – disse com voz suave a Hyuuga. – ela é bem tranquila e adora cenoura.

- Ela é muito linda Hinata. Tem uma personalidade meio calma como a sua – disse fazendo carinho na crina da égua de pelagem tão clara quanto os olhos da Hyuuga.

- Se você gosta de mais ariscos, vai gostar deste Tenten-chan. – ela nem teve tempo para piscar, só sentiu um braço puxando sua mão sem delicadeza nenhuma e em seguida estava fora da baia de Yuki acompanhada por aquele Hyuuga no mínimo abusado e sem noção do perigo, a paciência dela estava se esgotando, tinha aguentado cantadas fracas desde que encontraram ele no caminho para o estábulo, estava tentando ser educada por ser nova na família, mas ele não estava respeitando nem ao seu marido! Retirou rapidamente sua mão das mãos dele e se pôs a olhar sozinha as baias.

- Creio que posso admirá-los sozinha, obrigada Kaito. – ouviu o riso abafado de Hinata e sorriu internamente por ter conseguido cortá-lo pelo menos um pouco.

Andou até o fim do estábulo quando se maravilhou com um belo corcel negro que relinxava e trotava inquieto na baia. Tinha a pelagem tão brilhante que ela ficou tentada a tocá-lo. Não conseguia parar de se aproximar. Estava ouvindo somente a ele, por isso nem se apercebeu das intenções pouco sensatas do jovem que as acompanhava. Num momento de total desconcentração, Kaito aproximou-se sorrateiramente, esquecendo-se que Hinata ainda estava lá e observando o que aquele desajuizado tentava fazer. Ele já estava pronto para "dar o bote", tinha a intenção de puxa-la "sem querer" fazendo-a cair sobre ele, para que ele pudesse se aproveitar um pouquinho da situação e tirar uma casquinha da bela esposa de Neji, quando o relinxar do cavalo o assustou fazendo-o vacilar um passo, logo uma mão grande puxando-o com força, frustrando seu intento, já iria praguejar com quem quer que fosse, quando a voz da mulher cobiçada o fez ouvir um nome que não era o seu.

- Neji! Não vi você chegar. - andou apressadamente para perto do marido, que estava com o rosto franzido de raiva – Eu estava tão maravilhada com esse corcel que não escutei mais nada. – não estava entendendo como seu marido chegara ali naquele momento, já que Hinata falou que ele deveria estar treinando e que os treinamentos dele eram sagrados, e o por que dele estar segurando o braço de Kaito.

- Ela realmente ficou encantada com seu cavalo, nii-san. – era a voz de Hinata confirmando o que Tenten acabara de falar.

- Sim, claro Tenten, compreendo, o que eu não compreendo é a proximidade que você estava de minha mulher, Kaito. – o clima no estábulo ficou mais frio acompanhando a entonação de Neji, ele tinha visto tudo, observou sua esposa encantada caminhando em direção a baia de seu corcel, e viu outro homem aproximando-se perigosamente de SUA esposa, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios. Ele não deixaria isso passar. – Então Kaito?

- O animal estava muito agitado e relinxando muito, eu queria protegê-la para que ela não se machucasse. – Neji sentiu o homem tremer em suas mãos. Não estava satisfeito somente com aquilo, porém não faria mais nada naquele momento, não na frente delas, já conseguira assusta-lo, sabia que Kaito poderia ser burro de ter se aproximado dela uma vez, mas não era estúpido de brincar com a sorte, não se aproximaria mais de sua esposa.

- Se for somente por isso, pode se retirar, eu cuido de minha esposa. – soltou o braço do jovem que num piscar de olhos sumiu do estábulo.

- Neji, eu não...

- Não se preocupe Tenten, eu vi tudo – ele interrompeu ela antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

- Obrigada Neji. Mas quero deixar bem claro que eu não sou uma garotinha indefessa, posso me proteger sozinha, e estava conseguindo fazer isso muito bem antes! E se ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa na hora que você chegou ele com certeza não teria mais chances de ter herdeiros. – tinha gostado da postura de seu marido, mas odiava que lhe tratassem como uma frágil bonequinha de porcelana.

- Sim claro, você teria conseguido se livrar caso ele te agarrasse!? – soltou ácido – Ele é muito maior que você Tenten! Mesmo que você conseguisse acertá-lo depois ele já teria tirado proveito de você, principalmente por que você estava com a guarda baixa! – Aquilo estava indo longe demais, porém não conseguia evitar, era olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que não dominava mais sua língua e seu raciocínio.

- Então agora eu tenho a guarda baixa? Você não me conhece para saber quais são minhas habilidades, e muito menos conhece o meu estilo de luta, então não julge saber se minha guarda estava baixa ou não!

Ambos já haviam esquecido da presença de Hinata e Hanabi, que chegara com Neji, e continuavam a troca de farpas, pareciam nunca se cansar. E as irmãs se olhavam como que se decidissem o que fazer, separá-los ou simplismente sair do estábulo. Optaram pela mais segura, a integridade física de ambas, sairam do estábulo, mas se mantiveram próximas, só para garantir.

Vinte minutos se passaram, e a discussão pareceu chegar ao fim. Já estava cansado de argumentar, aquela mulher era teimosa demais e bonita demais para ficar com a mente procurando claras objeções ao que ela falava.

- Chega Tenten, assim não chegamos a lugar nenhum. – era a mais pura verdade, e até a teimosa mulher a sua frente parecia concordar com esse fato.

- Sim, não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum mesmo. Não nos conhecemos, e se não fizermos nada para mudar este fato continuaremos com discussões sem sentido como esta. – outro fato que desta vez não seria ele iria contestar.

-Sim, o que sugere então?

- Por que não treinamos juntos? Gosto tanto de treinar quanto você, e poderemos conhecer nossas habilidades e gostos fazendo algo útil que ambos gostamos, o que você acha?

- Treinar? – ele ainda estava em dúvida quanto a isso, nunca treinara com uma mulher antes, muito menos com alguém que não fosse um Hyuuga, no máximo participou de missões com os Uchiha's, o Nara e o Uzumaki, mas nunca treinara com um**a** Otori, e ainda por cima esta era sua esposa. Mas tinha que concordar que era realmente uma boa idéia. – Tudo bem, vamos treinar juntos. Creio que será bom.

- Parceiros então? – estendeu sua mão a ele.

- Parceiros. – quem sabe essa não era a forma mais correta de se iniciar um relacionamento com aquela bela morena que tinha por alcunha ser **sua esposa**.

.

.

.

.

FIM DO CAPT!!!

WOU... esse foi o maior que eu já fiz!!!

acho que esse final ficou com um "Q" de dejavu...rs

e aí oq vcs acharam???

Tá dando para pegar as partes soltas sobre tudo que levou os dois ao casório??

o ciuminho básico tinha que aparecer...XDDDDD


	6. Descobertas

_**Descoberta**__**s**_

Os dias estavam se arrastando como passos de tartaruga, lenta e vagarosamente, para ela. Tenten não via a hora de poder visitar sua família, sabia que não seria aconselhável deixar os limites do clã Hyuuga antes que se findasse aquela "bendita" semana de "lua de mel". Ainda queria descobrir quem foi o sem ocupação que inventou tamanha baboseira. Mas pelo menos ela tinha a companhia de Hinata, que já a considerava sua melhor amiga, e de Hanabi. Divertia-se muito com as confusões que a caçula sempre estava metida. E ainda tinha os treinamentos com Neji. Desde que fizeram aquele acordo de paz e cooperação, a dois dias, as coisas estavam mais calmas, já não se sentia tão constrangida de dividir a mesma cama com ele, tinha que admitir que gostava da quentura que emanava de seu corpo e a protegia do vento que escapava pelas frestas da janela. Haviam progredido bastante, estavam conseguindo conversar mais civilizadamente e até que conseguia encontrar pontos em comum na personalidade de ambos, o que se resumia a basicamente duas coisas importantes: os dois eram extremamente teimosos e irrevogavelmente competitivos. Os treinamentos tinham ajudado muito a conhecer melhor seu marido e suas diversas facetas. E era justamente para o dojo que ela estava se dirigindo, Neji tá deveria estar lá a esperando, estava atrasada naquela tarde por ter ajudado Hanabi a resolver mais uma de suas confusões, e por isso perderia uma parte que gostava muito, gostava de observar o rosto masculino de traços bem feitos enquanto este meditava de olhos fechados, não conseguia negar, tinha um belo e raro espécime masculino como marido.

O inverno estava em seu auge, e ela caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores tentando escapar o mais rápido possível daquele vento que cortava-lhe o rosto, virou a esquerda no último corredor que a separava de seu destino, e rapidamete atravessava a porta do dojo, fechando a divisória para impedir que o vento entrasse ali também.

- Desculpe a demora Neji. – já havia deixado de colocar o "san" depois do nome dele, não soava bem aquele sulfixo aos ouvidos dela. – Estive ajudando Hanabi a resolver uma questão. - que com certeza não era do interesse dele.

- Claro, vamos começar logo então. – o tom dele continuava indiferente, mas já era possível ver um brilho diferente no olhar claro. Aqueles dois dias de convivência pacífica tinha aproximado o casal. Algo que era completamente natural, já que moravam na mesma casa e dividiam o mesmo futon, que parecia mais ser somente dela, já que todas as noites ela quase o jogava para fora do mesmo.

Posicionaram-se e depois de um breve cumprimento começaram a troca de golpes. Neji era maior e notavelmente mais forte, e ainda tinha uma habilidade visual incrível, ele podia ler seus golpes e prevê-los como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, era excelente na luta corpo a corpo. Mas ela também tinha suas cartas na manga, como era menor conseguia ser mais rápida e ágil, esquivando-se dos punhos que desferiam golpes perfeitos por milímetros. O primeiro treinamento que teve com ele a ensinou a ficar longe daqueles punhos.

Estavam lutando de igual para igual a uma boa hora e meia, e ela já se sentia cansada. Viu que deveria tentar algo mais radical se quisesse ficar em vantagem. Fugiu de um chute poderoso com um mortal para tras, e aproveitou para colocar em prática seu plano. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se completamente nos sons vindos do corpo dele. Percebeu que ele parou em posição de defesa, e hesitava por algum motivo. Deveria estar esperando que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. Então que fosse feita a vontade dele.

Neji nem conseguiu saber como ela se colocou as suas costas tão rapidamente, e nem muito menos como estava no chão no segundo seguinte. Só sabia que hesitara um momento observando-a de olhos fechados e que no segundo depois estava ali com ela sentada sobre seu abdome imobilizando-o e sorrindo ainda com aqueles benditos olhos fechados! Como fora tão negligente! Sabia que ela se concentrava melhor e que escutava melhor quando se privava da visão. Mas saber disso e conseguir comandar seu corpo a manter-se concentrado por tanto tempo não pensando nos lábios tão carnudos e vermelhos pelo vento frio, era praticamente impossível. E agora estava no chão com aquele corpo sinuoso e sobre o seu, e por que raios que ela tinha que ter um cheiro tão maravilhoso e embriagante como aquele? Já não bastava ter que se aguentar todas as noites com ela ao seu lado torturando-o? O sorriso dela ainda estava piorando mais sua situação ali, ela estava perto demais, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, uma súbita necessidade de vê-los abertos apossou-se dele, e sem conseguir se conter, num rompante, firmou suas mãos na cintura da mulher sobre si e girou o corpo, trocando as posições, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e abrisse os olhos.

O que ele estava fazendo? Era o que ela se perguntava, ela tinha calculado perfeitamente seus movimentos, se escondendo no ponto cego que descobriu na visão perfeita dele, e atacou rapidamente levando-o ao chão. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que tinha conseguido essa proeza, mas, enquanto estava sorrindo comemorando seu grande feito, baixou a guarda por pouco tempo e agora pagava por seu erro, estava subjulgada por ele, e isso a inquietava, seu estômago dava voltas, seu coração batia desenfreado e seu rosto deveria estar corado! E ele estava com os olhos cravados nos dela, olhando-a como se conseguisse tragá-la por completo. Não conseguia desviar o olhar, achava até que nem conseguiria piscar, tamanha conexão existente entre eles. Viu quando ele moveu-se em direção a ela, e sem perceber prendeu a respiração, o tempo parecia meio suspenso ali, só ouvia uma coisa, as batidas do coração dele, tão frenéticas quanto as dela, conversando o que os lábios dele queriam fazer. Sentiu a respiração pesada dele acariciando seu rosto, fechou os olhos queria sentir, precisava sentir.

Os lábios dele formigavam tamanha necessidade de tocar o corpo dela com eles, não importava onde, desde que eles tocassem seu rosto, pescoço, colo... Parou de pensar. Desceu lentamente o rosto em direção ao dela aspirando profundamente o perfume que o enlouquecia. Viu quando ela lentamente fechou os olhos, era a aceitação que ele precisava, desceu seus lábios em direção aos dela e os tomou para si com a vagareza de quem estava experimentando a mais fina das iguarias. Pode perceber a total rendição dela ante ao seu toque, levando uma das mãos a sua nuca intensificou o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua, acariciando-a com calma, sorvendo para si o gosto doce dela. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim, já se via completamente preso a ela, e esse pensamento só o fez estreitá-la mais em seus braços.

Estava completamente envolvida nas doces carícias dele que não se apercebeu da aproximação de pessoas a porta do dojo, e antes que eles pudessem prever a divisória foi escancarada, fazendo com que os dois se separassem instantaneamente como dois adolescentes pegos em flagrante.

- Takeo-san? – Neji conseguiu se controlar mais rapidamente e protegia gentilmente sua esposa atras de seu corpo, sabia que ela deveria estar vermelha de vergonha.

- Me desculpe Neji-sama, não sabia que estavam aqui, perdão. – despejou rapidamente e da mesma forma como entrara, o jovenzinho saiu, morrendo de medo dele, ficara sabendo do desentendimento de Neji com Kaito e não queria de forma alguma irritar o gênio Hyuuga.

Com um suspiro virou-se para a mulher que ainda se recompunha, podia notar claramente a respiração alterada e o rubor na face delicada.

- Tenten... – suspirou, não sabia o que dizer a ela, preferiu a verdade – eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer, me desculpe pelo incômodo com Takeo-san, mas eu... Não consegui...

- Neji, não precisa se desculpar, está bem? – não deixou que ele continuasse, afinal ela deixou-se levar também, e gostou, realmente gostou de ser beijada por ele. – Creio que é melhor encerrarmos o treinamento por aqui. Acho que o almoço já deve estar sendo servido, vamos?

Ele simplismente concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça, ainda estava embrigado pelo momento e não conseguiria pensar em nada melhor para fugir daquela situação constrangedora que se instalou entre eles. Com sorte a tarde seria melhor, teria uma reunião importante com seu pai e seu tio, e isso com certeza lhe daria tempo para refletir sobre como agir perto dela naquela noite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A tarde estava tranquila no clã, depois do almoço Tenten conseguiu um tempo para conversar com Hinata e contar-lhe o que acontecera naquela manhã. Já eram confidentes, e enquanto a Hyuuga contava-lhe de sua paixão pelo samurai loiro que era encarregado da guarda do Imperador, Tenten lhe confidenciava como estava se sentindo em relação ao seu marido.

- Então vocês se beijaram! – exclamou animada. - E como foi Tenten? Ele a forçou? Ahm... Me desculpe, eu devo estar sendo inconveniente com tantas perguntas não é mesmo?

- Não Hinata, eu preciso falar isso com alguém se não eu acho que vou enlouquecer, não vou conseguir guardar isso só para mim, você me entende? – ela realmente precisava colocar tudo o que sentira e o que estava pensando para fora, assim poderia pensar melhor sobre todas aquelas sensações que a invadiram durante aquele beijo. Com um suspiro começou a responder as perguntas da jovem mulher a sua frente. – Ele não me forçou a nada, eu só sei que não consegui fugir, meu cérebro não pensava em nada, e meu corpo mandava eu ficar lá paradinha, e quando ele me beijou – levou os dedos aos lábios como se quisesse sentir o toque dele ali – eu senti... Algo... – fechou os olhos buscando na memória a lembrança daquele toque – Eu nem sei explicar direito... Ahm... – mais um suspiro e abriu os olhos encarando sua "prima" – Eu fechei os olhos na hora, e _ouvi_ o coração dele, estava tão descontrolado quanto o meu, ouvi a respiração dele, ela estava pesada e acariciava o meu rosto, e parecia que todo o meu corpo _soava_ como o dele! Eu não sei explicar, era como se nossos corpos soubessem _cantar a mesma canção_! Eu só consegui me deixar levar, eu sempre confiei em meus ouvidos, e eles mandavam que eu me entregasse ao beijo. – Hinata podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos dela, e não duvidava que Tenten conseguisse realmente ter _ouvido_ a conexão existente entre eles. – E o beijo foi... Oh eu devo estar parecendo uma garota que recém entrou na puberdade! Me diz Hina, eu estou meio patética?! Estou realmente babando e me arrepiando só com a lembrança de um beijo! – riu de si mesma.

- Tenten-chan! Eu não a considero nenhum pouco patética, isso tudo o que você está sentindo e me contando é muito normal para uma mulher **apaixonada** que ganhou o primeiro beijo! E o Neji é seu marido, isso torna as coisas ainda mais simples e práticas para você. E pelo o que eu percebi no almoço, ele não tirava os olhos de você, ele com certeza gostou de ter lhe beijado.

- Será Hina? Eu... Eu sei que estou me apaixonando por ele, mas será que ele sente o mesmo que eu? – essa era sua maior angústia no momento, saber se Neji sentia o mesmo que ela estava sentindo por ele.

- Olha Tenten-chan, eu creio que por mais que nossa mente tente mentir para nós, nosso corpo sempre conta a verdade, e você mesma disse que vocês estavam em sintonia. Neji deve estar sentindo o mesmo.

- Você tem razão, e como Mizura-nii-san sempre me disse, eu tenho que confiar em meus ouvidos. – um sorriso brilhou em seu rosto, já estava mais segura e sabia como iria proceder na próxima vez que ficasse a sós com Neji.

- Isso, gosto de vê-la sorrindo Tenten! E você já sabe o que vai fazer daqui pra frente? – Hinata parecia que lhe lia os pensamentos.

- Eu vou deixar as coisas acontecerem Hina, não vou agir de forma indiferente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas também não vou me jogar em seus braços logo que ele cruzar a porta do quarto, quero que ele tenha iniciativa de qualquer ato, assim eu terei certeza se ele sente o mesmo que eu. Creio que é o melhor a se fazer.

- Sim, concordo, mas você tem por acaso alguma yukata mais bonita? – o sorriso malicioso de Hinata a surpreendeu e ela, que adiquiriu uma tonalidade mais avermelhada nas bochechas, ainda não tinha pensado nesse assunto. Será que ele a tomaria para si naquela noite? Tinha ficado tão sedenta por beijos que tinha esquecido do que a que eles levariam.

- Creio que eu tenho uma bonita, espere um instante que eu vou buscá-la.

Assim passaram o restante daquela tarde fria. Tenten tinha certeza que nevaria forte ainda naquela noite. Mas naquele instante não se importava muito com o frio que deveria estar fazendo do lado de fora. Estava decidida, e isso a trazia certa tranquilidade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji ouvia atentamente as palavras que eram proferidas naquela reunião, ouvia, mas não escutava. Estava ali fisicamente, mas sua mente vagava pelos cantos de sua memória, trazendo constantemente a lembrança do beijo trocado no dojo de sua família. Era impossível para ele entender qualquer palavra proferida pela boca de seu tio, mas de alguma forma, que ele realmente não estava se importando muito, o homem ignorou a falta de concentração de seu sobrinho, coisa que nunca acontecia, parecia entender que o olhar vidrado do mais novo em sua direção enxergavam ali outra pessoa, pessoa essa que tanto Hiashi quanto Hizashi suspeitavam ser uma bela morena que esteve dessa mesma forma avoada na mesa do almoço.

- Então eu creio que nossa reunião já pode ser dada por encerrada. – Neji "acordou" com aquelas palavras, olhou preocupado para a janela, querendo saber quanto tempo passou desde que se sentara ali para a reunião do conselho interno do clã.

- Já está tarde se é isso que você procura saber, filho, creio que são sete e meia, preocupado com algo?

Sete e meia, início da noite e ele nem percebera que havia ficado mais de quatro horas sentado na mesma posição, isso tudo por estar pensando _nela, _estava ansioso para estar com _ela_. E esperava profundamente que Tenten sentisse o mesmo. Voltou-se a seu pai, ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta sua.

- Sim e não, mas não é nada que deva lhe preocupar chichi ue. – afirmou com tranquilidade.

- Neji, se é algo que lhe preocupa, e que te faz ficar aéreo durante toda uma reunião que durou quatro horas inteiras, é algo que me preocupa, principalmente se for algum assunto que eu possa ao menos lhe ajudar. – Neji não conseguiria fugir dos olhos claros dele, desde sempre foram muito próximos, talvez pelo fato de sua mãe ter morrido no parto, e que seu pai preferiu terem uma vida só deles dois. – Venha, vamos conversar um pouco. – disse conduzindo-o para fora da sala de reuniões.

Neji não estranhou quando viu que seu pai lhe conduzia em direção ao seu quarto de solteiro, ali dentro ele tinha certeza que seu pai ainda o via como o menino que sempre precisava de sua ajuda. E quando sentaram-se sobre o futon de solteiro, ele suspirou e desabafou.

- Estou preocupado como agir perto dela chichi ue! Tenho deixado fluir, e com os treinamentos que temos feito juntos estamos nos conhecendo e nos relacionando melhor. Mas ela me perturba profundamente. – desabafou em um longo suspiro, levou as mãos a cabeça, desalinhando os longos fios.

- Você se sente atraído por ela. – aquela não fora uma pergunta, e sim uma simples constatação. – E teme que ela não sinta o mesmo?

- Até hoje pela manhã eu poderia dizer que sim. Que ela é indiferente a mim, mas hoje... – suspirou, precisava continuar – Hoje ocorreu algo diferente no treinamento e eu não consegui me conter e a beijei... Ela não resistiu, permitiu que eu continuasse, me beijou de volta, e se o Takeo-kun não tivesse entrado acidentalmente no dojo eu nem sei onde eu teria parado – confessou finalmente com um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios, realmente ele estava se sentindo um adolescente apaixonado.

- Entendo. – após uma pausa, como que estivesse pensando como abordar melhor seu filho Hizashi continuou – E o que lhe aflige tanto agora Neji? Ela corresponde aos seus desejos.

- Sim corresponde, mas não sei se ela ficou muito envergonhada, ou acanhada demais com toda a situação, imagine que para o primeiro beijo de casados fomos flagrados como adolescentes aprontando escondido. Não quero força-la a nada... Estou realmente tão patético quanto estou soando? – Hizashi não se aguentou aquela pergunta e riu com gosto do olhar de seu filho, fazia muito tempo que não o via daquele jeito.

- De forma alguma filho, você não é patético, é um samurai forte, inteligente, talentoso, o mais talentoso de nosso clã, mas ainda assim é um homem, e como tal corre o risco de se apaixonar. Isso é natural, e você está tendo a postura mais nobre que um homem pode ter, respeitar sua mulher. Continue respeitando-a Neji, e deixe as coisas acontecerem, Tenten é uma mulher inteligente, ela saberá como ajudá-lo a ver o momento certo.

- Hai chichi ue, domo arigato. Vou fazer isso, continuarei respeitando ela, nem que para isso eu tenha que dormir entre as almofadas da sala para não atacá-la de madrugada. – deixou-se rir junto com seu pai em seu antigo quarto, antes de irem em direção a sala de jantar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminhavam em silêncio os últimos metros do extenso corredor que levava a sua casa. O jantar havia sido agradável e tranquilo. Hanabi comandara as conversas, e como ninguém ousara interrompê-la o assunto foi leve e passou longe dos assuntos políticos que envolviam o Império todo. E Tenten agradecia muito isso, não se sentia muito a vontade ainda para falar sobre algo que lhe remetia a morte de sua mãe.

Em silêncio ambos se posicionaram em frente a porta, e levaram ao mesmo tempo as mãos a divisória, o toque de seus dedos frios provocou uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo de ambos, em um reflexo puxaram as mãos para perto do corpo. Aquilo realmente foi inesperado, mas não poderiam ficar parados ali no frio. Suspirando pesadamente, Neji levou sua mão novamente a porta, e com um movimento firme a abriu, deslizando-a suavemente. Deu passagem para Tenten e logo fechou a porta trancando-a em seguida.

Tenten viu seu esposo caminhar em direção a lareira e alimentar o fogo, aproveitou para colocar em prática o que havia pensado naquela tarde, aproximou-se dele e com delicadeza levou as mãos até seus ombros para retirar-lhe o casaco pesado que o protejera do frio.

- Posso guardar seu casaco Neji? – a voz era calma, baixa e melodiosa, medida corretamente por ela para acalmar seu marido.

- Hai, arigato. – endireitou-se para ajudá-la a realizar melhor a tarefa. Sentiu as mãos de dedos finos e longos passearem por seus ombros e um arrepio correu por suas costas eriçando a penugem fina de seu pescoço.

Sentiu ela se afastar em direção ao quarto, levando consigo o calor que envolvera seu corpo ao sentir as mãos dela sobre si, estranhou o fato dela não ter anunciado que iria se preparar para dormir, ela sempre fazia isso, como se fosse um lembrete para que ele não entrasse no banheiro enquanto ela estivesse se banhando. Intrigado, esperou mais cinco minutos em frente a lareira, quando resolveu entrar no quarto.

Assim que atravessou a divisória entre a sala e o quarto, seus olhos não encontraram nenhuma presença feminina sobre o futon, e em um gesto automático virou seu rosto em direção a divisória fosca do banheiro. Para sua surpresa a encontrou entreaberta, e pôde ver a silhueta feminina desligando o chuveiro e se enrrolando em uma grande toalha branca. Ela tinha os cabelos presos em um coque mau feito, e os fios despencavam livremente por suas costas. Céus como era linda! Ele não conseguia afastar seus olhos daquela visão.

Tenten já sentira a presença dele ante a porta do banheiro, ansiosa como nunca esteve em sua vida terminou de se enxugar e pegou a yukata que havia separado aquela tarde com a ajuda de Hinata, vestiu-se calmamente, ainda de costas para o Hyuuga, envergonhada demais para deixá-lo ver completamente sua nudez, sem saber que o simples fato de estar de costas a ele o excitava mais. Terminado de amarrar a yukata ao corpo tomou coragem e virou-se, caminhando em direção a porta.

Não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, Tenten conseguia estar mais linda agora do que quando a vira no casamento, aquela yukata simples de seda bordô, com detalhes que não lhe interessavam no momento, marcava perfeitamente as curvas daquele corpo sinuoso. Não conseguia afastar-se daquela porta, duvidava seriamente se um dia conseguira sair dali. Até que a viu parada a dois passos de distância. Um desejo insano corria em suas veias, queria tomá-la para si ali mesmo, mas tinha que ser paciente não queria assustá-la com toda aquela urgência que sentia. Deu um passo para trás e outro para o lado, deixando que ela entrasse no quarto, sentindo o rastro daquele perfume inebriante no ar.

Tenten nunca vira olhos com um brilho tão intenso quanto o que vislumbrava nos claros dele. Sentia que ele poderia consumi-la somente com seu olhar. Tentando se manter calma fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, esse foi seu erro e sua perdição. Uma sensação avassaladora correu livremente por seu corpo quando ela ouviu claramente a sintonia existente entre seus corpos ainda distantes. Seu corpo estremeceu, e suas pernas fraquejaram, tamanho era o impacto que a simetria do som das batidas coração de ambos causava nela. Já estava quase despencando sobre o futon quando sentiu braços fortes envolvendo possessivamente sua cintura, a trazendo para junto do corpo dele, junto do calor que emanava dele.

Sentiu o corpo trêmulo da mulher aconchegada a seu peito. Virou-se para encarar aqueles olhos castanhos que o fascinava, e perdeu-se neles. Ali via o mesmo desejo que o consumia por dentro, a mesma paixão que o fazia sentir-se vivo por dentro. Sem controle, foi assim que se sentiu, não dominava mais seu corpo, em um impulso, subiu uma de suas mãos a nuca da bela morena e a puxou delicadamente de encontro aos seus lábios. Precisava senti-los, precisava sentir toda ela. Intensificou o beijo, explorando com vagar e sensualidade aquele pedaço doce do corpo de sua esposa.

Gemeu baixinho de encontro aos lábios dele quando sentiu mãos masculinas passeando lentamente pela lateral de seu corpo. Em um desejo desesperado, levou suas mãos aqueles cabelos tão escuros e lisos, acariciando com seus dedos a nuca dele. Em resposta sentiu os braços que a envolviam buscarem seu corpo com mais urgência, sentia-se pequena e delicada envolvida por eles. Entorpecida demais naquelas carícias não soube dizer quando ele a pegou em seus braços, só sentiu seu corpo ser colocado gentilmente sobre o futon.

Observou o belo rosto corado e os lábios já levemente inchados por seus beijos, a yukata já estava frouxa e amassada no corpo dela, expondo mais o pescoço e colo ao seu olhar faminto. Sorriu, ela era realmente perfeita para ele. Com vontade, desceu o rosto em direção ao pescoço fino, onde deixou seus lábios passearem livremente, queria afogar-se na fonte do perfume embriagante de _vanilla_ que emanava naturalmente daquela pele macia.

- Nejii... - ouviu ela chamar baixinho por seu nome, a primeira vez naquela noite.

Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz dela gemendo seu nome. Continuou sua exploração, subindo o pescoço com seus beijos molhados carregados de desejo, chegando aos ouvidos dela sussurou rouca e sedutoramente.

- Me... Me deixe amá-la... Tenten – e beijou suavemente o espaço entre seu ouvido e bochecha, descendo os beijos até encontrar os lábios carnudos que já ansiavam por seu toque, beijando-a com furor.

Sentiu as mãos femininas que envolviam seu pescoço descerem sorrateiramente até a barra da camisa de seu kimono, provocando arrepios ao sentir o contato delas com sua pele. Beijos e carícias não eram mais suficientes para ambos. Precisavam desesperadamente encontrar pele embaixo de suas vestes. Buscando com as mãos algum pedaço livre de pele, ela continuou subindo suas mãos por dentro da camisa até chegar aos ombros largos, sentindo a textura da pele leitosa, e os músculos se contrairem ao toque de suas mãos.

Elevou levemente o tronco, deixando que ela tirasse aquele vestuário malvado que escondia dos olhos castanhos a visão do tórax perfeito. Suspirou pesadamente, Neji era tão lindo que por vezes suspeitou que ele fosse uma escultura talhada em mármore. Tímida levou suas mãos até ele, com os olhos postos nos dele, sentiu o leve arrepiar da pele quente sobre suas mãos frias. Não conseguiu tirar muito proveito de sua posição privilegiada pois logo em seguida sentiu os perturbadores beijos em seu pescoço descerem em direção ao seu colo, sem perceber que as mãos ágeis dele estavam desatando o nó que prendia a yukata ao seu corpo.

- Nejii...

Novamente seu nome escapou dos lábios dela enquanto se deliciava descendo sua boca em direção aos seios ainda cobertos. Decididamente adorava aquele som, e abominava com todas suas forças qualquer tipo de roupa! Era tudo sem sombra de dúvida um amontoado de panos inúteis. Levou suas mãos as costas dela sentando-a levamente sobre o futon, afastou as mangas da vestimenta imprópria, deixando-a escorregar pelos braços dela, expondo aos seus olhos desejosos os seios médios e perfeitos que a yukata antes escondia. Suspirou de prazer ante aquela visão. Não se cansaria de pensar que ela era realmente perfeita. Levou suas mãos ao rosto envergonhado dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse, sussurou em voz melodiosamente perturbadora aos ouvidos dela.

- Você é perfeita shitashi.

Deixou que seus dedos contornassem o rosto dela delicadamente, levando-os em direção ao pescoço. Sem tirar seus olhos dos dela levou seus lábios para o caminho que os dedos percorreram antes, e enquanto beijava seu pescoço acariciou com as mãos a pele macia dos seios dela.

Tremeu diante tal toque, era incrível o prazer que ele lhe despertava com a mais ínfima carícia, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelos lábios que cobriam seus seios agora, estava em tal estado que não conseguiria manter-se sentada, seu corpo todo vibrava sobre os cuidados dele quando sentiu as mãos dele segurando fortemente sua cintura e foi colocada novamente deitada sobre o futon.

Despiu-se rapidamente do restante de suas próprias roupas, e puxou desastradamente a yukata que cobria somente parte das belas pernas femininas. Sentia seu corpo vibrar e implorar por ela. Não existia mais volta, seria sua finalmente.

Tenten corou ao perceber-se completamente nua aos olhos claros, e agradeceu a semi-escuridão que reinava em seu quarto, não queria que ele a visse tão envergonhada. Deixou estes pensamentos de lado quando sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, e aqueles lábios rosados sobre os seus. Ele não deixava de beijá-la nem por um momento, quando ela só sabia agarrar-se firmemente as costas brancas enquanto sentia seu íntimo ser tocado pelas mãos dele. Estava completamente entregue a ele e não hesitaria em momento algum, sabia que pertencia àquele homem.

Já não conseguia resistir mais, tinha que possuí-la, precisava enterrar-se o mais profundamente dentro dela que conseguisse. E quando viu que sua esposa que estava completamente rendida a ele, tomou-a para si entre beijos afoitos e apaixonados, e finalmente encontrou-se dentro dela.

Sentiu uma dor fina rasgar seu íntimo e agarrou-se a ele, deixando suas unhas marcarem os ombros fortes, sentiu os movimentos ganhando cadência lentamente. Estava sendo tragada para longe, em um ímpeto abraçou-lhe a cintura com as pernas, como se fosse a única forma de continuar viva. Momentos depois arqueou o corpo sentindo todo seu ser estremecer e vibrar fortemente, com os olhos fixos nos dele conseguiu ofegar seu nome antes de desfalecer.

Estava completo como nunca antes se sentira. Ainda sentia a mulher sob si tremer pelo prazer que invadiu os dois, e cansado acomodou-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para si, em um abraço protetor. Não deixaria que nada, nem ninguém machucasse ou sequer tocasse em sua shitashi.

Adormeceram juntos, e não se preocuparam com a neve que caía impetuosamente lá fora, estavam protegidos e aquecidos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gente esse foi o meu primeiríssimo hentai... *esconde o rosto enveronhado*... não sei se ficou tão bom quanto eu queria que ficasse... mas tá aí...rs

mini dicionário:  
chichiue: forma respeitosa de tratamento ao pai.  
shitashi: palavra terna que corresponde a esposa (noiva).  
yukata: kimono simples.  
creio que são essas as que eu precisava colocar aqui, se tiver mais alguma vcs me perguntam ok?

Gente o próximo capt eu ainda to escrevendo então pode ser que demore um pouco... 8X mas vou me esforçar para postar uma vez por semana... pelo menos Ok?

REVIEWS???? não mata e faz bem pra pele!!! XD

bjinhos e bom domingo!

mycah-chan


	7. Calmaria

_**Calmaria**_

-Uchiha Sanosuke, onde você se escondeu menino? – a voz suave e brincalhona da bela senhora ecoava por toda a sala. – Ah, desse jeito você não vai ganhar os dangos que a baa-san comprou na cidade para você!

Uma pequena movimentação chamou sua atenção, e viu os pés pequeninos de seu neto atrás de uma pilastra, sorriu, sabia que o menino travava uma batalha interna, acabar com a brincadeira e correr para seus dangos, ou se fazer de difícil e esperar ser encontrado. Andou sorrateiramente em direção ao pequeno e o pegou no colo de surpresa.

- Te achei! – disse aos risos, enquanto enchia o menino de cócegas e carinhos.

- Baa-san! – a voz infantil ecoou pelo comodo inteiro. – Pára baa-san! Já achou eu! – dizia o pequeno de dois anos enquanto tentava fugir das mãos que o faziam perder o ar.

- Só paro se você me der um beijo! – era sempre assim, esse era o preço que era cobrado todas as manhãs, um beijo no rosto belo da avó. Acostumado com aquele pedido o menino logo fez um biquinho adorável e o levou até a bochecha da querida avó, dando um beijinho estalado. – Pronto! Agora sim – sorriu-lhe docemente -, agora nós temos que chamar seus pais para o café da manhã! – disse colocando o garoto no chão, o seu tesouro.

- Hai, baa-san! – buscou as mãos dela com as suas pequenas se encaminhando para o quarto dos pais.

Não demoraram nem um minuto para encontrar o jovem casal a espera deles no corredor. Já estavam acostumados com aquele momento entre a avó e seu primogênito.

- Então rapazinho, já "pagou" sua avó pelos dangos? – a voz doce de sua mãe lhe chamou, enquanto este corria para abraçar as pernas da rosada.

- Hai hahaue! Já paguei bastante, a baa-san me encheu daquela coisa que faz agente rir! – disse com os olhos negros brilhando na dúvida pela palavra que ainda não sabia falar, e os adultos sorriram ante ao comentário infantil.

- Cócegas – a voz grave de seu pai soou afirmando a palavra difícil -, sua baa-san fez cócegas em você?

- Cóceeeegaaass... – repetiu devagar experimentando a palavra diferente. – Cócegas, cócegas! – ria abertamente agora, tinha conseguido aprender uma palavra nova. – Hai chichiue! Baa-san já fez cócegas no Sano hoje!

- Ah, então isso quer dizer que é a minha vez! – com voz ameaçadora, Sasuke pos-se a caminhar como se preparasse para o bote, enquanto o filho sorrindo corria para longe do pai, passando rapidamente pelo tio que vinha em direção a eles.

- Cuidado menino! – disse enquanto via a pequena perseguição que se tornaram comuns as manhãs daquela casa depois que o pequeno aprendera a andar. Era incrível como a presença daquele garoto mudara toda a família.

Entanto Sasuke e seu filho brincavam alegremente na mesma sala anteriormente ocupada pela avó, Itachi caminhou em direção as duas mulheres que conversavam alegremente observando pai e filho.

- Mikoto-san eu não estou aguentando mais – desabafou num suspiro para a sogra -, quando estava grávida de Sano-kun nunca me senti assim, tão cansada! Não consigo mais dormir, este aqui não me dá descanço, pela forma como me chuta tenho certeza que é um menino – sua voz estava cansada, mas era visível o brilho nos olhos verdes enquando alisava a barriga proeminente.

- Quando estive grávida de Sasuke, ele também me deu mais trabalho, Sakura. Ele foi mais agitado que Itachi desde a gestação. – o tom de voz era calmo e maternal – Agora só faltam algumas semanas, logo você o terá em seus braços.

- Mau vejo a hora, Sanosuke já escolheu até o nome para o irmãozinho, Ryuu, ainda não sei como ele conseguiu pronunciar certinho, mas sei que o nome é perfeito. – Sorriu. Sakura se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, realmente tinha uma família linda, casou-se com o homem por quem era apaixonada desde moça, e, mesmo que no começo tivera sido difícil devido a frieza do marido, este se transformava completamente ali, perto de sua família, com seu filho no colo. Era realmente algo lindo de se ver.

- Bom dia hahaue, imouto. – Itachi aproximou-se das duas belas mulheres da casa, as únicas se dependesse dele.

Sakura sorriu e cumprimentou seu cunhado que desde que ela casou-se com Sasuke, a quatro anos, passara a tratá-la desta forma. Ainda sorrindo deixou sogra e o cunhado, dirigindo-se lentamente ao marido e filho que a chamavam para mais uma brincadeira.

- Então meu filho, o que você achou da Aiko? Ela é uma boa menina, bem simpática e excelente com crianças. – era a mesma pergunta todos os dias desde que completara seu 27 anos.

- Mikoto-sama, a senhora ainda não desistiu de tentar me arrumar uma esposa? – Itachi suspeitava que depois do casamento de Sasuke, e do nascimento do primeiro neto, sua mãe deixaria de lhe importunar com tal assunto.

- Seu cinismo não me afeta menino! Não se esqueça que eu tenho anos de experiência com Uchiha's, e você não vai conseguir me dobrar! Ainda vou encontrar uma esposa decente para você!

- Hahaue, não se preocupe comigo, esta casa já tem mulheres demais, e eu não vou me tornar como o Sasuke, comandado pela esposa!

- Eu ouvi Itachi! – com alguns tons mais grave a voz de Sasuke ecoou pela sala.

- Chichiue, por que o Itachi-ojisan não gosta de moça bonita que nem a hahaue com ele? – a pergunta de Sanosuke pegou todos de surpresa, e Sasuke não perderia a oportunidade de tirar proveito daquele comentário infantil.

- Porque seu ojisan-baka tem medo de moças bonitas como a sua hahaue. – o sorriso torto dos Uchiha's enfeitava a face de Sasuke enquanto olhava nos olhos de seu irmão.

- Otuoto tolo, eu não tenho medo de mulher nenhuma. Não dê ouvidos ao seu pai Sano-kun.

- Ojisan vai dar uma tia pra mim?

Desta vez nenhum dos adultos presentes seguraram o riso. Sanosuke tinha os olhos brilhantes de curiosidade, queria entender do que todos estavam rindo, e mesmo sendo o pequeno prodígio do clã ainda era muito jovenzinho para entender os adultos. Aquela falta de respostas estava tirando a pouca paciência que ele possuía. Indignado cruzou os bracinhos, abaixou um pouco o rosto fazendo com que uma parte de seus cabelos negros caíssem sobre seus olhos e um bico manhoso cresceu em seus lábios. Uma pose típicamente Uchiha, como as mulheres presentes afirmariam.

- Posso saber o por que desse bico? – Sakura, num esforço tremendo, se pôs de joelhos em frente ao menino levantando o rostinho adorável de seu filho.

- O chichiue, o ojisan a baasan e até você hahaue, estão rindo de mim! – agora o bico ficou realmente fofo, e Sakura teve certeza que ela seria uma mãe de "muitas noras".

- Não estamos rindo de você meu amor - a voz doce de sua mãe sempre lhe dava segurança –, estamos rindo de como você conseguiu fazer algo que ninguém fez ainda!

Os grandes e expressivos olhos negros do menino brilharam, ele gostava de ser o primeiro a fazer grandes coisas, e agora um sorriso brotava nos lábios infantis.

- O que, hahaue? O que eu fiz? Conta!

- Você conseguiu deixar o seu ojisan sem palavras!

Os olhos dele correram de sua mãe para seu tio, como se quisesse conferir se ele realmente tinha conseguido tal ato. Teve somente uma leve afirmação com a cabeça, o que já era um presente. Ele tinha conseguido algo que nem mesmo seu pai conseguia!

- Chichiue! Eu fiz, você não! – disse saltitando de alegria.

- Hai, você fez, porque é meu filho – um sorriso torto cruzou os lábios de Sasuke enquanto encarava irônicamente o irmão mais velho -, mas agora rapazinho, nós temos que ir comer!

- Hai! Vou com a baasan! – e saiu correndo pegando a mão de sua avó.

- Ainda não me acostumei a ter um sobrinho tão inteligente. – confessou Itachi ao casal – Mas não vá se animando tanto outoto-baka, porque eu tenho certeza que ele puxou todo esse cérebro da Sakura.

- Baka é você que morre de medo das moças que a hahaue quer te apresentar. – os olhares entre os irmãos eram pura faísca, algo que no início assustou um pouco a rosada, mas agora nada naquela casa lhe tirava a calma.

- Yare, yare. Vocês não estão vendo que tem uma grávida que está prestes a dar a luz precisando de ajuda aqui? – não conseguira levantar-se sozinha, o peso da barriga impedia de realizar alguns movimentos, e depois que se agachara para falar com seu primogênito não conseguira mais levantar.

- Gomen ne Sakura. – Sasuke adiantou-se para auxiliar a esposa.

- E quanto a inteligência de meu filho, Itachi, muito obrigada, mas creio que não conseguiria fazer um sozinha. E também acredito que Sanosuke lhe deu um excelente conselho. E não vem fazer essa cara de Uchiha irritado para cima de mim não! Estou com os hormônios a flor da pele e mesmo com o Ryuu me chutando o tempo todo eu posso te cortar em pedacinhos se você me irritar, entendido?! – ela nem esperou a confirmação dele e continuou sem ao menos respirar – Então, Itachi, quando vai criar vergonha na cara e assumir logo para você mesmo que não aguenta ficar longe da Chikara?

Sasuke que estava amparando sua esposa quase a deixou cair ao chão. Nunca vira seu irmão ao menos olhar para Chikara, e de certa forma parecia que ambos se detestavam por um motivo desconhecido. Olhou confuso para sua esposa e dela diretamente nos olhos de seu irmão. Encontrando um brilho de raiva contida ali. Sakura estava pisando em terreno perigoso com aquela pergunta.

- De onde você tirou essa história mais descabida Sakura? Eu não suporto aquela... aquela mulher, e creio que a recíproca é verdadeira, então vamos parar com esse trabalho de cupido que a dona Mikoto-sama passou para você.

O tom frio usado pelo Uchiha mais velho amedrontaria os mais destemidos dos guerreiros, porém a cerejeira não demonstrou abatimento algum, já estava acostumada com aquele tratamento indiferente e frio que todos os orgulhosos Uchiha's recorriam quando se sentiam acuados. Com um sorriso e o gostinho de vitória por ter conseguido incomodar o cunhado, Sakura mudou rapidamente para um assunto mais agradável aos homens ao seu lado, enquanto caminhavam em direção a cozinha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A manhã estava tranquila no clã Yamanaka, já se passavam das oito horas e nenhum barulho atrapalhara a calma meditação de Inoshi. O que era no mínimo muito estranho, muito incomum e até de certo modo muito preocupante.

Sabia que tinha uma família deveras comunicativa, se lhe perguntassem diria que seus dois filhos se sairam exatamente como sua querida esposa Yamanaka Haruko, Ino tinha seus olhos e seus cabelos mas era a cópia fiel do temperamento da mãe, já Naruto, mesmo não sendo seu filho de sangue, era uma mistura boa do temperamento dos Yamanaka's com algo que Inoshi desconfiava ser herança do extinto clã Uzumaki/Namikaze, uma habilidade nata de transmitir confiança as pessoas. Algo que ele admirava muito em "seu" primogênito. Porém o que nenhum dos dois sabiam fazer quanto estavam juntos era silêncio. O que tornava cada manhã algo extremamente único de se observar. E era disso que Inoshi sentia falta naquela bela e congelante manhã de inverno. Até que seus devaneios foram interrompidos por vozes bem conhecidas. Iria começar a rotina normal daquela casa.

- Não me venha com esses dois olhos azulzinhos para cima de mim, hoje não Ino!

- Não estou fazendo nada niisan-baka!

- Ah, como se não estivesse fazendo nada quando arrombou deliberadamente a minha mente na semana passada?

- Eu não fiz nada! E você lá sabe o que é deliberadamente?

- Yamanaka Ino, você está me chamando de burro?

- Eu? Não aniki! Longe de mim chamá-lo assim! – exibiu seu sorriso mais brilhante.

- Então, vai admitir que está tentando ler meus pensamentos, Ino? Já disse para não entrar! Você tem que aprender a controlar sua curiosidade. – a voz do loiro saiu em um tom sério de repreensão que não combinava nenhum pouco com a personalidade descontraída dele.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você ficou me encarando com aquele olhar perdido de quem está no mundo da lua, Naruto! Aí foi praticamente impossível não ler que você estava pensando na Hinata-san!

- Eeu... eu nããoo tava pe-pensando nela não! – o rosto corado não enganava ninguém, muito menos um Yamanaka, menos ainda Ino, que poderia ler qualquer um como se fosse um livro aberto.

- Deixe de besteira Naruto! Eu sei que você tem uma quedinha por ela! E você sabe que não adianta tentar mentir para mim niisan! – os dois pares de olhos azuis fitavam-se com intensidade, como se estivessem em uma batalha. Com um suspiro resignado Naruto rendeu-se.

- Certo, loirinha, você me pegou. Mas não quero você fuçando na minha cabeça assim a toa! Você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu tenho andado preocupado, e por isso sabe que são assuntos de extrema importância que o Imperador me confiou. Não quero que fique sabendo dessas coisas a toa, Ino!

- Ah, Naruto! Eu posso ajudar vocês! Fora que eu iria conhecer o Gaara-sama! – disse com os olhos azuis brilhantes como uma safira.

- Iie, Ino! Não quero te envolver nessa história toda, é perigoso demais, e eu já tenho que me preocupar com a vida do Imperador para ter que me preocupar com a sua, caso você fique sabendo de coisas que não deve! Gomen ne Ino, mas eu me preocupo com você. – a voz dele já não era de repreensão e sim de sincera preocupação por ela, derrubando qualquer possível ataque dela.

- Hai, Naruto. Mas vamos fazer um acordo. Se você precisar de mim, de qualquer ajuda para interrogatório ou algo do gênero, e não adianta fazer essa cara, eu sei que eu sou a melhor daqui, nenhum Uchihazinho ou mesmo aquele Nara preguiçoso é tão bom quanto eu e você sabe disso! – ela nem dava tempo para que ele procurasse uma rota de fuga – Então, se precisar de mim, você não hesitará em me chamar certo? Eu vou te ajudar niisan-baka!

- Tá, Ino. Eu prometo que se eu precisar de alguém com as suas habilidades, eu chamarei você. – ela já comemorava a sua oportunidade de encontrar o lindo Imperador, quando ouviu a continuação da fala do irmão – Mas a senhorita irá se comportar direitinho, e nada de sumir de minha vista, certo? E principalmente, sem flertar com o Gaara!

- Nossa aniki, você me envergonha desta forma! Eu nunca flertaria com o Gaara-**sama**! – O tom dissimulado e completamente óbvio da falha de sua afirmação estava claramente visível em cada palavra proferida por ela. - e você trate de ter mais respeito por nosso Imperador!

- Ah menina!

- Sim, nossa como é um gênio, grande constatação!

- Yamanaka Ino!

- Uzumaki Naruto!

Os olhares tensos se desafiando, e a hora de Inoshi se juntar a dupla para acalmar os ânimos dos dois estava próxima, quando algo mais típico ainda aconteceu.

- Ah sua baka! Você sempre cai nessa! – o som do riso gostoso do loiro encheu a cozinha.

- Kuso Naruto! Não precisava ficar pensando **nele**! Você sabe que eu perco a concentração! – reclamava ela.

- Você... hehehehehe... – Naruto não conseguia parar de ri - Deveria ter visto... hehehehe... a sua cara! Hehehe

A risada dele era tão contagiosa, que mesmo que ela tentasse recriminá-lo por fazer com que ela se desconcentrasse ela não conseguiria não rir. Juntou-se a ele no riso, transformando toda a casa. Agora sim a manhã de Inoshi estava correta. Sorriu discretamente enquanto observava seus dois filhos rirem juntos. Sabia que dias difíceis estavam por vir, porém confiava nos jovens a sua frente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca dormira tão bem quanto aquela noite, tinha sérias dúvidas se ainda conseguira ter outra noite tão reparadora quanto aquela havia sido. Não sabia dizer o quanto dormira, nem muito menos o por que dormira tão bem, só sentia algo quente e macio colado ao seu corpo, que o acalentava de certa forma. Sim talvez tenha sido "isso" que o fizera dormir tão bem.

Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando encaixar em seu campo de visão o macio e quente colado em seu corpo, e logo que seus olhos ganharam foco ele **viu **o que mudaria sua concepção de belo. Tenten estava nua deitada sobre seu corpo, o termo certo seria abraçando seu corpo como um grande travesseiro, encaixando-se perfeitamente a ele. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam esparramados sobre seu peito, onde a cabeça dela repousava tranquilamente, e ela se encolhia embaixo do cobertor de uma forma tão meiga que ele duvidava seriamente que ela tinha sido capaz de derrubá-lo no dojo na tarde passada.

Então tudo lhe veio a mente. Os olhares desejosos, toques famintos, frêmitos e frases perdidas, tudo como uma música para os ouvidos dele. Ele realmente a havia feito **sua** mulher. E estava realmente feliz com tudo isso, sentia que poderia ser feliz e fazê-la feliz naquele casamento. Percebeu um pequeno movimento da mulher ao seu lado quando esta afundou o rosto em seu peito buscando esconder-se da claridade. Sorriu, ela ficava extremamente linda daquela forma.

- Ohayo shitashi.

A voz melodiosa de Neji a acordou completamente. _Shitashi_, desde a noite passada ele a chamara daquela forma tão terna. Tenten ainda não sabia como reagir a tal forma de tratamento. Abriu os olhos e calmamente fez uma auto avaliação, em um instante depois sentiu seu rosto corar, em tonalidades de vermelho ainda não existentes, quando percebeu-se completamente nua, agarrada a ele, que se encontrava igualmente "vestido". Escondeu mais seu rosto contra o corpo dele e murmurou um "ohayo" tímido, tendo como resposta um som gostoso e inédito aos seus ouvidos. Neji estava rindo! Rindo de sua timidez quem sabe. Irada por ser alvo de seu riso, tirou a cabeça de seu refúgio encarando o rosto perfeito do marido.

- Posso saber do que você está rindo, Neji? – sua voz estava completamente carregada de indignação.

- Não estou rindo de você, se é o que está pensando.

- Nossa sou tão transparente para você saber meus pensamentos, Hyuuga-_sama_? – estava ficando irritada com a facilidade que ele lia seus pensamentos.

- Iie, Hyuuga Tenten. – a voz ele era calma como uma carícia e ela arrepiou-se completamente quando ele usou o Hyuuga para chama-la, era a primeira vez que fazia isso – Estou rindo porque hoje acordei muito bem, e não conseguiria ficar sério vendo-a tão bela dormindo agarrada a mim como um travesseiro. – os olhos dele sorriam matreiros enquanto viam o rubor voltar as feições da morena.

- Hyuuga! – exclamou levemente irritada.

- Sim é o seu nome também. Creio que soou bem não é? – um sorriso cínico delineou os lábios dele. – Hyuuga Tenten, fica realmente bom.

virou-se para encará-lo, porém ao invés de deparar-se com outro sorriso debochado, Tenten viu um sorriso sincero e brilhante, algo que nunca tinha visto nos lábios de seu marido. Sem coragem para contrariá-lo e encantada demais para responder alguma coisa ela somente assentiu.

- Volte para cá shitashi. Está muito frio, e não precisamos sair de casa tão cedo hoje.

- Hai. – achou que hesitaria, mas realmente o frio que sentira quando saira de perto do corpo quente dele fez com que ela mudasse de idéia quanto a sair da cama quente. E ainda tinha o fato de estar completamente nua.

Acomodaram-se novamente sob os cobertores. Um silêncio gostoso pairou sobre eles, porém durou pouco. Ambos estavam mortos de fome, e o estômago de Tenten deu sinal de vida. Lembrando-a que não comia direito desde a manhã do dia anterior.

- Acho que estamos mortos de fome não é?

- Creio que sim! – escondeu o rosto envergonhado novamente dos olhos dele.

- Fique aqui, eu vou a cozinha trazer algo para comermos, tudo bem?

- Arigato, Neji. – sussurou antes de pensar em esconder seu rosto ao vê-lo levantar-se nu a procura de roupas quentes.

- Kuso, como está frio hoje!

Ela observava atentamente os movimentos rápidos dele sem deixar passar nada, quando ele já estava vestido com a calça virou-se para ela encarando seus olhos com aqueles tão claros. Corou por ter sido "pega no flagra", imaginou que ele riria abertamente de sua timidez surpreendeu-se quando o viu se aproximar com um belo meio-sorriso nos lábios. Arrepiou-se instantaneamente quando ele lhe beijou docemente os lábios.

- Não saia daí, eu já volto.

Após ouvir a porta da frente fechar-se, Tenten deixou seu corpo relaxar sobre o futon, sorrindo com os dedos postos sobre os lábios. Somente uma pergunta povoava seus pensamentos. Aquilo tudo estava realmente acontecendo em sua vida?

**.**

**.**

**.**

O vento frio cortava seu rosto, mas Neji não se importava, ainda conseguia sentir o corpo nu de Tenten colado ao dele aquecendo-o. Não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso do rosto, ficou com medo até de estar mostrando os dentes de tão feliz que se sentia naquela manhã.

Tudo nela era perfeito, os olhos, o rosto corado ao observá-lo se vestindo, a boca... Ah nela ele poderia perder-se facilmente, mas não poderia negar que gostaria de construir um ninho entre os cabelos perfumados e macios dela, sim bem ali na curva do pescoço, entre os longos cabelos castanhos, ele ficaria sempre.

Entrou na grande sala da copa onde todos estavam comendo, e imediatamente os olhares foram postos nele. Sentiu-se incomodado com aquela atenção repentina, mas aquilo não foi capaz de tirar-lhe o bom humor. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Não vai treinar hoje, niisan? – Hanabi, sempre poderia contar com ela para as perguntas de duplo sentido.

- Iie, está muito frio. – respondeu ligeiramente seco.

- Hai, está frio mesmo, mas você sempre treinou, algum problema, niisan? A Tenten-chan está passando bem? – o sorrisinho sapeca que tomou os lábios dela só foram vistos por ele. Agora Neji tinha certeza que ela estava andando muito com os Yamanaka's.

- Ela está bem Hanabi-sama – agora ele estava ficando realmente seco -, só não gosta muito do frio, por isso não poderá fazer-lhe companhia hoje. – terminou sua frase enquanto acabava de arrumar a bandeja carregada de comida.

- É verdade niisan. – Hinata lhe socorrera – Tenten-chan comentou que realmente não gosta muito do frio, por isso leve este chá de cidreira, ela gosta muito.

- Arigato, Hinata-sama. Sumimasen. – com uma breve reverência saiu da copa, voltando para o calor de sua casa.

Na copa, o silêncio voltou, até que Hanabi soltou um riso baixo, chamando atenção de todos na mesa.

- Você não tem jeito, Hanabi! Deixe seu primo em paz, ele é casado e tem as responsabilidades dele!

- Hai, chichiue. – respondeu levemente envergonhada, até que olhou fixamente para o pai e sorriu – Ele deve estar gostando muito das responsabilidades dele para chegar a cozinha todo bobo! – Hizashi engasgou com o chá, Hiashi perdeu a fala por um momento, encarando friamente sua filha.

- Hanabi! Comporte-se, e vá para o dojo treinar agora mesmo!

- Chichiue! Gomen, eu não queria...

- Sem reclamações, você estará de castigo até que aprenda a controlar sua língua e seus pensamentos! – Hiashi não estava tão preocupado com a forma que ela se dirigiu ao primo e sim com o que ela estava aprontando para ter tais pensamentos, e por isso o castigo viera em boa hora. Tinha que averiguar com quem ela estava andando.

Depois da saída brusca de Hanabi para o dojo, e de Hinata para seus afazeres, os dois irmãos ali presentes olharam para todos os lados, como se estivessem conferindo se estavam realmente sozinhos. De repente o cômodo se encheu de risos. Ninguém acreditaria se ouvisse falar de tal cena, os dois riam como só faziam quando estavam assim completamente a vontade e sozinhos.

- Não acredito ainda no que a Hanabi falou!

- Quase se afogou com o chá, Hizashi!

- Neji deve ter tido uma noite muito agradável para não ter sido seco com a Hanabi logo no começo.

- Sim realmente, deve ter tido uma noite agradável.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A passos rápidos Neji atravessou os corredores e varandas que o separavam de sua casa, agora sentia o vento gelado e queria estar o mais rápido possível aconchegado embaixo dos cobertores quentinhos.

Silenciosamente adentrou na pequena sala, deixando momentaneamente a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro, dirigiu-se a lareira com um pedaço de madeira aromática para alimentar o fogo. Estava tão quentinho e agradável ali, a frente da lareira, que se dependesse dele não sairia mais de sua casa naquele dia.

- Nossa quanta comida! – a voz de Tenten interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Achei que estava com fome!

O meio sorriso voltou aos seus lábios quando virou para encará-la, estava vestindo a mesma yukata que usara na noite anterior. Era incrível como já havia esquecido as provocações de Hanabi só por estar na presença dela.

- E estou – sorriu-lhe –, mas não como tanto assim! – realmente Neji tinha caprichado na bandeja, ali tinha comida para os dois se alimentarem durante o dia todo!

- Pense que assim não precisaremos encarar a neve para ir a cozinha novamente. E Hinata mandou chá. Acredito que você goste. – disse enquanto estendia uma xícara fumegante a ela.

- Arigato.

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre eles. Um silêncio agradável e aconchegante, que permitia que pequenos gestos falassem por eles. Tenten não ousava quebrar o contato mais ínfimo. Seus olhos buscavam qualquer aspecto novo na feição dele, tudo o que não vira claramente na penumbra da noite anterior, estava expresso naquele rosto, tão belo e masculino, e naqueles olhos nublados. Sorriu com a xícara entre os lábios ao sentir o olhar claro sobre si. Corou quando ele se aproximou. Ainda não se acostumara a toda aquela intensidade queimante sobre si.

- Como pode? Como consegue se tornar ainda mais bela quando cora desta forma? – a voz calma e sussurada de Neji fez com que ela se encolhesse perante a aproximação dele.

- Iie, não sou bela... – conseguiu dizer com muito esforço, quando percebeu suas mãos vazias, ele havia colocado sua xícara sobre a pequena mesa.

- Não? – o rosto dele em seu pescoço não a deixava raciocinar – Sim, creio que a palavra certa seria _perfeita_. – beijou os lábios cheios, matando a fome que sentia daquela boca.

Já não se importava mais com meros adjetivos, deixou-se levar pelos carinhos e cuidados dele. Mãos masculinas puxaram seu corpo para junto do dele, entregou-se ali mesmo, entre as almofadas macias, tendo os reflexos do fogo da lareira acesa a banhar-lhes os corpos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observava atentamente o jardim coberto pela neve que caíra durante a noite. Tudo ficara com um ar calmo, tranquilo, aquele branco lhe apaziguava um pouco o coração, mas lhe inquietava a mente, tudo estava calmo demais.

- Algo lhe preocupa Sasuke-kun? – a voz doce de sua esposa chamou sua atenção.

Fixou seus olhos profundamente negros na figura arredondada de sua esposa, ela aproximava-se devagar, com uma das mãos apoiando seu quadril, como que se aquele gesto lhe desse um pouco mais de estabilidade no caminhar lento e calculado. Sabia que ela estava se sentindo cansada com todo aquele peso e por vezes os hormônios em ebulição o tirava do sério, mas admitia que a gravidez lhe caia muito bem. Passou um de seus braços fortes sobre os ombros dela protetoramente, trazendo o corpo pequeno feminino junto ao seu antes de lhe responder.

- A calmaria.

As poucas palavras eram comuns a sua pessoa, e sabia que ela entendera bem o que ele disse, não precisava preocupar-se em se explicar, Sakura compreendia mais sua alma que ele mesmo. O silêncio dela fez com que ele continuasse.

- Algo está para acontecer. E quando acontecer, eu quero você e nossos filhos a salvo. – a voz e o olhar eram decididos, não adiantaria argumentar.

- Hai Sasuke-kun.

- Falarei com a hahaue, temos um abrigo subterrâneo, vamos colocar suprimentos, vocês ficarão bem. – era medo que sentia na voz dele, virou-se para ele e com um brilho determinado nos olhos esmeraldinos puxou sua face para perto da dela.

- Sasuke, nós vamos ficar bem, confie. – e beijou docemente os lábios de seu marido, como se pudesse tirar toda a dúvida e medo que pesava nos ombros dele.

- Arigato, Sakura. Preciso falar com Itachi e com hahaue, descance agora.

- Hai. Chame o Sano-kun para mim?

- Eu? Hahaue tava chamando eu? – Sanosuke acabara de entrar alegremente no cômodo.

- Hai Sano-kun. Vem, vamos descançar um pouquinho – disse tomando uma das mãos de seu primogênito.

- O chichiue vem descançar também?

- Iie Sano, vou trabalhar com seu ojisan agora. – deu um leve peteleco na testa do menino.

- Itai! Fez dodói chichiue!

- Vem Sano-kun, eu vou dar um beijinho para sarar.

- Hahaue vai cuidar de mim?

- Hai, sempre.

Deixaram a sala sendo seguidos pelos olhos atentos de Sasuke, que acompanhava cada movimento de suas maiores preciosidades, tinha que manter os três a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A noite chegava silenciosamente na casa dos Nara. Pai e filho jogavam shogi tranquilamente, hábito que vinha de muitos anos. Ambos compenetrados, analisavam ao máximo todas as possibilidades existentes para cada jogada, cada movimento. Algo extremamente entediante de se observar na opinião da senhora Nara Yoshino, gostava de ver os homens de sua casa juntos, mas aquele jogo era algo que lhe tirava a paciência. Como poderiam passar tanto tempo sentados olhando para peças chatas tentando entender qual seria o próximo movimento do outro? Sabia que seu marido e filho eram excelentes estrategistas e gostavam de praticar com aquele tabuleiro, mas por ser uma mulher mais dinâmica, ela preferia passa-tempos mais interessantes, e por isso mesmo estava saindo para conversar um pouco com sua amiga Yamanaka Haruko.

- Estou indo a floricultura, volto em alguns minutos Shikaku. Ja ne. – despediu-se com um leve aceno de mão e saiu rua a fora.

- Tsc, sua mãe é uma mulher muito problemática. – esse era o adjetivo que saía mais facilmente dos lábios dos dois Nara's.

- Ela sabe se cuidar otousan, ninguém é burro o suficiente de cruzar o caminho da okaasan, seria problemático demais. – com a voz mais preguiçosa que a de seu pai, Shikamaru apontou uma verdade clara, sua mãe sabia como deixar qualquer um com dor de cabeça.

- Hai, você está certo. E agora que ela não está mais aqui, eu tenho uma missão para você. – o tom de voz agora era profundo, rouco e sério.

- Yare, yare, já estava desconfiado.

- Você se infiltrará mais uma vez esta noite. Precisamos de informações. E você precisa da confiança de seu contato. Estamos perdendo muito tempo, a reunião dos 6 já foi marcada, e todas as informações que pudermos reunir serão imprescindíveis.

- Yare... Isso é problemático... – Shikamaru sabia da importancia da missão mas não deixaria de achar tudo aquilo bem... "_problemático_"... porque seu contato era no mínimo _problematicamente_ mais _problemático_ que sua mãe.

- Deixe disso! Você se infiltrará hoje a noite, esteja pronto, as onze e meia é a troca dos guardas, você terá um tempo extra com isso.

- Hai, estarei pronto.

- Sei que já fez isso antes, mas cuidado, a calmaria sempre antecede a tempestade.

Com aquelas palavras sábias Shikaku encerrou o jogo, colocando em xeque o Rei sob o olhar atento de Shikamaru. Sabendo que ambos dividiam o mesmo pensamento. Deveriam fazer de tudo para que seu "rei" não caísse.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

E então pessoal?!

O que estão achando?

Agora a história vai crescer muito, já deu para perceber que varios clãs estarão envolvidos. E é importante lembrá-los que todos possuem uma habilidade especial... então vou deixá-los cogitar o que eles podem fazer e responderei os questionamentos, se ainda tiverem dúvidas eu vou postar um capt especial para explicar isso com mais calma... ok?

Bem... e antes que vcs queiram roubá-lo... já devo dizer que o Sano-kun é MEU!!!! XD

ele é um fofo né??? XD

então... reviews????

bjs,

mycah


	8. Sombras

_**Sombras**_

Onze e meia, os guardas conversavam banalidades enquanto saíam do posto de vigilância sem se atentarem para os discretos movimentos escondidos pelas sombras da noite.

Seus olhos negros captavam todos os movimentos, analisando a melhor rota para o seu objetivo. Viu o momento de desatenção dos homens que deveriam manter a Casa Imperial em segurança. Moveu-se o mais rápido que pode pelas sombras. _Invisível_, pensou com um sorriso fino enfeitando seus lábios, ele era realmente invisível nas sombras da noite.

Contornou rapidamente todo o grande jardim pelas sombras, já conhecia bem aquele trajeto, nem sabia mais quantas vezes já havia "invadido" a propriedade da família imperial sem ser notado. Mesmo sendo algo problemático demais em sua concepção, tinha que admitir que era o mais indicado para a missão. O mais brilhante dentre todos os jovens de seu clã. E ainda perdia para seu pai no shoji, realmente patético, pensou.

Avistou uma janela aberta onde não havia iluminação alguma, _perfeito_. Com um movimento ágil pulou da frondosa árvore, que lhe servia de esconderijo, para a sacada ocultando-se novamente. Pronto, pensou ele, agora era só torcer para encontrar logo seu contato. O que seria realmente problemático.

Adentrou no pequeno cômodo que lembrava uma saleta, indo diretamente para os corredores. Precisava agir rapidamente, não era seguro o suficiente e não poderia ser pego e arriscar toda a missão em um descuido. Contando seus passos, Shikamaru avistou o corredor central que levaria para os aposentos da família imperial. A escuridão da noite era quebrada pela fraca luz das lanternas tradicionais dispostas entre as pilastras. _"Certo, agora é a segunda porta à direita..."_, relembrava o caminho feito anteriormente. Estava perto, com as mãos postas na porta quando os passos dos guardas que faziam a ronda interromperam seu percurso. Rapidamente escondeu-se na sombra que a pilastra fazia na parede esperando a passagem deles, _"isso seria bem menos problemático se o quarto __**dela **__não fosse para a face interna do Jardim"._ Deixando esses pensamentos de lado entrou sorrateiramente no cômodo iluminado somente pela luz da lua que vinha da janela com vista para o jardim interno.

- Então você apareceu? Já não era sem tempo, preguiçoso! – a voz firme e feminina ecoou próximo ao local em que ele se mantinha escondido. Era estranho como ela sempre sabia onde ele estava entre as sombras.

- Tsc, deixa de ser problemática Temari, se ficar falando alto assim alguém pode aparecer e você sabe muito bem que ninguém deve saber que eu estive aqui.

- Calma Shika... – falou manhosa – eu sei muito bem o que eu posso fazer... – foi aproximando-se lentamente dele, o caminhar felino mostrava a personalidade daquela Sabaku, enquanto Shikamaru pensava o que aquela "problemática" estava aprontando. Quanto já estava provocantemente colada nele sorriu sensualmente e num repente todo o semblante sexy mudou para raiva e puxou a orelha dele com gosto.

- Itai problemática! Isso dói! – disse massageando a orelha quase arrancada por ela. – Você tá doida?

- Doida? Você mereceu, seu bebê chorão! Vai ficar reclamando aí só por causa de um puxão de orelha?

- Mereci? De onde você tirou essa idéia Temari? _Doida problemática – _sussurrou a última parte. – "ainda bem que essa louca é uma Sabaku e não Otori, porque se fosse eu já estaria sem cabeça" – pensou massageando o precioso pescoço.

- Você mereceu por ter invadido meus aposentos assim sem mais nem menos, sou uma dama seu Nara incompetente, não acha que eu poderia estar em vestes constrangedoras? – estava enrolando e sabia muito bem disso.

- Que isso Temari?! Ou melhor Temari-_sama_. – aquela forma de tratamento, ela odiava quando ele a chamava daquela forma.

- Pare já com isso Nara!

- Então vamos ao que interessa. – disse se aproximando da escrivaninha. – O que você sabe sobre o golpe de estado? Ou se preferir conspiração...

- Nada de concreto. Por causa de todos os rumores Gaara tem mantido minha mãe e eu o mais isoladas de todas as discussões e "perigos" internos. – falou com sarcasmo, ela adorava discussões políticas, e não era exatamente o modelo de mulher indefesa. – Fora que eu não consigo mais tentar entrar escondida na sala de reuniões. Danzou aconselhou Gaara a manter as mulheres da família em segurança. Vê se pode! Não vou conseguir descobrir nada desse jeito.

- Tsc, isso é muito problemático. Já estava esperando que algo do gênero acontecesse. Quanto mais próximo do perigo mais difícil será para movermos nossas peças.

- Pare com essas metáforas de shoji, você está viciado demais! – respirou fundo observando atentamente a face introspectiva do moreno a sua frente. – O que você está pensando Shikamaru?

- Otori.

- O que?

- Precisamos de um Otori aqui dentro.

- Sim claro, isso é óbvio Nara, como eu não pensei nisso antes? – cinismo pingava de cada palavra. – É claro que eu já pensei nisso antes, mas o porém é que não temos nenhum Otori aqui na capital! Eles se escondem naquelas montanhas!

- Mantiveram você enclausurada mesmo, hein? – disse com um meio sorriso sarcástico.

- Nara! – deu um tapa leve nos braços dele. – Fale logo o que eu não sei!

- Eles voltaram.

A face interrogativa da mulher a sua frente era algo no mínimo curioso, mas lógico que para quem não sabia o que acontecia dentro e fora dos muros que cercavam a casa imperial, Temari não conseguiria imaginar o dia que o grande clã Otori voltaria para os domínios da capital.

- O que? Mas eu achei que eles nunca sairiam daquelas montanhas! Principalmente depois do... massacre – falou com pesar.

- Foi justamente por causa disso que eles retornaram. A família principal e alguns poucos sobreviventes estão se instalando no antigo bairro Otori. E é lá que eu vou conseguir alguém para se infiltrar. Provavelmente uma mulher, que fique junto com você como sua serva, ou algum homem que fique sobre os serviços do Naruto.

- Bom plano para um preguiçoso. – sorriu-lhe amigavelmente.

- Tsc, bem... Eu devo ir antes do nascer do sol.

- Temos algumas horas ainda, Shika. – sua voz agora era doce e manhosa.

- Seu irmão ainda vai me matar. – disse num suspiro de dor, provavelmente imaginando a forma mais dolorosa que seria usada pelo Imperador para arrancar-lhe a pele.

- Eu protejo você...

- Acho que eu deveria falar isso, não? – sorriu enquanto puxava a loira pela cintura, roçando seu nariz no pescoço descoberto.

- Shikamaru... – suspirou - ... Senti sua falta...

Não falou mais nada, no momento seguinte seus lábios foram tomados pelos dele, em um beijo cheio de saudades. Não era certo o envolvimento dos dois, nem era o mais esperado da irmã do imperador, que estava prometida em casamento para um alguém que simplesmente não existia para ela, não existia para nenhum dos dois. Ele beijava seus lábios exigindo posse total do corpo e da alma, tudo nela era dele, assim como tudo nele era dela. Com ele, Temari não era a irmã do Imperador, não era uma mulher frágil que precisava ser protegida de tudo e todos, ela era igual, e ele fazia questão de que assim fosse. Dois iguais em mente e coração.

Suas mãos buscavam-se freneticamente, procurando algum local que não existisse roupas para impedir o toque de suas peles. Temari foi mais rápida arrancando a camisa negra sem cuidado, jogando-a com pressa para qualquer canto esquecido nas sombras da noite.

- Está com pressa hoje, Temari? – a voz rouca e o hálito quente em seu ouvido arrepiaram sua pele.

- Quero você Shikamaru... – disse empurrando-o para sua cama. Sentou-se sobre ele, ainda vestida com uma yukata simples, já meio frouxa. Beijou-lhe sensualmente enquanto suas mãos tratavam de puxar as incômodas calças para fora do belo corpo dele.

- Você está muito vestida para o meu gosto.

- Então... o que está esperando? – disse manhosa, enquanto puxava os cabelos dele sem deixar de beijar sua boca.

- Odeio roupas femininas, principalmente esse obi! – disse entre os beijos enquanto tentava desamarrar a veste dela. – Já lhe disse que prefiro encontrá-la nua. – já se deliciava entre os seios dela, deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passava.

- Shikamaru... – primeiro gemido contido naquela noite.

Ah, como sentira saudades daquela voz sussurrada gemendo seu nome, Temari sabia como enlouquecê-lo. Passou suas mãos pela gola da yukata tirando-a lentamente, descobrindo com calma o corpo dourado dela. Beijavam-se com paixão, mostrando toda a ânsia que sentiam um pelo outro. Soltou um grunhido quando ela acomodou-se sobre si unindo seus corpos subitamente. Era sempre assim, sempre escondidos pelas sombras, e excitantemente proibidos. Mãos buscavam estreitar ao máximo o contato entre os corpos, como se quisessem fundi-los em um só, bocas se perdiam em falas desconexas, entre beijos ferozes, olhos que engoliam tudo. Como um tufão, assim era Temari para ele. Sentiu o espasmo forte que percorreu o corpo dela e em um movimento mais forte invadiu-a profundamente, ofegando seu nome enquanto se desfazia dentro dela.

Respiravam de forma descompassada, aninhados um ao outro. Ficaram minutos assim, sabiam que o tempo estava acabando e que ele teria que partir antes que o sol raiasse levando as sombras embora. Com um beijo sôfrego Temari separou-se dele vestido a yukata abandonada no chão, dando espaço para que ele vestisse suas roupas tão negras quanto a noite.

- Temari, - começou com voz calma e grave, odiava tanto quando ela a situação que dividiam. – eu tenho...

- Eu sei. – cortou sua frase, não queria que o sol raiasse. – Não fale nada Shikamaru. Só me prometa que voltará com cuidado.

- Não se preocupe, voltarei em breve para passar os detalhes da reunião para você e instruí-la sobre o Otori que colocaremos aqui.

- Hai... – ele já se encontrava a porta. – Shika... – sussurrou, olhando desejosa, dentro dos olhos dele.

- Kuso mulher, o que você faz comigo! – exclamou ele antes de beijá-la novamente, um beijo cheio de desejo, talvez pelo tempo que ficariam sem se encontrarem, talvez pela paixão imensa que rasgava os dois, ou simplesmente pelas duas coisas.

- Vai, Shikamaru.

- Fique bem. – sussurrou antes de sumir nas sombras como sempre fazia.

- Kuso! Porque eu fui me apaixonar por você, Nara? – esbravejou enquanto deitava abraçando o corpo na cama de lençóis bagunçados, sentindo o cheiro dele impregnado em sua pele. Adormeceu assim mesmo, sonhando com um dia que não precisaria das sombras para vê-lo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A escuridão encobria os passos cautelosos de um homem que carregava somente uma lanterna simples para iluminar-lhe o caminho sinuoso entre as passagens secretas existentes na grande casa imperial. Um sorriso debochado não deixava seus lábios. Aquela noite havia sido muito proveitosa para seus intentos. Soube por seu superior, que seu mestre, o grande conquistador, estava às portas da nação, com um exército pronto para a invasão e o derradeiro golpe a casa Imperial ocorreria logo que o inverno findasse, quando as águas que cercavam sua nação estivessem navegáveis. Tudo estava saindo de acordo com o plano. Logo os ministros concordariam que Kankuro deveria ser o Imperador no lugar de Gaara, e isso cairia como uma luva, fraco e manipulável como Kankuro era, ele nem saberia o que o atingiu quando a invasão começasse. E ele seria recompensado por sua dedicação e fidelidade a seu mestre. Temari ainda era um problema, curiosa demais e sempre tentava unir os irmãos. Tinha que dar um jeito melhor de impedi-la de descobrir seus intentos. Persuadir Gaara de manter tanto ela como Maya-sama distantes do problema todo tinha resultado, mas não confiava que ela ficaria quieta por muito tempo. Foi quando uma risada sarcástica ecoou pelos corredores. Já estava em seus aposentos quando chamou seu auxiliar.

- Quero que mande uma mensagem a Tanaka Kyoshiro, preciso dele aqui, o noivado desse nobre, com a irmãzinha do imperador vai me ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Hai Danzou-dono.

Sim ele realmente era um gênio, seu mestre se orgulharia dele. Dormiu, sonhando com a província maravilhosa que lhe fora prometida como recompensa por sua obediência.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já se passava das três da manhã quando conseguiu colocar os pés nos domínios de seu clã, suspirou pesadamente, indo em direção a seu quarto.

- Como foi filho? - a voz de seu pai saiu do meio da escuridão de seu quarto.

- Temos problemas, ela não tem nenhuma informação consistente, foi mantida isolada junto com a mãe, para não se envolver nos assuntos políticos. – foi direto, estava cansado demais para reclamar da intromissão em seus aposentos.

- Pelo que vejo você já tem alguma idéia do que fazer para conseguir essas "informações consistentes".

- Hai, otousan. – disse pausadamente. – Precisamos de um Otori infiltrado.

- Otori. Você já tem idéia de quem?

- Iie, pensei em Mizura, mas creio que o rosto dele já é conhecido dentro do palácio, creio que ele e Takeshiro-sama já visitaram Gaara-sama. Amanhã na reunião discutirei isto com todos.

- Hai. Creio que concordarão que é nossa melhor "jogada" para coletarmos informações. Descanse agora. – já estava saindo, quando surpreendeu o mais jovem com uma frase. – Mande lembranças a minha nora quando voltar a vê-la. – e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Shikamaru só com seus pensamentos.

- Tsc... – jogou-se sobre o futon adormecendo rapidamente, tivera uma noite muito longa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amanhecia na casa Imperial. Uma bela mulher caminhava descontraidamente em direção aos aposentos de sua única filha. Os cabelos longos e castanhos tinham o brilho de algumas mechas mais claras, algo que lhe dava mais beleza e vivacidade a sua aparência, seus olhos eram de um verde oliva, que nessa manhã brilhavam felizes. Dormira muito bem naquela noite, o que era raridade desde a morte de seu marido.

Adentrou silenciosamente nos aposentos de sua menina, sorriu observando o sono despreocupado dela. Temari era quase uma cópia dela. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo tom de pele, somente os cabelos eram um pouco mais claros. E o temperamento lógico, Temari era altiva como o pai, mas impulsiva como ela. Aproximou-se da cama, acariciando de leve os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

- Filha? – disse em voz doce. – Temari, vamos, acorde minha menina.

- Hahaue? – abriu os olhos preguiçosamente acostumando-se com a luz da manhã, ah como preferia as sombras da noite. – Que horas são?

- Ohayo, para você também. – brincou sorridente. – São nove horas. Você quer caminhar comigo no jardim interno para pegarmos um pouco de sol? O dia está frio, mas o sol está delicioso!

- Hai, hahaue, só vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – disse escondendo seu corpo marcado pelos lábios de Shikamaru dos olhos de sua mãe. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se um dia alguém descobrisse o envolvimento dela com o Nara.

- Certo, vou aguardá-la na varanda. – disse suavemente saindo do quarto. Deixando Temari ainda entre os cobertores.

Sabaku no Maya adorava dias como aqueles, frios com o sol brilhando forte. Gostava ainda mais de passear pelos jardins internos na companhia de seus filhos. Kankuro seu primogênito era o mais moreno, seus cabelos chegavam a ser mais escuros que os dela tal qual o falecido avô. Ele nunca foi um bom apreciador do inverno, e como um urso pardo se escondia do vento frio. Já deveria estar na sala de reuniões de Gaara auxiliando o caçula e imperador. Gaara, seu menino saíra a cópia fiel do pai, com os mesmos cabelos flamejantes e revoltosos, somente seus olhos diferiam do amado Sabaku no Hattori, seu finado esposo possuíra olhos azuis como duas safiras, e os de Gaara eram verdes intensos. Sorriu lembrando-se das características peculiares de cada um, agora não eram mais seus bebês. Kankuro estava casado com Matsuri, uma bela jovem, muito simpática que sempre soubera acalmar o coração dele. Temari estava de casamento arranjado com Tanaka Kyoshiro, um jovem de família nobre. Gaara, ainda não sabia o que seu caçula pretendia fazer em relação a isso, nunca vira ele interessado em nenhuma jovem nobre, e suspeitava que ele estava tão preocupado em manter a nação que nem se importava em arranjar uma esposa. Sorriu pensando que era seu dever como mãe buscar uma bela jovem para seu "bebê". Seus devaneios foram cortados pela chegada de Temari.

- Belo dia, não é, minha filha?

- Hai hahaue. Muito bonito mesmo, mas está muito frio! Não sei como a senhora gosta tanto deste vento gelado!

- Ah, ele faz com que eu me sinta mais viva! Filha, Danzou-dono me informou que seu noivo Tanaka Kyoshiro virá lhe visitar dentro de dois dias, se eu não me engano.

- Sério?! – respondeu em um muxoxo. – Hahaue, a senhora sabe como eu odeio essas coisas. Não quero ter que me passar por boa moça na frente de um completo estranho.

- Sabaku no Temari! – repreendeu ela. - Esse completo estranho será seu marido. – disse em um tom mais ameno. – A família Tanaka é muito influente, e se eu não me engano é conhecida por possuir belos homens. – sorriu brincando, se Temari iria casar-se por conveniência que fosse com um belo homem!

- Hahaue!

- O que foi menina, eu fiz questão de conhecer alguns Tanaka's antes de deixar seu irmão aprovar o noivado. Acho que fiz bem, não iria entregar minha filha para um velho barrigudo! – riram juntas, Maya sempre conseguia deixar o ambiente leve não importava o tipo de assunto.

- Certo hahaue, vou tentar me portar bem, se ele realmente for um _"belo homem"_ posso dar uma chance para ele. Se não, o coitado vai implorar a anulação do noivado. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Pode guardar seus planos para infernizar a vida dele depois, agora vamos comer algo tranquilamente antes de importunarmos seus irmãos.

Sorriram juntas encaminhando-se para um pequeno átrio banhado pelo sol da manhã onde Maya gostava de tomar seu desjejum. Temari observava cada movimento da mais velha com admiração em seus olhos, para ela não existiria pessoa alguma no mundo que a entendesse tão bem. Passaram o restante da manhã conversando sobre amenidades, e Temari esquecera momentaneamente das negras nuvens que se aproximavam-se delas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Já lhe disse que preciso saber quem é o responsável por essa confusão toda no Império Danzou! – esbravejava inconformado o jovem e belo Imperador.

- Gaara-sama, nós estamos fazendo de tudo para descobrir se existe mesmo o levante e quem está por trás de tudo isso mas infelizmente não chegamos a nenhuma resposta conclusiva.

- Já estou cansado de ouvir isso! Quero respostas! – levantou-se olhando firmemente para o homem a sua frente. – Eu vejo os fatos Danzou, e os fatos mostram que já é a segunda vez que ocorre um atentado contra a minha vida, em que só fui salvo pelos préstimos de Naruto-san e você ainda insinua que não existe um plano para me tirar do poder? - seu punho fechado foi de encontro a bela mesa de carvalho de seu escritório particular. Já estava consumido de raiva, quando sentiu uma mão forte sobre seu ombro.

- Calma, Gaara. – a voz de seu irmão se fez presente. – Deixe-nos, Danzou, - viu o homem hesitar. – agora, é uma ordem.

- Hai, sumimasen, Gaara-sama, Kankuro-dono.

Assim que ele deixou o cômodo Gaara sentou-se novamente procurando se acalmar, passou freneticamente as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos revoltos, como se procurasse em algum canto de sua mente as respostas para os problemas que vinha enfrentando.

- Desse jeito você perderá os cabelos em breve, Gaara.

- Se fosse isso que me preocupa eu ficaria tranquilo, Kankuro. – suspirou - Não acredito que Danzou não descobriu nada a respeito dos atentados. Dois, nos últimos dois meses! – era a primeira vez que ele falava abertamente sobre as tentativas frustradas de assassinarem-no. E os olhos do mais velho se condoeram com aquela insegurança e medo que não combinavam com o temperamento de seu irmão, sempre tão seguro de si.

- Calma otuoto. – o tom de voz era calmo, baixo, passando toda a confiança que podia no momento. – A segurança já foi redobrada... – foi interrompido por um bater a porta.

- Com licença Gaara-sama, Kankuro-dono. – a voz alegre do homem loiro interrompia a conversa dos irmãos.

- Entre Naruto. Aguardava você.

- Não quero atrapalhá-los. Só vim saber como está nesta manhã, fiquei sabendo que Danzou-dono esteve em reunião com você, Gaara-sama.

- E por isso você deve ter esbarrado com um Danzou bem mau-humorado nos corredores. – brincou o moreno. – Gaara eu tenho uma reunião com aqueles ministros entediantes. Vou deixá-lo em boas mãos.

- Até mais, aniki.

Gaara observou a porta ser fechada e relaxou a postura tão rígida, deixando o semblante carregado dominar sua face. Só com Naruto sentia absoluta confiança, e sabia que poderia confiar completamente no homem a sua frente.

- E então Gaara-sama, como foi sua reunião anterior com o Danzou-dono?

- Já lhe disse que não precisa me chamar assim, Naruto. – a voz era cansada, como se já estivesse repreendendo há muito o loiro sobre isso.

- Hai, Gaara. Eu me esqueço... Hehehe – sorriu sem graça, levando as mãos a nuca em um gesto tão característico quanto o sorriso fácil.

- Eu sei que você se esquece, mas às vezes fico me perguntando como consegue se lembrar de datas especiais e compromissos... – fez uma careta um tanto quanto cômica para depois continuar. – Ahm... Então é por isso que você vive esquecendo os compromissos importantes da Casa Imperial? - sorriu mais uma vez ao reparar o embaraço do amigo, mas logo mudou sua feição para o semblante sério tão conhecido. – Danzou não tem nenhuma novidade sobre as investigações, e começo a achar que nunca terá algo de concreto.

- Isso não me surpreende completamente, Gaara. Mas também não vou me focar nesta questão, pois minha responsabilidade é sua segurança... – foi cortado pela voz fria do Imperador.

- Minha integridade física não me preocupa, Naruto. O que me preocupa é o meu povo. E com essa crise interna, com essa tentativa de golpe eu temo por eles, se não descobrirmos logo quem está por trás disso tudo temo que um futuro golpe bem sucedido leve o império a uma guerra civil. – o pesar e preocupação era palpáveis em cada uma das palavras proferidas por ele.

- Sei disso Gaara, por isso precisamos de alguém confiável, que possa investigar melhor e mais imparcialmente a situação. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar sua segurança de lado para investigar pessoalmente como eu gostaria. Mas, minha família possui pessoas mais indicadas para isso. – lembrou-se instantaneamente das palavras de Ino _"... se precisar de mim, você não hesitará em me chamar certo? Eu vou te ajudar!"_ odiava ter que meter sua irmã nisso tudo, mas ela era a melhor... Não teria outro jeito. – Minha irmã Yamanaka Ino é com certeza a melhor depois de nosso pai, e como não será uma escolha muito sábia trazê-lo até aqui, pois iria chamar muita atenção de nossos possíveis suspeitos, a Ino com seu rosto de inocente realmente conseguirá arrancar a verdade de quem quer que seja. – disse por fim, observando a face do ruivo.

- Sua irmã? Mas ela não é uma menina? Digo, ela não é muito nova para envolver-se nesse tipo de assunto? – estava realmente surpreso, sempre achou que a irmã de Naruto fosse uma garotinha, loira como ele, mas novinha, meio pimentinha pelo que ouvia de Naruto.

- Bem, ela é mais nova que eu, tem 21 anos. Ela é competente e domina as habilidades dos Yamanaka's quase tão bem quanto otousan, realmente muito boa.... – mais uma vez fora interrompido. E ainda precisava descobrir como faria para controlar sua irmã quando ela estivesse tão perto do ruivo, sabia da "admiração" que ela nutria pelo Imperador, e ainda tinha o fato de sua irmã ser uma mulher realmente linda, teria que cuidar para que nenhum marmanjo ficasse com os olhos postos nela enquanto ela exercitava sua curiosidade nata.

- Então não vejo por que não convocá-la para prestar seus serviços samurais. Deixarei que você fique encarregado de instalar sua irmã onde achar melhor, creio que gostaria de ficar perto de você ou da Temari, isso você poderá escolher com maior facilidade.

- Hai, Gaara. Mas devo advertir que a Ino é um tanto quanto terrível. – observou a face interrogativa dele e continuou. – Ela fala muito, é escandalosa, tem um nariz um tanto quanto esquisito, sabe desses que tem uma ponta meio estranha? Ah... E é uma constante fonte de dor de cabeça, então lhe aconselho como amigo mesmo, mantenha-se meio afastado dela, sabe... hehehe... Não quero que ela importune seu trabalho... hehehe – ria sem graça, mas realmente não queria nem que Ino atrapalhasse o trabalho de Gaara, e muito menos que Gaara iludisse o coração bom de sua irmã.

- Certo Naruto, pode ficar tranquilo, mas gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com ela sobre a missão dela aqui dentro. Se você não se importar, gostaria que ela começasse ainda hoje.

- Hai, Gaara, irei trazê-la após o almoço. Mais alguma coisa que precise de minha atenção?

- Iie, pode voltar ao seu trabalho, Naruto. – o loiro já estava a porta quando ouviu a voz de Gaara. – Arigatou, meu amigo.

- Hai, estarei por perto caso precise.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Já podia ver os contornos da casa tradicional que morava sua família. "_Família"_ pensou, não soubera o que era uma família de verdade até ser adotado por Yamanaka Inoshi quando tinha apenas 3 anos, e não sabia nada de seus genitores, era como se sua vida começasse no dia que Inoshi o encontrara sujo, faminto, vagando pelas salas da antiga casa do clã de seus pais Namikaze/Uzumaki. Deles não sabia nada, só possuía a antiga espada que Inoshi encontrara ao lado de Naruto. Era imensamente grato a ele. Sentia como se tivesse nascido ali, com sangue Yamanaka, mas isso era um mero detalhe, pois sempre se sentira o filho que o casal Haruko e Inoshi nunca tiveram. Mas agora outros pensamentos povoavam sua mente.

- Ino... – sussurrou para o vento. – O que eu vou fazer para manter você na linha?

Já conseguia imaginar a euforia da loira ao saber que cumpriria uma missão direta do Imperador, e tinha que colocar algum juízo na cabeça dela antes que ficasse em maus lençóis com ela. Entrou em casa sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso do almoço, pelo visto Haruko tinha feito seu prato preferido, ramen!

- Cheguei! – anunciou alegremente.

- Olá meu filho! Vá lavar as mãos e venha para a mesa, aproveite e chame a Ino, onegai?

- Hai, okaasan! – beijou a face de sua mãe e deixou a cozinha em busca da irmã.

Já estava prestes a bater a porta, quando Ino abriu-a, fazendo com que sua mão se chocasse com o dela.

- BAKA! – massageava o nariz com cara de dor.

- Gomen, Ino, não poderia saber que você estava abrindo a porta logo que eu ia bater!

- E você estava com a cabeça aonde, para não ter visto que eu tinha aberto a porta?

- Nada, venha, okaasan está chamando para o almoço, e eu tenho algo importante para lhe contar **depois**. – frisou bem o depois.

- Hai... kuso, Naruto, você sempre consegue aumentar a minha curiosidade! Não pode ser agora não??? – implorava com os olhos brilhantes, sabia que com aquele olhar ele dificilmente negaria.

- Iie, Ino, vou falar à mesa. Você já vai matar sua curiosidade mocinha. – passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e encaminharam-se alegremente em direção a mesa.

Seus pais já os esperavam, e logo que sentaram Naruto sentiu o olhar inquisidor de sua irmã sobre si. Engoliu em seco, era agora ou nunca. _"Kuso terei que contar tudo antes de comer meu ramen! E tenho a impressão que não conseguirei comer direito hoje!"_ Pensava com um sorriso triste na face, adorava seu precioso almoço, e ter que interromper esse momento mágico era um crime para ele. Sentiu um cutucão no braço e respirou fundo, Ino não lhe deixaria comer em paz antes de falar, muito menos depois_. "Ah, se é assim, meu almoço já era mesmo..."_, levou seus olhos azuis em direção aos do pai e falou.

- Otousan, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. – respirou fundo, olhando somente para seu pai, não se atrevia a olhar para Ino. – Como representante do Imperador, fui incumbido de trazer uma missão especial para nosso clã. – esperou para analisar a reação de Inoshi e continuou. – Gaara-sama necessita dos préstimos investigativos de Ino para uma missão secreta. – agora a surpresa era visível nos olhos das três pessoas sentadas a mesa.

- Ino? – A voz de sua mãe quebrou o silêncio. – Por que? O que ele precisa que ela faça?

- A missão é secreta, okaasan. Só será revelada a ela pelo próprio Imperador, tudo o que eu sei é que ela terá que ficar dentro da Casa Imperial pelo tempo que for preciso para dar cabo desta missão. Mas não se preocupem que Gaara-sama me deu a liberdade para ficar junto dela. Serei seu guardião lá dentro. – terminou sua frase olhando nos olhos de sua mãe. Voltou-se para observar a reação de Ino. Ela estava quieta, com os olhos vidrados, sem expressar nada. Ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque. Gaara-sama precisava das habilidades samurais dela? Eram esses os pensamentos que povoavam a mente da loira.

- Ino? – a voz de seu pai a chamou de volta a realidade. – Ino?

- Ha-hai, otousan. – falou com voz hesitante.

- Creio que deve organizar suas coisas. Você tem uma missão especial para cumprir, sinta-se honrada, o Imperador fez um pedido e você vai cumpri-lo perfeitamente. – a voz dele era calma, tranquila demais para um pai que teria sua filha envolvida toda aquela crise. Inoshi não tinha dúvidas sobre o que era a missão secreta de sua filha, sabia muito bem dos rumores conspiratórios, e também entendia o porque de não ter sido convocado, e sim sua menina. Mas tinha confiança em seus filhos, sabia que Naruto faria de tudo para mantê-la a salvo de qualquer problema que ela pudesse se meter.

- Hai, otousan. – respondeu com mais firmeza, levantando-se sem ao menos tocar na comida, perdera totalmente a vontade de comer. E uma alegria imensa tomou conta de seu rosto, sorrindo dirigiu-se correndo ao seu quarto, sendo seguida por sua mãe. Iriam escolher os kimonos mais belos para estar deslumbrante na presença **d****ele**.

- Naruto, cuide bem dela.

- Hai, otousan. Não tirarei ela de minha vista nem por um segundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Não sei onde você esconde tanta roupa, o seu guarda-roupas tem um fundo falso por acaso? – reclamava o jovem loiro que tinha sido forçado a carregar as malas de sua irmã.

- Não reclama, Naruto! Você mesmo disse que eu teria que ficar na Casa Imperial por tempo indeterminado! Sou uma mulher precavida! – disse ela balançando levemente os longos cabelos loiros.

- Precavida? Pode até ser, mas não é nada prática. Nem sabe se vai ter espaço para colocar tudo isso no seu futuro quarto!

- Lógico que terei espaço. _Gaara-sama_ não vai me colocar em um quartinho minúsculo! Se você não se esqueceu, _**ele**_ requisitou minha presença aqui! – suspirou bobamente.

- É claro que não me esqueci, mas a senhorita não deve se esquecer que está aqui para cumprir uma missão! Não quero ver você suspirando assim perto dele. – disse, observando a mudança na feição dela, suspirou. – Ino, você é minha irmãzinha, eu amo você e me preocupo com você. – focou seus olhos nos azuis dela. – Não quero que você se machuque, ele é o imperador! – tocou carinhosamente o rosto dela – Não estou falando que não pode acontecer, mas que é muito difícil, e eu não quero ver você triste. Então, não se iluda onegai.

- Naruto, você é o melhor irmão do mundo! – sorriu abraçando ele. – Mas é um pouquinho baka! – deu um tapinha no braço dele. – Quem disse que eu vou me iludir? Eu, Yamanaka Ino, não me iludo, eu sou quem deixa os homens iludidos. – sorriu travessa. – Agora vamos, já chegamos, e creio que _Gaara-sama_ nos espera, tenho uma missão a cumprir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino olhava atentamente cada detalhe da Casa Imperial, divagava sobre o por que de se chamar Casa Imperial, e não palácio, mas realmente o termo lhe caía bem, aquela era realmente uma "casa" maravilhosa, a arquitetura fina e tradicional era adornada por finas tapeçarias que contavam a história do clã Sabaku, os "controladores", conhecia a história daquele poderoso clã desde pequena, mas nunca havia visto um lutando, então não saberia dizer o que realmente eles poderiam fazer. Seus grandes olhos azuis absorviam todas as informações possíveis enquanto caminhava em silêncio, ao lado de Naruto, para a sala do Grande Imperador Sabaku no Gaara, aquele que era o maior dentre os Sabaku's daquela geração, e que mesmo sendo o caçula, fora escolhido pelo pai, Sabaku no Hattori, o Conquistador, para ocupar seu cargo. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Naruto parou ao seu lado, puxando seu braço para parar com ele. Atordoada piscou bobamente, olhando para ele e depois seguindo os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus para a imagem do homem imponente a sua frente.

- Baki-sama. – falou Naruto curvando-se. – Gaara-sama nos aguarda.

"_Baki-sama? Então este é o assessor direto, conselheiro e amigo pessoal de Sabaku no Hattori?"_ Pensava ela observando atentamente o homem moreno de porte imponente e feições fortes. Sentiu seu olhar escuro sobre ela, e quando os olhos dele focaram-se nos dela o rubor tomou conta de seu rosto. A força impiedosa que emanava dele a subjugava, e o desejo contido naquele olhar queimou-lhe a pele. Mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos, enquanto ele falava com seu irmão. De alguma forma aquele homem a intrigava, não conseguia detectar nada além daquela força queimante nele.

- Hai, Uzumaki-san. – disse, sem tirar seus olhos da bela mulher ao lado dele. "_Que mulher é essa?"_ Passou seus olhos pelo corpo dela, esmiuçando cada curva escondida pelo belo kimono azul escuro, que realçava os olhos dela. _"Olhos perigosos, a perdição de qualquer homem.... perdição e __desejo__."_ Era o que pensava o nobre conselheiro perdido nos encantos da loira. – Verei se ele já pode atendê-los. – com uma leve referência e deixou-os.

Ino estava quieta demais na opinião de Naruto, e de alguma forma isso era pelo encontro com Baki, momentos antes. Deveria ser pela imponência e respeito que emanava da figura do conselheiro, mas não gostou nada do olhar que este dirigiu a sua irmã. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa com Ino, a porta se abriu e dela Baki saiu, dizendo que Gaara-sama iria recebê-los. Deixando os irmãos entrarem sozinhos na presença do Imperador. Viu sua irmã respirar fundo e segurou sua mão.

- Vamos Ino?

- Hai. – não passou de um sussurro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara estava trabalhando em assuntos mais corriqueiros quando Baki entrou em sua sala avisando que Naruto estava requisitando uma audiência e vinha acompanhado de outra pessoa, uma _mulher_. Logo que autorizou a entrada dos dois ficou repassando mentalmente as informações que havia recebido sobre ela por meio de seu amigo. _"A Ino é um tanto quanto terrível... fala muito, é escandalosa, tem um nariz um tanto quanto esquisito... fonte constante de dor de cabeça..."_ Eram as palavras que reverberavam em sua mente. Sempre achou que a irmãzinha de Naruto não passava de uma criança, mas agora sabia que ela tinha 21 anos e ela seria a responsável pelas investigações. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta novamente. Colocou seus olhos nas silhuetas que se aproximavam. E em choque, os verdes encontraram o profundo azul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

GENTE MIL PERDÕES A DEMORA...XD

Mas aí está!!! Capt fresquinho... Espero que tenham gostado do momento Shika e Tema...

Neji e Tenten estão curtindo a lua de mel que ainda não tiveram... e me mandaram avisar que logo estarão de volta...XDDD

E os malvadões estão dando as caras...KKKKK  
Agora eu quero ver quem já tem alguma teoria conspiratória!!!

REVIEWS???? PLEASE!!!!!


	9. Explicação sobre os Clãs

Então, como eu havia prometido para a Prisma-san, estou postando uma pequena explicação sobre os clãs.

Aqui nesta fic eu criei um Universo que está entre o Universo Naruto e o nosso mundo real, então aqui **NÃO **existe chakra, então, tudo que envolve isso não existe também!

As veias dos Hyuuga's não ficam saltadas, e os olhos dos Uchiha's não mudam de cor!

Bem, **todos **os clãs aqui possuem alguma habilidade característica, que é passada pelas gerações como as linhagens avançadas do anime, ou, por exemplo, como uma característica genética, como cor dos olhos. Dá para entender?

Outra coisa, **todos** os clãs possuem habilidade com a katana (espada samurai), eles são samurais! Então eles dominam essa arte.

A forma de combate corpo a corpo deles eu me baseei nos estilos de luta do kung fu. Eu sei que o kung fu é uma arte marcial chinesa e não japonesa, mas aqui é um UA comandado por mim então eu fiz essa mistura mesmo... XD

Agora vou passar para as explicações específicas de cada clã.

_**Otori**_

Clã poderoso, com grandes habilidades auditivas. Podem ouvir qualquer som em um raio de muitos metros. Servem fielmente a família imperial a muitos anos. Sairam dos domínios da capital quando o avô de Gaara ainda era o Imperador. Tem grande habilidade com armas brancas (Tenten é a melhor arqueira do clã), e sua luta corporal com o estilo Garça, cheios de movimentos amplos.

_**Hyuuga:**_

Clã poderoso, com grandes habilidades visuais. Podem ver qualquer tudo em um raio muitos metros, e conseguem enxergar os movimentos tão precisamente que se tem a impressão do oponente estar se locomovendo em câmera lenta, por isso eles possuem uma grande capacidade de prever os movimentos dos adversários, o estilo de luta corporal deles é o louva-deus. Servem fielmente a família imperial a muitos anos. São aliados dos Otoris e lutam muito bem em conjunto.

_**Uchiha: **_

Clã poderoso, com grandes habilidades visuais. Tem uma visão noturna perfeita, algo semelhante a visão de gatos, e reflexos muito rápidos, são excelentes nas lutas corpo a corpo, com golpes rápidos e eficazes acabam rapidamente com seus oponentes, estilo de luta do kung fu é o tigre. Servem a família imperial a muitos anos.

_Sakura_: pertence a um clã pequeno, Haruno, que é especialista em manipulação de ervas para cura, e tem conhecimento vasto de doenças, venenos e como tratar ferimentos.

_**Nara**_

Clã poderoso, seus membros são geralmente muito inteligentes, conseguem montar várias estratégias para não serem pegos de surpresa. E ainda são excelentes em investigações, mesmo achando isso altamente problemático. Conseguem se ocultar completamente nas sombras, podendo estar em locais proibidos sem que ninguém os veja. Servem a família imperial a muitos anos. Estilo de luta é o dragão.

_**Yamanaka**_

Clã poderoso, com grandes habilidades mentais, conseguem retirar a verdade de qualquer um. Podem realmente ler os pensamentos superficias das pessoas, e tem uma grande sensibilidade para sentir o que está acontecendo. Servem a família imperial a muitos anos. Estilo de luta é o garra de águia.

_**Uzumaki**_

Clã pouco conhecido, só existe um sobrevivente deste clã.

_Naruto:_ foi adotado pelos Yamanaka's. Esperto, espontâneo, divertido, 100% confiável, pela convivência com a família Yamanaka ele aprendeu a ver o que está nas entrelinhas. Não sabe ainda quais são suas habilidades, não conhece ninguém que possa dizer ao certo qual é a história de sua família, e desconfia que não possue nenhuma em especial. É muito forte, excelente em combates corpo a corpo, que aprendeu com os Yamanaka's. Trabalha como chefe da garda do imperador, tem a confiança de Gaara, e vai usar disso para ajudar o amigo.

_**Sabaku**_

Família Imperial.


	10. Mulher

_**Mulher**_

Em choque, o grande Imperador Sabaku no Gaara estava em choque. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na figura feminina que se aproximava lentamente de onde estava. Ignorou completamente a presença de Naruto ali, toda sua atenção estava fixa na mulher a sua frente. _**Mulher**_ era um termo muito pequeno para descrevê-la. Gaara tinha certeza que nunca colocara seus olhos em tão grande beleza. Seus sentidos foram cruelmente invadidos por ela.

Um perfume suave de lírios, emanava de seus longos e loiros cabelos ela resplandecia como uma manhã de primavera. Fixou seu olhar no rosto dela, buscando desesperadamente seus olhos, afogou-se neles. Eram os mais claros e azuis que já tinha visto, algo que se assemelhava a um belo céu da tarde de um dia de verão, sentia que podeira ficar perdido em seus olhos para sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo um ímpeto lhe mandava continuar, logo que abaixou seu olhar encontrou seus lábios, cheios e rosados como o mais doce e suculento morango, que precisava desesperadamente prová-lo. Demorou-se mais ali, até se ver satisfeito com o desejo que corria como eletricidade por seu corpo. Focou-se nela por inteiro, e foi ali que ele reparou as curvas formosas dela e a pele, ah aquela pele alva como a neve que havia caído na noite anterior, queria sentir a textura suave entre seus dedos. O desejo o corroía por dentro, não conseguia conter seus pensamentos. Nunca tinha se sentido desta forma antes, nunca tinha desejado tão fortemente alguém, suspeitava que nunca tinha desejado alguém antes. Esquecera completamente os adjetivos que Naruto usara para descrevê-la. Ela era tão bela e tão perfeita que ele poderia falar que ela unia o mais belo de todas as estações do ano.

Ino não podia acreditar que estava finalmente face a face com o Imperador. Já estava acostumada com o fato de seu irmão ser amigo pessoal dele, tudo devido a proximidade que o trabalho de Naruto o colocara de Gaara. _"Gaara"_? Quando foi que ela deixou de referir-se a ele sem o sufixo _sama_? Tentava em vão colocar os pensamentos em ordem, não se lembrava de nenhuma das advertências que seu irmão tinha lhe dado antes de colocar os pés na Casa Imperial. A simples presença dele a tirava do prumo, Ele emanava um poder tão grande, quente, algo absurdamente abrasador, que combinava perfeitamente com o tom flamejante dos cabelos revoltosos. Sentiu-se imediatamente tragada por aquela presença perfeitamente máscula, não tinha para onde fugir dela. E suspeitava que não queria mesmo. Seus olhos... Ah os olhos verdes a confundiam, nunca sentira tal intensidade em um olhar, algo como um vendaval, que a levava para longe, que fazia com que ela se perdesse no mar verde e impetuoso dos olhos dele. Nunca em sua vida sentira-se tão dominada por um olhar, orgulhava-se de ser a herdeira das habilidades dos Yamanaka's, ela intimidava outros com seu olhar que lia os segredos mais bem escondidos. Mas aqueles olhos verdes tinham um estranho poder sobre ela, era como se fosse consumida pelo poder abrasador que emanava dele. Realmente ele era o Imperador, o grande herdeiro do poder "controlador", "dominador" que fazia a fama lendária dos Sabaku's.

- Gaara-sama? – a voz de Naruto tirou ambos de seus devaneios particulares.

- Fale, Naruto. – a voz grave e quente invadiu os ouvidos de Ino, torturando-a.

- Esta é minha irmã, Yamanaka Ino.

- Ino, - repetiu tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos que o assaltaram.

- Hai, Gaara-sama. – a voz dela era doce, suave, e baixa, com todo o respeito que ela lhe devia.

- Como Naruto-san lhe informou eu tenho uma missão para você. - disse avaliando calmamente os azuis perante ele. Não deixou que ela fizesse nada além de um consentimento mudo com a cabeça e continuou.

- Esta missão é de extrema importância, preciso de sua total atenção nela, sendo altamente sigilosa, os únicos a saberem o que você estará fazendo realmente aqui dentro serão Naruto e eu, entendido?

- Hai. - sua voz saira firme, algo que contrariava seu estado de espírito, pois agora ela entendia realmente a importância de sua missão.

- Ótimo. - falou seco. - Você já ouviu sobre o suposto golpe de estado? - inquiriu.

- Muito pouco, Gaara-sama. Naruto não gosta de comentar esse tipo de assunto em casa. - disse lançando um olhar no mínimo mortífero ao irmão.

- Ino! - rebateu o loiro.

- Naruto fez o que fez para a sua proteção, Ino. E o que precisará saber eu mesmo contarei.

"_Ino_", ele a chamou somente pelo nome. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo automaticamente, ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado de forma tão informal por aquela voz quente. "Quente, isso não foi simplesmente quente...", divagava ela, tentando em vão concentrar-se na explicação que o jovem e belo imperador lhe dava sobre os últimos acontecimentos relevantes.

- Nos últimos dois meses sofri dois atentados, o como não é absolutamente relevante. O mais importante é que a pessoa de confiança, Danzou-dono, a quem designei para investigar os atentados não me trouxe nada conclusivo. – Ino pode ver nos olhos do irmão um certo desgosto e desconfiança quando Gaara citou o nome de Danzou, o por que disso com certeza saberia depois. – Quero que saiba de uma coisa, Ino-san, de forma alguma me preocupo com minha integridade física, me preocupo com meu povo. – a voz dele era séria e os olhos sinceros, a Yamanaka não via nenhuma sombra de dúvida que ele não se preocupava com ele mesmo. – E temo que se exista alguma tentativa de golpe bem sucedida, o império entrará em uma guerra-civil. Tenho certeza que os clãs samurais ficarão ao meu lado, mas o que poderão fazer contra um inimigo invisível? – Ino engoliu em seco mediante aquelas palavras. – Por isso, Yamanaka Ino, preciso que você, da forma mais sutil que você consiga, investigue tudo e todos que estão dentro destes muros. Todos, sem exceção são suspeitos, você se reportará somente a mim, qualquer coisa que precise fale com seu irmão. Ele cuidará para que fique protegida. Entendido?

- Hai, Gaara-sama.

- Ótimo. Creio que você gostaria de conhecer seus novos aposentos. – falou sem dar margem a qualquer questionamento. - Então estão dispensados.

- Hai. – responderam os dois, antes de deixarem Gaara a sós em sua sala.

"_Yamanaka Ino_"... o nome lhe era tão doce como a dona dele. Suspirou pesadamente ao lembrar do belo rosto, o corpo, a voz, o cheiro. Sentia-se queimar por dentro, como uma febre que debilitava seu corpo, Ino conseguia debilitar sua mente, que ficava completamente cheia dela. Não conseguia entender como um simples encontro conseguiria causar tamanho impacto. Precisava de alguma forma manter-se racional perto dela, não acreditara quando tinha tratado-a de forma tão íntima "_Ino_", havia usado um tom que ele nunca usara antes, estaria ele se apaixonando? Chacoalhou a cabeça freneticamente em uma negativa muda, tinha que se concentrar em seu trabalho, estava em meio a uma crise, tinha que manter toda sua atenção a isso, e ela estaria trabalhando nisto também, se arriscando em uma missão secreta para ajudar a salvar não só a ele como ao império. Decididamente tinha que mantê-la a salvo, ela era, afinal, a irmã mais nova de Naruto, seu amigo, que já salvara sua vida muitas vezes. Sem entender o por que, um sentimento súbito apoderou-se dele, _medo_, não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse à bela Yamanaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminharam em silêncio até um corredor interno, que tinha sua face voltada para o jardim interno. Tudo ali era belo, e a luz avermelhada do crepúsculo iluminava o longo corredor. Pararam em frente a uma porta de correr onde um jovem alto, moreno, com cabelos em um corte um tanto fora do convencional montava guarda.

- Não deixe ninguém nos interromper, Lee-san. – Ino ouviu Naruto dirigir-se ao homem, e logo depois abriu a porta dando espaço para que ela pudesse entrar.

- Nossa, que quarto bonito. – disse bobamente analisando cada detalhe da grande e confortável suíte. A grande janela mostrava o belo jardim interno, e um grande e confortável futon estava bem no meio do quarto.

- Que bom que gostou, Ino, este será seu quarto por tempo indeterminado. – disse com voz tranquila.

- Naruto, quem é homem sobrancelhudo que ficou a porta? – perguntou meio receosa.

- Ah... hehe, aquele é o Lee-san, ele é homem que mais confio aqui dentro da Casa Imperial. Ele ficará responsável por protegê-la de qualquer coisa, ou qualquer pessoa, enquanto você realizará sua missão. – a voz dele já não era tão tranquila, tinha um certo pesar, um tom de responsabilidade.

- Entendi. – respondeu simplismente. – Mas, algo que não ficou muito claro para mim é o que eu vou "fazer" aqui enquanto estiver em minha missão, já que ela é secreta eu suponho que não deverão disconfiar que sou uma Yamanaka, não é?

- Hai, as únicas pessoas que sabem que você é minha irmã aqui são, Lee-san e Gaara-sama, claro que eu suspeito que Temari-sama logo desconfie, ela é um tanto quanto "problemática" como diria Shikamaru. – falou soltando um riso e coçando a nuca.

- Ah... Problemática heim? Esse Shikamaru... Espera aí! De onde ele conhece a irmã do Imperador? – vendo a cara de surpresa do irmão logo ela desconfiou. Sempre soube que Shikamaru tinha algum tipo de envolvimento secreto com alguém importante, coisa que ela tinha certeza que Naruto não sabia, mas nunca suspeitara da irmã de seu querido imperador. Então se Shikamaru confiava em Temari, não seria ela a desconfiar da irmã do imperador. – Esqueça Naruto, se fosse algo importante Shikamaru teria contado para mim, já que nos conhecemos a tanto tempo, não é? – disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Hai. O importante agora, é que você se mantenha atenta a qualquer coisa, aqui dentro você será uma convidada da família Imperial, creio que Gaara irá apresentá-la como amiga de Temari-sama, algo do gênero. E nunca baixe sua guarda na presença de Danzou-dono. Não confio nele. – direto e categórico, não dava margens para especulações, Naruto geralmente tinha um sentido aguçado para "ver" a índole das pessoas, e se ele lhe dizia para tomar cuidado com Danzou-dono, não seria ela quem iria ser desatenta a isto.

- Hai, tomarei cuidado.

- Qualquer coisa que você precise, qualquer coisa mesmo, não hesite em comunicar ao Lee-san, ele irá providenciar ou reportará a mim, certo? – Ino viu preocupação e culpa nos olhos dele.

- Hai.

- Não queria te envolver nisso tudo, onegai, Ino, prometa-me que se cuidará! Não poderei ficar muito próximo a você agora, para não levantar nenhuma suspeita sobre sua pessoa. E aqui dentro não irá usar o nome Yamanaka Ino, você será...

- Natsume Yoko! – uma voz firme e feminina soou as costas dos irmãos.

- Temari-sama. – o susto que levou foi grande, mas esvaiu-se ao ouvir o nome da _**mulher**_ a sua frente.

- Não precisa de toda essa formalidade, Naruto! E antes que eu mate sua irmã do coração, Gaara ainda não me falou nada, mas como essas paredes tem ouvidos, e a minha é bem aqui ao lado, assim que eu ouvi meu nome eu fiquei atenta, me desculpem pela intromissão, mas também fiquei feliz por ter ouvido, pois assim já fico a par do que estão planejando, já que o inútil do meu irmão acha que eu sou uma mulher indefesa que não pode ficar sabendo o que acontece com sua família?! – desabafou em um fôlego só. Realmente Temari era um tanto quanto "problemática". – Ajudarei no que for necessário, podem contar comigo. – os olhos oliva brilhavam, e Ino teve certeza que poderia confiar na palavra dela.

- Arigatô, Temari-san! – disse mais animada a Yamanaka. – Bem espero que não se importe se eu a chamá-la dessa forma, já que seremos grandes amigas, certo?

- Temari-chan, creio que fica melhor, Yoko-chan. Este é realmente o nome de uma grande amiga minha que mora além mar. E ela tem os mesmos cabelos loiros que você, então não será estranho tê-la comigo aqui.

- Mas se existe mesmo uma Natsume Yoko, alguém pode desconfiar disso?

- Iie, ela está muito distante, e para todos os efeitos, mandarei uma carta hoje mesmo para o endereço dela falando para seus pais como está sendo excelente sua visita, lógico que somente Yoko abre minhas correspondências, e ela irá entender tudo.

- Sempre rápida Temari-san. Bem, creio que posso deixá-las agora. Qualquer coisa que precise...

- Falo com Lee-san. Pode ficar tranquilo nii-san. – e com um beijo na testa de Ino, Naruto deixou o quarto onde as duas loiras ficaram conversando sobre como Ino deveria se portar, características típicas de Nastume Yoko, ao início da noite já eram grandes amigas, e Ino teve certeza que não precisaria se esforçar muito para cumprir corretamente seu papel de melhor amiga da irmã do imperador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantaram em seus aposentos, e quando menos percebeu, já estava pronta para a primeira noite de sono em seu "lar provisório", como ela mesma gostava de pensar. Tudo havia mudado em um dia só, e Ino ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava realmente ali, dormindo dentro da Casa Imperial, dividindo parede com Temari, a irmã "problemática" de Gaara-sama. _"Gaara", _como aquele homem conseguira mecher tanto com ela? Já era fato que ela o admirava de longe, sempre que o via em suas visitas e passeios pela capital. Mas nunca imaginou que ele seria tão ... nem possuía palavras para descrever como sentira-se na presença dele. Ainda conseguia sentir o calor daqueles olhos verdes sobre si, instantaneamente sentiu sua face queimar, "_será possível que estou corando só de lembrar dele?_", e não havia realmente nenhuma outra razão. "_Yamanaka Ino, você tem que se controlar! Você mesma disse para o baka do Naruto que você não se deslumbrava com os homens! Sou sempre __**eu**__ quem os deixa deslumbrados!_", repetia como um mantra, precisava focar-se nisto. E ainda tinha o fato de estar ali em missão. Em um esforço mental gigantesco ela conseguiu focar-se em sua missão. Começou a relembrar o rosto de cada pessoa que havia encontrado e conhecido dentro da Casa Imperial, e com as palavras de Gaara em mente _"Todos, sem exceção, são suspeitos", _passou novamente o rosto de todos em sua mente, nenhum deles chamara tanto sua atenção, certamente não cruzara com Danzou-dono nos corredores, "_Danzou-dono... só pelo nome eu não confio! Ele deve ter um rosto horrivel!_", certamente não esqueceria os olhos dele assim que o visse. Não achava ninguém que fosse altamente suspeito. Porém antes de dormir lembrou-se de um fato que lhe passou despercebido por todo o restante do dia. "_Baki-sama_", de alguma forma sentira-se intimidada pela imponência do conselheiro, mesmo tendo observado seus olhos por um bom tempo, ela não conseguira distinguir exatamente o que se passava na mente dele. Sentira-se intrigada, e de certa forma acuada com o desejo lascivo impresso no olhar escuro dele. Algo lhe dizia para ficar atenta a ele, "_um homem como ele deve ter tudo o que deseja... preciso ficar de olhos bem abertos perto dele_...". Piscou várias vezes sentindo os olhos pesados, rendeu-se ao sono, dormiu, sonhando com que uma imensidão verde a tragava para um vazio quente, sem fim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O céu estrelado cobria a capital, nenhuma nuvem impedia a visão das constelações que brilhavam distantes. Para aqueles olhos negros não existia hora melhor do que aquela. Sem dúvida nenhuma ele era uma criatura amante da noite. Mesmo não sendo um Nara, tinha certeza que todos os Uchiha's pensavam da mesma forma.

O vento frio brincava entre os longos cabelos presos, enquanto Itachi encaminhava-se para casa, havia combinado com Sasuke que iriam juntos para a reunião dos clãs, por isso apressou-se em suas atividades fora do bairro Uchiha, era pontual, e odiava qualquer tipo de atraso. Algo que era intrínseco de todos de sua família. Rapidamente cruzou a porta, e com um meio-sorriso imaginava que Sanosuke viria ao seu encontro. Seu sobrinho sempre corria para ver quem havia chegado. Porém tão rapidamente o sorriso apareceu, morreu em seus lábios ao constatar a pessoa indesejada sentada brincando com **seu **sobrinho.

- O que esta _**mulher**_ está fazendo aqui, Sasuke? – perguntou seco, deixando transparecer em cada palavra a indignação de vê-la ali na casa de **sua família**, no único local que poderia esquecer que era um temido irmão Uchiha.

- Konbanwa, para você também, Itachi. – assim como ele, a voz feminina não escondia o sarcasmo presente em sua fala. – Vejo que esqueceu seus modos, creio que Mikoto-sama ficará muito sentida ao saber que seu primogênito não sabe tratar bem uma dama.

- Hahaha...- riu debochadamente, e esquecendo a presença dos outros na sala continuou. – Não vejo nenhuma dama aqui, já que hahaue e Sakura-san não estão entre nós. – o olhar frio trocado entre eles conseguiu assustar Sanosuke, que correu para as pernas do pai, que o puxou para seus braços.

- Chichiue, por que eles estão brigando? – falou baixinho no ouvido se Sasuke.

- Deixe os dois, filho. Agora eu vou te levar para sua mãe. Já está na hora de dormir.

- Iie, Sano não quer dormir! – falou o pequeno esfregando os olhinhos negros. Sem prestar atenção na tensão que ainda existia na sala.

Itachi não piscava, só encarava friamente a mulher a sua frente. E ela mantinha a mesma postura desafiante dele. Sempre que se encontravam não conseguiam evitar aquela troca de farpas. Os olhos negros dele a analisavam, procurando alguma fraqueza, enquanto os raros olhos, para uma Uchiha, castanhos esverdeados procuravam algum meio de vencer aquela batalha silenciosa. Itachi se perguntava o por que dela sempre cruzar seu caminho já que o odiava tão profundamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Chikara? – resolveu descobrir o por que teve a infeliz surpresa de encontrá-la em seu refúgio.

- Não lhe devo satisfações Itachi. – seca, distante, mascarando toda tormenta interior com o típico sorriso Uchiha.

- Não seja prepotente garota, como está em minha casa, me deve no mínimo uma explicação.

- Prepotente? Não seja cínico Itachi! E não me chame de garota, tenho nome e você sabe muito bem.

- Agora eu sou cínico? Que eu me lembre a rainha do cinismo aqui é você! E dentro da minha casa eu posso chamá-la da forma que eu quiser.

- Vai desenterrar defunto? Não tenho nada a tratar com você, e se estou aqui foi por pedido de Mikoto-sama e Sasuke-san.

- Ah, claro que tinha que ter dedo da dona Mikoto nessa história. – falou inconformado, tanto com sua mãe como consigo mesmo, nunca conseguia ser racional e frio perto dela. Aquela mulher conseguia fazer com que ele se torna-se o mais insensato dos homens, tudo culpa daqueles olhos são diferentes! "Uchiha, essa só tem o cinismo dos Uchiha's!", pensou observando atentamente os belos traços da morena. Prima distante dele e de Sasuke, Uchiha Chikara era a mulher mais diferente que já nascera com sangue Uchiha, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam de raiva, enquanto via o moreno a sua frente analisar seu corpo descaradamente. Com seus 25 anos, era esbelta, de curvas delicadas, os cabelos longos e castanhos, lisos na raiz formando cachos insinuantes na metade para baixo, o que era outra raridade dentro de um clã onde o cabelo negro e liso era padrão. E ainda ele deveria admitir que era ótima samurai, dominando muito bem a katana. Foi cruelmente arrancado de seus devaneios por um forte tapa em seu rosto. Espantado com a rapidez da aproximação dela não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra, e só voltou a si quando ouviu a voz insinuante e o sorriso cínico nos lábios dela.

- Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui, Itachi-kun? – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Kuso, Mulher?!

- Isso foi por ter colocado esses olhos maliciosos em mim! – falou sombria. – Nunca mais se atreva a me olhar assim.

Recobrando controle sobre si, agora era ele quem estava perigosamente perto do corpo dela, segurando o rosto dela sibilou:

- Se você acha que desperta desejo em mim, está muito enganada, **garota.** – frisou cada palavra, cheio de cinismo e orgulho ferido. Sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, observou atentamente o lampejo de raiva, dor e mágoa intensa, que cruzou os esverdeados. Sentimentos estes que foram rapidamente ocultos pela máscara de indiferença que ela aprendera a usar tão bem quanto ele.

- Vamos, Itachi. Precisamos ir antes logo. Sabe que os Hyuuga's são tão pontuais como nós. – a voz de Sasuke dissolveu a tensão que envolvia os dois. – Chikara, Sakura e Sano-kun já se recolheram, gostaria que ficasse de prontidão caso alguma coisa acontecer, Sakura está nas últimas semanas de gestação, se ela entrar em trabalho de parto não hesite em mandar qualquer um para me chamar, estaremos no clã Hyuuga. Creio que não terá nenhum outro transtorno além disso. – a cada palavra do mais novo as razões dela estar ali ficavam mais claras, ela seria a guardiã de sua família aquela noite. Já que nem ele, nem Sasuke estariam ali, e com Sakura grávida a presença de Chikara era realmente necessária.

- Hai, Sasuke-san. Protegerei o clã.

- Arigatô. Ja ne. – sem mais palavras os dois irmãos ganharam as ruas, em direção ao clã Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji saiu do banheiro com uma grande toalha branca enrolada em sua cintura e outra menor retirando o excesso de água dos longos cabelos escuros. Tinha pouco tempo para estar no dojo do clã, local onde os líderes dos seis clãs samurais se encontrariam para decidir o que fariam para proteger o Império. Shikamaru e Naruto deveriam ter algum tipo de informação, já que estavam em maior contato com a Casa Imperial. Abandonou a toalha sobre uma banqueta vestindo-se calmamente, enquanto ouvia os passos de Tenten entrando em casa.

- Konbanwa, Neji. – a voz alegre e doce preencheu o cômodo.

- Konbanwa. – respondeu simplismente, sem tirar sua atenção de suas roupas.

- Vai sair? – Tenten sentia a frieza dos atos dele, parecia preocupado com algo, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava curiosa e um pouco chateada por se sentir deixada de lado.

- Hai. – mais uma resposta curta, já estava pronto e virou-se para encará-la encontrando os olhos castanhos inquisidores. Suspirou, teria que contar sobre a reunião. – Dentro de alguns minutos, no dojo do clã, os líderes das seis grandes famílias samurais estarão se reunindo para traçarmos um plano de ação a respeito dos ataques sofridos pelo Imperador. – disse calmamente como se aquela informação fosse meramente banal.

- Então vamos logo, não podemos nos atrasar! – respondeu ela já dirigindo-se à porta.

- Vamos? Tenten, você não vai. – o olhar claro duro e a voz fria e oitavos mais grave, fizeram o sangue de Tenten correr quente de raiva.

- Você não vai me impedir de ir, **Hyuuga**! – já se alterava, não ficaria fora daquela reunião.

- Já disse que não vai. Não é o local apropriado para uma _**mulher**_. – falou ácido colocando-se entre ela e a porta da casa.

- Ah, mas não será você quem vai me deixar fora disso! – disse indignada com o dedo em riste e a outra mão em sua cintura. - Sabe muito bem o quanto os **Oroti's**, a** minha família**, está envolvida em tudo isso, e o quanto estamos sofrendo com as consequências dessa loucura toda, então não se atreva a me impedir!

Castanhos intensos fitavam os frios e nebulosos. O olhar era decidido, mas ele também estava decidido a não permitir que ela saisse de casa por aquela porta. Vendo que não conseguiria tirá-lo de lá, em um movimento rápido pulou a janela da casa, dirigindo-se ao dojo antes que ele a alcançasse.

- Kuso! – praguejava o Hyuuga, saindo apressadamente para alcançá-la. Não sabia como poderia existir mulher tão teimosa como ela, como **sua** mulher. Em menos de duas semanas de convivência ela já conseguira tirá-lo do sério mais do que qualquer outra pessoa vivente. Mas não conseguia impedir de agir impulsivamente quando perto dela. Não queria que Tenten se envolvesse mais nos assuntos políticos. Tinha uma ligeira idéia do quanto ela deveria ter sofrido por ter perdido sua mãe e familiares, não queria que ela sofresse mais, estava protegendo-a ao inpedi-la de sair de casa, pensava, _"mas aquela louca é teimosa demais para admitir precisar de proteção!_", divagava enquanto corria em direção ao dojo. Agilmente conseguiu segurar o braço dela antes que a morena entrasse no dojo, puxando-a bruscamente.

- Esta me machucando, Hyuuga. – a voz dela saíra entre os dentes, e a raiva era visível no belo rosto dela. Sentiu o aperto diminuir, mas não ouviu nenhuma desculpa vinda dos lábios dele.

- Já que está aqui vamos entrar logo, _**mulher**_. – decididamente estavam em pé de guerra, mas ali sob os olhos de outros, e com a aproximação de seu irmão, que vinha como representante Otori, ela somente assentiu, e deixou-se ser encaminhada para o grande salão pela mão que segurava firmemente seu braço.

Sentaram-se, e Tenten pode vislumbrar os aspéctos físicos característicos de cada família. A calma e sabedoria de quem consegue ler através dos olhos de qualquer um, era demonstrada por Yamanaka Inoshi. Os dois homens de tez morena e ar tedioso, porém incrivelmente sérios naquela noite, que ela identificou como Shikaku e Shikamaru Nara. A imponência e poder que emanava dos irmãos Uchiha's, a simplicidade do único Uzumaki, que agora conversava tranquilamente com o Uchiha mais novo. E claro, a frieza dos Hyuuga's que só era ligeiramente aplacada pela presença de seu sogro Hizashi. Tenten sorriu levemente para seu irmão, não o via a pouco mais de uma semana, mas tinha a impressão de ser uma década atrás. Eles eram os únicos Otori's ali, e ela perguntava-se como estaria seu pai para não comparecer. Como se conseguisse ouvir o pedido da irmã, Mizura, do outro lado da sala, sussurou, sabia que somente ela ouviria.

- Otousan está muito cansado, imouto. – a voz dele tinha preocupação pelo pai, que envelhecera mais depois da morte da esposa. – Ele ficou em casa com Ayume que já completou seis meses.

- Nii-san. – a voz saiu trêmula pela saudade. – Como... como vocês estão? Toosan, Ayume? Nosso clã? – estava quase deixando as lágrimas de saudade que havia engolido por dias rolarem soltas, mas não queria que Neji as visse, não queria que nenhum daqueles homens visse, era a única mulher presente ali, e as tais lágrimas eram somente dela e de Mizura, eram Otori's.

- Ten-chan, me escute. – a voz calma dele invadiu seus ouvidos novamente. – Estamos bem, Ayume está muito bem, com saudades também, otousan está preocupado em cuidar de nossa família, e ficará muito feliz ao saber que eu a vi e que está você está bem. – sorriu calmamente – E tenho certeza que ficará orgulhoso ao saber que sua _pequena teimosa_ foi a única _**mulher**_ presente nesta reunião. – agora Tenten conseguira ouvir o conhecido tom alegre da voz dele. Mizura sempre soubera fazê-la sorrir.

- Sou realmente a pequena teimosa dele... – a conversa silenciosa foi interrompida pela voz grave de Hiashi-sama.

- Konbanwa, sejam todos bem vindos. Creio que todos sabemos o por que desta reunião. – um silêncio mortal caiu entre eles. Iria começar.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Então gente... agora o circo está começando...XD

E aí pessoal??? Esse foi o nosso capt 8!!!!

Como o nome do capt mesmo diz, este enfocou bastante algumas personagens femininas que teremos nessa fic... podem ter certeza que TODAS as mulheres aqui tem um Q especial... gosto de personagens femininas fortes, já deu para ver que a Chikara é uma que peita até o gostoso do Ita-kun...XD

Bem... o próximo capt é MMMMTTTTTOOOOO importante, será a tão esperada reunião dos clãs. Prometo que vai valer a pena esperar por ele!!!! XD

E aí alguma teoria???

Gostaram da Chikara??? Ela é uma personagem inspirada na pessoinha que "batizou" a fic, a Hamii-chan!

Então gente... agora é hora das monografias e comentarios...XDDD

bjinhos!!!!


	11. Quebra de Contrato

_**Quebra de Contrato**_

.

- Konbanwa, sejam todos bem vindos. Creio que todos sabemos o por que desta reunião. – fez uma pausa retórica. - A muitos anos atrás, neste mesmo dojo, nós nos reunimos com o objetivo de impedir um motin que tinha o objetivo de tirar Sabaku no Hattori do poder, naquela época perdemos um valoroso samurai, Uchiha Fugaku. – o tom usado era sóbrio e reverente, e assim que foi citado a morte de Fugaku, todos sentiram o ar tornando-se mais denso, a morte do estimado líder Uchiha ainda não fora completamente superada pelos irmãos ali presentes. – Hoje estamos aqui para impedir uma ameaça invisível, planos conspiratórios e dois ataques diretos contra o imperador Sabaku no Gaara mostram que estamos sobre um golpe iminente. – Passou seu olhar claro pelo rosto de cada lider ali presente, sentindo que todos concordavam com as palavras de Hiashi. – Precisamos manter o juramento sagrado que cada clã aqui representado fez diante do grande imperador Sabaku no Shura, o grande unficador de nosso país.

- Por isso estamos aqui esta noite Hiashi-san. – a voz de Inoshi resoou. – Temos novidades e creio que Shikaku também. Se me permitirem, darei a palavra a meu filho Naruto.

- A vontade Inoshi-san.

Os olhos de todos voltaram-se aos dois homens loiros que estavam sentados lado a lado. Engolindo em seco, Naruto olhou para o pai e respirou fundo.

- Logo que os atentados ocorreram, Gaara-sama colocou Danzou-dono como chefe da investigação. Esta manhã, o imperador me contou que as investigações realizadas por Danzou não tiveram nenhum resultado conclusivo. Coisa que não me surpreende muito já que aquele Danzou não é nada confiável. – não conseguiria conter-se a mostrar somente os fatos, tinha que mostrar sua opinião.

- Naruto, direto ao assunto filho.

- Hai. Hoje, Gaara-sama requisitou a presença de Yamanaka Ino, para investigar, secretamente **todos** que estejam dentro dos muros da Casa Imperial. Ino reportará diretamente a ele ou a mim, ela está sob o disfarce de Natsume Yoko melhor amiga de Temari-sama.

- Tsc, isso será problemático. – A reclamação de Shikamaru foi _quase_ inaldível.

- Problemático ou não, a presença de um Yamanaka lá nos dará alguma vantagem. Ino é forte e habilidosa será uma grande aliada lá dentro. – os olhos escuros e analíticos de Shikaku estavam levemente espremidos, e sua voz rouca mostrava toda a seriedade que aquela situação requeria. – Mas somente isso não será suficiente para descobrirmos quem está por trás de toda a situação. – terminou categoricamente, não exporia logo a idéia de Shikamaru, gostava de ver cérebros funcionando ativamente para acompanhar o raciocínio dele. E sinceramente tinha a impressão que assim que colocasse a idéia de seu filho em pauta, aquela reunião tomaria outras proporções.

- Concordo com Shikaku-san, estamos correndo contra o tempo e precisamos de todas as informações possíveis para desmascarar quem quer que esteja por trás de tudo isso. – a voz calma de Hizashi foi ouvida.

- Mas a calmaria não deve nos deixar relaxados. – Tenten voltou seus olhos a figura imponente do Uchiha mais novo, a voz dele era forte, controlada com um toque de indiferença que mascarava toda sua verdadeira preocupação. – Enquanto não sofremos nenhum ataque direto, temos que preparar nossos clãs para um possível ataque, ou quem sabe até uma guerra civíl, não sabemos o que poderá acontecer, e precisamos manter nossas famílias a salvo. – ninguém jamais tinha sentido tanta sinceridade e preocupação vindas dele.

- Meu irmão está correto, temos que restaurar os antigos abrigos que os clãs possuem, guardar provisões e se possível até retirar os mais idosos e as crianças pequenas da capital. Sem que possamos alarmar o povo, precisaremos manter descrição máxima quanto a isso.

- Estão absolutamente corretos em suas observações. E isso então se tornará meta primária para um futuro plano de evacuação dos clãs. – Hiashi não seria contestado em sua afirmação.

- Quanto a evacuação de idosos e crianças, - Mizura tomava palavra. – as montanhas Otori poderão ser um bom refugio para eles. Todo o complexo de casas está lá, bem conservado. Poucos de meu povo restaram depois do ... – Tenten podia sentir o pesar em cada palavra de seu irmão. E em um gesto confortador sussurrou "_estou aqui aniki, continue, confio em você..._", os olhos castanhos dos jovens otori's se encontraram um confortando o outro, enquanto o mais velho completava sua fala. – Nosso clã foi praticamente dizimado, sendo que só nos restou alguns jovens que lutaram bravamente para proteger nossa família. Mas como sabem, **somos 15 Otori's restantes**. – Tenten pode ver a surpresa quanto a isso nos olhos azuis de Naruto e a incredulidade nos escuros de Shikamaru, os Uchiha não deixavam nada transparecer, e ela não se atreveu olhar aos nublados de Neji. - Por isso deixamos nossas montanhas, para honrar a aliança que fizemos anos atrás em uma reunião semelhante a essa. Podem ter absoluta certeza que **nenhum **Otori deixará a capital, **todos** nós lutaremos para proteger nossas alianças, família e o imperador. – Afirmou com um sorriso brilhando em seus olhos, e determinação em sua voz. – Mas, as montanhas Otori poderão guardar e proteger qualquer pessoa que queira buscar refúgio lá.

- Agritagô, Mizura-san. – Direto como sempre Hiashi não precisou falar mais nada para que o Otori entendesse que sua sugestão foi muito bem aceita. – Agora já temos um plano concreto para proteger melhor nosso povo, precisamos nos focar em nossa missão.

- Sasuke falou algo que Gaara-sama também teme. – o Uzumaki se manifestou. – O imperador não teme sua própria segurança, e eu mesmo o protegerei com todas as minhas forças. – Disse com entuziasmo e uma certeza interior que muitos ali admiravam. – Mas, ele teme que um futuro golpe leve mesmo a uma guerra entre seu povo contra qualquer que seja a ameaça. - tom olhar agora era preocupado – Temos que tentar evitar de qualquer forma o envolvimento de civis. – terminou categórico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enquanto a discussão sobre possíveis planos de ação continuava dentro do dojo, do lado de fora as duas herdeiras Hyuuga discutiam sobre que momento seria ideal para entrarem no dojo com bandejas de chá e biscoitos gergilin.

- Hanabi, já disse que deveríamos ter perguntado para chichiue se isso era realmente necessário. Acho que ele não vai ficar nada feliz em ser interrompido! – a fala não passava de um sussurro, Hinata estava preocupada demais em ser descoberta a porta do dojo discutindo com sua irmã.

- Onee-san, você é muito medrosa, nós vamos servir rapidinho o chá! – Hanabi não perderia uma oportunidade de descobrir qualquer coisa que fosse lher render assunto para fofoca. E sabia que o Uzumaki estaria lá, queria mesmo ver sua irmã vermelha como um pimentão ao servi-lo.

- Hanabi! Tenha mais respeito! – ralhou em vão.

- Bem, o que podemos fazer é chamar atenção da Tenten-chan que está lá dentro e ela vem abrir a porta para nós! – Exclamou animada a mais nova, feliz com sua grande idéia.

- A Tenten-chan? Está lá dentro? – perguntou incrédula.

- Hai! Eu mesma vi quando ela saiu pela janela da casa deles para conseguir fugir do nii-san, e pela cara que ele fez quando saiu correndo atrás dela ele não gostou nadinha. To te passando a informação de primeira mão! – sorriu maliciosamente. - Acho que a Tenten-chan vai dar muito trabalho para o nii-san. – disse com seus olhos claros brilhantes como uma pérola, era incrível que essa Hyuuga conseguia saber de tudo que acontecia dentro e fora dos domínios do clã.

- Hanabi! Quando vai aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros?! – perguntava com indignação. - Você não deveria ter espiado o nii-san e a Tenten-chan!

- Mas eu não espiei ninguém one-san! Elas que passaram correndo por mim! – Explicou-se. – E também isso não vem mais ao caso. Precisamos chamar a Tenten-chan! – fugiu novamente do assunto. Afinal era mestra nisso.

Hinata observava cada movimento de sua irmã, ao se esgueirar-se cuidadosamente entre as janelas do dojo, não precisariam ser vistas, só precisaria que Tenten as escutasse. E descofiava que a morena não havia ido em direção a elas por estar concentrada demais na reunião.

- Tenten-chan. – ouviu a mais nova sussurrar. – Tenten-chan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estava tão concentrada nos planos que estavam sendo explorados que mau ouviu a voz de Hanabi, até que o sussuro insistente entrou em seus ouvidos.

- Tenten-chan?

Procurou com os olhos o local de onde acreditava estar vindo o som e viu a rapidamente os olhos perolados da Hyuuga mais nova.

- Você poderia abrir a porta para mim e para a Hinata? Vamos servir chá e biscoitos. – com um leve meneio Tenten concordou silenciosamente, sentia que aqueles homens precisavam mesmo se algum intervalo, já que os últimos minutos não foram muito proveitosos, e infrutíferos.

Com um movimento gracioso, e sentindo o olhar de seu marido sobre si, Tenten encaminhou-se em direção a Hizashi-sama e em tom claro e baixo confidenciou a intenção das mulheres lá fora. Concordando suavemente, permitiu que suas sobrinhas entrassem.

.

.

.

Neji observava cada movimento de sua esposa curioso, não tinha conseguido ouvir o que ela falara com seu pai, e a sensação de ser deixado de lado o tirava do sério. "_como tudo nessa mulher me tira a razão",_ pensava enquanto via que a bela morena encaminhava-se suavemente a porta. Ficou surpreso ao ver a figura de suas primas a porta, mas logo que enxergou as bandejas de petiscos e os bules fumegantes entendeu o comportamento de sua esposa.

- Creio que um pequeno intervalo para o chá será relaxante. – a voz de seu pai esclareceu a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Em silêncio as únicas mulheres começaram a servir o chá em xícaras de porcelana fina, Hanabi propositalmente deixou Hinata mais próxima dos grandes homens loiros, enquanto dirigia-se para servir seu pai e tio, Tenten foi diretamente de encontro a seu irmão, esquecendo-se de Neji que ainda acompanhava os momvimentos dela.

- Nii-san, - balbuciou levemente, sentindo uma vontade enorme de se jogar nos braços dele e pedir para que ele a levasse para as montanhas banhadas pelo sol. – Sinto tanta saudade de vocês.

- Nós também Ten-chan. – sua mão acariciava levemente a dela que lhe entregava a xícara com o chá fumegante. – Creio que agora deva servir seu marido, ele não tira os olhos de você, Ten-chan. – disse com um ar de troça. – Conversamos mais depois.

- Hai. – respondeu suavemente dirigindo-se para servir os outros convidados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto não conseguia tirar seus olhos da face tímida e gentil de Hinata, ele nunca tinha visto tamanha doçura em ninguém, sua mãe era uma mulher doce, mas agitada e energica, Ino era como dizia Shikamaru, problemática, lógico que também era doce quando queria, mas talvez por ser sua irmã, ele não conseguia ver nada além de sua alegria e curiosidade. Sakura, por quem havia nutrido uma paixãozinha platônica na infância, era explosiva demais, e ele tinha certeza que Sasuke saberia domar-la muito melhor que ele, "_Ou será a Sakura-chan que doma aquele teme?_", perguntava-se sorrindo de seus próprios pensamentos. O pouco que viu em Tenten, soube que ela era no mínimo uma mulher forte e talvez um tanto quanto teimosa, para estar em uma reunião que era composta somente de homens, "_Nem Mikoto-sama está aqui, a esposa de Neji é realmente uma mulher de fibra, com tudo o que o clã dela sofreu..._", interrompeu seus pensamentos lembrando das palavras de Mizura, "..._somos 15 Otori's restantes..._", não deveria estar sendo fácil a vida dos irmãos. Mas por mais que admirasse todas estas mulheres, nenhuma exercia tanto facínio sobre ele quanto aquela tímida e doce Hyuuga.

Seus grandes olhos azuis acompanhavam cada movimento suave que ela realizava ao servir graciosamente o chá a seu pai, parecia mais uma pequena dança de braços, punhos e mãos. Nenhum detalhe passava despercebido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca, tamanho era seu nervosismo por estar tão perto dele. Não conseguia entender como servira Inoshi-sama sem derrubar nenhuma gota de chá. E agora teria que servir-lo. Sentia-se intimidada pela intensidade com que ele lhe olhava, com aquele par de safiras em que ela podia facilmente se afogar.

Suspirou levemente e se pôs ao ritual novamente. A preparação da xícara, o elevar suave do bule, a pele alva de seu punho aparecendo suavemente. Quando iria deixar a xícara em suas mãos, o roçar da pele dos dedos finos e delicados dela, com a mão quente e áspera dele provocou reações intensas em ambos, o olhar fixo dele em seus olhos, a respiração acelerada e o rubor que crescia em sua face deram a impressão que desfaleceria ali, somente com aquele mero contato de mãos.

- Arigatô, Hinata-san. – ouviu a voz suave e baixa o homem que ainda segurava suas mãos, aproveitando ao máximo cada toque suave que dava mais tons avermelhados a pele clara da Hyuuga.

- Iie, Naruto-san. Não precisa agradecer-me. – esforçou-se ao máximo para não gaguejar perante ele. Enquanto sentia que ele soltava suavemente suas mãos, fazendo uma leve carícia.

Em instantes o breve contato fora completamente quebrado, permanecendo somente o encanto e o brilho nos olhos dos dois. Hesitante a jovem Hyuuga continuou seu trabalho servindo em seguida os irmãos Uchiha's.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten, já tinha voltado a sua posição, ao lado de Neji, após servi-lo com a mesma presteza que o fizera aos Nara. E quando as jovens irmãs se retiraram do recinto Shikaku tomou a palavra.

- Bem, creio que divagamos muito a respeito de algum plano mais efetivo, porém nenhum foi completamente eficaz.

- O que sugere Shikaku? – Inoshi já sabia que seu amigo deveria ter uma carta na manga.

- **Otori.** – A voz preguiçosa de Shikamaru foi ressoou pelo grande salão. – Precisamos de um Otori infiltrado, Mizura-san. – Tenten sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Porém antes de qualquer um falasse, Shikamaru continuou. – Vocês devem saber que Temari-sama a algum tempo já atua como minha informante. – suspirou, coçando a nuca, como se estivesse falando o quão problemático isso era. – Sendo irmã do imperador, ela sempre conseguia qualquer informação valioza, mas nos últimos meses ela e sua mãe estão sendo mantidas em um tipo de reclusão, para evitar que sejam atingidas por qualquer tipo de ataque. O que garante a segurança delas, mas impede qualquer tipo de ganho de informações. Sendo assim, precisamos colocar um Otori dentro dos domínios da Casa Imperial. As habilidades auditivas do clã, somado as habilidades de Ino, são impressindíveis. – um silêncio mortal caiu entre eles, como se todos ali estivessem pensando e digerindo as palavras do jovem Nara.

- Sinto lhe dizer, Shikamaru, que não poderei auxilia-lo nisso. – disse Mizura – Já sou conhecido dentro dos portões da Casa Imperial, e creio que todos os Otori's que estão na capital já tenham sido apresentados a guarda imperial.

- Isso é verdade. – ratificou Naruto. – Como chefe da guarda, eu mesmo os convoquei para a reserva da guarda, e Danzou-dono estava presente, o que torna ...

- **Eu vou.** – todos os olhares voltaram-se para ela. – Sou a única com habilidade suficiente para isso, e fora as pessoas que estão aqui dentro, e os poucos convidados do casamento, ninguém conhece meu rosto.

Em choque, Neji não conseguira esboçar qualquer tipo de reação logo que Tenten se prontificou. Recuperando-se, logo assim que viu a face decidida dela.

- Iie, você não vai. – O ar tornou-se gélido, e todos voltaram sua atenção ao único casal ali presente.

- Você não pode me impedir de fazer minha parte para o bem de todos! – Esbrafejou a morena inconformada.

- Você é **minha esposa**, e eu digo que você não vai. – Neji não podeira conceber o fato de deixa-lá a merce de um perigo tão grande. O que seria dela dentro do covil de leões? – Não existe nenhuma outra alternativa Shikamaru? – perguntou friamente, seu olhar era mais duro que aço, e exigia outra alternativa.

- Shikamaru não precisa de outra alternativa. Naruto-san disse que Ino-san está infiltrada como amiga de Temari-sama. Então nada mais natural que uma dama de companhia para a senhorita Natsume Yoko, chegar a capital para cuidar de sua senhora! – Respondeu feliz por sua idéia. – Neji apertava as vestes com raiva, não conseguia entender o porque de sua mulher ser tão teimosa e gostar tanto de se expor ao perigo.

- Tenten – a voz dele era baixa e mortífera, somente ela, Mizura e Hizashi ao lado dele conseguiam ouvir. – Você não vai. – apertava o braço dela com força, de quem não admitiria ser contrariado.

Mizura levantou-se em um ímpeto, conseguira sentir o medo de Neji em sua voz, entendia em parte o comportamento de seu cunhado, já que se fosse Ayume ali ele de certo reageria de forma semelhante. Mas conhecendo a teimosia da irmã e desgostoso da forma como Neji apertava o braço de Tenten, não conseguiria ficar sentado ali assistindo.

- Deixe Mizura, com Neji eu me entendo. – a voz de Tenten era forte e clara. – Não adianta tentar me prender aqui Neji, porque eu vou cumprir minha parte nessa missão. Tenho o sangue de meu pai correndo em minhas veias e o legado de minha mãe. Ela também protegeu aqueles que amava. E da mesma forma que ela agiu eu também não fugirei.

- E da mesma forma que ela morreu você vai morrer! – o tom dele antes frio e indiferente já era desesperado. Não enxergava nada além da mulher a sua frente, iginorava completamente a presença dos outros homens também em pé, como se esperassem que algo acontecesse.

- Se morrer pelo menos terei feito a minha parte e pode ter certeza que descobrirei tudo o que precisamos saber! – falou orgulhosa. E Neji perdeu a cabeça, nunca deixaria Tenten morrer, mesmo que para isso ele a magoasse.

- Se sua mãe não conseguiu nada, quem você acha que é para pensar que irá conseguir descobrir algo? – Perguntou exasperado.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Tenten já tinha marcado o rosto dele com seus cinco dedos. Soltou-se rapidamente do braço que ainda prendia seu corpo perto do dele, e virou-se para Shikamaru consciente de sua missão.

- Quero que informe Temari-sama que Himura Naia, dama de companhia de Natsume Yoko chegará ao meio dia a capital. Estarei em alguma pousada, para não levantar nenhuma suspeita quanto ao fato de ser uma Otori. – Neji continuava incrédulo perante as ações dela.

- Não será necessário uma pousada, Tenten-san, poderá ficar em nossa casa. – a voz de Inoshi chamou ateção de todos. - Como Naruto trabalha na guarda do imperador. Algumas vezes ele fica encarregado de buscar algum visitante da família e levá-lo para a Casa Imperial.

- Arigato, Inoshi-sama. Agora preciso arrumar minhas coisas. Sumimasen. – despediu-se com uma leve referência.

Um silêncio mórbido instalou-se entre os homens ali presentes. Todos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, que invariavelmente direcionavam-se a postura firme daquela mulher.

.

.

.

Com os olhos fixos na porta por onde Tenten passara, Neji não piscava, não se movia, meramente respirava. Ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali. Tentava entender como havia reagido daquela forma tão irracional, e principalmente, tentava ignorar a dor que comprimia seu peito, falhando miseravelmente em todas elas. Quando finalmente voltou a si, percebeu-se praticamente só, em pé, no centro do dojo olhando a porta aberta. "_Hiashi-sama deve ter despedido todos depois..._", pensava, já que todas as decisões cruciais já haviam sido tomadas. "_O Nara deve estar a caminho da Casa Imperial para avisar Temari-sama e Ino-san sobre a missão de Tenten."_, revisava mentalmente a decisão que sua esposa havia tomado sem seu concentimento.

- Por que você me atormenta tanto? Por que tem que ser tão teimosa? – suspirou resignado, ignorando o fato de não estar completamente só.

- Ela é filha de **Otori Takeshiro, Hyuuga Neji**. – as pupilas de Neji de abriram, não esperava que ele ainda estivesse ali, e a forma como aquele homem se dirigiu a ele mostrava a insatisfação por seus atos.

- **Otori Mizura**. – respondeu, virando-se para encarar o irmão de Tenten, homem de proporções grandes, pele levemente morena, algo que Neji poderia julgar que era devido ao sol montanhês, cabelos curtos e alinhados, e o mais inconfundível, os mesmos olhos castanhos de Tenten. Neji pode ouvir um suspiro resignado do homem a sua frente, que desviou levemente o olhar dos claros do Hyuuga para a aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda.

- Tenten sempre foi um retrato fiel de meus pais. – começou levemente. – O sorriso fácil, a determinação, e o coração apaixonado de minha mãe. – Neji não tirava seus olhos da face de Mizura, como se estivesse absorvendo qualquer característica ainda desconhecida de Tenten, e nessa hora, em que viu o sorriso triste dele lembrando-se de sua mãe toda crueldade de suas palavras o atingiu em cheio. – Mas também, possue toda a teimosia e força de nosso pai. – agora Mizura sorria, verdadeiramente, como se lembrasse de momentos em que ela o tinha tirado do sério quando jovens. – Escute Neji, eu sei o que está sentindo, senti o medo em sua voz, e sei que Tenten não se percebeu disso por estar morrendo de raiva de você, coisa que sinceramente eu também estou. – Mizura não cortava de forma alguma o contato visual com os claros do Hyuuga, e Neji sentiu toda a força das palavras de seu cunhado. – Mas por mais que eu esteja com medo da situação que ela está se metendo, e isso pode ter certeza que eu ficaria pior se fosse minha esposa, Ayume no lugar dela, eu confio em minha irmã. Tenho total confiança na capacidade dela, e sei que ela vai conseguir o que precisamos e vai voltar segura para nós. Eu preciso confiar nisso, e ela precisa de minha confiança nela, assim como precisa da sua. – terminou tocando o ombro de Neji, como se passasse sua própria confiança a ele. E saiu, deixando o Hyuuga finalmente a sós com seus pensamentos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten revirava suas roupas furiosamente, kimonos finos estavam jogados de qualquer forma pelo chão do quarto. Procurava "arrumar" o que levaria durante sua missão. Fixava seu olhar sobre o quarda-roupas e cômoda, não conseguia olhara para o quarto, nem muito menos para o futon sem lembrar dos olhos claros de Neji e a forma como ele havia a amado ali, mas, logo a quelas palavras odiosas vinham a sua mente, palavras ditas pelos mesmos lábios que beijaram sua boca e corpo com tanta paixão. Como aquele poderia ser o mesmo homem a quem ela havia entregado seu corpo, alma e coração? Realmente não o conhecia tanto quanto julgava conhecer.

Com raiva e confusa com seus próprios pensamentos, Tenten sentia seu corpo todo tremer, o ar faltar em seus pulmões e seus olhos ficarem rasos com aquelas ingratas lágrimas que segurava desde a maldita reunião.

_"Calma Tenten, respira, não dê suas lágrimas a ele."_ Pensava resentida, enquanto endireitava sua postura e passava as mãos freneticamente pelo rosto contorcido. Respirando fundo, olhou a pequena bagunça que havia feito._ "É ele conseguiu me tirar do sério"_. Abriu uma mala de tamanho médio e colocava ali as peças necessárias, cuidadosamente dobradas.

Lembrando de levar o essencial para algumas semanas, não sabia o quanto tempo iria demorar para conseguira a informação que precisavam, de certa forma queria realizar sua parte o mais rápido possível, para esfregar na bela cara daquele homem prepotente o quanto era boa. Mas, por outro lado, ficar longe dele não seria de todo mau agora. _"Se eu o encontrar antes de ir embora, acho que esquecerei que sou sua esposa e vou me dar ao luxo de usar algumas de minhas flexas especiais para fazer com que ele se arrepende de cada palavra que disse!"_ Pensava com um sorriso sádico brincando em seus labios enquanto fechava a mala.

Ainda revisava mentalmente se havia esquecido alguma coisa quando percebeu uma presença familiar a porta de seu quarto.

- És realmente um excelente samurai, só o percebi agora Hizashi-sama. - Disse de costas, e ele pode perceber o respeito e mágoa em sua voz. - Deseja alguma coisa?

- Me perdoe pela intromissão, Tenten-san. Só vim desejar boa sorte em sua missão. - Os olhos dela se arregaaram e virou-se para encarar o sogro.

- Eu... - começou hesitante - Eu achei que viria...

- Não vim amenisar o erro de meu filho. Ele errou ofendendo a memória de sua mãe. E errou em não confiar em você, mas, posso entender o medo dele.

- **Medo?** - riu tristemente. - Ele só tem medo que eu falhe trazendo vergonha ao nome dele. - o ressentimento era cada vez mais visível nos olhos castanhos anteriormente tão vivos e doces.

- Iie, achei que seus ouvidos conseguiam captar o medo de se perder alguém **a quem se ama**, menina. - disse com paciência e ternura no olhar, como se estivesse falando com uma filha.

Tenten nada respondeu, abaixou o olhar, avaliando cada palavra proferida por aquele sábio homem. Realmente não havia percebido qualquer medo nas palavras de Neji, mas estava tão cega pela raiva que não conseguiria perceber nem o que estava a um palmo de seus olhos. Sentiu seu coração gritando para que ela acreditasse nas palavras dele, porém nada iria fazer com que ela esquecesse as palavras ácidas, ou a falta de confiança nela.

- Arigato, Hizashi-sama. – suspirou. – Pensarei em suas palavras, e fique tranquilo, não vou mais matar seu filho. – sorriu sarcasticamente ao dizer as últimas palavras.

- Arigato, Tenten-san. – fez uma leve reverência e desejando boa noite deixou-a sozinha com suas bagagens.

.

.

.

Já estava saindo de casa respirando fundo, olhou uma última vez para a pequena e acolhedora casa que havia vivido por poucos de bons dias, bons até aquela famigerada noite. Dirigiu-se a porta encontrando lá ele, seu marido, o homem que tirava seu rumo, o mesmo que deixava toda sua raiva a flor de pele. Neji.

Fixou seus olhos nos claros dele, não conseguindo descifrar o que estava no profundo daqueles olhos. Voltou os seus a sua mão esquerda, encontrando ali a aliança dourada que adornava seu dedo anelar. Em silêncio retirou lentamente a aliança do dedo, olhou fixamente para ela, respirando profundamente, tomou a mão dele e a colocou na palma da mão dele. E sem mais nenhuma palavra, saiu levando somente a mala que havia preparado, deixando ele ali, sozinho.

Minutos se passaram e Neji continuou ali, parado, a porta de sua casa, com a mão direita aberta tendo a aliança dela posta ali. Encarando a aliança dourada na palma de sua mão, ele teve certeza que ela só brilharia quando estivesse novamente em seu lugar de origem, o _**dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Tenten**_.

.

.

.

AI QUE DRAMA.... HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU

só não me matem ainda ok? XDD  
Deixem isso para mais tarde... =X *preparando o caixão...*

Então gente... como muitos estavam desconfiados, a Tentenzinha vai para a Casa Imperial! Só as circunstâncias não são as melhores, e eu estou com dó do Neji... *mentira...XD*

E agora, oq vai acontecer por lá ainda é um mistério... hauhauhauhauhau...

Próximo episódio tem a chegada da Tenten na Casa Imperial e mais gente chegando no pedaço!!!! *faz cara de doida escrevendo personagens originais*....XDDD

Então, agora eu quero comentários, monografias, teses e outros! Quero saber as teorias conspiratórias mais cavalares que vcs estão tendo!!! XDDD

Ahm... e antes que eu me esqueça... Podem xingar o Neji a vontade, depois eu consolo ele aqui...XDD *aperta o Hyuuga*


	12. Pequeno Dragão

_**Pequeno dragão**_

O dia chegou tão rapidamente que Tenten nem percebeu que já encontrava-se em pé aos portões da Casa Imperial, acompanhanda por Naruto. O loiro havia sido extremamente gentil desde toda a confusão que causara na noite anterior. E começava a entender a afeição que Hinata desenvolvera por ele.

Pararam em frente ao enorme portão de madeira maciça, belamente trabalhado que dava entrada a grande casa imperial. Tenten soltou um suspiro leve ao observar a grandeza que era aquele portão, _"se um simples portão é assim, nem imagino o que ele esconde..."_ pensava ela tentando imaginar o que encontraria quando o atravessasse.

- Shikamaru já avisou Temari-sama e a Ino-chan sobre sua vinda, Himura Naia. – ela ouviu o sussuro do homem loiro, e imaginou como Shikamaru, o homem mais preguiçoso que ela já vira, conseguira transpor aqueles portões com tanta facilidade e invadir a Casa Imperial sem ser visto. O Nara era realmente muito habilidoso.

- Abram o portão! – ouviu uma voz bradar de dentro da casa de vigilância, em resposta a presença do Uzumaki. – Uzumaki-san, quem é esta mulher com o senhor?

- Esta é Himura Naia, dama de companhia de Natsume Yoko, amiga de Temari-sama, e chegou hoje para acompanhar sua senhora o tempo que Yoko-sama estiver na capital. – Explicou Naruto ao soldado que fazia a guarda do grande portão.

- Certo, podem entrar. Temari-sama avisou da chegada de Himura-san. Estão aguardando nos aposentos dela.

- Arigato.

Tenten ouvia toda a conversa, mas seus olhos estavam postos na beleza do grande jardim que se mostrava a sua frente. Mesmo em pleno inverno, a beleza parecia estar intacta ali dentro. Cerejeiras, bem cuidadas, repletas de neve, arbustos cuidadosamente podados, banquinhos estrategicamente colocados deixavam o ambiente ali dentro mais belo. Por um momento deixou-se levar pela beleza e paz que aquele local emanava, e esqueceu-se que ingratamente aquele belo e calmo local estava escondendo um ninho de cobras, e que era sua missão restaurar a paz que aquele jardim emanava. Pois tinha absoluta certeza que dentro das portas da bela e gigantesca casa tradicional que era a sede do governo a paz era algo absolutamente aparente.

- Vamos Himura-san. - a voz de Naruto a vez acordar de seus devaneios.

- Hai. - respondeu fracamente, ainda hipnotizada pela beleza daquele lugar.

Cruzaram calmamente todo o caminho que os separavam da entrada da casa, e ali, a cada passo que dava, Tenten deixava para tras a mulher que havia aprendido a ser nos braços de Neji, esvaziando sua mente de qualquer lembrança do casamento, de sua nova casa, dos braços dele.

Focando sua mente na imagem que seus olhos mostravam, e nos sons que tomavam conta de seus ouvidos, agora era só a samurai. Ali não existiria a esposa, afinal havia sido por isso que deixara a aliança nas mãos dele. Ali só existia Otori Tenten, a samurai forjada nas montanhas protegidas de seu clã. A mulher que daria honra ao nome de sua família, a herdeira do legado de seus pais. Ela tinha uma missão a cumprir e por isso ali ela seria uma serva, somente Himura Naia.

Respirou pesadamente e acompanhou Naruto pela porta dos servos, admirando a maravilhosa casa da família Imperial. A arquitetura era delicada, e os detalhes todos mostravam a grandeza do clã Sabaku, "_grandeza e arrogância_...", pensava tendo um sorriso de leve deboxe nos lábios, lembrando-se que seu pai sempre lhe ensinara que a humildade era um dos mais honrados pilares do caráter.

- Já estamos chegando, você ficará nos aposentos da senhorita Natsume-san. É um quarto bem espaçoso e muito confortável, creio que gostará bastante.

- Hai, Uzumaki-san. - fez uma leve reverência, já demonstrando sua postura servil diante do chefe da guarda do Imperador.

E pôde observar o constrangimento do jovem homem que lhe conduzia, afinal, ela era tão nobre quanto ele. Sorriu levemente para o loiro mostrando que estava tudo bem, e continuou a segui-lo.

Logo pararam em frente a uma porta que era guardada por um homem moreno que deveria ter a mesma idade dela. Era no mínimo diferente. Seu uniforme de soldado imperial era diferente dos demais, discretos da cor azul escura, com pequenos detalhes em vermelho e dourado. O uniforme daquele homem era estranhamente verde! Completamente verde! Tenten pos-se a imaginar o por que daquela diferença tão grande, mas falhou miseravelmente, deixando esta curiosidade de lado, viu os cabelos negros brilhantes cortados em formato de cuia, ele sorriu para o superior mostrando uma fileira de dentes extremamente brancos, e ela agradeceu aos céus por não ter o sol para refletir naquele sorriso, pois tinha a ligeira impressão que o simples olhar para o sorriso dele sobre o sol a cegaria.

- Este é Rock Lee. Ele é um dos meus homens de maior confiança, ele está encarregado da proteção da senhorita Natsume e a sua também. Qualquer coisa que precisar, não hesite em chamá-lo.

- Yoshi!!! Protegerei a bela donzela com a minha vida! - a voz empolgada do jovem deixou o coração de Tenten mais leve, e não resistiu em sorrir genuinamente para aquele estranho homem.

- Arigato, Lee-san. Sou Himura Naia, dama de companhia da senhorita Natsume. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Temari-sama e a senhorita Yoko estão aguardando a sua chegada.

- Bem não podemos deixá-las esperando. - disse Naruto, já abrindo levemente a porta. - Entre. - deu passagem educadamente a ela e Tenten viu-se em uma ante-sala simples que dava acesso ao quarto em si.

Assim que colocou seus pés no quarto um vulto loiríssimo passou correndo e se atirou nos braços do homem ao seu lado. "_Então esta deve ser Ino, irmã mais nova dele_", pensou lembrando-se de seu aniki.

- É melhor você me soltar Ino. Está me sufocando! - ouviu o sussurro fraco do loiro. - Você está sentindo mesmo a minha falta? - o sarcasmo ficou bem claro nas palavras dele e automaticamente Ino se soltou do abraço dando um cascudo forte na cabeça do irmão.

- Seu baka! Não posso nem te abraçar direito que já vem se achando! - os olhos azuis dela faiscavam de raiva e alegria ao vê-lo.

- Comporte-se menina! - Naruto ria, e aquela repreensão não saiu como ele queria. - Esta é ...

- Himura Naia. Mas pode me chamar de Otori Tenten, quando precisar. - disse renegando completamente o Hyuuga, ali tudo aquilo parecia tão distante, suas lembranças haviam sido deixadas nas pedras que formavam o belo caminho até a casa imperial.

- Seja bem vida! Seremos uma dupla e tanto! - disse a loira animada. - Eu vejo tudo e você escuta tudo!

- Acho que está esquecendo de mim, Natsume!

- Temari! Você e esta mania de aparecer de repente! - falou uma Yamanaka cansada de se assustar com as chegadas repentinas da irmã do imperador.

- Mais respeito Ino! Ela é irmã de Gaara-sama! - ralhou o único homem presente ali. - Perdoe o atrevimento desta louca, Temari-sama.

- LOUCA!!!! - agora sim Ino estava com raiva. - Para sua informação, baka, nós somos AMIGAS! E as melhores!

Tenten pos-se a rir observando a confusão instalada entre os três loiros, algo lhe dizia que sua missão seria um pouco mais leve com a presença daquelas mulheres tão diferentes.

- Bem, devemos estar assustando a Tenten-san. E falando em nomes, creio que é melhor só nos tratarmos pelos nomes que vocês tem aqui dentro, para segurança de todos.

- Temari está certa. - disse Ino respirando calmamente, como se estivesse se preparando para interpretar um papel dificil. - Fez boa viagem Naia? - disse ao voltar-se a Tenten.

Tenten fixou seus castanhos nos azuis procurando as palavras certas para responder aquela pergunta. Incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas, sentiu-se transportada para os acontecimentos da noite anterior. E tão rápido quanto essas lembranças vieram a sua mente, ela pôde ver, no profundo dos olhos azuis, compreensão e apoio. Foi envolvida carinhosamente pelos braços da mulher loira, e pode ouvir o sussuro.

- Estaremos aqui, caso precise, somos uma equipe agora.

- Hai, arigato senhorita Natsume.

.

.

.

O dia estava tranquilo na casa principal do clã Uchiha, Sanosuke brincava alegremente com seus brinquedos de montar, na espaçosa sala, sendo vigiado atentamente pelos amorosos olhos esmeraldinos de sua mãe. Sasuke e Itachi discutiam o plano de evacuação dos mais velhos e crianças no escritório, tendo sua mãe observando cada passo do plano tão bem detalhado.

- As montanhas Otori serão um abrigo ideal para todos que precisarem se refugiar. - começou Itachi.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, a cadeia montanhosa forma uma barreira de proteção natural contra qualquer invasor. E se as coisas ainda estão da forma como Mizura-san falou, será realmente um bom refúgio para nosso povo.

- Hai, hahaue. Vamos começar o plano de evacuação o mais rápido possível. Mizura-san nos cedeu um de seus melhores homens para servir de guia caso comecemos a retirar os mais idosos agora. - Sasuke respondeu.

- Certo, façam uma lista dos que demoram mais para fazer o trajeto e comecem o plano de remoção o mais rápido possível. Temos que aproveitar que está parando de nevar. - a voz da senhora Uchiha foi decidida, e nenhum dos homens ali questionou aquela decisão.

- Hai, hahaue. - disse Itachi, e com o seu meio sorriso tipicamente Uchiha brincou. - Nenhum daqueles decrépitos homens do conselho do clã acreditaria que é a senhora que comanda essa família na linha dura. - em meio ao momento tenso os três Uchiha's sorriram.

.

.

.

Sakura estava tão concentrada em tentar encontrar uma posição menos dolorida que não se apercebeu dos movimentos de seu primogênito, que corria em direção a varanda aberta e escorregadia do gelo derretido da neve da noite anterior.

Ouviu um baque seco e o resmungo leve de seu menino. Imediatamente levantou o rosto buscando a imagem sorridente de Sanosuke, e ao não encontrá-lo perto de si, levantou-se de supetão, direcionando seu olhar para a varanda, pode vê-lo estirado no chão apalpando o bumbum machucado pela queda.

- Sano-kun? Meu filho, você está bem? - perguntou preocupada, ajoelhando-se ao lado do menino.

- Hai hahaue! Só doeu um pouquinho! - disse com um sorriso dolorido nos lábios e os olhinhos negros brilhantes.

- Então vamos entrar, sim? Está muito frio aqui fora! - disse tentando se apoiar melhor para se levantar, quando uma dor profunda correu por seu abdome. - Arhg - gemeu de dor.

Sanosuke assustado com as feições da mãe, correu para ajudá-la observando algo incomum.

- Hahaue, por que sua roupa tá molhada?

Céus! A bolsa! Tinha estourado! Era hora, Ryuu iria nascer!

- Chame seu chichiue rapido Sano! Hahaue precisa dele! - respondeu angustiada, incrivelmente as contrações estavam vindo mais rápido, seu menino tinha pressa!

- Hai. - respondeu e correu o mais rápido que suas perninhas curtas o permitiam.

.

.

.

- Chichiue! Chichiue! Chichiue! - chamava o menino desesperado, entrando de supetão no escritório.

- O que foi Sano?! - e foi só ver a face lívida do garoto que Sasuke entendeu o recado, Sakura precisava dele. - Onde está sua mãe?

- Na varanda!

Sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra, Sasuke correu em direção a varanda encontrando sua esposa ofegante, com a face já avermelhada pelo esforço de suportar as contrações. Tomou-a rapidamente em seus braços correndo para o quarto dos dois.

- Sasuke, - falava ela entre a respiração descompassada. - Chame Chikara e Yuuki.

- Calma Sakura, já vou pedir para chama-las, mas você precisa se acalmar.

- Calma? Você me engravida de novo e ainda pede calma? Sou eu quem está sentindo esse menino apressado querer me partir em duas! Chame-as AGORA! - respondeu transtornada, já estava com as contrações a cada minuto, e logo elas piorariam. Nessas horas que gostaria que Sasuke sentisse as dores do parto.

- Sakura, respire hana. Já vou mandar Itachi chamá-las.

- VAI!!! ITAE!!! – gritou de dor - Calma meu filho, você ainda nem nasceu já está dando trabalho para sua mãe! - resmungava ela sentindo as contrações aumentarem.

- Aniki! Preciso que chame Chikara e Yuuki agora! - a voz de Sasuke era ameaçadora e desesperada, sabia que Itachi odiava ficar perto de Chikara.

- Hn. - foi a resposta que recebeu. E já descontrolado pelos resmungos de dor de sua esposa pegou o colarinho da camisa do kimono do mais velho olhando ameaçadoramente nos olhos tão negros quanto os seus.

- Vai agora!

Só foi preciso estas palavras e a intensidade do olhar do mais novo para Itachi ir o mais rápido possível em direção a casa das irmãs Chikara e Yuuki. Jurara que nunca mais pisaria no mesmo chão que Chikara estivesse, mas pelo bem de sua família e de sua integridade física teria que aguentar a presença daquela Uchiha desaforada por perto novamente. Pelo menos Yuuki era mais sensata.

E ele sabia que sua cunhada havia ensinado a arte médica para aquelas duas, o que as tornavam essenciais naquele momento. Praguejando pateu a porta anunciando sua presença.

- O que deseja Itachi-san? - os olhos negros de Yuuki buscavam entender o porque da presença inusitada dele em sua casa.

- Sakura está em trabalho de parto, precisa de você e de sua irmã imediatamente. - direto e seco, não precisava florear o assunto.

- Hai, vou chamar Chikara, espere só um instante.

Em menos de cinco minutos já estavam os três ofegantes a porta do quarto de Sakura e Sasuke. Entranram de supetão, as duas mulheres correram para próximo da rosada, afastando Sasuke que ainda estava a cabeceira da esposa.

- Como estão as contrações Sakura-san? – perguntou calmamente Yuuki enquanto arrumava melhor os travesseiros as costas da mulher agonizante.

- Mais fortes, e quase constantes. – disse entre as respirações rápidas e cortadas pelos gemidos de dor.

- Itachi, providencie água quente e toalhas limpas! – Chikara já observara a situação e pensava com rapidez no que seria necessário.

- Ora essa mulher! Você está cada vez mais impertinente!

- Pare de reclamar e faça logo o que lhe disse! – a face dela já era pura raiva daquele homem.

- Vocês dois dá para cooperar logo? – Sasuke já estava cansado de tanta briga entre eles.

- Não te mete Sasuke! – a resposta em coro vinda dos dois surpreendeu o Uchiha mais novo.

Enquanto isso, Yuuki tentava de todas as formas posicionar Sakura de forma mais confortável e que facilitasse o parto, mas com toda aquela confusão, a rosada estava ficando cada vez mais agitada e angustiada, o que não iria ajudar de forma alguma o trabalho de parto.

- Ahhhh. – o gemido sufocado de dor foi a gota d'gua, e eles nem sequer ouviram!

- CHEGA!!!! – esbravejou a pequena Uchiha, e todos os olhares se voltaram a ela. – Itachi, vai agora buscar a água e os panos! Sasuke, preciso que você se posicione as costas da Sakura para apoiá-la melhor e confortá-la, sua esposa precisa de você mais do que seu irmão! E Chikara, você sabe o que precisa fazer, não fique brigando inutilmente!

Como crianças obedientes todos tomaram seus lugares e Chikara a examinou rapidamente.

- Eu já consigo ver a cabecinha. Ande logo com esse panos limpos! O bebê vai nascer! – disse com voz forte.

- Aqui, estão os panos. – disse Itachi aos entregá-los para Yuuki, sem desviar os seus olhos dos procedimentos que eram realizados pela "desvairada" irmã mais velha.

- Arigato, Itachi, agora se quiser esperar lá fora. Creio que Sanosuke está preocupado com a mãe, pode tranquilizá-lo onegai? – Itachi viu o rosto aflito de sua cunhada, e depois focou seus olhos nos negros de Sasuke, que consentiu.

- Hai. Qualquer coisa estarei lá fora. – falou antes de se retirar.

Sakura sentia cada vez mais as contrações torcerem seu ventre como se quisessem parti-la em duas, já deveria ter se acostumado com aquilo, afinal aquele não era seu primeiro parto. Mas a dor era tão alucinante que tinha medo de não conseguir aguentar. Estava sentindo-se fraca e cansada, queria dormir. E quando já estava achando que a letargia iria vencê-la sentiu as mãos fortes de seu marido apoinado seus fortemente seu corpo.

- Estou aqui, Sakura, sei que você consegue.

Uma nova força invadiu seu ser, tinha que ser forte por sua família. Pensou em seu primogênito, Sanosuke a esperava do lado de fora, amparado pela avó e o tio. Sentiu seu marido as suas costas lhe dando forças, e com a contração forte lembrou-se que ainda faltava mais um pouco para ter seu bebê nos braços. Entre suas divagações e dores ouviu a voz forte de Chikara.

- Empurre agora Sakura!

- Ahhhhh!

- Isso! Só mais um pouco! A cabecinha está passando! Vamos! Respire fundo e empurre novamente!

- Ahhhh. – outro gemido tão dilacerante quanto a dor que ela sentia.

- Vamos, continue! – não conseguia mais discernir de quem eram as vozes, somente sentiu um aperto mais forte em seu corpo, Sasuke passava sua força a ela ali. Fez o inimaginável para seu estado, com um empurrão mais forte, e um grito de dor, sentiu seu corpo amolecer, esmorecendo nos braços de seu marido enquanto ouviam o choro agudo do bebê.

- É um menino!

- Ryuu. – sussurou antes de render-se ao cansasso.

- Arigato, Sakura. – pôde ouvir Sasuke sussurar enquanto sentia em seu rosto uma lágrima fina rolar, que não havia vindo de seus olhos.

.

.

.

.

O dia havia passado tranquilamente na casa imperial. Tenten, ou melhor, Himura Naia, havia conhecido muitos serviçais, alguns samurais que trabalhavam na guarda da casa. Mas não havia tido oportunidade de ficar cara a cara com Danzou-dono, ou até mesmo com a família imperial, fora a Temari.

Porém, terminara o dia bem. O laço de amizade entre ela e as duas loiras ali, cresceu rapidamente, e sabia que poderia contar de olhos fechados com elas. Além de que Naruto tinha realmente escolhido bem seus maiores aliados, ela tinha a impressão que o loiro conseguia "ler" o coração das pessoas, sendo que a escolha do guardião delas não poderia ser mais acertada, Lee era realmente uma boa pessoa, de coração de ouro e sempre disposto a ajudá-las em qualquer miudeza que fosse.

Suspirou, procurando um local que pudesse ficar em silêncio ali, puxou um pequeno futon para um cantinho mais reservado daquele quarto espaçoso que dividia com a Yamanaka, sentou-se e fechou os olhos. Começaria agora a parte mais importante de seu dia.

Respirou tranquilamente, lembrando-se de isolar seu corpo e mente de qualquer coisa que não fossem os sons que chegavam cada vez mais nítidos aos seus ouvidos. Rastrando cada canto da casa imperial com a habilidade que corria em seu sangue. Ouviu atentamente cada passo, conversas triviais entre os homens encarregados da segurança. Os pratos sendo lavados na cozinha. Bloqueou os que lhe pareciam insignificantes, buscando apurar ainda mais sua audição, pode ouvir a voz alegre de Naruto.

"_Está correndo tudo bem, a senhorida Natsume recebeu sua acompanhante hoje e elas passaram um dia agradável conhecendo as dependências da casa, acompanhadas pela Temari-sama e Rock Lee_." - o loiro dizia. " _Certo, bom trabalho, Naruto. Qualquer coisa não hesite em me contar_." - Tenten pode ouvir uma voz grave e intensa. "_Hai, Gaara-sama_." Então aquela era a voz do imperador, e ele estava realmente a par da missão da Yamanaka, certamente deveria saber que ela estava ali para completar a missão também.

Deixou esses pensamentos de lado e focou-se novamente em seus ouvidos. "_Baki-sama necessita de mais alguma coisa hoje_?" Tenten apurou seus ouvidos, ainda não havia tido nenhum encontro com o conselheiro. "_Não, pode retirar-se, eu termino por aqui, pode ir para casa, Tenkai. Arigato._" - a voz era grave e a forma de falar polida, educado até com os menores servos, fazia juz a fama que precidia o conselheiro. "_Sumimasen_". Ouviu a voz do homem, "_Tenkai_", se despedindo, escutou mais alguns minutos os sons daquela sala, só ouvindo o rabiscar de alguma coisa, e depois passos fortes e precisos, e o silêncio.

Momentos depois, um choro de criança invadiu seus ouvidos. "_Shhiu, calma meu pequeno, hahaue está aqui!", _a voz doce da mulher e o choro da criança estimularam sua curiosidade. Sabia que Matsuri, esposa de Kankuro-dono tinha um bebê de um ano, mas ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. "_Dorme meu querido.._.", cantarolava ela. "_Ele ainda não dormiu_?", uma voz masculina foi ouvida, "Kankuro-dono", constatou ela, "_Ele estava dormindo até agora_.", respondeu a mulher baixinho. "_Passe ele para mim, hime_." - ele era tão carinhoso ao falar com ela, e Tenten sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir a voz do homem conversar tranquilamente com o filho. "_Chichiue está aqui meu filho, pode dormir"_.

Uma lágrima rolou desavisadamente pela face dela, desistindo de escutá-los. Bloqueou aquele som e continuou sua busca. Demorou mais para se concentrar, ainda podia ouvir o choro da criança... "Kuso!!! Preciso me concentrar!" esbravejou mentalmente forçando-se tremendamente para se concentrar novamete.

Quando já estava quase desistindo de sua busca, pode ouvir fracamente a voz de dois homens, concentrou-se nelas para poder identificar o que estavam falando. " _Então, como está sua convivência com Temari-sama? Tanaka?", "Convivência? Aquela mulher é arisca demais para já termos tido qualquer convivência. Danzou-dono._" a voz desse era irritadiça, como um menino que foi contrariado. "_Tenha calma, sei que irá amançar a fera."_ Tenten pode ouvir uma risada sarcástica do homem mais velho, Danzou-dono era realmente um hipócrita, como poderia servir a família real tratando Temari daquela forma? Como um animal a ser domesticado? "_Hai, terei paciência por hora. Tenho outras propostas de casamento, sabe disso._" O jovem era realmente impaciente e petulante! _"Mas nunca conseguirá nada melhor que a irmã do imperador_!".

Aquela conversa toda estava irritando-a profundamente. Falaria com Temari o mais breve possível sobre esse Tanaka. Não confiava nele, muito menos em Danzou. "_Tenho que ficar atenta aos movimentos desse hipócrita_." Pensou enquanto escutava o restante da conversa mesquinha daqueles homens, realmente Naruto estava coberto de razão em desconfiar dele.

Terminou sua "varredura", cansada, seu corpo estava dolorido, e sua mente e alma a Yamanaka já deitada num sono pesado, e a invejou por um instante querendo ter o mesmo sono profundo dela. Deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre a cama, fechou os olhos e pediu a Kami que a deixasse dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Então... aqui está a chegada da Tentenzinha a Casa Imperial!!!

E o nascimento do fofinho Ryuu!!!

Pra quem quiser conferir tem imagens novas no meu orkut!!!

./Main#AlbumList?rl=ms

incluindo a fofa da Yuuki (Uchiha arretada que é personagem da Constance!!!), e o mais novo super desejado Uchiha... gente esse menino já nasceu com uma lista de pretendentes aos pés dele!!! XDDDD

Esses dias papiando no msn a Constance e eu pensamos em 10 "leis" básicas de como escrever uma fic... XDDDD (inner- quanta prepotência... =/)

Mas para nos divertirmos um pouquinho acabamos escrevendo aqui... e as 5 primeiras vão agora... aproveita que é de gratis... XD (inner... =X)

Os 10 pontos principais para se ter uma boa história

por Constance Drown e Mycah-chan

01 - Crie personagens com um passado triste e nebuloso

02 - Mate a pessoa de maior importância para o personagem principal, no início da história mesmo

03 - Faça triângulos amorosos, destrua famílias, engravide e mate o bebê.

04 - Tenha uma grávida em mãos, sempre, de preferência aquela que já vem desde o início da história quase para ter o bebê, faça que ele nasça em condições complicadas.

05 - Ampute alguém! Faça com que fique cega, perca um braço ou perna, qualquer coisa, torne-o paraplégico, faça-o sobrevivente de uma guerra.

... pronto... as outras 5 vem mais pra frente!!! XDDDD

Bem... vamos ficando por aqui... próximo caps é MTO MTO MTO IMPORTANTE... e tá ficando ENORME!!!! então se demorarmos mais um pouquinho para postar podem ter certeza que compensaremos pelo tamanho da criatura... XD

Constance : Mando beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai e pro baby que acabou de nascer, Ryuu...

mycah: ela tá toda felizinha por ter ajudado no parto!!! E colocou moral no Itachi!!!

Constance: Eu tÔ!!! Até pulo nua!!!

mycah: O.o

Constance: com tarjinha preta censurando algumas partes!! XD

mycah: oK... O.o

Constance: *pose pensativa, mãos no queixo olhando para Mycah* Ela é tão sem graça i.i Mesmo eu mandando nos Yamanaka, ela ainda é a deusa de tudo i.i Eu queria matar mais algumas pessoas! Posso? Posso? *olha pro lado e fala baixo* Acho que falei demais, né? i.i

mycah: *segura carta branca* ... pode fazer oq vc quiser!!

Constance: Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosso? De verdade verdadeira?

mycah: hai!

Constance: weeeeee!!!! *cara de maquiavélica...* Me aguardem!!! HAUHAUHAUHAU

mycah:... até o próximo!!!

bjssssssssssssssssss


	13. I can't take my mind of you

_**I can't take my mind of you**_

O dia amanhecera frio como todos os 40 anteriores, aquele era definitivamente o inverno mais frio e longo que se tivesse lembrança nos últimos 50 anos. Não nevava, mas o vento era tão gelado e cortante que quase ninguém tinha coragem de sair de suas casas para qualquer atividade corriqueira.

No dojo Hyuuga, Neji treinava diligentemente, ignorando completamente o vento frio que entrava sorrateiro pelas frestas das grandes janelas do dojo. Para qualquer pessoa que observasse o jovem Hyuuga, o maior exemplo de concentração e disciplina.

O suor grudava seus longos cabelos escuros em sua face levemente corada pelo esforço repetitivo, sempre procurando o o ângulo mais correto de cada chute ou soco que desferia continuamente sobre os alvos. O corpo já dava sinais de cansaço, pela noite a fora de treinamentos que ele se submetia. Fisicamente estava presente, repetia cada movimento de forma automática, chute alto com a perna direta, seguido por um soco direto com o braço esquerdo, chute alto com a perna esquerda, seguido pelo soco com o braço direito, e assim repetindo novamente e novamente e novamente. Não via nada ao se redor, meramente via os alvos, e por isso mesmo não enxergou o estado desgastado da madeira que havia sofrido a noite inteira sobre seus punhos nada gentis. E com um soco do braço direito, despedaçou por fim sua vítima, espalhando fragmentos de madeira para todos os cantos, cortando o punho que não sentiara a força do impacto, dor, ou muito menos o sangue escorrendo por um fragmento pontudo de madeira que rasgara-lhe a pele. Com os olhos fixos no punho machucado, Neji simplismente tirou o fragmento, olhando friamente para o sangue que escorria, _**quente**_, _**vermelho**_, _**vivo**_. Como ele mesmo não se sentia a muitos dias.

_**Quente**_

Quente, como ele se sentira nas noites que o corpo macio e moreno _**dela**_ procurava o dele para se acomodar melhor na cama que eles dividiam, abraçando-o como se precisasse disso para conseguir dormir tranquilamente todas as noites. Era até irônico pensar que nunca mais conseguira dormir naquela cama. A princípio procurara ali o calor dela para proteger-se das noites frias, mas só encontrara brasas mortas, e a ausencia do calor dela. Do corpo dela, que o incendiava por completo cada vez que tocava aquela pele, sentia aquele perfume inebriante ou vislumbrava os contornos sinuosos cobertos por aquela yukata _**vermelha**_.

_**Vermelho**_

Ah, aquela yukata povoava seus pensamentos noite e dia, sem piedade o vermelho invadia seus pensamentos, deixando tudo mais apático e sem cor. Vermelho como os lábios macios e cheios de Tenten. Lábios que o irritavam prufundamente com suas palavras teimosas, que o tiravam do sério tão rapidamente como nunca ninguém havia feito. Mas, eram lábios que lhe rancavam a sanidade, quando _**quentes**_, encontravam os seus ávidos por ela, por tirar tudo que ela poderia lhe dar. Vermelho _**vivo**_, como a pureza que tirara de sua mulher.

_**Vivo, vida.**_

Sentia-se morto sem te-la em seus braços. Era meramente uma carcaça que sobrevivia todos os dias, pela simples teimosia de querer te-la novamente ali, lhe enxendo os ouvidos de suas mais descabidas colocações, sobre o quão machista ele era, ou sobre como era melhor e mais agradável o clima montanhês, ou qualquer discussão besta em que suas opiniões divergissem, somente pelo prazer de lhe irritar e tirar sua famosa calma e paciência. Precisava tanto dela para viver, quanto do ar que respirava.

Ainda encarava o corte que havia em sua mão tão concentrado em suas próprias resoluções, que nem sentiu quando uma mão pequena e delicada tomou a sua machucada cuidando de seu ferimento. Voltou a realidade focando seus olhos nos claros e prateados como os dele, porém, muito mais doces do que os seus jamais poderiam ser. _"Hinata"_. Em silêncio observou o cuidado de sua prima a retirar qualquer fragmento de madeira, limpar o excesso de sangue, e por fim cobrir a ferida aberta com uma faixa limpa de tecido branco.

- Pronto, Neji-nii-san. – a voz doce tremera levemente, hesitando continuar sua fala. Respirou profundamente e fixou seus olhos nos claros e opacos tão diferentes dos seus. – Deveria cuidar-se mais, nii-san. _Ela_... – hesitou quando viu os olhos dele focarem-se no seu com intensidade. – _Ela_, não iria gostar de vê-lo assim.

Hinata viu seu primo acentir levemente e retirar com cuidado sua mão das mãos dela, e retirar-se calmamente do dojo. Neji não possuia palavras para responde-la. Não no momento. Sua mente não estava ali, suas palavras não estavam ali e seu coração sobrevivia por estar ligado ao _dela_, _**quente**_, _**vermelho**_ e _**vivo**_.

.

.

.

A manhã estava relativamente calma para as duas mulheres que apuravam os sentidos para qualquer movimentação diferente na casa imperial. Já estavam no segundo mês de investigações, e haviam eliminado muitos possíveis suspeitos. Praticamente todos os homens que faziam parte da segurança do imperador estavam completamente fora de suspeita, além das servas que cuidavam tão diligentemente da família imperial. Na visão de Tenten isso já era uma excelente notícia, o pente-fino que ela e Ino estavam fazendo com tanta criteriosidade era realmente necessário, mas levaria ainda mais algumas semanas ou quem sabe mais, e elas não tinham tanto tempo. E o pior é que ainda não haviam conseguido nenhum contato maior com o suspeito primário, Danzou-dono. Pelo menos as varreduras de que Tenten realizava a cada seis horas mostravam mesmo uma tendência forte de traição da parte do conselheiro, mas ainda assim, prova real de uma traição daquele porte, além de que tanto ela quanto Ino, descofiavam que algo maior estava por vir, e só o observando que poderiam prever que tipo de plano mal intencionado aquele homem tramava.

As duas caminhavam calmamente pelos corredores de acesso ao jardim de inverno, onde encontrariam Temari para o desejum, quando os ouvidos de Tenten escutaram uma conversa no mínimo interessante. Olhou curiosa para o corredor que as separavam da entrada do jardim, apressando levemente o passo, Ino observou o comportamento dela, tendo certeza que algo estava acontecendo, já iria perguntar a morena a razão para aquele comportamento quando, pode ouvir claramente a voz inconformada de Temari.

- Ah, mais eu já falei que não quero ter o "prazer" de sua presença Tanaka- san!

- Hai, Temari-chan.

- Então o que "vossa senhoria" está fazendo em minha presença? Cansando minha beleza? – perguntava ela completamente irritada, aquele homem deveria ser completamente ignorante para não sentir o cinismo nas palavras dela. – Pêra aí?! De onde você recebeu consentimento para me chamar de Temari-_**chan**_? Que falta de respeito homem! Deve dirigir-se a mim como Temari-_**sama**_! – Exclamou exasperada, arrancando risinhos contidos de Ino e Tenten que assistiam de perto aquela cômica demonstração de raiva da princesa.

- Mas minha hime, você é minha noiva! Temos que manter um pouco de intimidade. – falou o homem caminhando em direção a ela com o olhar mais afetado possível, morrendo de medo da loira raivosa que tinha a missão de amansar.

- **Intimidade**? – sua voz ecoou raivosa por todo o jardim de inverno. – Intimidade? – riu sarcasticamente. – Você quer mesmo intimidade? Então pode deixar que eu lhe dê intimidade. – falou aproximando-se perigosamente do homem finamente vestido, que pensava em quão belamente ferina ela estava agora – Quer mesmo intimidade Tanaka-_**kun**_? – a voz insinuante sibilava aos ouvidos dele, tocando levemente o ombro dele, Temari rodeava-o como uma felina procurando o ponto certo para dar o bote, Tanaka estava completamente estático, respirando parcamente, exitado pela proximidade da bela irmã do imperador, que nem percebeu o movimento de punho dela direcionado a sua hombridade. – Isso é tudo de intimidade que você terá de mim, Tanaka-kun. – um sorriso sádico brilhava em seus lábios, observando a falta de ação do ser que se julgava homem a sua frente, "_e ainda diz que pode vestir calças!_", pensou ela. - Até o dia em que meu irmãozinho o aceite como membro da família, até lá, estamos conversados. – e tão rápido quanto se pôs a frente dele, deixou-o plantado ali, averiguando se ainda estava inteiro.

- Dá para acreditar que aquele ser se diz homem? – disse exasperada, enquanto se aproximava das amigas, deixando o homem completamente esquecido as suas costas, sendo atendido por algum servo que lhe servia chá.

- Não seja tão cruel Temari-san! Pelo menos ele é um belo homem! – brincou a morena, avaliando o semblante assustado do jovem homem. Tanaka Kyoshiro, filho de nobres, muito bem quisto por todas as famílias influentes. No alto de seus 27 anos, era exatamente o sonho de todas as garotas que colocavam os olhos nele. A pele branca de traços finos e aristocráticos deixava clara sua descendência nobre, os cabelos lisos e medianos, destacavam o formato angular do rosto belo e nariz afilado. Os olhos azuis marinho ainda brilhavam com a surpresa e o atrevimento mostrado pela irmã do imperador.

- Belo ele até pode ser, mas homem eu duvido! – sibilou sarcástica. – Não senti muita coisa sob alvo de minha kunai! – desdenhou, e Tenten segurou o riso, identificava-se tanto com a Sabaku que não conseguia imaginar uma outra reação dela ante a audácia daquele "belo" homem. Ainda mais depois de estar tão desconfiada sobre a integridade dele.

- Temari! – repreendeu Ino, espantada com a audácia da outra.

- O que foi? E não me olhem com esses olhinhos não! Eu preciso mesmo ensiná-las algo sobre os homens, - falou pensativa – o que inclui como esconder uma kunai em seu kimono! – os olhos dela brilhavam, teria duas alunas para ensinar a como não se confiar em belos homens.

- O que você irá ensiná-las sobre os homens One-san? – a voz de Gaara ressoou próxima ao trio de mulheres que conversava animadamente, deixando Ino completamente sem reação.

- Não atormente sua irmã, meu filho! – brincou a mãe dos Sabaku's, que se aproximava acompanhando o filho mais novo.

- Hahaue, veio juntar-se a nós?! Estamos divagando sobre como não podemos confiar plenamente em belos homens. – brincou sorridente, sabia que a mãe entraria na brincadeira, somente por prazer de ver uma ruga de descontentamento crescer na bela face do caçula. Maya riu ao perceber a tramóia da única filha, dirigindo o olhar ao filho respondeu brandamente.

- Temari, creio que não podemos deixar de compartilhar nosso conhecimento com estas belas jovens! – falou com voz mansa, não deixando de sorrir as duas em nenhum momento.

- Hahaue. – repreendeu em vão, Gaara.

- Ah meu filho, não se preocupe, você não é somente um belo homem, e o mais lindo de todos! – brincou enquanto acarinhava maternalmente o braço forte de seu menino, sem deixar de observar o olhar trocado entre ele e a bela Natsume. Sorrindo completou. – Já que este assunto não lhe agrada muito, por que você não mostra nossas orquídeas a senhorita Yoko?

Os olhos de Ino se abriram em surpresa, nunca esperaria tal convite tão explícito vindo principalmente dela.

- Não quero incomodar Maya-sama. – falou levemente constrangida.

- Não será incômodo nenhum, menina, e não precisa ser tão formal comigo! Aqui eu sou somente Maya, ou se preferir Hahaue! – disse já passando o braço de Gaara para que Ino se apoiasse.

- Vamos? – a voz quente e grave encheu os sentidos dela, embevecida por aquele momento, Ino somente meneou a cabeça em concordância, deixando a presença das outras sem nem conseguir olhar para trás.

.

.

.

- Eles fazem um belo casal! – exclamou a mais velha feliz de sua pequena tramóia.

- Hahaue, não me vá dizer que estava tramando para juntá-los! – discutiam mãe e filha sob os olhos e ouvidos atentos de Tenten, saudosa de sua própria mãe.

- Não pensei que fosse tão ingênua, minha filha! Ainda não acredito que você escondeu essa sua amiga tantos anos de nós! Só ouvia falar dela! Natsume Yoko é a mulher que eu queria para seu irmão! Olhe só como eles ficam lindos juntos! – os olhos dela brilhavam ao constatar o fato.

- Hai, hahaue. Mas agora que sua tramóia já mostrou o efeito desejado, vamos conversar sobre aquele almofadinha! – apontou com a cabeça, ao seu "noivo" que tomava seu chá tranquilamente, alguns metros de distância delas.

- Você não deveria tratá-lo tão mau! Ele está sozinho! Deveria fazer companhia a ele!

- Não vou! Não gosto dele! – sabia estar fazendo birra no momento, mas não queria falar das desconfianças que também tinha sobre o caráter do "noivo". Aquela palavra ainda amargava em sua boca, só havia um homem que gostaria de chamá-lo dessa forma, trocou um olhar rápido e cúmplice com Tenten, e viu um sorriso triste nos lábios da bela morena. A sorte realmente havia abandonado as duas belas mulheres.

- Se eu não lhe conhecesse bem, já acharia que você está apaixonada por outro homem! – a voz de sua mãe era suave e baixa, confidenciando sua suspeita.

- Iie, hahaue. – suspirou. – só gostaria de escolher eu mesma o meu futuro.

- Ah, minha filha. – acarinhou a face dourada dela. – vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai continuar agindo desta mesma forma, e eu vejo o que posso fazer sobre isso, vou conversar com Gaara, para saber se existe alguma forma de anular o noivado!

- Arigato! – sorriu alegremente, abraçando efusivamente sua mãe.

- Hai, agora chega desse assunto dramático, e vamos conversar algo mais leve, Naia-san está interessada em saber como se seduz um homem? Para tê-lo em suas mãos? – brincou sorridente. – Já que concordamos em contar os segredos para manipular um belo homem.

- Adoraria. – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso brincalhão de Maya e Temari.

- Então vamos aos meus aposentos! Lá poderemos conversar com mais privacidade. – respondeu levantando-se, e acompanhada das duas mais jovens rumou em direção a seu quarto.

.

.

.

As flores eram uma das paixões que Ino cultivava desde a infância. Sua própria família possuía uma floricultura, que era cuidada e administrada por sua mãe. Mas ali, em meio aquele jardim de inverno, ela teve certeza absoluta que nunca havia visto nada igual. Em meio ao frio devastador daquele longo inverno, flores que ela nunca havia visto cresciam belas, colorindo e perfumando aquilo que Ino chamaria de santuário das flores.

Fechou seus grandes olhos azuis, inalando profundamente o perfume suave que exalava ali. Estava tão embevecida que esqueceu-se da presença do homem ao seu lado, soltando-se dele ao se aproximar de uma bela orquídea amarela.

- Vejo que aprecia flores. – a voz dele lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Hai, Gaara-sama. – respondeu levemente. O silêncio reinou entre eles antes que ela pudesse articular as próximas palavras. – me desculpe por tirá-lo de seus afazeres. Não imaginava que Maya-sama...

- Não é incômodo nenhum, _Ino._ – cortou sua frase, sussurrando seu nome, para deixar claro que não se incomodava com a presença dela, _Ino_, e não a nobre Natsume.

.

.

.

"_Ino"_, a voz dele ecoava em sua mente. "_Ino"_, ela não conseguia entender como ele conseguia mexer tanto com sua mente, e seu corpo. Estava estática, encarando o mais profundo verde que ela já havia visto em sua vida. O verde dos olhos dele. E não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação satisfatória que fosse, nem ao menos um sorriso. Estava presa ao verde claro dele. E sentia-se estranhamente confortável com isso. Finalmente um sorriso sincero iluminou o rosto dela, privando ele de qualquer reação.

.

.

.

"_Ino"..._ Por que raios tinha sussurrado o nome dela? Por que estava tão próximo a ela? Por que por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria afastar-se? O perfume suave que emanava da jovem mulher era extremamente agradável, combinava perfeitamente com as flores que os cercavam, como se ela mesma fizesse parte daquele bem cuidado jardim, e aos olhos dele, Ino era a mais bela flor. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos azuis que o fitavam com intensidade, derramando-se em verdes, completamente rendida ao momento. Ele queria mais, desejou a rendição completa a suas vontades, a ele, somente a Gaara. E simplesmente, quando o homem achou que não haveria nada mais que o surpreendesse, ela sorriu, iluminando completamente sua feição angelical, tirando-lhe o ar, roubando-lhe as palavras.

- Arigato, pelo passeio, Gaara-_sama_. – o sufixo o tirou de seu torpor.

- Gaara, somente Gaara. Não sou diferente de nenhum outro homem, somente carne, ossos e pele. Como pode ver.

- Hai, _Gaara_. – o nome lhe saiu como um suspiro. E ele controlou-se para não provar-lhe os lábios. _"Controle-se!"_ forçava sua mente a cada minuto. E num ímpeto de controle, conseguiu afastar-se um pouco dela, deixando que os belos e curiosos olhos anis explorassem cada flor nova que se abria somente para ela.

.

.

.

- Estou saindo, chichiue, precisa mais alguma coisa?

- Iie, vá com cuidado Hinata.

- Hai, voltarei logo que conseguir. – afirmou ela sem vacilar, e deixou o clã Hyuuga, em direção ao mercado da capital.

Estava muito preocupada com Neji e corajosamente, voluntariou-se a ir ao mercado, farmácia dos Nara's ou a floricultura Yamanaka, para conseguir qualquer informação sobre o primeiro mês de missão de Tenten. Precisava urgentemente ter um contato com sua "cunhada", além do que as notificações de Shikamaru contavam, precisava entrar em contato diretamente com ela. E para isso precisava de Naruto. O loiro com certeza teria contato com ela, e através dele, ela poderia facilmente enviar cartas para ela. Respirando profundamente, Hinata encheu seu corpo de toda coragem que havia em si, não poderia falhar, e não falharia.

Analisou minuciosamente toda a extensão do mercado, procurando a figura conhecida do homem que a fazia fraquejar. Não o encontrou ali, mas decidida, comprou uma bela caixa de dangos, escondendo dentro dela a carta delicadamente dobrada. Desta forma transportaria a informação proibida, e torcia para que ninguém além de pessoas confiáveis colocasse seus olhos nas informações pessoais contidas ali. Continuou seu caminho agora em direção a floricultura Yamanaka, já era quase meio dia, e ela suspeitava que ele estaria em casa para o almoço.

.

.

.

"_Nada melhor que a comida da hahaue para me animar um pouquinho hoje,"_ pensava o loiro caminhando rapidamente em direção a casa de sua família. _"Juro que ainda pego a Ino de jeito, essa menina está me dando muita dor de cabeça! Conversando a sós com o Gaara! E ainda achou que eu não percebi! Onde ela tá com a cabeça!"_ - Ralhava ele mentalmente, tinha medo das conseqüências desse envolvimento, e como não poderia repreender seu amigo diretamente, teria que se contentar em "puxar a orelha" dela quando conseguisse. _"As vezes eu queria que o Gaara não fosse imperador! Aí eu poderia ter uma conversinha mais aberta com ele! Ah se esse ruivo foguinho magoar aquela loira!" _– estava tão concentrado em suas divagações que mau percebeu o esbarrão que deu em uma pessoa, que pelo visto era bem menor que ele, e que com o impacto foi jogada ao chão.

- Gomenasai! – exclamava ele abaixando-se para ajudar e mulher que havia derrubado.

- Não foi nada, Uzumaki-san. – a voz doce e vacilante de Hinata o encheu de alegria, não havia tido nenhuma oportunidade de conversar com a bela Hyuuga desde a reunião pouco mais de um mês!

- Gomen ne, Hinata-san. – respondeu ele ainda constrangido por ter causado o acidente. – Está machucada? – falou checando o rosto e os braços delicados da mulher, sem notar o rubor que tomava conta da face dela.

- Ii- Iie. – gaguejou ao perceber a proximidade dele.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - apoiou firmemente as costas dela, enquanto puxava-a para cima, percebendo que ela segurava firmemente uma caixa com suas pequenas mãos. – Espero não ter quebrado nada. Desculpe-me mesmo Hinata-_chan,_ eu estava tão concentrado em algumas coisas que não prestei atenção ao caminho! - falou tão rápido que nem percebe a mudança do sufixo.

- Nãão ffoi na-nada não. – suspirou profundamente, precisava de calma, não gaguejaria mais na frente dele. - E-estes dangos são para você. – falou tímida. – Digo, gostaria muito que os entregasse para uma pessoa especial. – sorriu fracamente, olhando nos olhos dele, fazendo-o entender.

- Hai, pode deixar comigo, Hinata-_chan_. Eu mesmo entregarei. – sorriu abertamente para a menina, observando quão bela ela ficava coradinha com o sufixo carinhoso.

- Arigato, Uzumaki-san. – falou com uma mesura, já se preparando para deixá-lo.

- Naruto, pode me chamar somente pelo meu nome. – sorriu.

- Hai. Arigato, Naruto-_kun_. – experimentou o nome em seus lábios, sentindo a sonoridade agradável do nome seguido do sufixo. – Sumimasen.

- Hinata-chan, - esperou ter os olhos perolados fixos em seus azuis. – Vai ficar tudo bem, - sorriu-lhe sinceramente. – E sempre que precisar de alguma coisa pode contar comigo. _Para qualquer coisa_. – ratificou.

- Hai, saionara. – presenteou com um sorriso tímido, e deixou o loiro ali, com a certeza que sua missão estava cumprida, e com o coração feliz.

.

.

.

- Hahaue, porque ele é tão pequeno? – os olhos grandes e negros de Sanosuke brilhavam curiosos, gravando cada detalhe do pequeno corpinho do irmão, enquanto Sakura banhava o bebê.

- Todos nasceram pequenos assim, Sano-kun, nós vamos crescendo um pouco a cada ano que passa. – respondeu suavemente, sem deixar de sorrir ante a pergunta infantil.

- Eu nasci assim também? O chichiue também era pequeno como o Ryuu e eu? – brincava com os dedinhos pequenos de Ryuu, que mantinha seus grandes olhos esverdeados abertos, olhando fixamente para o irmão, como se assimilasse que aquele toque o acompanharia pela vida toda. – Ele gosta de mim hahaue! – exclamou o menino esquecendo-se de seus questionamentos. – Olha! Ele tá olhando para mim!

- Hai, vocês são irmãos, dividem um laço maior que qualquer outro. – respondeu emocionada – e sim, você nasceu pequenino como o Ryuu. – embrulhava o bebê em uma toalha felpuda, secando cada dobrinha com cuidado. – e seu pai também foi pequeno como ele e você. – ela nunca deixaria de responder as perguntas dele.

- Então eu vou ficar grandão como o chichiue?

- Hai! Se comer direitinho, vai sim!

- Vou comer tudinho! Pode deixar hahaue! E vou cuidar do Ryuu e dos outros irmãozinhos que o chichiue vai me dar logo, logo! – falou inocentemente.

- Irmãozinhos? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Hai! Chichiue prometeu pra mim! Ele falou que logo, logo eu vou ter mais irmãozinhos para brincar! – os olhos dele brilhavam, enquanto Sakura caminhava até a porta do quarto, indo em direção a sala, com o pequeno ainda nos braços e Sanosuke em seus calcanhares.

"_Não acredito que aquele Uchiha já está querendo mais um! Logo, logo? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Uma parideira?"_ Pensava ela bufando raiva, precisava colocar na cabeça de seu marido que ela era só uma para cuidar de duas crianças pequenas, sendo que um deles mal havia completado um mês de vida!

- Hahaue tá brava comigo? – questionou ele enquanto a seguia pelos corredores.

- Iie, filho, mas seu pai vai ter uma conversa séria comigo! – Respondeu ela rapidamente, sem desviar a atenção do caminho.

.

.

.

- Então a restauração dos antigos abrigos já foi concluída e a construção de 3 novos começou essa semana?

- Hai, Mikoto-sama. – brincou o mais velho.

- Já mandei parar com isso Itachi! – sua voz era leve, entrando na brincadeira do mais velho.

- As provisões de alimento e medicamentos estão sendo estocadas, em breve...

- _**Uchiha Sasuke**_ – a fala dele foi cortada pela entrada repentina de Sakura no escritório, e o nome completo falado naquele tom fez com que Sasuke pensasse o que havia feito para despertar tamanha reação. – Precisamos conversar _**agora**_.

- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan? – Sua sogra interferiu rapidamente.

- Hai, Hahaue – respondeu docemente a sogra. – Não se preocupe, meu assunto é somente com Sasuke, podem continuar a reunião a vontade, que eu já devolvo seu filho. – disse com um sorriso sádico que assustou não somente a Sasuke como a Itachi.

- Volto logo, podem continuar. – falou o mais novo dirigindo-se a porta.

- E depois a senhora ainda quer que eu me case! A Sakura manda e desmanda! – exclamou o mais velho, logo recebendo um tapa forte no braço direito. – Itae, tá até parecendo a Chikara! – assim que o nome da Uchiha saiu de seus lábios, ele se arrependeu amargamente.

- Chikara? Ora essa, não sabia que eram tão íntimos. – os olhos negros de Mikoto brilhavam sarcásticos. – Creio que vou convidá-la para jantar conosco algum dia.

.

.

.

- Então? – perguntou ele calmamente, tentando entender as reações de sua esposa.

- Sano-kun, você não quer a cozinha comer aquele dango gostoso que trouxemos do mercado hoje? – perguntou docemente ao menino, ignorando o questionamento do marido por hora.

- Posso? – os olhos brilhavam felizes, ele adorava dangos.

- Hai, e cuide para não atrapalhar a senhora Chyo nos afazeres dela na cozinha.

- Hai, hahaue! – respondeu já correndo em direção a cozinha.

- Agora, você e eu vamos conversar seriamente. Uchiha Sasuke. – suspirou, analisando a feição confusa do marido. – Eu quero saber como você já prometeu para o Sano que ele terá mais irmãozinhos _"logo, logo"_? – ironizou a expressão utilizada para falar o quão perto do presente seria aquele _"logo"_.

- Ah, Sakura, é com isso que você está tão preocupada? – respondeu ele depois de um suspiro de alívio, estava quebrando a cabeça tentando entender os atos da esposa.

- Esse "isso" pode parecer pequeno para você, mas para mim não é nada simples, Uchiha. – pronto, usando o sobrenome novamente, a mulher estava ficando realmente furiosa. E o bebê em seus braços se agitava em resposta ao comportamento dela. – Nós temos 2 crianças pequenas aqui, Ryuu só tem 1 mês, ele suga todas as minhas energias, e será assim pelo menos até os próximos 11 meses! – exclamou ela.

- Sakura, nós podemos...

- Iie, Sasuke, eu não terminei. – respirou profundamente, acalmando o pequeno em seus braços e seu próprio coração. – Não estou falando que não quero mais. Você sabe muito bem como eu amo nossos filhos e como eu me alegro em lhe dar esses tesouros – falou encarando os olhos negros do marido. – Mas, nós estamos tão distantes, essa confusão toda tem tirado você de mim todas as noites, - desabafou, sabia das noites insones do marido, de suas preocupações. – e com as crianças, eu tenho ficado cada vez mais cansada Sasuke-kun. Preciso de um tempo para mim, para nós dois. – suspirou, sentindo uma lágrima solitária rolar por sua bela face, não era o desejo dele por mais filhos que a deixara angustiada e com os nervos a flor da pele, mas sim a falta dele, a presença mais constante de Sasuke, afinal era ele quem lhe dava forças, seu porto seguro, da mesma forma que ela queria ser para ele. Sasuke a envolveu com seus braços cuidadosamente, e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, deixando uma mão repousar sobre a cabecinha do filho.

- Gomen nasai, Sakura. – começou – Não queria lhe preocupar, e não foi minha intenção afastá-la. Perdoe-me hana. Não vou mais me afastar dessa forma. – olhava dentro dos olhos dela com ternura. – E quanto às crianças, vamos esperar Ryuu crescer para decidirmos certo?

- Hai, Sasuke-kun. – não passou de um suspiro. – Creio que precisa voltar à reunião.

- Iie, o que mais preciso no momento é de você. – roubou-lhe um beijo dos lábios doces, sem perceber que era observado por seu primogênito.

- Chichiue, a hahaue não tá brava mais? – perguntou inocente.

- Iie, Sano-kun. E sabe o que o chichiue vai fazer? – virou-se completamente para o pequeno, levantando-o em seus braços.

- Iie.

- Nós quatro vamos lá para o quarto do chichiue, e enquanto você cuida do seu irmão, eu cuido da sua hahaue. Certo?

- Hai! Eles dois estão cansados né?

- Sim, eles estão. E por isso nós precisamos cuidar deles! – falou caminhando em direção ao quarto, com a certeza que acima de tudo, do imperador, do país, de seu clã, ele precisava cuidar de sua família.

.

.

.

Já era meio dia, e na casa imperial o almoço seria servido no maior e mais espaçoso salão. A mesa baixa estava finamente posta, e as iguarias eram servidas enquanto as belas mulheres se acomodavam em seus lugares. Maya a matriarca ocupou seu local a cabeceira da mesa, tendo ao seu lado direito um espaço maior para Matsuri, esposa de Kankuro e Kenshi, filho de um ano do casal, que não largava o colo da mãe. Tenten sentou-se ao lado de Ino, mesmo sendo uma dama de companhia, Maya fazia questão de tê-la a mesa, e Temari sentou-se ao lado Gaara que ocupava a outra ponta da mesa. Kankuro estava ao lado da mãe, em frente a esposa e filho, tendo o conselheiro Danzou a sua esquerda, seguido de Tenkai, homem responsável pela guarda do conselheiro Baki, Baki e o belo Tanaka, que para seu desgosto sentara-se em frente a irmã do Imperador, tendo o próprio ao seu lado.

Na mesa, temaki's, sushi's, guioza, tempurá, missôshiro, sashimi's, e outros quitutes embelezavam a mesa, enchendo os olhos e o paladar.

- Hoje os cozinheiros capricharam hahaue! – a exclamação alegre de Kankuro contagiou o ambiente, principalmente depois de ganhar uma concordância em tons infantis de seu filho que entendeu de certa forma a alegria do pai.

- Isso, Kenshi! Ri para o chichiue!

- Desse jeito seu filho não vai conseguir comer direito, Kankuro! – repreendeu em tom suave a matriarca.

- Hai, hai. – respondeu ele, com um movimento submisso.

- Querido, pode ficar tranqüilo e almoçar, assim que eu der o almoço dele eu deixo o Kenshi com você para poder comer alguma coisa. – Matsuri sempre soube contornar as situações com maestria.

- Hai, minha hime.

- E vocês dois, não dá para ser menos melosos não? Meu sobrinho vai escorregar no mel e cair no chão! – o comentário sarcástico de Temari chamou atenção a figura imponente da loira.

- Temari-chan, não critique Kankuro-dono, eu serei mais carinhoso com você do que qualquer homem que existir.

- _Temari-chan_? – riram os irmãos, Kankuro com um sorriso aberto, e Gaara, deixando uma linha torta brincar suavemente em seus lábios finos. Aquela cena era realmente impagável.

- E vocês, comportem-se, pois temos visitas à mesa! – Maya novamente tentava contornar a situação, dando-se por vencida ao ouvir o som tímido do riso das meninas.

- Não se preocupe hahaue. Minhas amigas sabem muito bem como eu sou realmente. - disse confiante a princesa. – Não é Yoko-chan?

- Hai, Tema-chan. Mas você sempre me surpreende! – respondeu sorridente a loira exuberante.

- E a senhorita nos surpreende com sua beleza. Tenho certeza que seus pais se orgulham de ter uma jóia como filha. – a voz grave de Baki insinuou-se, surpreendendo a todos à mesa. E Ino sentiu seu rosto queimar enquanto os dedos do conselheiro roçavam levemente na mão delicada de Ino quando ela estendeu as mãos para seu copo de saque, os olhos verdes fenderam-se instintivamente e Gaara inquietou-se em seu acento.

- Muito gentil de sua parte, Baki-sama. – respondeu hesitando encarar os olhos escuros daquele homem. Não sabia porque, mas ele a intrigava.

- E como tem passado, Naia-san? – Dirigiu-se educadamente a morena, percebendo o leve acanhamento da Natsume.

- Oh, muito bem, eu não conhecia a capital. – respondeu Tenten, sorrindo, suavemente, como uma acompanhante curiosa, interpretava corretamente seu papel, seduzindo os verdes de Tenkai que não desviava em nenhum momento dos castanhos dela.

- Mas, se me permite pelo que pude observar, ainda nem conheceram a capital direito. Só ficaram reclusas ao palácio! – Exclamou o jovem guarda, visivelmente interessado em propiciar não só um passeio agradável a bela de madeixas castanhas.

- Ah, mas a casa imperial é tão bela! Eu me perco nas belezas dos jardins. – disse procurando apoio nos olhos azuis de Ino, encontrando logo o semblante divertido de Temari.

- Tenkai-san, minhas convidadas são um pouco avessas ao frio de nosso inverno. – sorriu-lhe Temari. – Logo que a primavera chegar, eu mesma terei o prazer de mostrar a nossa bela capital as duas, com sua permissão, lógico, Gaara. – o olhar de todos voltou-se ao ruivo, que observava tudo tranquilamente.

- À vontade one-san. Quando assim desejar, avise Naruto-san, ele irá disponibilizar uma pequena guarda para acompanhá-las.

- Arigatou, outoto! – respondeu alegremente a mais velha. – percebendo a feição de alívio tanto nos olhos de Tenten, agradecendo-lhe mentalmente por ter-la livrado de Tenkai, tanto quanto nos de Ino.

- Oh, irei acompanhá-la quando desejar minha hime! – o tom meloso e apaixonadamente falso de Tanaka enojou mais ainda Temari, que rolou os olhos esverdeados impacientemente. – Afinal, tenho que proteger minha futura esposa. – "_Eu protejo você..._" havia sido a fala dela naquela noite. Estremeceu perante a lembrança do único homem que povoava seus sonhos. _"Acho que eu deveria falar isso, não?",_ a voz dele ainda brincava com seus sentidos. "Kuso_!!! Seu Nara preguiçoso!! Me deixe pensar em paz!!"_ Recriminou-se mentalmente, voltando seu foco para o belo almofadinha que tinha como noivo.

- Ah, meu "querido" não precisa incomodar-se, tenho uma escolta pessoal que irá nos proteger seguramente. – respondeu com a voz pingando o sarcasmo.

Silêncio reinou por pouco tempo, enquanto todos tratavam de degustar os quitutes servidos em abundância.

- O almoço está maravilhoso, Maya-sama. – a voz rouca e grave de Danzou foi ouvida pela primeira vez, levando um choque de realidade a voz que Tenten já conhecia, enquanto um frio incontrolável cresceu em Ino. Aquele homem realmente não era o ser mais confiável, e sua voz já denunciava isso.

- Oh, arigatou, Danzou-dono! O cardápio foi escolhido especialmente para esse almoço, realmente o conselheiro não sabe o trabalho que dá administrar uma cozinha. – Respondeu brevemente, ao conselheiro, enquanto brincava com os dedinhos do neto, que já terminara de comer.

- Imagino que seja algo extremamente intrincado, e que disponha muito de seu precioso tempo, Maya-_sama_. – sibilou maliciosamente, atraindo os olhares incontidos de Gaara, Kankuro, e Temari, além dos castanhos e azuis já postos sobre ele.

- Intrincado? – riu suavemente. – Creio que pensar em três refeições diferentes para o dia, mais algumas outras peculiaridades da casa fazem parte dos dotes femininos. – respondeu.

- Hai, e devo me atrever dizer que possui realmente o dom de trabalhar com _peculiaridades_ _intrincadas_ que fazem parte dos _dotes femininos_, Maya-sama. – os olhos escuros do conselheiro brilhavam cheios de malícia, e algo mais que Ino não conseguiu discernir, aquele homem era misterioso demais.

- Arigatou, conselheiro. Devo dizer que esta manhã me divertiu muito passar meus conhecimentos sobre os dotes femininos para nossas queridas visitantes. – respondeu sorrindo para Tenten. – Oh, me esqueci completamente que Yoko-chan não pode participar de nossa pequena reunião feminina. Mais tarde, colocarei você a par dos nossos assuntos meu bem. – e piscou marotamente para a loira que respondeu com um sorriso. – E eu já estava me esquecendo, como foi seu passeio pelo jardim? Gaara foi cortês e lhe mostrou nossa estufa? – falou maliciosa, ignorando o olhar de censura do caçula, e a surpresa dos outros homens a mesa, parecia divertir-se com isso.

Ino estava completamente sem fala, sentia o olhar escuro e intrigado de Baki sobre ela, e ao mesmo tempo conseguia sentir a intensidade dos verdes poderosos de Gaara, postos em censura sobre Maya-sama. Tentou em vão controlar os saltos desenfreados que seu coração dava, e focou usa atenção completamente em Maya, não queria causar nenhum tipo de cena ali, precisava focar-se completamente na missão que tinha.

- Ensinas-te muito bem seus filhos, Maya-sama, Gaara-sama foi extremamente gentil ao mostrar-me todas aquelas flores maravilhosas que possuem na estufa. – terminou a frase sorrindo levemente para ela.

- Hai, hai, arigato, creio que está correta. Meu menino é extremamente gentil. – fez uma pausa retórica, como se quisesse chamar mais atenção ainda para o fato, atraindo até a atenção de Tenkai, que não tirara os olhos da bela "Naia-san" desde que se sentara a mesa. Kankuro estava atento as reações do irmão, e parecia ter notado o leve brilho de interesse nos olhos verdes do irmão, assim como algo diferente nos escuros do conselheiro. – Principalmente com uma moça tão bela e cheia de predicados como Yoko-chan, não é filho? – brincou com um brilho no olhar que denunciava que já estava a planejar noivado, casamento, e netos.

Os olhos esverdeados estavam fixos nos de sua mãe, sabendo da intenção incrível de sua querida mãe de sair do centro das atenções de Danzou, mas também havia o fato inegável que tanto sua adorável mãe quanto sua querida irmã adoravam provocar o limite de sua paciência. Mas ao sentir os olhos escuros de Baki a queimarem sua face, o conselheiro estava demasiadamente interessado nos dotes femininos de Ino para o gosto dele. Os azuis de Ino levemente tímidos provocaram algo quente e indescritível que agitou seu sangue, sem entender ao certo o que esta pensando, ele simplesmente sorriu para sua mãe, e voltou seus olhos para a face ligeiramente corada de Ino, maravilhado por aquela beleza tão natural.

- Realmente apreciei muito o passeio em sua companhia Yoko-chan. – falou ele com os olhos fixos nos azuis de Ino, como se não existisse mais ninguém por perto, com seus olhos queimando furiosamente o semblante aturdido dela, e a voz quente quase a sussurrar,_"apreciei muito sua companhia __**Ino**__",_ era isso que ela conseguia ler ali, no fundo daqueles olhos verdes que pareciam estar completamente em fúria pelo desejo que conseguia ver por traz daquela postura típica do grande Imperador que ele era. Desconcertada, Ino sorriu levemente, e abaixou os olhos as mãos, agradecendo mentalmente a Kankuro quando ele fez outro comentário sobre o pequeno menino de cabelos castanhos que agora estava aninhado nos braço do pai.

O almoço prosseguiu de forma mais tranqüila, conversas banais sobre o tempo, a comida, e os pequenos dentinhos que despontavam cada vez mais rápido na boquinha pequena de Kenshi deixaram o ar superficialmente mais calmo.

Ino não agüentava mais aquela situação, agradecia a Kami por ter colocado Matsuri e Kankuro à mesa, assim ela poderia olhar mais para Kenshi e dar atenção a coisas mais superficiais, e como Baki-sama sentara-se a sua frente, ela não tinha muito para onde fugir. Já estava saindo do grande salão onde fora servido o almoço, em companhia de Tenten quando Baki interrompeu seus passos parado em frente a elas tomando de surpresa uma de suas mãos levando aos lábios sedutoramente. Fez uma mesura para se afastar educadamente quando sentiu uma presença imponente as suas costas, e viu Tenten um pouco mais distante olhando suavemente para ela. _"Gaara está atrás de você com uma cara nada boa."_ Consegui ler em seu olhar.

- Creio que sua presença está sendo requerida em seu gabinete conselheiro. – sibilou o imperador colocando uma de suas mãos fortes na cintura delicada da Yamanaka.

- Hai, Gaara-sama, sumimasen. – afastou-se com uma mesura suave ao imperador, sem deixar de colocar seus olhos brilhantes de desejo sobre a bela convidada, deixando-a mais intrigada com a reação daqueles homens tão poderosos.

- Posso acompanhá-la a sala de chá? – perguntou ele – Creio que minha irmã e Naia-san já se dirigiram para lá. – completou placidamente. Gaara não conseguiria explicar sua própria reação a aproximação de Baki sobre Ino, mas não conseguiu controlar seus impulsos de trazê-la para próximo. Ainda tinha sua mão direita apoiada na cintura fina dela enquanto caminhava em direção a sala de chá, ignorando completamente o olhar inquiridor de Danzou, a face curiosa de Kankuro, e o brilho malicioso no olhar de sua mãe.

.

.

.

Estava se sentindo mal desde o almoço, não sabia dizer se era algo que havia comido, já que todos pareciam bem. Levantou-se da confortável cadeira em que se encontrava sozinha no jardim de inverno, para onde havia ido logo após o almoço. Forçou o corpo que pareceu vacilar e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto que dividia com Ino. Buscando apoio nas paredes, sentia que iria desfalecer. _"Não deveria ter comido aquele tempura."_ Recriminava-se mentalmente, afinal, nunca havia sido muito amiga das frituras. "Quase lá, só mais um pouco." Já conseguia avistar o uniforme esverdeado de Lee, _"Ino já deve estar no quarto."_ Pensou, forçou um sorriso ao homem de verde e entrou rapidamente no pequeno refúgio das duas, procurando rapidamente o banheiro.

Ino, vendo a feição pálida da mulher, seguiu-a, encontrando sentada no chão, lívida, com pálida como um papel.

- Você está bem? – perguntou auxiliando a mulher a se levantar.

- Hai, só não deveria ter comido o tempura no almoço, tenho estômago fraco para frituras. – confidenciou, tentando sorrir.

- Certo, venha eu lhe ajudo, você parece cansada. Tem certeza que foi só isso?

- Creio que sim, não se preocupe comigo, tem muito mais com que se preocupar. – seus olhos revelavam a apreensão que sentia pela situação que a loira estava vivendo, sendo alvo da atenção de dois homens tão poderosos. – Baki-sama e Gaara-sama não lhe deram trégua durante o almoço inteiro.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, você precisa descansar. – falou a loira acomodando Tenten da melhor forma possível no futon cobrindo o corpo fraco com cobertores quentes. – vou pedir que Lee busque um chá digestivo, na cozinha. E não adianta dizer que não precisa. – completou placidamente. Tenten não se opôs, descansando seus corpo e mente, precisava mesmo de um descanso, aquelas semanas de intenso trabalho mental estavam acabando com seu corpo. Dormiu rapidamente, caindo num sono conturbado, que ouvia sempre a mesma voz malvada repetindo as mesmas palavras _"ele será meu, vou tirá-lo de seus braços!"_ Gemeu de dor, mas ninguém estava perto para ouvi-la.

.

.

.

- Yoshi! Pode deixar que eu trarei rapidamente o chá digestivo para a senhorita e sua bela amiga! – respondeu o homem verde, sumindo da visão de Ino tão rápido que ela precisou piscar para ter certeza que ele não estava mesmo lá.

- Cara mais esquisito! – ainda estava a porta observando o rastro verde que ele deixara ao passar rapidamente pelos corredores em direção a cozinha. Esperava realmente que aquele chá ajudasse Tenten, mas estava começando a desconfiar que seria necessário muito mais que um chá digestivo para melhorar o mau estar da morena.

- Que deveria ficar a sua porta, e não buscar nada na cozinha.

- Que isso Naruto-san! – brincou ela. – Ele só foi a cozinha trazer um chá digestivo para mim e minha acompanhante, o tempura não nos caiu muito bem ao estômago. – Não tinha a liberdade de comentar nada mais, sabia que Tenten não iria gostar que seu mau estar fosse exposto daquela maneira.

- Certo. – falou ele meio desconfiado, mas a postura de Ino era irredutível, fosse o que fosse, sabia que acabaria descobrindo mais tarde. – Bem, senhorita Natsume, aqui estão os dangos que Naia-san pediu que eu trouxesse do mercado.

- Hai, pode deixar que eu entregarei a ela. Arigato Naruto-san. – respondeu com uma mesura, sabia que Tenten não havia encomendado nada do mercado, e suspeitou que Naruto soubesse o que havia dentro da caixa de dangos, confiando no irmão, ela sorriu, e quando preparava-se para entrar, curiosa para saber o segredo que rondava a simples caixa de dangos, Lee voltou com uma bandeja simples, com um bule e duas xícaras.

- Aqui está o chá digestivo, Natsume-san.

- Pode entregá-la ao Naruto-san, minhas mãos estão ocupadas. – sorriu, mostrando a caixa que segurava.

- Hai, Naruto-san, cuidado que está quente, e poderá queimar sua pele com o fogo da juventude que corre queimante nesse chá restaurador! – falou animado, enquanto os irmãos loiros cruzavam a porta.

.

.

.

"_- Arigato, Naruto. – ela podia ouvir vozes distantes. _

_- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – a voz masculina mostrava preocupação._

_- Está sim, __**nii-san**__, só estamos cansadas, hoje o dia está sendo puxado, e __**ela**__ tem se esforçado muito, creio que sua mente e ouvidos precisam de um descanso. – confidenciou ela, "__**nii-san, **__Mizura? Você está aqui?" tentava ao máximo ouvir mais alguma coisa. _

_- Certo, então descansem e se cuide, loira, qualquer coisa não hesite em me falar. – pode ouvir um beijo ser estalado na face da mulher. E esforçou-se mais ainda para ouvir qualquer coisa que lhe tirasse daquele sonho, mas só conseguiu ser tragada mais uma vez pela mesma voz malvada, cruel que lhe rancava uma parte de si mesma ao repetir novamente. __**"ele será meu, menina, vou tirá-lo de seus braços!"**_

.

.

.

- Ten? Tenten?

- Ino? – a voz dela estava mais fraca, e sua feição mais pálida que antes.

- Aqui, sente-se, Lee trouxe o chá, irá acalmar seu estômago. – passou gentilmente à xícara de cerâmica a mulher.

- Arigato. – agradeceu já sorvendo um gole do chá de gosto amargo.

- Ahm, Naruto apareceu aqui e trouxe isso, é para você. – falou a loira passando a caixa de dangos às mãos dela.

- Dangos? Eu realmente não estou com vontade nenhuma de comer qualquer coisa.

- Creio que não é somente isso, abra. – obedeceu rapidamente, sentindo seu estômago contrair ao sentir o cheiro enjoativo do doce, seus olhos correram rapidamente pela caixa, encontrando no fundo dela, uma carta bem dobrada, com seu nome escrito numa caligrafia delicada. _"Hyuuga Otori Tenten"_.

- Não vai ler? – perguntou a loira, ao ver Tenten somente acariciar seu nome no envelope simples.

- Hai. – respondeu num sussurro. – e pôs-se a ler a carta silenciosamente.

"_Tenten-chan,_

_Espero sinceramente que esteja bem, esses dias sem notícias suas tem sido muito difíceis para todos do clã. Hanabi está quieta, nem aprontou muita coisa nos últimos dias, chichiue diz que é melhor esperarmos uma grande surpresa, pois quando ela está assim, algo grande vem pela frente. _

_Mizura-san freqüentemente vem até o dojo para treinar com Neji. Não trocam nenhuma palavra, mas treinam juntos com afinco, como se entendessem naquele silêncio. _

_As poucas palavras que conversamos, Mizura-san falou do orgulho de seu pai por sua posição firme e decidida, também comentou que Ayume está entrando no oitavo mês de gestação e sente muito sua falta, assim como vejo o mesmo sentimento nos olhos de seu irmão. Sua família toda a ama muito, e agora quero que tenha em mente que é uma de nós Tenten-chan, é tão Hyuuga como eu, e todos nós sentimos saudades. _

_Creio que seria injusto de minha parte querer entender o que aconteceu entre você e o nii-san, mas sinto que me cabe dizer estas últimas palavras. Neji sente muito sua falta, por mais que não expresse. Ele só vive para treinar, e sempre que o encontro, seu olhar está vago, como se estivesse completamente vazio por dentro. Ele precisa de você, assim como meu coração me diz que você precisa dele. _

_Onegai, cuide-se direitinho, e volte logo para casa! _

_Com carinho, _

_Hinata._"

Lágrimas silenciosas riscavam a face pálida de Tenten. Tinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto indefinido do outro lado do quarto, e a carta tremia entre seus dedos. "_Ele precisa de você, assim como meu coração me diz que você precisa dele."_ Era o que se repetia em sua mente. "_Ele precisa de você..."_ como um disco riscado, ela podia ouvir a voz doce da Hyuuga sussurrando essa frase. Sem pausa, as palavras se embaralhavam em sua mente, "_Ele precisa de você... precisa de você... precisa de você... precisa de você..." _e como se seu cérebro quisesse pregar-lhe uma peça, a voz foi mudando, e em choque outra voz lhe falou grave, maleficamente, _**"vou tirá-lo de seus braços..."**_, rindo da fraqueza dela, continuou a repetir a mesma sentença, _**"vou tirá-lo de seus braços..."**_

Tenten comprimiu os olhos em angústia, tentou focar-se no rosto de Ino que aflita tentava falar-lhe algo, mas tudo girou ao seu redor, a carta foi ao chão, e a escuridão lhe acolheu.

.

.

.

O manto da noite cobria toda a capital, e o vento frio brincava sorrateiramente nas copas das árvores e frestas de janelas numa sinfonia de sons e vozes inumanas, anunciando a chegada de mais uma noite fria.

Não sabia o porquê estava ali, não entrava naquele quarto a mais de um mês, desde que ela passara por aquela mesma porta levando somente uma pequena mala consigo. Voltara a ocupar o quarto que era seu quando solteiro, por mais que quisesse parecer forte, tinha certeza que não agüentaria a solidão e o vazio que o atingiam ao estar ali. Mas inexplicavelmente naquela noite uma angústia o atingiu, e sem se importar com o vento frio que açoitava seu corpo bagunçando seus cabelos, dirigiu-se silenciosamente ao lugar que lhe dera os melhores e piores momentos de sua vida.

Examinou minuciosamente cada canto daquela pequena casa, encontrando tudo na mais perfeita ordem, exatamente como havia deixado semanas atrás. Nem um rastro de poeira, tudo completamente limpo e organizado. Uma bela casca vazia, que parecia compartilhar a dor e solidão que sentia.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, respirou profundamente tentando de alguma forma sentir o calor dos dias felizes ali passados. Abriu os olhos claros depois de alguns minutos, viu-se em frente ao futon de casal, os cobertores dobrados aos pés, os travesseiros postos a cabeceira, e a essência dela impregnada no ar. Sentiu seu coração comprimindo-se em seu peito. Levou a mão esquerda à fina corrente dourada que prendia a aliança de Tenten a seu pescoço. Algo estava errado, sentia em seu peito. Tentou ignorar e ir embora, mas seus pés estavam fixos ali. Novamente fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, tentando entender o que era aquela angústia que assaltava seu peito, quando uma dor aguda o atingiu. Curvou-se deixando o corpo cair pesado sobre aquele futon, e ainda sem entender, o nome dela escapou por seus lábios em um sussurro dolorido, _"Tenten"_, enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava em sua face.

- _Tenten, Tenten, Tenten, Tenten... _– repetia em sua mente, enquanto abraçava instintivamente o travesseiro dela, procurando algum alento.

Então, o manto negro da noite o alcançou, e a sinfonia silenciosa levou-o para longe dali enquanto cantava segredos em seus ouvidos.

.

.

.

.

Não me matem ainda!!! XDDD  
Sei que demorei, mas, esse caps foi meio difícil de se escrever, tenso e cheio de detalhes que eu tinha que colocar, bem aqui está...

E como eu já havia falado... nosso LINDO-TENSÃO-BONITO-E-GOSTOSÃO **Hyuuga **deu o ar da gloria...XDD!!

Bem... esse caps teve um pouquinho de tudo, drama, comédia, romance, esbarrões básicos do nosso loirinho número 1... e um pouquinho de drama famíliar... (estou adorando escrever essa familia Uchiha... XD)... e foi o maior que eu já escrevi 23 páginas do WORD!!!! XDDD

Tbm foi o caps foi um dos que mais me doeu escrever, tenho que admitir que senti cada pontada de dor que consegui colocar aqui e espero mto que vcs consigam sentir tbm... mas não se preocupem... XDDDD Garanto que o fim será feliz, para alguns... HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU...

comentários? Monografias? Teses??? quero saber tuddoooooooo!!!

Estão gostando???

Sinceramente gente... preciso desse feed back!!! *olhinhos do gato de botas*  
bjinhosss

Ps: e para quem está na suspeita... escrevi as partes do Neji ouvindo a música _"The Blower's daughter" _do Damien Rice...


	14. Encontros

Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, EU VOLTEI!!!!

Gente foi mal mesmo a falta de notícias, mas eu fiquei mto doente com a minha asma e acabei me avastando de quase tudo, mas estou de volta! Esse caps tá simplismente ENORME e tenho mtas surpresas para vcs...

Então vamos ao caps....

_**Encontros**_

A lua brilhava como rainha sobre o céu iluminando suavemente o futon onde dois corpos descansavam juntos. Olhos castanhos estavam fixos no teto como se procurasse ali as respostas para as inquietações que invadiam sua mente brilhante. Se pelo menos algumas nuvens passeassem pelo céu, ele poderia fixar seus olhos na janela e não naquele teto que já contara até quantas tábuas de carvalho envernizado havia naquele quarto. Um pequeno movimento e um suspiro longo de Temari atraíram seus olhos a ela.

O corpo dourado estava explendorosamente nu colado ao seu, os cabelos loiros brilhavam em um tom ligeiramente prateado pelo brilho da lua. Cada traço do rosto feminino o fascinava, cada contorno daquele corpo sinuoso o excitava, e aquela mente rápida que o deixava completamente atordoado, como aquela mulher conseguia tirar tanto seu rumo?

Respirou profundamente acariciando levemente os cabelos sedosos, procurando não pensar no ser que era denominado "noivo" da _**sua**_ mulher.

- _**Minha**_... – murmurou suavemente. Temari era dele e de mais ninguém, se bem que ela poderia matá-lo por aquele pensamento tão possessivo, se estivesse acordada e com humor para isso.

"_Não deixe de lutar por ela nenhum dia, Nara..." _As palavras de Neji atormentaram sua mente. Lembrava da expressão angustiada do amigo ao lhe falar essas palavras dias à trás. Conseguira ver toda a dor que a saudade da esposa causava ao amigo.

"_O amor dói."_ Pensou ele, e doía tanto quando estava longe daquela problemática que ele só sabia que a amava, e muito. Era o homem certo para ela. Só tinha que arranjar uma forma de mostrar isso para o resto da família imperial.

O que não deixava de ser problemático, ainda mais no estado de tensão que toda a capital estava. Ele tinha que se manter focado na missão de manter o seu "cunhado" bem vivo. Para então poder dar um belo pé na bunda do _almofadinha-folgado-sem-vergonha_ do Tanaka. Um sorriso preguiçoso se delineou em seus lábios. Teria um grande e incomensurável prazer em mostrar para todos que aquele _almofadinha-folgado-sem-vergonha_ não prestava para a sua Temari.

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem levemente, adorava o calor que se desprendia dela e o envolvia completamente. Agora tudo o que ele poderia fazer era aproveitar o pouco tempo que ainda restava para ficar ao lado dela. Ouviria as palavras de Neji, nunca deixaria de lutar por Temari. Aconchegou-se ao corpo feminino, inspirando profundamente a fragrância marcante que desprendia-se dos cabelos loiros e rendeu-se ao breve sono.

.

.

.

Espreguiçou-se calmamente no futon sentindo os raios tênues do sol sob sua pele. Adorava aquele momento, e seu corpo acostumara-se a despertar junto com os primeiros raios do sol.

Tudo era mais calmo e claro, os sons mais nítidos, aromas mais suaves. E infelizmente o mal-estar matutino ainda não havia dado trégua. Apoiou-se levemente no chão, levantando-se silenciosamente para não acordar Ino, que estava completamente desmaiada no futon do outro lado do belo quarto, dirigindo-se calmamente para o banheiro.

Banhou-se sentindo a água envolver seu corpo, massageando suavemente o ventre que começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais da vida que gerava. Um sorriso puro desenhou-se em seus lábios, enquanto era novamente assaltada pelas lembraças do dia que descobriu sua gravidez. Quase conseguia rir sozinha ao lembrar do susto que deu em Temari e Ino, as duas haviam se tornado verdadeiras irmãs para ela.

_- Por Kami-sama, Ino, acalme-se um pouco. – era Temari que falava sussurrando. - Você tem certeza? _

_O tom angustiado da voz de Temari chamou sua atenção, as duas loiras estavam próximas a ela e falavam muito baixo._

_- Não sei mais o que poderia ser, mas temos que esperar que Tenten acorde para termos certeza. _

_Com um gemido e um leve movimento Tenten abriu os olhos para se deparar com um par de olhos azuis e outro esverdeados muito preocupados, olhando diretamente a ela, questionadores. _

_- Mulher! Você me deixou completamente apavorada! – exclamou exasperada a Yamaka. - Nunca mais faça isso novamente! _

_- Ino, assim você assusta ela! – ralhou a Sabaku, enquanto Tenten expremia os olhos, levando uma das mãos à testa, onde uma compressa fria repousava. _

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou nitidamente confusa, sem esboçar nenhuma intenção de se levantar. Seu corpo estava cansado demais para isso. _

_- Não se lembra de nada? – perguntou Temari, que já ouvira tudo claramente de Ino. _

_- Eu não estava bem, a fritura não me cai muito bem, e vim para o quarto onde encontrei com você, Ino. – forçava a mente para juntar as peças ainda embraralhadas de sua memória. – Depois... o Lee-san foi buscar um chá... – sua cabeça ainda doía – Eu ouvi vozes... – sua voz foi morrendo, como se ainda conseguisse ouvir a voz tenebrosa sussurranto segredos aos seus ouvidos, segredos que não se lembrava. – e depois você me trouxe os dangos, - disse olhando para Ino. – ... e a carta... – a lucidez voltou com força, precisava esconder aquela carta, não poderia correr o risco de que alguém a encontrasse. – Onde está a carta, Ino? – perguntou abruptamente. _

_- Esta aqui, a salvo. – disse retirando o papel dobrado de dentro de seu kimono, entregando a Tenten. – Mas o que mais importa agora não é isso, Tenten. – falou suavemente. - Você desmaiou, e eu pedi para Lee-san chamar Temari. _

_- Certo, eu desmaiei. – falou reticente. – Mas, por que vocês estão preocupadas com um simples desmaio? _

_- Acreditamos que não seja um simples desmaio. – os olhos de Ino a perscrutavam procurando palavras, quando ouviu a voz decidida de Temari. _

_- Quando foi que você menstruou a última vez? _

_- O que? – perguntou nitidamente confusa. – Vocês não estão achando que eu estou... – não pôde terminar a frase, não conseguia falar em voz alta._

_- Somente responda, Tenten. – a voz de Temari era suave, e o olhar dela confortador, e o calor que vinha da mão de Ino posta sobre a sua a tranquilizou._

_- Não sei... ... ah, por Kami-sama! – sufocou um soluço. – Não prestei mais atenção a isso depois da reunião e da missão... – castanhos trêmulos e razos de lágrimas encontraram os verdes e azuis. – A última vez foi duas semanas antes de meu casamento com Neji! – falou levando uma das mãos instintivamente ao ventre. _

_- Oh! – não foi exatamente surpresa o que viu nos olhos das duas, mas sim o misto de alegria, preocupação, alívio, medo e amor. _

_Antes que pudesse perceber, Ino e Temari já estavam sobre ela, a abraçando e enchendo de mimos._

Massageava ligeiramente os longos cabelos ondulados, sorrindo ao relembrar daquele momento agridoce. Carregava em seu ventre o fruto de seu desejo, amor e principalmente era o fruto de sua entrega a Hyuuga Neji.

Entregara o corpo a ele, deixara que seu coração fosse conquistado, mas sua alma era guerreira e era isso que a impedia de voltar para os braços dele, ainda mais pressentindo o perigo que se aproximava de todos.

.

.

"_...__vou tira-lo de seus braços..."_

.

.

.

Gaara não sabia o que o impulsionara àquele passeio matutino, ou de certa forma não queria admitir para si mesmo que a bela Yamanaka era a razão para estar caminhando displicentemente pelos corredores da casa imperial. Não que ele estivesse esperando encontrar com ela por aqueles corredores, mas sim pelo prazer que seria encontrar casualmente, e de preferência sozinho, a beldade de olhos azuis.

Não conseguia tirar a imagem dela de sua mente. Ino estava a cada dia mais presente em sua rotina, nas refeições, nos passeios que dava com sua irmã e Tenten. E o que mais o afligia, a cada noite em seus sonhos.

Seus lábios curvaram-se em uma linha de desejo e desagrado. Não a queria em seus sonhos. Não a queria em sua rotina. Era o que tentava pensar, mas, a cada dia dava-se conta que realmente não a queria somente em seus sonhos. Queria aquela loira sorridente e impetuosa em sua vida. Ansiava por provar daqueles lábios rosados, que suspeitava que teriam gosto de morangos.

Sua mente desprendeu-se rapidamente de tudo ao seu redor, sendo levado por um impulso invisível que o fez automaticamente parar imóvel frente a porta do quarto reservado a ela e Tenten. Lee-san não estava de plantão junto a porta, o que só poderia significar que ele havia ido atender alguma pedido das duas mulheres. Ao invés de raiva, que ele deveria sentir por seu tenente deixá-las desprotegidas, um alívio por não ter que dar nenhuma desculpa a sua presença ali o impulsionou a chamar a porta. Se Tenten abrisse a porta, ele já tinha alguma desculpa pronta para sua visita. Só não tinha idéia do que iria falar se alguém cruzasse aquele corredor e o visse parado a porta do quarto das hóspedes de sua irmã.

Sem conseguir conter-se chamou a porta. Seu coração pulsava impetuosamente e sentia como se um fogo incontrolável alastrasse por suas entranhas. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação mais "inteligente", a porta foi aberta e uma figura feminina atordoada, como se acabasse de sair da cama, apareceu.

Os cabelos loiros estavam caindo displicentemenete sobre o rosto, ombros e costas, os olhos azuis abriram-se completamente em surpresa por sua presença ali, enquanto os lábios rosados estavam ligeiramente úmidos e abertos em um convite mudo para que lhe tomasse os lábios. E Gaara tinha absoluta certeza que a única coisa que impedia de seus olhos vislumbrarem o corpo nu dela era a fina yukata roxa que ela vestia. Podia ver claramente o contorno dos seios e a cintura marcada da bela mulher que invadia seus sonhos a cada noite. Suprimiu o desejo de tocar naquela pele leitosa e beijá-la ali mesmo, _"Controle-se!"_ gritava consigo mesmo, _"você é o imperador, porte-se como tal!",_ tentava em vão colocar algum juízo em seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia Gaara-sama! – disse ela ao se recuperar da surpresa de encontrá-lo a sua porta tão sedo, acabara de se lenvantar e mal havia terminado de lavar o rosto quando ouviu a porta. Sorte que Tenten ainda encontrava-se no banheiro, pois ele poderia ver no rosto de sua amiga os sinais dos enjôos matutinos. – Em que posso lhe ajudar? – perguntou sorrindo.

Gaara sentiu que lhe fugiam as palavras ao encarar aquele sorriso tão espontâneo. Ino era uma mulher maravilhosa, e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Procurou uma desculpa boa, e, só encontrou uma que mesmo sendo verdadeira não requeria que ele mesmo fosse avisá-las.

- Hoje eu tenho uma audiência marcada com Hyuuga Neji. – falou em tom sério, absorvendo cada detalhe da expressão do rosto aturdido da Yamanaka. – Creio que gostariam de saber. – falou cortês.

- Hai, domo arigato. – respondeu ela com um sorriso de sincera gratidão.

- Não se preocupe, agora devo voltar a meu gabinete, sumimasen. – falou com uma pequena mesura. Virando-se para o corredor, quando ouviram passos e as vozes de seus conselheiros descendo o corredor.

Em um gesto rápido, Ino o puxou para dentro do quarto fechando a porta atrás deles. Encostados na parede de carvalho, com a respiração um pouco acelerada pelo susto e seus sentidos completamente alerta para qualquer barulho, Ino não percebeu o quanto estava próxima a ele. Até que os passos ecoaram mais distantes pelo corredor, elevou seu olhar para o rosto ligeiramente corado dele, que mantinha aqueles perturbadores olhos verdes fixos nela.

Gaara estava quase rindo da situação, era o imperador daquele país inteiro, e mesmo assim tinha que esconder-se em sua própria casa, de seus próprios conselheiros, por simplesmente ter tido o impulso de ver e falar sozinho com a mulher que perturbava seu sonhos. Ino estava completamente atenta a qualquer barulho, e ele percebeu sua posição defensiva, como uma verdadeira samurai querendo protegê-lo. Esse pensamento aqueceu seu ser de uma forma como nada antes havia feito, ela era uma bela e delicada mulher, e mesmo assim estava ali para protegê-lo, o que ele sentia que deveria ser o completo contrário, ela era uma flor, e ele deveria protegê-la do perigo. Aquele rosto era belo demais para uma samurai, aquelas mãos delicadas demais para empunhar uma arma, e seu corpo perfeito demais para sofrer qualquer dano. Sentiu seu desejo por ela aumentar ainda mais, e sem perceber levava seu rosto para provar aqueles lábios.

- Creio que agora já estou seguro. – ouviu a voz de Gaara rouca e baixa, falando enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do dela.

Antes que ela pudesse ensaiar qualquer reação, seus lábios foram tomados pelos do imperador, em um beijo profundo, quente sem chance de escapes. Sem perceber, suas mãos já estavam entre os fios ruivos dos cabelos dele entregando-se inteiramente.

Gaara gemeu ante a impetuosidade dos lábios de Ino, sentia claramente que ela tomava cada espaço de seu ser, deixando-o completamente aturdido, e embevecido no sabor de morangos que se desprendia dos lábios dela. Puxou ainda mais aquele corpo maravilhoso de encontro ao seu, deixando as marcas de seus dedos na cintura delicada. Naquele instante não pensavam em mais nada, não precisavam de nada, além de seus lábios se tocando, atiçando o fogo que queimava fervorosamente entre eles.

O som de passos no banheiro fez com que ambos lembrassem da presença de Tenten ali, separaram-se rapidamente, ofegantes, e desejosos. Respirando fundo para controlar seu corpo, Gaara viu que agora era a hora certa para despedir-se.

- Preciso ir. – sussurou, ainda com uma de suas mãos acariciando a face dela. – Arigato, _Ino_. – a forma como seu nome escapou pelos lábios dele a fez estremecer. Antes que pudesse falar, ele já havia saído do quarto deixando-a com as pernas fracas, e os lábios inchados por seus beijos.

.

.

.

- Era Gaara-sama agora a pouco? – a voz de Tenten a assustou, e por um instante amaldiçoou a habilidade auditiva do clã Otori.

- Hai. - falou tentando não corar, pedindo a Kami-sama que Tenten não tivesse escutado o beijo – Gaara-sama veio para avisar que hoje Hyuuga Neji tem uma audiência com o Gaara esta tarde – a voz da Yamanaka era sussurrada, o tom de urgência mostrava o que ela queria que Tenten fizesse.

- Ele não pode me encontrar de forma alguma, Ino! – sussurrou a morena.

- Ora essa mulher! Ele precisa saber! Ele vai saber de qualquer forma que você carrega o herdeiro dele em seu ventre! – disse a loira tocando gentilmente a pequena barriga de três, meses perfeitamente camuflada pelo kimono.

- Você sabe que a vida do Imperador e nosso povo são mais importantes que isso no momento Ino. – respondeu com um tom angustiado, sentia seu peito contrair-se em dor, ao pensar na verdade que escondia de Neji.

- Tenten. – suspirou a outra resignada. – Eu te admiro mais que a qualquer outra pessoa, minha amiga, mas... – suspirou novamente, escolhendo as palavras certas para usar naquele momento. – às vezes acho que sua força e determinação irá lhe levar a um caminho sem volta. – falou por fim tocando gentilmente o ombro da amiga. – Você deveria ao menos falar com ele.

- Não sei, sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer em relação a isso. - seus olhos mostravam a angústia que sentia. – Minha cabeça está muito cheia no momento, com coisas mais importantes que eu. – disse olhando no fundo da infinidade azul, encontrando compreensão, ambas sabiam dos planos de Danzou, mas também tinham certeza que algo maior e mais temível se aproximava, e até terem certeza de quem ou o que era, nenhuma delas desistiria, custasse o que custasse.

- Certo, já que não consigo convencê-la de sair daqui para os braços de seu lindo marido - chacoteou, rindo abertamente, lançando os belos fios dourados ao ar. –, me deixe ver como está esse kimono. - falou arrumando o obi de forma que ficasse completamente imperceptível a pequena saliência que denunciava os três meses de gestação de Tenten. – Pronto, perfeito! Ainda bem que Temari providenciou esses kimonos mais escuros! E que seu rosto continua perfeitamente fino! – brincou. – Já me sinto tia dessa coisinha linda ai! – falou por fim.

- Domo-arigato, Ino. – a voz de Tenten deixava transbordar toda a gratidão que sentia por aquela mulher tão espontânea que ao lado de Temari alegravam sua vida, e a ajudavam de olhos fechados, como verdadeiras irmãs.

- Que isso mulher! Não vai me fazer chorar aqui! E vamos logo que precisamos trabalhar muito hoje! – disse com os olhos rasos, correndo para a porta com seu sorriso brilhante.

- Hai. Vamos seduzir quem hoje? – já ganhavam o corredor, brincando, distribuindo sorrisos, encantando a todos, sem deixar nenhum detalhe lhes passar em branco.

.

.

.

Ansiedade. O sangue corria mais rápido por seu corpo, seu coração batia freneticamente, suas mãos estavam frias, e todos os seus sentidos em maior estado de alerta. Aquele já era o terceiro mês que estava separado de sua esposa, e naquela manhã teria a oportunidade de estar pelo menos debaixo do mesmo teto que ela.

Neji apressava o passo em direção a Casa Imperial, seus olhos estavam completamente focados no caminho que percorria, mas sua mente vagava longe, relembrando dos olhos castanhos teimosos e ao mesmo tempo doces de Tenten. Três meses, e ele ainda sentia em suas mãos o prazer de tocar-lhe os cabelos macios. Doze semanas que passara quase miseravelmente, suspirou lembrando a falta que sentia do corpo dela ao seu lado na cama. Mas, foram também três meses que aprendera muito mais sobre ela do que o primeiro mês que passara ao seu lado. Chegava a ser irônico que pudesse saber mais sobre a natureza apaixonada e impulsiva de Tenten sem tê-la por perto do que com ela ao seu lado. Isso devia completamente a Otori Takeshi e Otori Mizura.

Os pequenos encontros que tivera com seu sogro para transmitir as notícias que Naruto semanalmente o contava, abriram seus olhos para algo que ele negara-se a enxergar quando a tinha a seu lado. Tenten era forte, capaz, teimosa, perfeitamente treinada, e com alma de guerreira. Ela nunca desestiria. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se completamente impotente pela situação, e com raiva da postura dela, orgulho e respeito por sua força crescia dentro dele. Por fim compreendeu que se alguém era capaz de ter êxito nessa missão essa pessoa era _**Hyuuga**_ Otori Tenten.

Sua rotina diária também foi levemente modificada pela presença quase constante de Mizura. O irmão mais velho de Tenten impôs sua presença silenciosa em treinos quase diários. No primeiro dia, Neji admitiu que ficou surpreso por sua presença no dojo do clã Hyuuga, mas, o Otori chegava silencioso, trocava um cumprimento formal e começavam a treinar. Sem perceber, aquela presença silenciosa fez com que ele compreendesse outro fator importante sobre aquela, que agora também era sua família. Eles confiavam, esperavam silenciosamente sem cobranças, somente respeito, e confiavam que ele poderia ser digno de ser parte do clã mais fechado do Império. Nunca soubera de alguém que era um Otori ter se casado com um membro de outro clã, até os Uchiha's e seu próprio clã eram mais flexiveis quanto a isso. Mas ele, por alguma razão desconhecida a ele mesmo, havia sido escolhido para fazer parte dessa família, casando-se com a filha do líder do clã. Kami-sama deveria ter suas razões para tal, e ele queria acreditar nisso. Como queria confiar mais. As palavras de Mizura ecoavam por sua mente a cada dia..._ "eu confio em minha irmã..." _ ele precisava confiar em sua esposa, "_Tenho total confiança na capacidade dela, e sei que ela vai conseguir o que precisamos_ _e vai voltar segura para nós..." _repetia para si mesmo diariamente antes de adormecer, buscando força nessa mesma certeza para conseguir dormir tranquilo. _"Eu preciso confiar nisso, e ela precisa de minha confiança nela, assim como precisa da sua."_

- Não vou desapontá-la, shitashi. – sussurrou para o vento, esperando que ela pudesse de alguma forma ouvi-lo.

.

.

.

- Então, para onde vamos agora? – perguntou suavemente percebendo o olhar malicioso de alguns homens da guarda sobre si.

- Oh, eu gostaria muito de buscar um livro na biblioteca para me entreter mais tarde. – maquiou a idéia que tinha tido de separar-se de Ino para poderem investigar melhor sozinhas, tinha a impressão que seria mais fácil para ambas.

- Sabe como meu nariz fica naquela biblioteca grande. – falou em tom ligeiramente afetado que imaginava que uma garota mimada falaria, Ino conseguira ler a idéia de Tenten nos olhos castanhos, e consentia na que seria bom investigarem separadas agora, depois de sua primeira "ronda" pela Casa Imperial. – Estou com vontade de ficar no jardim agora. Podemos nos encontrar lá mais tarde.

- Hai, sumimasen, Yoko-sama. – Tenten despediu-se respeitosamente de Ino, fato que a loira abominava completamente. Cada uma tomou um corredor diferente, com os sentidos completamente alertas, as duas agora eram as mais perfeitas investigadoras que o império jamais conhecera.

.

.

.

Havia acabado de chegar a Casa Imperial, sendo recebido por Naruto e encaminhado à ante-sala do gabinete do imperador. Um leve arrepio passou por seu pescoço e instintivamente soube que Tenten estava perto, não saberia explicar, mas tinha certeza absoluta disso. Continuou seguindo o Uzumaki pelos corredores observando cada contorno feminino que cruzava seu caminho, procurando encontrar nelas a silhueta sinuosa de sua bela morena. Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo demorou a chegar à bela ante-sala, em que um senhor já de cabelos brancos o recebeu polidamente.

- Pode entrar, Hyuuga-sama, o Imperador irá recebê-lo agora. – anunciou um idoso senhor.

- Hai, arigato. – respondeu em uma leve mesura respeitosa antes de se dirigir a grande porta de carvalho que o separava de seu imperador.

.

.

.

Estava aproximando-se calmamente dos jardins, levemente frustrada por não ter conseguido nenhuma informação relevante a sua missão. Todos os pensamentos lhe eram claros como a água, e ela algumas vezes odiava sua linhagem por isso. _"Nossa como você é linda!"_ era um dos mais "suaves" pensamentos que ela lia no olhar dos servos do imperador. _"Ui quero você em minha cama, Yoko__**-chan**__..."_ era com certeza um dos mais descarados que já havia "ouvido". Desdenhava de todas essas informações completamente não relevantes a sua missão e que com certeza não constariam em seu relatório a Gaara. _Gaara..._ tinha certeza que se pudesse ler seus impetuosos olhos verdes, não se sentiria incomoda de ler tamanho desejo neles. Levou seus dedos a boca como se conseguisse sentir ali novamente os lábios exigentes do imperador. Aquele beijo a perturbara, e não saberia como reagir se ele a tomasse novamente nos braços. _"Bobagem Ino!!! ACORDA!!! Ele é o __**Imperador**__, só queria experimentar..."_ pensava quando a imagem de dois homens tomou sua vista.

- Mais alguma coisa, Baki-sama? – Tenkai o acompanhava com uma pasta de documentos em suas mãos.

- Iie, isso é tudo, Tenkai. – a voz grave do conselheiro tomou o ambiente. – Senhorita Natsume! Que agradável encontrá-la aqui. – falou com os olhos escuros completamente focados nos dela, e para sua completa surpresa, não conseguia ver nada além daquelas mesmas palavras nos pensamentos dele. – Estava indo até o jardim?

- Hai, Baki-sama. – respondeu suavemente, dedicando-lhe um breve sorriso, aquele homem era poderoso demais, e isso a intimidava. – Olá, Tenkai-san. – voltou sua atenção ao auxiliar do conselheiro.

- Senhorita Natsume. – cumprimentou com uma mesura. – vejo que a senhorita Himura não está lhe acompanhando hoje. – Ino pode ver um brilho estranho nos olhos dele e focou sua atenção no homem mais jovem a sua frente.

- Ah, ela disse que gostaria de ir a biblioteca, mas logo irá encontrar-se comigo no jardim de inverno. – respondeu completamente atenta as reações dele.

- Entendo, _"biblioteca, interessante, poderei finalmente ficar um pouco a sós com aquela mulher deliciosa"._ – os pensamentos dele surpreenderam-lhe. – mande lembranças minhas a ela. _"muitas lembranças minhas... hahaha... ela vai ter muitas lembranças minhas logo logo..."_ – o tom respeitoso que havia usado anteriormente ficou completamente perdido entre seus pensamentos, e Ino apressou-se a despedir-se dos dois homens, ligeiramente preocupada com sua amiga. Sabia que Tenten saberia defender-se muito bem, mas havia algo mais naquele homem.

Apressou-se para chegar ao jardim de inverno, encontrando Temari sozinha e pensativa.

- Temari, precisamos conversar. - foi direta.

.

.

.

Na sala de audiência, Neji encontrava-se a sós com o Sabaku, já havia lhe passado os últimos progressos feitos pelos clãs, sobre a construção de abrigos para os civis, o lento e sutil levante de dos mais idosos e famílias pequenas para as montanhas Otori's, tudo estava dentro do planejamento. Dentro de poucos dias, todos os abrigos estariam prontos, e os suprimentos, desde alimento a medicamentos, estavam sendo angariados, e estocados, tudo feito com esmero e seguindo o cuidadoso planejamento feito pelos Nara's.

- Então, como pode ver, Gaara-sama, estes relatórios mostram o progresso de nossos aliados para manter nossa segurança. – disse finalmente apontando os últimos detalhes descritos no documento que trouxera cuidadosamente escondido em suas vestes.

- Hai, muito bom, o Nara é realmente um excelente estrategista. – _"e um excelente samurai, que ama sua irmã."_ Neji pensou em responder, mas ali não era realmente o melhor momento para isso, somente meneou a cabeça em concordância muda. – Me preocupo muito com meu povo, Neji, e estou orgulhoso por possuir homens tão valorosos como vocês trabalhando para manter esse país no caminho correto.

- Domo arigato. – respondeu o Hyuuga com uma mesura maior.

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade, Neji. Eu estou em grande débito com você, meu amigo. – os verdes encontraram os nublados de Neji em profundo respeito. – _Ela_ é uma excelente samurai, e está fazendo um grande trabalho, deve orgulhar-se muito de sua _esposa._ – disse o ruivo, lembrando-se do trabalho cuidadoso que Tenten e Ino estavam realizando, e a imagem sorridente da loira logo tomou seus pensamentos, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do moreno que encontrava-se igualmente perdido em lembranças.

.

.

.

O corredor estava silencioso, e Tenten prestava atenção a cada som suspeito, quando ouviu uma conversa intrigante vinda de algum cômodo ali perto, procurou um cantinho reservado e memorizou atentamente cada palavra dita.

- Precisamos de mais tempo. – sussurava uma voz masculina, incrivelmente rouca, não conseguia identificá-la. – Ele precisará de mais umas semanas para chegar a capital com força total. – maquinava o homem.

- Não sei se conseguiremos despistar os lideres daqueles malditos clãs! – o segundo homem falou, claramente forçando sua voz para não ser identificado.

- Vire-se! É uma ordem! Nosso líder requer total submissão a ele. Não se atreveria a desobedecê-lo não? – a ameaça explícita foi falada em um tom tão mordaz que ela tinha certeza que ninguém ousaria opor-se.

- Ha-ai senhor.

- Então trate de encontrar quem é o espião que o conselho dos clãs colocou aqui! AGORA!

Sem mais nenhuma palavra além de um rápido "Hai", o homem saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Sem reparar na presença dela. Aquilo era algo completamente novo, precisava contar a Ino e a Temari, dando meia volta dirigiu-se ao jardim de inverno.

.

.

.

_Esposa_... Tenten não deixava seus pensamentos em nenhum momento, e ao ouvir as palavras de elogio, tão eloquentes vindas da boca do próprio imperador, a respeito dela o fez ter certeza de sua resolução, não a deixaria escapar por entre seus dedos. Lutaria, daria o seu melhor, faria sua parte com o mesmo esmero que ela estava fazendo a dela, para que logo pudesse ter aquele corpo cheiroso e delicado em seus braços novamente. Mostraria a ela o quanto precisava tê-la junto de si, pisaria em seu orgulho quantas vezes fosse preciso para que seu desejo se tornasse realidade, pensou apertando firmemente a aliança de Tenten que carregava presa, bem segura, em uma corrente de ouro em seu pescoço.

Despediu-se do Imperador, polidamente, comentando em voz audível qualquer coisa referente a reformas no clã Hyuuga, assunto pelo qual havia agendado aquele encontro com o Sabaku. E pôs-se em direção a saída, sendo acompanhado, dessa vez, pelo Uzumaki, que lhe sorriu cúmplice. Estavam juntos na luta.

.

.

.

- Ora, ora, que bela surpresa a senhorita passeando por esses lados. – a voz agradável e o sorriso galante de Tenkai interromperam os pensamentos dela, que estavam focados em analisar tudo que seus sentidos lhe traziam de informação.

- Tenkai-san! – respondeu fingindo um leve constrangimento, odiava ser tão dissimulada perto dele, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter seu disfarce descoberto. – Estava observando esses quadros lindos e acabe me perdendo em meus pensamentos, estava tão longe! Quase me mata do coração! – sorriu-se fracamente, cobrindo os lábios, maquiando um susto forçado.

- Gomen nasai. – falou ele suavemente, inclinando-se levemente, tomando a mão direita dela em um beijo suave, sem cortar o contato com os grandes olhos castanhos, _"como ela pode ser ainda mais adorável assim?"_ questionava-se encantado demais com a beleza da jovem mulher. – Não queria de forma alguma assustá-la. – falou ainda próximo a bela serva, sem preceber a aproximação de pessoas no corredor, e o nervosismo da mulher a sua frente.

.

.

.

O que era aquilo que seus olhos lhe mostravam? Seu coração estava aos pulos, e não sabia se conseguiria controlar seus instintos mais primitivos. Não sentia aquele tipo de raiva desde que quase quebrara a cara daquele Kaito, meses antes, no estábulo do clã Hyuuga. E agora aquela mesma sensação queimante, só que a raiva estava astronômicamente maior, queria poder acabar com a cara daquele infeliz que se aproximava descaradamente de **sua** mulher.

Apertou fortemente suas mãos ao observar o desgraçado inclinar-se para beijar as mãos de sua morena, e com desagrado viu os olhos dele brilharem de desejo. Já estava quase partindo para cima daquele homem quando sentiu um pequeno aperto no braço.

- Acalme-se Neji, não estrague o disfarce dela. – sibilou o Uzumaki.

Neji não respondeu nada, somente fuzilou o loiro com o olhar. _"O que você quer que eu faça?"_ seu olhar silenciosamente dizia ao loiro.

- Fique tranquilo que eu dou um jeito. – finalizou Naruto, e sem dar chance para uma réplica do Hyuuga, caminhou rapidamente em direção ao guarda, que ainda segurava firmemente as mãos de Tenten.

.

.

.

"_E agora? O que eu faço?__** Ele**__ não deveria aparecer aqui agora!"_ Seu cérebro tentava processar cada idéia rapidamente, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma saída mais apropriada para a situação em que se metera. Com a mão ainda presa as mãos de Tenkai, ela se via incrivelmente sem ação. Não sabia como Neji reagiria a essa demostração de afeto vinda do auxiliar de Baki-sama. Principalmente porque aquele seria o primeiro encontro dos dois depois praticamente três meses! "Não era para ser assim!" suspirou resignada, preparando-se para qualquer embate, já que conseguia ouvir de longe a raiva contida de seu marido. _"Espero sinceramente que tudo acabe rápido."_ Pensava, enquanto ensaiava um passo para trás, esperando ouvir uma voz de repreensão que não veio.

- Himura-san! – o tom alegre da voz de Naruto a surpreendeu, não havia percebido a presença dele no corredor. – Temari-sama a aguarda na biblioteca! – esperto, o loiro indicou-lhe um local que ficava no caminho que pretendia levar Neji. – Parece ser algo urgente! Estava a alguns minutos lhe procurando! – fingiu preocupação.

- Arigato. Uzumaki-san. – respondeu ela, desvencilhando-se completamente das mãos de Tenkai, sem ao menos atrever-se olhar para o Hyuuga. – Sumimasen. – disse afastando-se.

.

.

.

- Himura-san! – o tom alegre da voz de Naruto lembrou-lhe que ali ela não era Hyuuga, ou Otori. – Temari-sama a aguarda na biblioteca! Parece ser algo urgente! Estava a alguns minutos lhe procurando! – lançou-lhe um olhar de relance agradecendo mentalmente a ajuda do amigo, se não fosse por isso com certeza teria acabado com a cara daquele desgraçado.

- Arigato. Uzumaki-san, oh, aconteceu algo com Yoko-sama? – ele ouviu novamente a voz dela, que acariciou seus ouvidos ternamente, mesmo sem dirigir-lhe a palavra. – Preciso ir, Sumimasen. – ouviu a despedida, respeitosa, sem que ela lhe dirigisse o olhar. Como precisava daqueles olhos castanhos presos aos seus! Esperou a despedida do infeliz para seu posto de trabalho, sobre os olhares inquisidores do Uzumaki, e quando se encontraram a sós no corredor pronunciou-se.

- Arigato, Naruto.

- Não me agradeça ainda, Neji. – pode ver um sorriso zombeteiro do loiro. – Vamos, ainda preciso levá-lo, creio que não encontrará a "saída" adequada sozinho. – desdenhou o Uzumaki, recebendo um olhar gelado, e um sorriso de canto em resposta a brincadeira. Realmente, Neji sentia que ainda teria que agradecer muito aquele homem depois.

.

.

.

Tenten caminhava contando os passos até o suposto encontro com Temari na biblioteca, já que Naruto havia mandado que se dirigi-se para lá, na frente do Tenkai, ela não poderia simplismente sair daquele corredor e pegar um caminho que não a levaria de encontro a grande e bela biblioteca. _"Pelo menos eu posso pesquisar alguma coisa, vai me garantir um álibe, que eu realemente precisava estar aqui."_ Pensou já as portas da grande sala, repleta de estantes abarrotadas de livros, pergaminhos, documentos, cadernos, e todas as formas possíveis de se guardar conhecimento. Caminhou lentamente por aquela sala ampla, iluminada pela luz do sol que brilhava calmamente do lado de fora. Quando ouviu uma pequena movimentação em uma sala adjacente.

"_Aqui, está entregue, você tem pouco tempo, use com sabedoria. Voltarei em breve para lhe acompanhar a saída." _– ela conseguiu ouvir uma voz masculina, levemente abafada, e depois o barulho de outra porta se fechando e sendo trancada por fora. _"Quem em sã conciência deixaria ser trancado em uma saleta?"_ pensava, _"lógico, Tenten, ela deve ter acesso a porta que dá para a biblioteca!", _já se encaminhava sorrateiramente até a porta que ouvira a conversa anterior, sua curiosidade falava mais alto que qualquer coisa, e o pensamento lógico que isso pudesse ajudá-la em sua missão não deixava sua mente em nenhum momento, mas quando colocou suas mãos na maçaneta, surpreendeu-se com a porta sendo aberta, e perdeu-se completamente nos olhos nublados a sua frente.

.

.

.

- Onde você está me levando, Uzumaki? – a voz saira grave e calculada.

- Para a saída, Hyuuga-san, para a _sua saída estratégica_. – falou sorridente o loiro, exibindo o sorriso brilhante, tão característico daquele homem. Neji não falou mais nada, era extremamente observador, e nunca se perdia em lugar algum, por mais que aquele local lhe fosse estranho. Sabia que tinha uma memória visual e a habilidade nata que corria em seu sangue o ajudava muito, mas não era só isso, e ele sabia que de nada adiantava ter o sangue de um Hyuuga e não exercitá-lo. E não era a toa que era considerado um gênio, não só dentro de seu clã. Mesmo assim, decidiu seguir o homem loiro a sua frente, confiava no Uzumaki, mesmo que nunca ouvesse deixado esse fato explícito audívelmente, confiava nele e Naruto sabia disso. E talvez fosse por esta confiança velada que fizera com que os dois homens terminassem o caminho em silêncio, cada um com suas próprias divagações e espectativas. O loiro esperando sinceramente que Tenten estivesse realmente ali. E Neji, bem... ele não sabia muito o que pensar, deixara a mente em branco depois das palavras "_sua",_ "_saída"_ e "_estratégica". _Pararam em frente a uma porta qualquer, em um corredor que cruzada o corredor que dava acesso a biblioteca, pasmo, Neji viu-se ser empurrado para dentro daquele pequeno cômodo escuro, e antes que fosse trancado ali, ouviu o Uzumaki dizer:

- Aqui, está entregue, você tem pouco tempo, use com sabedoria. Voltarei em breve para lhe acompanhar a _saída_. – então simples assim, ele foi trancado por fora em um pequeno cômodo escuro, acomodando-se com a falta de iluminação, começou a pensar que motivo no mínimo razoável Naruto teria para trancá-lo ali, até que com um meio sorriso lembrou-se das palavras dele trocadas com Tenten. _"Temari-sama a aguarda na biblioteca!"_ Então era isso, aquela sala deveria dar acesso a biblioteca! Só tinha que encontrar a porta por detrás de tantas estantes que cobriam as paredes escondidas pela escuridão. Tateou o local encontrando livros, pergaminhos e papéis, sobre as superfícies lisas, mas ainda não havia encontrado a porta! Até que finalmente sentiu a maçaneta em suas mãos, girou na esperança de encontrar a porta destrancada, abriu o mais silenciosamente que conseguia ignorando a ansiedade que crescia em seu peito, até que em seus olhos se encontraram completamente focados, nos castanhos surpresos a sua frente.

"_Tenten"_

.

.

.

"_**Não!"**_ era o que ela queria gritar com todas as suas forças. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela, pelo menos não agora! Saíra ilesa do primeiro encontro com ele no corredor, mas lá ela tinha mais duas pessoas para focar seus olhos, e agora, estava cruelmente abandonada aos olhos dele, aos claros que pareciam ganhar vida, com uma réstia de sol brincando na face naturalmente pálida do homem a sua frente. Não conseguia se mover, estava incontestavelmente embevecida com aquela mudança, de nublados, os claros estavam tornando-se quase perolados, um brilho fosco cobria os olhos dele, como se finalmente a luz do sol o alcançasse. Mal respirava, seu corpo encontrava-se completamente travado enquanto sua mente esforçava-se ao máximo para cortar aquele contato. _"Você não pode se esquecer da sua missão! __**Foco**__,____mulher!"_ Sua mente esbravejava com todas as forças, mas simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. A face anteriormente tão estóica e calma demonstrava algo a mais, o brilho no olhar, a forma terna como ele olhava diretamente em seus olhos, os cabelos escuros e longos presos da mesma forma de sempre, convidavam seus dedos para soltá-los das amarras e passearem por sua nuca. Os lábios rosados, os traços bem desenhados da face, o cheiro amadeirado que exalava tão narutalmente daquela figura masculina. Desceu o olhar um pouco no intuito de guardar a imagem dele em sua mente mais uma vez. O silêncio reinava ali, nenhum dos dois atreveu-se a falar nada, e foi exatamente por isso que ela ouviu, o mesmo compasso, a mesma sintonia, seus ouvidos não negavam, todos aqueles meses tentando apagar aquele som de sua memória acabaram-se ali, a raiva ficara perdida por entre as turvas lembranças daquela noite escura, dando lugar a saudade, e ao sentimento quente que enxia seu coração e que ela não se atrevia a pronunciá-lo nem em pensamento. "_**NÃO!"**_ Exclamou novamente sua mente esquecida, ela não poderia deixar para trás toda aquela dor assim tão fácil. Repassava mentalmente todas as razões que anteriormente expusera a Ino, ele não podia descobrir que ela estava grávida, não agora que estavam tão perto de descobrir a verdade, pois Tenten tinha certeza que assim que ele soubesse que ela estava esperando um filho dele, aquela missão acabaria. E por isso, somente por isso, ela ensaiou um passo para trás. Sabia que não conseguiria manter-se alheia a saudade que lhe corroía a alma, era hipócrita da parte dela tentar convencer-se que não havia perdoado e esquecido tudo o que acontecera a tantos meses. Mas ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir, tinha dado sua palavra. Não voltaria atrás. Juntou toda determinação que havia em seu corpo, virou as costas a ele se afastando, fugindo, precisava manter seu segredo seguro, nem que para isso tivesse que magoá-lo, nem que para isso precisasse machucar seu _amor_.

.

.

.

Ele não conseguia se mover, tinha medo que a imagem dela fosse somente fruto de sua mente cansada por tantas noites sem sono, ansiando que ela estivesse ao seu lado novamente, nem que fosse só para olhá-la dormir ao seu lado.

Observou detalhadamente cada traço do rosto feminino, demorando-se nos olhos castanhos e ligeiramente assustados dela, a surpresa era visível, como se nunca esperasse encontrá-lo ali, mas não era só surpresa que via ali, saudade, carinho, perdão, e algo a mais que não conseguiu entender ao certo, mas soube identificar claramente o medo, e era esse medo que o intrigou, _medo de mim_? Perguntava-se, queria muito que a resposta fosse não, e que toda a saudade que pôde ver em seus olhos fosse mesmo verdadeira. Não havia tirado os olhos de dentro dos dela, por isso, em um momento ele a viu hesitar, tremer, temer, e recuar. _**"Não!" **_A mente dele gritava, não poderia deixá-la se afastar, não novamente, não seria ele o culpado dessa vez. Não abriria mão dela, aprendera naqueles meses que deveria confiar, e confiava cegamente que ela ainda era dele de corpo e alma, como havia sido naquela noite. Aprendera sobre sua família, seus gostos, e tudo que se relacionava a ela, como um buraco negro, ele sugava silenciosamente tudo que podia em somente observar Mizura lutar, Ayume andar no mercado procurando roupinhas para o bebê acompanhada de perto pelo esposo e pelo sogro, Takeshiro-sama. E tudo isso abrira seus olhos, não hesitaria em apoiá-la, aprendera da forma mais dolorosa, confiaria em suas habilidades, em sua missão, mas de forma alguma a deixaria partir, não agora, ainda tinha algum tempo. Naruto lhe dera um tempo precioso, _"use com sabedoria"_, as palavras do Uzumaki ressoaram em sua mente. E foi aí que uma corrente elétrica percorreu seus corpos, quando ele segurou gentilmente o braço esquerdo dela, sussurrando as únicas palavras que sabia serem necessárias naquele momento.

- Gomen nasai, Tenten. – ela não reagiu, não o repeliu, mas ainda continuava de costas. – Onegai, onegai, não fuja de mim.

Ela se assustou com a sonoridade das palavras vindas dos lábios dele. Tentava a qualquer custo sair daquele contato, mas a voz grave e as palavras ditas tão sentidas. _"Ele...ele está se desculpando de verdade?"_ Perguntava-se, enquanto sua mente degladiava com seu coração, não podeia ficar ali por muito tempo, sabia que cederia ao pedido dele. _"Ele não pode saber! Não ainda!"_ De alguma forma tinha que se afastar, tinha que lembrar da raiva, resgatar a dor. O desespero apoderou-se de sua mente, o calor do corpo dele as suas costas, parado, esperando gentilmente a resposta dela a confundia mais ainda. E sem perceber, seus olhos já sentiam o peso das lágrimas contidas a tantos dias, lágrimas não de raiva e dor pelo erro dele, e inconsequência dela, mas, lágrimas de dor de saudade. Hesitante virou-se para encarar os olhos dele, lutando para não se perder ali novamente, era forte, conseguiria. Ledo engano, assim que tornou a vê-lo suas pernas fraquejaram, seu orgulho sumiu, e a famosa teimosia foi tudo o que lhe restou, confundindo-se com a dor da saudade.

- Iie, não fugir de você? – a voz alterada, tentava a todo custo manter a única coisa que lhe afastaria dele. – Não acha que é muita presunção de sua parte dizer isso Hyuuga-_**sama**_? – viu os claros fendidos em uma expressão de claro desgosto pela fala dela. _"Bom, se ele se descontrolar, brigamos novamente..."_ pensava com o coração sangrando. _"Gomen, Neji."_

Precisava manter a calma, sabia que deveria esperar essa reação dela, afinal não se despediram da forma mais amigável naquela noite. Mas, não conseguia deixar de sentir seu coração pesar com aquelas palavras. Respirou profundamente, controlando-se da melhor forma que podia, ponderando o que deveria falar, como agir, mas, assim que uma nova lágrima rolou pelo rosto feminino tomado pela dor, tudo que conseguiu fazer foi levar suas mãos a ele e secar docemente aquelas lágrimas. Lágrimas que também eram suas.

Ela encolheu-se e tentou fugir do toque dele, sentindo cada parte de sua pele implorar pelo toque de suas mãos viris. Ele estava perto demais para a sanidade dela, mas ainda assim tinha que tentar, tinha que protegê-lo também, não sabia se havia alguém ali, precisava proteger seu disfarce, precisava proteger sua missão.

- Se afaste, onegai, Hyuuga-sama, preciso encontrar Temari-sama e Natsume-sama. – falou rudemente, sem perceber que seus olhos a traíam, derramando-se mais uma vez, sem pudores nas mãos carinhosas dele, que só sabiam secar-lhe as lágrimas. Sem se intimidar com as palavras dela, ele se aproximou mais do corpo delicado de sua mulher. Sentia que ela escondia algo, mas tudo que queria no momento era ela, somente ela. Sem se importar com as escusas e evasivas, segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos, vendo os olhos castanhos se abrirem assustados.

- Me deixe, _Neji_. – falou o nome sem perceber-se – Caso ainda não tenha percebido, está se impondo novamente em minha missão, Hyuuga-sama. – exasperada falou ácida, e sem conter sua língua continuou, dando vazão a tudo que um dia quis dizer-lhe.

- Iie. – a voz grave dele reverberou por sua mente, e ela sentiu seu corpo vibrar com a intensidade daquela afirmação. – Não estou me impondo em sua missão, não vou impedí-la de completá-la, confio em você. – terminou manso, mergulhando-se no mar acastanhado turvo dos olhos dela.

Tenten riu sarcasticamente, escondendo sua verdadeira vontade atrás do riso, _"confio em você", _essas palavras atingiram seu coração muito mais do que ele tivesse dito que a amava. Sem conseguir esconder mais sua dor, sussurrou.

- Por que? Por que você me machuca dessa forma? – não soube dizer quando, nem se realmente conseguiu terminar sua frase, tudo o que sentiu foram os lábios dele tomado posse dos seus, reclamando tudo o que lhe era por direito, o corpo, a mente, a alma e o coração dela, tudo nela lhe pertencia, ainda que ele não soubesse que no ventre dela o legado dele crescia.

Segurava firme a cintura dela enquanto sua mão livre mantinha o rosto dela próximo, ao alcance de seus lábios, trazendo aquele corpo tão feminino de encontro ao seu, desesperado por ela. Seus sentidos estavam completamente afogados nela, envolvido pela doce fragrância de orquídeas. Afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço delicado, marcando a pele dourada com seus lábios lascivos, em beijos quentes que corriam desesperados em direção aos ouvidos dela, sussurrando o que ainda não tivera coragem de falar.

- Gomen nasai, demo, eu preciso de você, _shitashi_.

Novamente aquela expressão terna, tentara fugir dele, mesmo quando os lábios dele lhe tiraram sua sanidade, mas ali, ouvindo novamente aquela confissão tão sincera, entregou-se derramando-se em suas mãos, entregando-se ao único homem que lhe tirava completamente a razão.

Neji a abraçou tirando levemente seus pés do chão. Encaminhou-se para a sala por onde saíra, desejava-a com todas as suas forças, e pelo menos ali, naquele cômodo escuro, tinha certeza que somente Naruto saberia onde encontrá-los. Girou o corpo levando o dela preso ao seu, sem deixar de beijá-la por nenhum momento, guardando o gosto dos lábios em sua mente, não sabia quando a teria em seus braços novamente, cada toque era único, cada encontro de lábios mágico, cada roçar de corpos uma descoberta.

Fechou a porta atras de si, e a escuridão tomou conta de ambos, não podiam ver, somente sentir o calor que emanava de seus corpos, e Tenten agradeceu a proteção que a escuridão lhe daria, ele não saberia, não veria, _"Gomen, Neji."_ Repetia como uma prece. Até sentir seu corpo ser apoiado em alguma parede livre, e a boca dele descer em caminhos inimaginaveis até seu colo exposto pelo kimono vermelho, preso ao corpo dela somente pelo obi frouxo, vermelho como nos sonhos dele. As mãos dela afundaram-se nos cabelos longos, soltando-os da amarra, puxando-o novamente de encontro aos seus lábios, que já gemiam o nome dele ao sentir as mãos masculinas passearem atrevidas dentro de sua vestimenta afastando suas pernas.

_- Neji...__ - _ofegou ao sentí-lo deslizando a língua em seus seios já sensíveis, em uma doce tortura.

- Hai, _shitashi..._ – a voz sussurrada e rouca foi ouvida enquanto as mãos dela, saudosas procuravam a pele pálida que queimava por ela, encontrando o cós da calça dele. Sentiu a tensão de seus músculos, e o ar que saía rapidamente por entre os lábios masculinos em seus seios. Enquanto ele corria uma de suas mãos capciosa de encontro ao desejo quente e úmido dela, fazendo-a ofegar e fremir seu nome, como o mais doce dos afrodisíacos.

- Neji...

As mãos dela se perdiam pelas formas masculinas, procurando o meio mais fácil de acabar com a barreira que as vestes dele impunham ao contato mais íntimo. Até que vencera, sentindo-o pulsante inteiro em suas mãos, desejando ela, somente ela.

Seu corpo foi novamente suspenso de encontro a parede, a fenda do kimono exposta, pernas femininas envolvedo a cintura dele, os lábios masculinos queimando a pele dela, buscando os lábios cheios dela, escorregando firme dentro dela, mais uma vez. Mãos se buscando, corpos transpirando amor, buscando matar a saudade que corroía. Nunca era perto o suficiente.

- Quero você... preciso de você... _Tenten_ – foi a voz dele tomou os ouvidos dela, sussurrando seus desejos, ansiando mais da mulher presa entre ele e a parede daquele cômodo escuro, repleto deles, da saudade e amor que consumia dos dois.

Os olhos fixos, mesmo na escuridão, os movimentos acelerados e sintonia, fogo queimando a pele, expandindo em ondas inimagináveis de prazer enquanto os lábios dele tomavam os dela silenciosos retendo para si os frêmitos e gemidos, que era para ele, somente dele.

Ainda ofegavam juntos quando a voz dela se fez audível.

- Já sou sua... _Neji_... – a voz entrecortada escondia o que realmente queria dizer, _"Estou esperando um filho seu..."_ e lágrimas rolaram silenciosamente pela face morena, que sentiu os lábios dele tomarem os dela, acalentando seu coração enquanto separava lentamente seus corpos, unindo ainda mais seus corações.

.

.

.

.

Aí está  
o caps mais sofrido de sair até agora...  
e o hentai do casal mais lindo que existe!!!  
Espero que tenham gostado!!!

Bem... o próximo caps pode demorar um pouco para sair... infelizmente a vida tá corrida e nele eu não tenho nenhum rascunho pronto (tenho dos próximos, mas esse ainda não). Então sinceramente eu já me desculpo adiantada por que eu não sei mesmo qnd o caps vai sair...

Mas já posso fazer uma propagandinha... XDDD

"Meia noite no jardim do bem e do mal"

- Completamente estúpido... - sussurou ela enquanto deixava uma única e silenciosa lágrima escorrer... - _Itachi..._

.

Beijava aqueles lábios de morango com sofreguidão, ela seria sua, tinha certeza disso.

.

- Naa-ruto-san?

.

- Tá na hora Mizura! Seu filho vai nascer!


	15. Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

_**Nota 1: **__WEEEEE! To de volta! Depois de uma temporada sem computador, sem meus arquivos da fic, e sem a visita da fadinha da inspiração, finalmente saiu o capítulo! E pode deixar que estou com a fada beeeeem segura e pertinho *encarando maleficamente a fadinha presa na gaiola em cima do criado mudo...XD* _(sendo eu, Naia, a fadinha da inspiração da Mycah, lhes digo que não estou numa posição muito confortável =O ).

_Esse capítulo foi difícil de sair pela dificuldade de delimitar o que seria revelado, o que ficaria no ar... Mas, foi escrito com carinho, e espero que vocês gostem!_

_**Nota 2:**__ Minha querida salvadora/beta/co-autora/Bombril teve uma participação muitooooo especial nesse capítulo... Como os Yamanaka´s pertencem a ela, as cenas Gaara e Ino, desse capítulo, foram escritas por ela! (__**n/c-a:**__ SIM! POR MIM! BABEM! E espero que aproveitem o hentai D )._

_**Nota**__** 3:**__ Estou escrevendo os próximos capítulos o mais rápido que posso, e fico feliz em dizer que tenho já boa parte do próximo capítulo pronto (__**n/c-a:**__ mentira! Por minha causa ela praticamente acabou de escrever o próximo capítulo e já tem adiantado mais dois!), mas não posso prometer nada certo. Só que esta fic nunca será abandonada... ok?_

_**Nota da co-autora **__(mudando de beta para co-autora antes que a Mycah me mate =O )__**: **__Agora, falando sério. Vocês acham mesmo que eu deixaria ela abandonar a fic? Eu seria a primeira da fila na hora do apedrejamento! E podem ter certeza, quem mais encheu o saco da Mycah para escrever, fui euzinha aqui *o*_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Midnight in the Garden  
of Good and Evil**_

.

Os dias passaram lentamente, a neve já havia derretido, mostrando as flores que começavam a desabroxar nos galhos frondosos das cerejeiras; trazendo uma certa tranquiliadade, que reinava superficialmente no distrito Hyuuga.

Duas horas da tarde, o sol brilhava entre as nuvens brancas, e Hinata as observava atentamente, como se aquela imensidão azul polvilhada de nuvens pudessem diminuir a ansiedade que crescia em seu peito; ou como ela mesma gostava de afirmar, seu estômago, que era tomado por minúsculas e inúmeras borboletas insistindo em fazê-la gaguejar sempre que ele aparecia.

Sabia que o veria atravessando o portal do clã Hyuuga, com seus cabelos resplandecentes e seu sorriso cativante. No decorrer dos quatro meses em que Tenten estava em missão, a presença de Naruto tornou-se cada vez mais frequente. Primeiro com visitas semanais, a seu pai e a Neji, para informar o progresso da missão. Mas no último mês, tinha certeza que o via quase todos os dias no dojo da família.

Sem perceber suspirou profundamente.

Adorava aqueles pequenos momentos que podia ficar, um pouquinho que fosse, na presença do Uzumaki. E algo lhe dizia que ele também se sentia assim.

Suas mãos juntaram-se automaticamente em um hábito infantil, quando o viu passar pelo portão do clã. Não conseguia conter seu coração que disparava e para seu desprazer, manchava sua face de vermelho. _"Controle-se Hinata... você o vê todos os dias!"_ – sussurrava para si mesma, sem perceber.

- Por que você precisa de controle, nee-chan? – a voz maliciosa de Hanabi fez com que Hinata corasse ainda mais, e, com um pequeno pulo tirou os olhos de Naruto fixando-se em sua irmã.

- Hanabi! Sabe que não é educado espreitar as pessoas assim dessa forma! – ralhava a mais velha, sabendo que seria inútil.

- Eu não estava espreitando ninguém! Parei ao seu lado enquanto você observava atentamente a bela paisagem.

- Hanabi! Você não deveria dizer essas coisas!

- Ahm... nee-chan. – piscou sedutoramente com sua melhor voz de irmãzinha querida - Você ainda não me respondeu... – o beicinho era adorável para uma criança de cinco anos, mas Hanabi conseguia torná-lo ainda mais adorável quando usava com sua família. Sabia que ninguém resistia a sua carinha de caçula da família.

Sorrindo Hinata respondeu docemente.

- Não sei o que eu faço com você, imouto. – abraçou levemente sua irmã não percebendo a presença de Naruto as suas costas.

- Olá... Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan – comprimentou ele com um sorriso sem graça que o deixava mais irresistível aos olhos de Hinata.

- Naruto-_kun_. – o sufixo já saía mais naturalmente dos lábios dela. Lábios pequenos e delicados que o Uzumaki não conseguia deixar de fitar.

- Naruto! Estávamos conversando sobre você! – exclamou a mais jovem entusiasmada, principalmente pelo rubor que tomou conta da face dos dois jovens.

- Sobre mim? – perguntou sem graça, duvidando da afirmação. – Não existe muito o que falar sobre mim. – completou.

- Ah.... aí é que você se engana! És muito modesto! – falava suavemente enquanto caminhava com leveza até ele com o braço de sua irmã em suas mãos. – Tem feito um trabalho estupendo como chefe da guarda. – deslizou um dos braços de Naruto para os braços que já enlaçavam o de Hinata – E agora eu tenho certeza que ajudará a trazer Tenten-chan para casa! Com ela em casa novamente, terei uma chance de ser titia mais cedo, sabe. – suspirou ela piscando as pestanas negras. - Mau vejo a hora de ter um sobrinho para mimar! – falou retirando-se dentre eles deixando-os com os braços e mãos unidas. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Chichiue está me cobrando uma série nova de exercícios muito chatos. Sayonara, Naruto!

Ambos atônitos observaram a pequena encrenqueira deixá-los apressada, e como se um conseguisse ler a mente do outro, focaram seus olhos nas mãos unidas, nas diferenças que claramente se destacavam ali. As mãos dele eram grandes, calejadas pelo treino constante com armas brancas e douradas como se o sol tivesse beijado elas; as dela eram brancas, delgadas e delicadas. A pele delicada acariciava suavemente a palma calosa dele, e emanava um calor suave, aconchegante, algo familiar, como era Hinata. Ela era a mulher com quem ele queria formar uma família. Pequena e delicada, ela encaixava-se plenamente nele, assim como suas mãos se encaixavam.

- Quando tudo isto acabar... se você estiver de acordo... – sussurrou ele quebrando o encanto, trazendo os olhos perolados para dentro das safiras dele. – Pedirei permissão ao seu pai.

Os olhos dela ficaram rasos, seus lábios delicados se entreabriram e ele sentiu que precisava de toda sua força de vontade para não puxá-la para seus braços e beijá-la com todo o amor, ali no meio do clã de sua família. Conseguindo o inimaginável, esperou a resposta dela.

- Hai, Naruto-kun. – o brilho nos olhos dela, a voz suave e o leve aperto das mãos dela nas suas foram a resposta que ele estava procurando. Iclinou-se e beijou suavemente a fronte dela.

- Vou fazê-la feliz, hime.

.

.

.

- Vamos Ino, aperta um pouco mais essa faixa! – sussurrou a morena.

- Não quero machucar você, Ten! – exclamou uma loira inconformada.

- Já besuntei o corpo o suficiente com aqueles óleos aromáticos, não vai me machucar, e eu preciso conseguir diminuir um pouco mais a cintura!

- Eu sei, Tenten, mas nós não vamos conseguir fingir por muito tempo! Por enquanto o máximo que alguns mais observadores devem ter desconfiado é que você está gostando da comida da Casa Imperial. – desdenhou, vendo os olhos castanhos girarem.

- Muito obrigada por tentar fazer piada, Yamanaka. Mas, eu realmente preciso fingir mais um pouco, e com os enjôos finalmente me dando trégua, eu posso tentar me deslocar pelos corredores com mais calma, sem ficar me preocupando em estar perto de um banheiro.

- Sim, claro, e eu sou o Imperador. – a voz sussurrada de Temari assustou a Yamanaka, que não ouvira a aproximação da irmã do imperador.

- Kuso, Temari! Assim você me mata do coração! – falou a loira com as mãos juntas no peito, tentando aquietar o batimento cardíaco.

- Nossa amiga cabeça dura não se assustou como deveria. – censurou a Sabaku. – Você não deveria, de forma alguma, se arriscar dessa forma, já sabe que **ele** não está simplesmente jogando com você, Tenten, você tem que ficar muito alerta.

- Hai, hai, hahaue, chichiue. – revirou novamente os orbes castanhos – Agora sabemos quem está envolvido mesmo que em parte, terei cuidado. – suspirou. – Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu ficarei completamente fora do trabalho de campo!

- Que trabalho de campo coisa nenhuma! Você não vai se arriscar! É sério, mulher, eu sinto que algo vai acontecer, logo. E se você estivesse arriscando só o seu pescoço eu entenderia, mas a sua cabeça dura aí esqueceu que você tem mais do que só o seu pescoço em risco? – a voz de Ino era clara e firme, olhava fixamente para os olhos castanhos ligeiramente arregalados, demonstrando a completa surpresa pela fala da loira. – Não me olhe com esses olhos arregalados! Não precisamos arriscar você assim.

- Ela está certa Tenten, nós podemos fazer calmamente o restante da investigação, se você estiver aqui segura, nos mantendo informadas dos detalhes que você ouve. – concluiu, levando a mão direita aos lábios enquanto a esquerda apoiava-se na cintura, em um sinal típico, ela estava pensando em algo grande.

Ino e Tenten trocaram um longo e compreensivo olhar. A morena admitia que estaria agindo de forma inconsequente se arriscasse a vida de seu filho e consequentemente seu disfarce e logo sua missão. Mas, algo dentro dela a impeliaia a agir. Porém, ali ela sabia que Temari estava pensando em algo para tornar toda missão mais eficaz.

Depois de um longo momento de meditação, em que a Yamanaka tentou em vão entrar e ordenar os pensamentos da Sabaku, Temari encarou as duas com os olhos oliva decididos.

.

.

.

O dojo Hyuuga tornava-se novamente uma sala de reuniões a cada visita de Naruto ao clã. Neji já o aguardava ansioso, havia passado um mês inteiro desde que colocara seus olhos na bela figura de sua esposa. A um mês sonhava com outro encontro furtivo como aquele. Encontro que ao mesmo tempo que tranquilizou seu coração - sobre os sentimentos dela depois da discussão quando foi enviada para a casa imperial – o deixou mais apreensivo. Sua intuição lhe dizia que Tenten escodia algo importante, da mesma forma que sentia que o tempo estava acabando para todos, e que o perigo os espreitava.

Naquela tarde, esperava notícias de Naruto, da mesma forma que esperava todos os dias, mas, naquela tarde, Itachi e Shikamaru o acompanhavam na espera, Sasuke não poderia comparecer, afinal, ainda estavam em um momento de preparação dos clãs, e o Uchiha mais novo estava fiscalizando o trabalho dos ferreiros especialisados em armas. Pois precisariam de todas as armas disponíveis em bom estado para enfrentar uma ameaça que viria.

- Gomen. – apressou-se o Uzumaki com o rosto ligeiramente corado, com uma das mãos massageando a nuca em um claro sinal de nervosismo.

- Não tente se desculpar, Naruto, o Neji já dará a benção dele para você e a Hinata. – mofou Shikamaru, rindo quando o loiro corou.

- Creio que o sol está ameno para você ter ficado corado assim, Uzumaki. – Itachi entrou na brincadeira sem mudar seu tom de voz. O único sinal de troça era o meio sorriso cínico que brincava em seus lábios.

Shikamaru sorria abertamente, enquanto Neji mantinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios, observando o Uzumaki ficar ainda mais desconfortável. Com um gesto de apoio, passou seu braço esquerdo sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Agora que está se candidatando a membro da família, será mais que bem vindo todos os dias... – fez uma pausa observando os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharem em esperança – Aos treinamentos de Hiashi-sama. – concluiu sorrindo abertamente ao futuro primo.

- Até você, Neji! – resmungou o outro, com uma cara de desespero, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do Hyuuga, em frente aos outros dois homens que riam de seu desespero. – Já me basta aquela tampinha da Hanabi-chan ficar tagarelando sobre como quer sobrinhos enquanto nós ainda nem nos casamos! - esfregou o rosto em frustração, só de pensar no desejo da futura cunhada, a lembrança da pele macia e dos lábios rosados, o corroía de desejo.

- Sem pensamentos libidinosos, Naruto. Pelo menos não na minha presença. – riu o Hyuuga. – Hinata é inocente demais para esses pensamentos que você está tendo agora.

- Pensamentos? Eu só encostei nas mãos dela! – chiou o outro em frustração, enquanto ouvia o riso de Shikamaru mesclar-se com algo como "que problemático".

- Continue assim, está indo muito bem. – encorajou o Uchiha, em um gesto de apoio – Precisa conquistar Hiashi-sama antes. – o brilho cínico tomou novamente os olhos negros dele e Naruto gemeu inconformado.

- Suspeitei que amigos serviam para apoiar, não para rir de nossos dramas. – suspirou – Pelo menos o Sasuke não está aqui, ou aquele teme me tiraria o couro. – disse antes de elevar os olhos e focar os seus azuis nos negros de Itachi, gemeu de frustração novamente. – Iie! Você, não! – o riso de Neji e Shikamaru transformou-se em gargalhadas, para frustração do loiro. – Não conte para ele!

- Nem passou por minha mente contar para meu otouto a sorte de seu melhor amigo. – brincou.

- Ele vai me matar! Não vai esquecer disso para o resto das nossas vidas! – fez drama, nisso Naruto tinha que dizer que havia aprendido com Ino, ela era a rainha do drama quando queria.

- É o que dá querer casar. - Itachi concluiu com um sorriso sardônico, como se explicasse o porquê de ficar solteiro.

- Mulheres, - suspirou profundamente o Nara. – são os seres mais complicados e problemáticos.

Um subito silêncio caiu entre eles denunciando um entendimento tácito. Os olhares esfriaram e focaram-se no Uzumaki.

- As investigações estão caminhando de forma progressiva. – suspirou pensando no que havia lido no relatório que Temari entregou a Gaara. – Há evidência do envolvimento de Danzou-dono, o que nos faz suspeitar do Tanaka.

- _A__lmofadinha-folgado-sem-vergonha. _– foi o resmungo incompreensível de Shikamaru, que Naruto preferiu ignorar.

- Ainda não há evidência de qual é a participação dele em um futuro golpe. Ele ganharia somente casando-se com Temari-sama. - o olhar de Shikamaru fulminou um inimigo invisível antes que Naruto pudesse continuar. – O que, é completamente impossível de ocorrer, Temari-sama mata o pretendente antes de dizer sim. – concluiu rapidamente, continuando o relatório depois de fixar seus olhos nos de Neji. – Tenkai. – suspirou novamente vendo os olhos claros de Neji tornarem-se duros como aço. – Ino tem razões para colocá-lo em evidência na investigação. Aparentemente, ele transita com muita facilidade entre os dois conselheiros, Danzou-dono e Baki-sama. Isto chamou atenção de Gaara-sama, mas, como a investigação já está em andamento, ele considerou melhor deixar com que tudo tome seu caminho naturalmente.

- Sem assustar os suspeitos. – concordou Itachi.

- Hai. – acentiu o Uzumaki.

- Então temos Danzou, Tanaka, Tenkai e, quem sabe, Baki. – resumiu Shikamaru, recebendo um olhar de confirmação dos outros homens. – Ao que parece, Tenkai é mais que uma mera peça. – divagou, visualizando seu tabuleiro de shogi – Ele tem liberdade demais.

- Sim, mas, isso por conta de Danzou ou de Baki? – cogitou o Uchiha.

- Não exite nada concreto sobre Baki. – Naruto comprimiu os olhos tentando resgatar algo que deixou para trás. – Além de que ele... analisou e catalogou Ino da cabeça aos pés no dia em que ela chegou à Casa Imperial. – falou com a frustração de um irmão que não podia proteger sua irmã caçula do mundo.

- Mesmo não tendo nada concreto contra Baki, eu não o excluiria da lista dos suspeitos. Ele não é confiável. – os olhos de Itachi brilhavam com algo mais do que uma mera suspeita sobre o conselheiro.

- Há algo sobre ele que não sabemos, Itachi? – os inteligentes olhos de Shikamaru acompanhavam cada movimento do Uchiha.

- Nada de concreto. Não confio nele há muitos anos, porém, não tenho nada além de minha intuição sobre isso. – o que era, realmente, tudo que eles necessitavam.

- Então temos Baki cobiçando Ino, Tenkai cobiçando minha mulher, Tanaka querendo o poder que um casamento com Temari poderá oferecer e Danzou no meio de tudo isso. – concluiu com um suspiro, esfregando o rosto em um gesto cansado de impotência. – Quando poderemos tirá-las de lá? – a pergunta foi meramente retórica, ninguém atreveu-se a responder.

Todos estavam imersos em suas próprias lutas, sabendo que o inimigo era poderoso e se aproximava, só restava pedir a Kami-sama que lhes ajudassem a estar de pé ao final.

.

.

.

Os dias passavam e a cada manhã ela achava-se maior. O começo da tarde era o pior momento para Ayume, seus pés pareciam dois pães em que o fermento havia sobrado. As pernas negavam-se a fazer muito esforço, e dessa vez Ayume tinha certeza que seu bebê nasceria antes daquela noite. Nove meses de gestação, nove meses de mudanças drásticas, a perda de quase toda sua família ainda trazia lágrimas aos seus belos olhos dourados, coisa que a Otori culpava completamente os hormônios volúveis da gravidez. Mas, mesmo que fingisse para Mizura, ela sofria com insônias, e ouvia seu marido acordar de madrugada para fazer uma ronda pelas poucas casas que compunham agora o clã Otori. Ela sabia que Mizura nunca mais deixaria esse hábito, era como se com aquela pequena ronda pudesse salvar a vida de todos os que estivessem sob seus cuidados. Ele sempre se preocupara demais com sua família. E agora, com Tenten praticamente incomunicável, Mizura tornara-se mais vigilante, com todos dentro do clã, principalmente com ela. _"Tenten, cuide-se imouto",_ sussurrou ao vento, lembrando-se da expressão taciturna do marido ao contar como havia sido o desenrolar da fatídica reunião a quatro meses atrás.

_**Clã Otori**__**, **_

_**Quatro meses atrás.**_

_- Aquela doida desafiou __o Hyuuga em frente a todos os chefes de clãs! – os olhos de Mizura brilhavam em orgulho e receio, fixos nos olhos do pai, segurando as mãos de Ayume firmemente, como se quisesse ter certeza que a esposa não correria para ajudar sua irmã, a quem Ayume considerava como irmã mais nova. _

_- Sua irmã é forte, nós ensinamos ela bem, filho. – a voz de Takeshiro era calma, cheia de confiança e orgulho pelos filhos que tinha. _

_- Eu sei chichiue. – suspirou, enquanto completava somente para ele "só espero que ela não saia ferida". _

Uma contração leve a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Seu chichiue é um homem muito bom. – falou suavemente alisando carinhosamente o ventre redondo, sentindo a resposta da criança com um chute forte onde sua mão repousava. – Você bem que poderia vir logo, não é, meu pequeno? Tenha dó de sua hahaue. Já estou cansada. – sorriu enquanto sentia outra movimentação. – Eu sei que você também quer sua tia aqui, mas infelizmente ela não vai poder me ajudar no parto, então trate de vir sozinho e rapidinho!

.

.

.

- Ino, você consegue manter um elo mental com a Tenten a distância? – a pergunta direta roubou o fôlego das duas mulheres.

- O que? Nunca soube de ninguém que fez algo do gênero. – respondeu a outra com cenho franzido, parecia pensar em todas as possibilidades, lógico que Tenten tinha um sistema sensorial diferente dos clãs com habilidades visuais. O que talvez tornasse fácil para ela "ouvir" os pensamentos da Otori a distância, se conseguisse manter esse canal aberto. – Sinceramente não tenho certeza, mas, podemos tentar. – respondeu resoluta.

- Vamos fazer. – com a resposta rápida da morena, Ino sentou-se em frente a ela, fixando seus olhos azuis nos de Tenten.

- Foque-se em mim, Ten. Mantenha seus pensamentos abertos para mim. – instruía em voz suave, sentindo Tenten abrir sua mente a ela. – Isso, agora eu quero que você feche seus olhos, mas mantenha sua mente completamente aberta para mim. – esta seria a parte difícil, a habilidade de seu clã era visual, ela tinha que olhar nos olhos de outra pessoa para poder ter entrada em sua mente, se conseguisse conectar-se com Tenten, mesmo de olhos fechados, tudo o que ela ouvia, Ino sabia que conseguiria escutar.

Ela sentiu a dificuldade de continuar conectada a mente de Tenten, e forçou toda sua concentração em manter as imagens e informações que recebia dos sentidos de Tenten. A princípio, tudo foi escuridão, e uma profunda calma invadiu-a, o que fez com que Ino também quisesse fechar os olhos para absorver esta mesma calma.

- Agora, escute, Tenten, abra seus ouvidos, e me deixe escutar o que você escuta. – num estante, tudo mudou, o som quase ensurdecedor dos corações delas invadiram seus ouvidos, logo sendo minimizados pelas habilidades da morena, que começou a captar freneticamente os sons da casa inteira, catalogando os que considerava importante e renegando os sons cotidianos. Tudo em uma rapidez que atordoou a Yamanaka. – Mais devagar, Tenten. – pediu, já sentindo suor escorrendo por sua fronte.

- Feche os olhos, Ino. – a voz dela não passou de um sussurro, mas Ino ouviu completamente.

- Não posso, eu vou perder a conexão com você. – replicou.

- Não vai, somente feche os olhos e se concentre em mim. – agora era Tenten quem demandava, e Ino sentiu que ela também mantinha a conexão entre as duas.

Sem duvidar novamente, fechou os olhos, abrindo sua mente e seus sentidos a Tenten. Então, soube, ela conseguia ouvir, assim como Tenten conseguiria saber a verdade por meio dos olhos de Ino. Estavam ligadas ali. Prontas para seu trabalho. Só restava saber até onde conseguiriam se manter conectadas.

.

.

.

O caminho para o clã Uchiha nunca pareceu tão insípido. Itachi remoía todas as informações que Naruto lhes tinha trazido, repassando completamente cada dado, tentando visualizar os inimigos que ainda não conhecia. Sabia que Danzou não estava sozinho, ele poderia ser inteligente o suficiente para arquitetar os atentados anteriores, entretanto, era covarde. E com certeza não era inteligente o suficiente para transformar os ridículos atentados contra a vida de Gaara-sama em um golpe de estado tão arquitetado como este parecia ser.

Alguém mais inteligente e muito mais poderoso que o simples conselheiro deveria estar por trás, espreitando, esperando a hora certa de atacar. Tenkai era um grande coringa, e Itachi esperava que Ino e Tenten conseguissem algo mais concreto sobre o auxiliar de Baki-sama.

"_Baki"..._ um sorriso frio cruzou os lábios de Itachi. Sua intuição lhe dizia que logo descobriria o por que de não confiar no melhor amigo de Sabaku no Hattori, pai de Gaara.

Passava rapidamente pelo dojo do clã, esperando encontrá-lo vazio, para poder descontar parte da tensão acumulada em algum alvo ou bloco de madeira. Estacou quando _a _viu treinar.

Com movimentos suaves, dignos de um felino, Chikara enfeitiçava qualquer um que se atrevesse a olhar a dança mortal que ela executava. Não conseguia resistir a ela, não conseguia pensar que poderia perdê-la para uma guerra. Mesmo que isso o fizesse perdê-la completamente.

.

.

.

Uma linha de suor escorreu pela nuca delicada, grudando os poucos fios soltos ao pescoço. Sem se importar com o incômodo, Chikara continuou trabalhando na série de exercícios com tanta graça quanto um felino, executou chutes altos, socos, esquivas, mortais; tão perfeitamente que qualquer observador teria dificuldade em acompanhar as minúcias dos movimentos.

- Flexione mais a perna esquerda, qualquer um poderá te jogar no chão assim.

Mas, não _ele_.

- Não pedi sua opinião, Itachi. – respondeu com a face completamente inexpressiva, enquanto continuava com aquele balé tão belo quanto fatal.

- Sua postura está muito rígida, Chikara. Você está fora de forma. – para ele, ela nunca conseguiria ser boa o bastante, nunca seria uma guerreira a altura de Itachi. Não conseguira ser _mulher _a altura dele.

Simplesmente suspirou, fechou os olhos e iginorou a presença dele da melhor forma que conseguia, o que ela admitia não estava resolvendo muito naqueles dias. Há anos vinha conseguindo esquivar-se da presença dele, há anos que conseguia viver muito bem sem pensar novamente nele, mas, os deuses deveriam estar muito entediados, e resolveram brincar justamente com ela. Jogando novamente Itachi em sua organizada vida.

- Seu soco está fraco, o movimento não está saindo corretamente dos ombros. – começou, novamente, o moreno.

Em um arrombo de raiva, ela virou-se para ele, e usando o mesmo braço com o qual havia desferido o "soco fraco", agarrou o colarinho imaculado do kimono negro.

- Cala a maldita boca, _Itachi_. – mastigou as sílabas do nome dele com raiva e dor, os olhos esverdeados fixos nos negros dele. – Não preciso de um maldito homem para ficar me corrigindo, então sai logo daqui.

Soltou o agarre tão rápido quanto havia prendido, virando de costas, forçou seu corpo para tomar novamente a batalha contra o invisível. Ouviu quando os passos dele deixaram o dojo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Só então ela permitiu que o ar que retinha nos pulmões saísse, e que uma única lágrima escorresse, antes de ser raivosamente secada.

- Idiota, arrogante. – sussurrou para as paredes.

.

.

.

Os olhos azuis de Ino passeavam pelos corredores atentos. Ainda não conseguia compreender como ela e Tenten conseguiam manter aquela conexão mental mesmo com aquela distância entre elas, nunca havia ouvido sobre um caso semelhante em seu clã. De certa forma, sabia que seu pai mantinha uma conexão maior com sua mãe, mas ambos possuíam as mesmas habilidades, o que, respondia a conexão que tinham um com o outro. Porém, ela era inteligente demais para saber que certas coisas que acontecem carecem de explicações verbais. E com aquilo, caminhava para o jardim, onde seria servido o chá. Esperando encontrar, pelo menos, algo importante.

- _A ala leste está calma, só alguns poucos servos estão fazendo seus trabalhos normalmente. _– a voz calma de Tenten espalhou-se por sua mente. – _Não há ninguém na biblioteca, nem no salão de reuniões. Ainda não me foquei nos gabinetes, mas algo me diz que você irá encontrar todos juntos em breve. _

Suspirou profundamente, ordenando seu corpo a avançar pelo corredor, agradecendo a Kami-sama pela idéia de Temari. Quando chegou a sala de chá.

- Oh! Minha querida, está tão linda hoje! – exclamou Maya-sama, caminhando em sua direção para cumprimentá-la chamando atenção de todos os presentes.

- Arigatou, Maya-sama. – respondeu com uma graciosa mesura.

- Ora, já lhe disse para não ter tantas formalidades comigo querida, me trate como _haha_. – brincou ela com os olhos verdes brilhando em humor.

- Não assuste a bela jovem, Maya-sama. – Baki caminhava em direção a elas com uma xícara de chá fumegante. E Ino aproveitou para examinar atentamente as pessoas presentes, varrendo suas mentes com precissão.

"_Não gosto desse brilho no olhar de Baki, Ino. E ele não soa como alguém completamente inocente, não importa se isso é só com suas inten__ções para você. Mantenha distância dele."_ – a voz de Tenten encheu sua mente, e mais uma vez Ino ficou espantada com o elo criado entre as duas.

"_Não tenho nenhuma inten__ção de ficar perto dele, pode ter certeza, e obrigada pela opinião. O que você ouve a mais?"_ – perguntou, focando-se na figura de Maya, aceitando o chá com um sorriso enquanto caminhava suavemente em direção a Temari, captando pouco das conversas ao redor, somente o suficiente para manter uma conversa superficial.

- E então? Está tudo bem? – Temari a olhava com curiosidade nítida. Evitando completamente o futuro-fracassado-noivo que estava sendo entretido por sua cunhada, _"Preciso lembrar de agradecer a Matsuri por isso"_, pensou a Sabaku.

- Hai. – sorriu com sinceridade – Estou muito bem! – os olhos azuis de Ino brilhavam, examinando os homens que estavam atrás de Temari. – Mantenha uma conversa superficial comigo agora. – sussurrou para ela, vendo o assentimento da Sabaku, montou seu melhor olhar "compenetrado" e focado em Temari, não dando abertura nenhuma para desconfiarem que seus olhos estavam completamente focados na conversa discreta e distante de Tenkai e Danzou, os dois encontravam-se passando pelo jardim a alguns bons metros de distância. Tenkai carregava pergaminhos nas mãos como um bom auxiliar do conselheiro. Mas, algo naquela imagem não caía bem.

"_Eles não estão olhando em minha direção, não tenho como ver seus olhos."_ – mandou a informação frustrada para Tenten.

"_Tente ouvir."_ – foi a resposta que recebeu. _– "Preciso de toda sua concentração, Ino. Se puder feche os olhos." _

Soltou o ar em um suspiro e fechou os olhos, aceitando a suave diretriz de Tenten, foi excluindo os sons que a rodeavam, fixando-se nos homens que conversavam.

- ... Temos pouco tempo. – o tom de Tenkai era urgente, demandava algo de Danzou, o que Ino considerou intrigante.

- Hai... – hesitou o conselheiro. – Quando ele chega?

- Em breve, o grande Hyou está mais próximo do que imagina. – Ino sentiu-se estremecer, algo no tom de voz de Tenkai fez com que seu estômago se embrulhasse, ou seria o de Tenten? Pensou enquanto analisava suas reações físicas, realmente não havia sentido seu estômago rebelar-se até que sentiu o da morena respondendo a ameaça contida na voz dele.

- O que falta então? Já fiz toda a minha parte! – a voz do conselheiro soava preocupada, e muito intimidada, olhando para todos os lados, verificando se alguém os escutara.

- Ainda falta uma parte muito importante. E você está nos comprando tempo para descobrir. – o tom do auxiliar era sombrio. – Continue fazendo sua parte como tem feito, Danzou-_**dono.**_ Em breve, esteja pronto. – Tenkai interrompeu sua fala, deixando no ar qualquer coisa que ainda fosse mínimamente relevante.

"_Temos que avisar Temari, essa conversa é no mínimo inquietante, algo está para acontecer logo, e quem é Hyou?"_ – Ino tentava processar as informações quando os olhos esverdeados de Tenkai se fixaram nos dela. E tudo tornou-se negro, a mente dele era um caos de pensamentos obscenos que ela teve certeza que ele deixava claro justamente por saber que ela o lia. Um sorriso sádico cruzou os lábios bonitos, enquando montava em sua mente uma imagem dele tocando Tenten, para logo depois fechar os olhos e mudar de direção. Ela poderia jurar que ouviu sua voz repetindo. _"Em breve..."_

.

.

.

As sombras da noite cobriram suavemente a capital, e junto com elas, um vulto movia-se sorrateiramente pelos corredores da Casa Imperial. Era uma pequena missão de rotina, e Shikamaru já sabia em qual canto escuro se ocultar enquanto os guardas trocavam seus postos de vigia.

Encontrou rapidamente a porta do quarto de sua tempestuosa loira. Encontrando-o extranhamente vazio, ocultou-se entre as sombras.

.

.

.

Acabava por terminar sua ronda noturna pelas poucas casas habitadas do que agora era o clã Otori. A noite estava clara por conta da lua cheia, que reinava no céu como um farol no meio da confusão que eram os últimos dias. _"Está perto"_, o sentimento de urgência tomava todo seu ser, como um instinto de sobrevivência, algo dentro dele gritava com toda força, _"Está perto"._ E Mizura não era um homem que renegava seus instintos. Já havia feito seu papel ajudando civis que não possuíam capacidade de defender-se, a esconderem-se nas belas montanhas Otori. Mas, agora ele sentia que as areias do tempo escoavam-se para sua família, e a preocupação com Tenten em missão, dentro do ninho de cobras, e com a gravidez de Ayume eram o que lhe tirava o sono.

"_Ayume"..._ pensar na bela esposa que estava muito grávida, lhe tirava o fôlego, e trazia um sorriso doce aos seus lábios. Espontânea e divertida, a bela morena de olhos dourados, lhe tirava a razão desde pequena, quando unía-se a sua irmã para deixá-lo louco. Ela era tão alta quanto sua irmã, como a maioria das mulheres de seu clã, mas isso não fazia com que ela não fosse pequena perto dele. E agora, ao chegar ao seu quarto, via como sentira falta da presença dela durante o dia corrido que tivera.

Ela já se encontrava dormindo, ou cochilando, com a gravidez tão avançada, ela não tinha muitas noites de sono tranquilo.

- Amo você, Ayume. – sussurrou, pousando os lábios suavemente sobre os dela, vendo o pequeno sorriso que se desenhou nos lábios róseos.

- Eu sei, Mizura. – a resposta dela foi permeada de riso e dor, preocupando-o, fazendo com que ele focasse seus sentidos nos batimentos cardíacos dela, encontrando-os acelerados e descompassados.

- Ayume? – com uma careta de dor ela abriu os olhos encontrando os dele.

- Já estou em trabalho de parto a algumas horas. – falou suavemente como se não fosse nada de mais.

- Algumas **horas**? – exigiu ele.

- Sim, Mizura, algumas horas! O que é completamente normal tratando-se de nosso primeiro filho. E como começou essa tarde eu simplesmente achei que poderia durar muito mais tempo. Só que como nosso filho parece que sabe que seu pai está perto, ele quer sair. – riu suavemente.

- Me diz que você está brincando! Não acredito que ficou a tarde inteirinha com contrações e não fez nada! Não avisou chichiue? Nem a Sakura-san? Kami-sama! Ela é a melhor curandeira do país! – Mizura começou a andar de um lado para o outro enumerando as "faltas" de cuidado da esposa, distanciando-se completamente do que precisava de sua atenção. Causando riso a esposa que aguentava firmemente outra dolorosa contração.

- Pare de falar a toa, Mizura! Seu pai já foi chamar a Sakura-san, enquanto aconselhou-me a ficar em repouso, esperando que o filho desnaturado dele chegasse em casa para cuidar da nora preferida dele e do futuro neto! – mofou ela.

- Alguém deveria ter ido me chamar!

- Sim, claro... – a careta de dor dela o fez correr para o lado de sua esposa enquanto esquecia completamente todas as reclamações que havia enumerado diligentemente.

- Respire, com calma, isso, Yume... – incentivava ele, segurando firmemente os braços da esposa. – Segure minhas mãos.

- Hai. – respondeu ela com a voz mais cansada, orando a Kami-sama para que tudo aquilo acabasse rapidamente.

.

.

.

- Sente-se, Takeshiro-_kun_. – a voz de Mikoto flutuava pelo ar, e ele tinha certeza absoluta que ela era a única mulher que o chamaria daquela forma.

- Arigato, Mikoto-_chan_. – utilizou deliberadamente a mesma forma de tratamento, sabendo que a maioria dos homens se referiam a ela como Mikoto-_sama._ – Mas, estou um pouco impaciente, deixei Ayume quase sozinha, sei que Mizura já está em casa com ela. Porém, você conhece pais de primeira viagem, creio que meu filho será o exemplo mais completo desse termo. – brincou ele, com os olhos castanhos brilhando de orgulho.

- Sasuke foi semelhante, até quando o caçula, Ryuu, nasceu. Creio que nunca se esquece a apreensão do nascimento de um filho. – continuou com a doçura de uma avó de dois netos. – Todavia, Sakura já está vindo, não se preocupe, ela é muito experiente e creio que Yuuki ou Chikara irão com ela. São as melhores.

Ele assentiu levemente, esperando que seu filho tivesse calma para aguardar seu retorno com a ajuda.

.

.

.

"_**Então eu tento me comunicar com você.**_

_**Você voa em volta de mim como uma borboleta"**_

.

Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, que não deveria encontrá-la ali, no Jardim Real, mas arranjara a desculpa perfeita. Uma desculpa que não apenas deixava-os livres de qualquer suspeita, mas que acalmava sua mente, dizendo para si mesmo que aquela era a melhor forma de obter as informações sobre as investigações as quais ela estava encarregada. Informações que indicavam complôs para a derrocada do Imperador, complôs contra ele. A parte racional de seu cérebro lhe gritava dizendo que aquela era a pior de todas as mentiras já inventadas; que ele, Gaara, o homem não o Imperador, queria ficar próximo a ela.

Estava ficando louco. O perfume dela o embriagava.

– Lírios... – não havia notado que tinha falado em voz alta até que ela falou.

– Lírios? – Ino estava falando sobre aquela flor que estava admirando, antes de começar a falar sobre as informações que os levaram ali, informações importantes. Sorriu ainda olhando para a flor que estava em suas mãos. – Iie, Gaara-sama. Esta flor é Copo-de-leite. – lhe explicou brandamente, com uma voz suave, quase sumida no vento.

– É bonita, me lembra você. – Gaara sentia que perdia a sanidade com Ino a sua frente e tão próxima a ele. Queria mais que aqueles breves momentos, queria um contato real com aquela mulher que perturbava seus sonhos.

– Gaara-sama...

.

.

.

- Por Kami-sama! Esse menino vai nascer agora, Mizura! – o grito desesperado de Ayume ecoou por toda a casa.

- Respire, continue respirando. – ordenava um aflito futuro pai enquanto segurava fortemente a mão de sua esposa, usando a mão livre para secar o suor de sua fronte. – Aguente só mais um pouco, Yume. – murmurava ternamente o apelido carinhoso dela, na esperança de que seu pai chegasse rapidamente com ajuda.

- Só mais um pouco? Não é você quem está sendo rasgado em dois! – bufou ela entre uma contração e outra, apertando ainda mais a mão de Mizura.

Estavam os dois sozinhos, o quarto estava quente pelo fogo que ele havia acendido na lareira, e de alguma forma, ele havia lembrado de esquentar água, coisa que ela nem sequer lembrava-se de ter pedido. Só sabia que seu bebê estava chegando, e agradecia a Kami-sama por ter seu marido ao seu lado.

Uma forte contração cruzou seu ventre e com um grito seco Ayume tentou controlar seu impulso de empurrar o bebê.

- ITAI!

- Acho que chegamos no momento oportuno. – a voz de Takeshiro se fez presente. Seu filho e sua nora não haviam percebido sua aproximação, tal a intensidade do momento.

- Finalmente, chichiue! – com um suspiro de alívio, Mizura sentiu metade do peso em seus ombros ser tirado rapidamente, enquanto observava as Uchiha's trabalharem.

- Olá, Ayume-san. – com voz doce, Sakura segurou a mão livre dela enquanto pousava ternamente a outra sobre o ventre dilatado. – Sou Sakura, esposa de Uchiha Sasuke. – sorriu – meu filho mais novo nasceu há dois meses, sei como está se sentindo, e também sei que é culpa dele. – um sorriso brincalhão tomou conta das feições delicadas da rosada enquanto olhava rapidamente a Mizura.

- Concordo plenamente! – ofegou a parturiente. – Nunca mais me tocará! – disse sabendo que não o faria cumprir aquele pedido.

- Hai. – ele respondeu solícito, com uma mescla de sorriso e culpa nos lábios.

- Yuuki, prepare as infusões tônicas para o pós-parto. – ordenava a rosada a pequena morena que acompanhava de perto todo o processo, preparando todo o material com diligência. Toalhas limpas, tesoura para cortar o cordão, manta para o bebê. Nada fugia dos olhos atentos do futuro avô; o único que parecia calmo e atento aos movimentos de todos no quarto. – Pela dilatação o bebê virá em alguns instantes. – anunciou Sakura.

- Graças a Kami-sama. – não passou de um grunhido a réplica de Ayume.

- Continue respirando, Ayume-san. – ordenou Sakura. – Mizura-san, posicione-se as costas de sua esposa para lhe dar mais apoio, ela terá que empurrar em breve, será mais fácil tendo você para apoiá-la.

Ele nem se deu o trabalho de responder, moveu-se rapidamente, levantando o dorso de sua esposa com delicadeza, entre uma contração e outra. Segurando suas mãos firmemente.

- A cabecinha já coroou. Na próxima contração forte você irá empurrar com toda a força que tiver, entendeu? – os olhos verdes de Sakura eram límpidos, passando toda confiança que ela necessitava no momento.

- Hai. – respondeu em um fio de voz.

- Respire agora, Yume. – a voz de Mizura não passava de um sussurro, mas, encheu seus ouvidos com calma e calidez. – Estou com você, está indo muito bem.

- Só não te bato agora porque eu literalmente estou apanhando de nosso filho! – grunhiu ela.

- Respire agora, Ayume-san. – todos pareceram respirar em conjunto, focando-se no ventre que se distendia, Sakura viu a hora certa que a contração começou. – Agora empurre com força.

- Ahhhh. – o grito de Ayume foi interposto ao de um bebê furioso. Aturdido, Mizura não sabia se olhava ao seu bebê que apressou-se para vir ao mundo, ou ao rosto de sua esposa que nesse momento ria com gosto.

- É um menino! – a voz de Sakura era cantante e alegre, pasma com a rapidez que tudo aconteceu. – Um menino perfeito e apressado. – dizia ao passar cuidadosamente o menino aos braços da pequena Uchiha que o limpava enquanto a rosada cortava o cordão que o ligava a mãe, e terminava os procedimentos do parto.

- É um lindo menino. – a voz suave da morena, a quem Sakura chamou de Yuuki, tirou Mizura de seus devaneios, enquanto ela entregava o menino aos braços da mãe orgulhosa.

- Arigato. – ela respondeu entre risos e lágrimas, fixando seus olhos dourados nos negros da Uchiha. – Arigatou, Sakura-san. – tornou seus olhos aos esmeraldinos, antes de fixar-se completamente no bebê que resmungava demandando sua atenção. – Meu filho precioso – sorriu, sentindo Mizura abraçá-la fortemente. – Seu chichiue e eu estamos orgulhosos de você. – sussurrou.

- Amo você, Yume. – o som suave da voz dele tomou seu coração, enquanto dava o seio para seu filho, sem tomar conhecimento do olhar orgulhoso de seu sogro, que saía silenciosamente do quarto acompanhando as duas mulheres.

- E eu o amo, meu marido. – ela encostou-se pesadamente no corpo dele as suas costas, sentindo-se mais completa do que em qualquer outro momento, quando os lábios dele roçaram carinhosamente seus cabelos.

- Você sempre soube que seria um menino. – não era uma pergunta, ele simplesmente constatou, e ela somente meneou a cabeça confirmando, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos escuros de seu bebê.

- Otori Akira. – sussurou ela. – Nossa luz brilhante nessa madrugada.

- Nenhum outro nome poderia ser melhor. – concordou ele, observando seu menino, seu herdeiro, seu futuro.

.

.

.

– Gaara-sama... – a voz de Ino voz saiu como um suspiro quando ele lhe tocou o pescoço e afastou seu cabelo, depositando um cálido beijo ali. – Não podemos, Gaara-sama. – virou-se, deparando-se com aqueles verdes, que tanto admirava, escurecidos pelo desejo.

Gaara franziu o cenho, do que ela estava falando? Ele era o Imperador! Governava todo o Japão, "não" era uma palavra desconhecida para ele. Abraçou-a, afundando seu rosto em seu pescoço, cheirando-a. Ino era simplesmente deliciosa e ele necessitava dela, necessitava de seu toque e de tocá-la. Percorreu seus braços com suas mãos, segurando-a de forma delicada, mas de modo que ela fugisse dele.

– Porque não podemos? - sussurrou em seu ouvido, inalando o perfume proveniente de seus loiros cabelos. – Sou o Imperador, podemos tudo. – desceu sua boca até a dela, roçando-as, provocando tanto a ela quanto a ele.

– Gaara-sama... – Ino sussurrou, temendo que pudessem ser escutados e temendo mais ainda que seus lábios encostassem um no outro. Sabia que estava presa a ele, que não conseguiria ir-se dali, estava cativa de seus olhos e sua boca que roçava a sua.

– _Gaara_. – Garra sussurrou e quando a viu franzir o cenho complementou. – Me chame apenas de Gaara, _Ino._ – mordiscou o canto de seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a ceder ante ele. Escutou, com prazer, seu suspiro quando colou seus lábios completamente. Introduziu sua língua, com a pressa dos necessitados. Queria sentir seu sabor novamente, queria senti-la inteira. Apertou-a mais contra si.

Ino suspirou mais uma vez, já tinha perdido as contas do quanto Gaara a havia feito suspirar. Em sua mente tentou resistir, mas seu corpo fora totalmente contrário. Retribuiu o abraço que Gaara lhe dava, aproximando-o mais de si, aprofundando o beijo.

Vozes.

Ambos escutaram as vozes de Maya e Temari conversando ao longe.

Gaara olhou na direção em que vinham as vozes. Olhou para Ino, seus lábios inchados por causa do beijo, sentiu um puxão em seu baixo ventre. Grunhiu, fazendo-a recuar dois passos.

– Nós não... – teve sua fala interrompida por um dedo que Gaara depositara suavemente em seus lábios.

– Shh. – Gaara a silenciou, não deixaria nada nem ninguém atrapalha-los. – Elas não nos encontrarão. – beijou-a rápida e profundamente, logo a tomando pela mão e a guiando por um caminho oposto de onde tinham vindo as vozes.

Ino estava se sentindo como uma boneca, deixando-se ser guiada por Gaara. Sabia que aquilo de alguma forma estava errado, mas, assim como ele, tinha a urgência de tocá-lo, de senti-lo, de tê-lo só para si. Deixou-se guiar pelo belo caminho do Jardim Real, sendo parada em alguns momentos por Gaara, para unir seus lábios. Em um dado momento, numa dessas pequenas paradas, Gaara a beijou de forma tão quente e feroz que havia-lhe desarmado completamente, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, estava totalmente entregue. Sentiu-o deslizar suas mãos por entre seu kimono, rindo levemente de seu grunhindo de frustração.

Gaara brigava com o kimono de Ino, ele tornava difícil qualquer tentativa sua de tocar intimamente a Ino. Olhou-a quando escutou seu riso, era límpido e suave, perfeito. Riu baixo, acompanhando ela em seu riso.

– Ino. – sussurrou quando, finalmente, uma parte de seu kimono escorregou, deixando seu ombro esquerdo totalmente exposto para ele. – Tão bela. – beijou a pele exposta, lambeu-lhe, fazendo-a tremer entre seus braços, se regozijou ante o seu estremecimento.

Ino sentiu seu corpo todo tremer quando Gaara beijou e logo em seguida lambeu seu ombro, sentiu-se amolecer e agradeceu aos céus por ter Gaara ali para sustentá-la. Soube o exato momento em que Gaara conseguira se livrar de uma, das muitas, barreiras que o kimono infligia. Ofegou quando ele escorregou sua mão e tocou seu seio desnudo. Soltou um pequeno gemido ante tal carícia, estava, definitivamente, perdida.

Gaara suprimiu a vontade de gritar ante o êxtase de tocar o perfeito e macio seio de Ino. Era suave, quente e cabia perfeitamente em sua mão. Queria mais, queria sentir o seu gosto, queria tê-la de todas as formas. Deu um passo para trás, observando a beleza inocente de Ino. Estava tão tentadora com aqueles lábios vermelhos e com um de seus seios desnudo para ele.

– _Minha_. – sussurrou enquanto voltava a tocá-la e beijá-la. Desceu seus beijos até aquele montículo que tanto pedia para ser beijado. Desta vez não suprimiu o uivo que veio do profundo de sua garganta. Ino era simplesmente saborosa. Desceu uma das mãos, procurando pelo ponto frágil de Ino, enquanto a outra acariciava o seu seio.

Ino não conseguiu segurar o baixo gemido quando Gaara abocanhou seu seio. Sentiu-se ser tragada para um outro mundo. Não conseguindo se conter, depositou uma de suas mãos nos sedosos e ruivos cabelo de Gaara e com a outra embalou o seu rosto. Sim, era dele, totalmente dele.

Gaara se sentia no céu, Ino tinha o melhor cheiro e gosto que alguma mulher poderia ter. Queria mais, mas o kimono o impedia, queria rasgá-lo, arrancá-lo de Ino. Foi quando um súbito pensamento lhe veio a mente. Ele estava violando-a, ali, no Jardim Real e ela estava completamente rendida a ele.

– Não! – rosnou ao mesmo tempo em que abandonava o perfeito e suave seio. – Não é correto tomá-la aqui, como uma qualquer. – antes que Ino pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a tomou nos braços e a levou pelo resto do percurso. Aquele caminho tinha um único destino, seus aposentos. Fora feito para que Gaara pudesse desfrutar de uma paz sem precisar se cruzar com ninguém.

Ino estava atônita pelas ações de Gaara, num momento era um homem quente e sedutor e em outro agia como o imperador que era. Mas se sentiu protegida enquanto estava aninhada em seus braços. Gaara a segurava de forma firme e protetora. Viu-o abrir uma porta, que dava para um imenso e belo cômodo. Espantou-se ao dar-se conta aonde Gaara a levara, os aposentos imperiais.

Gaara fechou a porta e atravessou todo o cômodo lateral de seus aposentos até chegar ao centro, onde jazia uma enorme e bem trabalhada cama, com lençóis em seda vermelho sangue. Depositou-a ali, suavemente. A visão de Ino em sua cama era totalmente tentadora. Aqueles olhos azuis e seus cabelos loiros, contrastando com a seda vermelho sangue, e sua pele leitosa... Gaara salivou ante tal pensamento. Ino seria dele, ali e agora, somente dele. Aproximou-se novamente dela, beijando-a enquanto deslizava suas mãos por seu corpo. Aquele kimono maldito, só estava atrapalhando-o. E, sem saber como, conseguiu desfazer sua roupa, deixando-a quase nua para ele. Ainda existia aquela roupa de baixo, um fino e transparente kimono, mas essa era mais fácil de se tirar.

Tragou ante a visão de Ino nua, ela era mais bela do que poderia imaginar.

Inclinou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar-se completamente.

– Tão bela. – sussurrou antes de beijar-lhe com paixão. Guiou sua mão para um de seus seios, sem deixar de beijá-la, enquanto a outra descendia até a sua intimidade. Acariciou-a ali, fazendo-a gemer seu nome.

– Gaara... – gemeu o nome dele, ante tal carícia. Estava completamente nua e aberta para ele e não sentia o mínimo de vergonha, pelo contrário, queria mais. Queria tudo que Gaara poderia lhe oferecer. Abriu mais as pernas, dando-lhe total acesso a sua intimidade. Sentiu todo seu corpo tremer e explodir em uma onda de intenso êxtase pouco tempo depois que Gaara começara suas carícias. Viu-lhe sorrir aquele sorriso sedutor, puxando uma das esquinas de seus lábios para cima, ficou petrificada. Gaara era pura sedução.

Queria mais.

Queria senti-lo pele contra pele, sem a barreira das roupas que ele ainda estava usando. De maneira frenética buscou suas roupas, tentando tirá-las, sem grande sucesso. Bufou. Aparentemente as roupas imperiais não foram feitas para serem tiradas as pressas.

Gaara riu baixo ante a frustração de Ino por sua tentativa frustrada de tirar-lhe a roupa.

– Não é desta forma, _Ino_. – sussurrou seu nome enquanto se afastava o suficiente apenas para tirar a parte de cima de sua vestimenta. Captou o brilho no olhar de Ino ao ver-lhe semi-nu. Beijou-lhe a boca, descendo para seu queixo e continuou descendo seus beijos, parando no vale entre seus seios, tomando seu tempo para saboreá-la, sentindo prazer por vê-la arquear a cada carícia. Saber que era o primeiro a lhe tocar desta maneira lhe trazia um revigorante pensamento de satisfação. Ino era sua e seguiria sendo assim, apenas sua. Apertou a mão que lhe segurava o quadril, como querendo lhe fazer saber sobre o que acabara de pensar. Desceu seus beijos novamente, intercalando-os com leves mordiscadas. Chegou em sua parte mais íntima e antes de continuar seus movimentos olhou para Ino, estava vermelha e ofegante, seus lábios entreabertos. Parecia uma deusa.

– Gaara, o que está fa... – sua voz rouca pelo desejo e antes que pudesse terminar a fala, Gaara afundou-se completamente nela, beijando-a em seu local mais íntimo. Ofegou ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava seu corpo. – Gaara! – gemeu seu nome enquanto levava suas mãos até seus cabelos, enredando suas mãos nas curtas madeixas ruivas. Se tinha morrido não sabia, mas aquilo era o paraíso. Ninguém havia tocado-a desta forma, ninguém havia a tocado de qualquer forma, apenas Gaara. Contorceu-se ante tal prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. – Gaara! Oh Gaara! – gemeu quando ele intensificou sua carícia. Lambendo-a profundamente e tocando-a com aqueles dedos maravilhosos.

Gaara sorriu para si. Ino lhe respondia tão bem. Jamais imaginaria que poderia obter tal prazer apenas proporcionando prazer para uma mulher, mas com Ino conseguia. Sua resposta a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada lambida, era a coisa mais sensual e pura que já existira. Gaara parou por um momento, para observá-la, estava em um estado de puro êxtase enquanto tremia pelo orgasmo que acabara de lhe dar, demorou um pouco para perceber que ele havia parado. Olhou-o com o cenho franzido, como se lhe perguntasse por que havia parado. Lhe sorriu da forma mais sedutora possível e recebeu em troca o sorriso mais belo que já vira.

– Queria vê-la. – com esta única sentença fez com que Ino acariciasse seu rosto, suas bochechas e sua mandíbula. Mordiscou-lhe a palma da mão. Aquela terna carícia o fez sentir-se em casa, o fez sentir-se no lugar correto. Ino o fazia se sentir completamente homem. Ali não estava sendo Gaara, o imperador, mas sim Gaara, o homem.

Ino sentia que poderia morrer naquele momento, tamanha era sua satisfação. Mas algo a impulsionava a querer mais, mais do que aquelas carícias. Com suas mãos acariciando o rosto de Gaara puxou-o para cima e ele cobriu-a totalmente com seu corpo. Era quente e incrivelmente não lhe pesava nada, sentia-se imensamente bem daquela forma.

– O que posso fazer por você, _Gaara-sama_? – sussurrou-lhe provocativamente enquanto acariciava sua face e lhe roçava os lábios.

_Gaara-sama_... Sabia que ela usara aquele sufixo de propósito, estava brincando com ele, entrou na brincadeira.

– Tudo o que desejar. – sussurrou-lhe da mesma forma que ela havia lhe sussurrado. Seus olhos brilharam ante tal sentença e sua boca se moveu para falar as palavras mais preciosas que Gaara poderia ter ouvido.

– Desejo-lhe dar o mesmo prazer que me deu, _Gaara-sama_. – sussurrou entre seus lábios. – Por favor, mostre-me como. – Viu os olhos de Gaara cintilarem em puro desejo antes de pegar sua mão e guiá-la até seu sexo. Sustentou o olhar e em nenhum momento vacilou, sabia que Gaara não a machucaria.

Ele depositou sua mão e a esfregou por cima de sua roupa, mostrando-lhe como se fazia.

– Desta forma? – perguntou num misto de inocência e mulher sedutora. Gaara assentiu, mesmo que ela ainda não lhe tocasse por dentro, sentia o imenso prazer que era ter a Ino tocando-lhe. A viu franzir o cenho, confusa.

– Não gosta? – temia que lhe dissesse que não gostava de tocá-lo assim e foi com alívio que a viu balançar a cabeça.

– Não foi desta forma que me tocou. – ela falou tão baixo e de forma tão inocente que Gaara não conseguiu evitar ficar mais duro ainda. Viu seus olhos abrirem-se espantados quando sentiu seu pênis pulsar por debaixo de sua vestimenta.

– Ah sim... – Ino estreitou seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia sua mão dentro da vestimenta de Gaara. Riu satisfeita quando ele ofegou assim que o tocou e o segurou. – Sim, foi desta forma. – repetiu os movimentos que Gaara havia lhe mostrando antes, escutando com prazer o baixo grunhindo que ele soltava.

Gaara não podia acreditar, aquela pequena diabinha... As mãos de Ino causaram o efeito que ele já imaginava, senão mais. Eram suaves e seu toque delicado e receoso, ela estava deixando-o completamente louco e se seguia assim, não agüentaria muito mais tempo.

– Ino pare. – teve que pedir. Ainda queria estar dentro dela e se ela seguia com as carícias, não conseguiria.

– Por que? Não é bom? – Ino o olhou, vasculhando em seu olhar algo que denunciasse seu desgosto pelo que ela estava fazendo.

– Não, Ino. – Gaara não queria dar a idéia errada, mas ela precisava parar. – É muito bom, mas necessito que pare, querida. – falou suavemente, beijando-lhe os lábios enquanto tirava sua mão de seu sexo endurecido. Rangeu os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que Ino soltava um pequeno bufo. – Prometo que poderá continuar mais tarde. – sentiu algo em seu peito ao ver os olhos de Ino brilharem de alegria ante a promessa. – Mas creio que agora... – não terminou a frase, deixou que seus olhos percorressem seu corpo, fazendo-a entender o que ambos realmente queriam. Massageou sua intimidade, fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez.

Ino gemeu, Gaara sabia como realmente agradá-la. Céus, poderia ficar ali eternamente e estaria imensamente satisfeita.

– Te necessito, Ino. Necessito tê-la, estar dentro de ti. – não fora uma ordem, foi algo mais parecido com uma súplica sussurrada. Ino balançou a cabeça em concordância. Também necessitava dele, tê-lo dentro de si. Seu corpo todo gritava-lhe isso.

Gaara levantou-se da cama, afastando-se um pouco, sem desviar os olhos de Ino, tirou a parte restante de sua vestimenta, ficando completamente nu. Foi com imenso prazer que viu a boca de Ino abrir-se num pequeno "O" ao vê-lo totalmente nu. Imaginou como seria ter aquela boca em vez de suas mãos. Suprimiu um gemido.

Aproximou-se da cama, sendo seguido pelo olhar de Ino, podia sentir que ela estava um pouco assustada, teria que ser delicado com ela, afinal, ela era a sua flor, a sua doce e suave flor.

Subiu na cama e engatinhou até ela, estava sentada, com as pernas entreabertas e os cabelos um pouco revoltos.

Segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e a beijou profundamente, sendo totalmente correspondido. Desceu uma de suas mãos até seu seio e a fez deitar-se enquanto a acariciava. Abriu os olhos e a encarou, esperando que fizesse o mesmo, olhou-lhe profundamente.

– Avise-me se eu te machucar. – Gaara já tivera relações com outras virgens e sabia que a primeira vez poderia ser dolorosa, faria de tudo para que fosse o menos dolorosa possível para Ino.

Ino ficou encantada diante de tal fala. Gaara preocupava-se com ela, com seu bem-estar. Piscou duas vezes e assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que ele não iria lhe machucar de propósito jamais.

Gaara voltou a tocar-lhe em sua intimidade, até fazê-la gozar por mais de três vezes. A queria preparada para ele, retirou seus dedos dela e viu o quão molhada estava. Sorriu antes de lamber os dedos, sentindo o gosto de Ino. Delicioso. Sorriu-lhe ao vê-la ruborizar-se por tal ato.

Moveu-se por cima dela, até ficar numa posição confortável, seu pênis roçando sua entrada. Isso o deixava apenas mais louco para enterrar-se dentro dela, mas precisava ter calma, muita calma, do contrário, estragaria tudo.

Entrelaçou sua mão direita com a de Ino, enquanto a beijava. Lentamente começou a introduzir-se nela, parando a cada avanço, deixando que o corpo de Ino se acostumasse com aquela "intrusão". Distribuiu beijos por todo o seu rosto quando sentiu o aperto em sua mão se intensificar a medida que avançava.

– Gaara. – Ino gemeu, num misto de dor e prazer.

– Não quero te machucar, Ino, mas se não quiser continuar basta apenas me dizer. – e kami sabia o quão difícil fora para ele pronunciar aquelas palavras, quando sua maior vontade era introduzir-se de uma vez só dentro dela. Mas não, aquela era Ino, sua Ino, não poderia agir de tal forma com ela.

– Iie. – Ino balançou, numa negativa, a sua cabeça. A dor não era tão grande que não pudesse suportar e Gaara estava sendo terno com ela. Era a primeira vez que o via assim. Ali estava o homem e não o imperador. Ali estava o real motivo pelo qual havia se apaixonado por ele. – Não quero que pare, _Gaara._ – sussurrou em entrega, antes de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

Gaara suspirou de alívio. Graças a Kami! Continuou as investidas, de forma lenta e comedida, estava fazendo um esforço enorme. Ino era tão perfeita e tão apertada. Queria tê-la completamente.

Havia rompido a barreira e sentira as unhas de Ino afundarem-se em sua carne. Ficou um tempo parado, esperando que o corpo de Ino se acostumasse completamente à sua intrusão, esperando que sua dor passasse. Distribuía beijos por toda sua face, colo e seios, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por todo o seu corpo. Estava quase beirando a loucura quando Ino elevou seus quadris, em busca de prazer, dando-lhe a permissão que faltava.

Começou a mover-se, a princípio lentamente, mas quando Ino cruzara suas pernas em torno de sua cintura e agarrara-lhe os cabelos, enquanto cravava seus dentes em sua pele, aumentou sua velocidade. Quase uivando de prazer a cada gemido saído da boca dela, mal notando que estava gemendo junto com ela.

Estava perto, muito perto, mas queria que ela chegasse ao clímax antes dele, queria lhe proporcionar total prazer.

– Isso Ino. – falou enquanto sugava o lóbulo de sua orelha e ela gemia seu nome. – Fale meu nome mais uma vez. – demandou possessivo, enquanto descia sua boca por seu pescoço e ombro, deixando ali sua marca.

– Gaara! – Ino gemeu o nome dele quando atingira o topo. Segurando-o forte, cravando-lhe as unhas em suas largas, e bem feitas, costas. Mordendo seu ombro. Aquele deveria ser o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Sorriu. Gaara acelerou seus movimentos, fazendo-a sentir mais prazer. Sentiu-o retesar-se e introduzir-se mais fundo nela, enquanto gemia seu nome.

– Ino. – Gaara gemeu seu nome enquanto atingia o ápice do prazer. Encostou sua testa na dela, enquanto ambos acalmavam suas respirações. Dedicou-lhe um sorriso que poderia se chamar de doce. – Você é tão perfeita, Ino. – sussurrou-lhe. E recebeu com prazer a carícia em sua bochecha enquanto ela sorria, mais no mundo de lá do que no de cá. Tombou sobre ela, não queria sair dali jamais. Por ele, poderia morrer naquele instante, morreria imensamente feliz e satisfeito. Ino conseguira lhe proporcionar o prazer que nenhuma outra mulher jamais conseguira.

Ino desceu suas pernas, entrelaçando-as com as de Gaara, enquanto o embalava. Com sua cabeça recostada em seu colo e de olhos fechados e com um sorriso de plena satisfação. Gaara era o epítome da beleza. Encontrava-se imensamente satisfeita de tê-lo ali, jazendo entre suas pernas e corpo.

– Você é tão bonito. – Ino sussurrou, com a voz ainda rouca pelo prazer.

Gaara soprou sobre o mamilo de Ino, ainda com sua cabeça recostada entre seus seios, e a sentiu estremecer. Ainda não havia desconectado seu corpo do dela. Sentiu-se endurecer novamente quando ela roçou-lhe a perna. Apenas se inclinou o suficiente para olhá-la e ver sua expressão de surpresa. Sorriu-lhe sedutor, enquanto ela se acomodava para recebê-lo novamente.

A noite havia sido longa, fizeram amor por quatro vezes mais. Gaara se havia totalmente necessitado do corpo de Ino, do seu toque que o fazia sentir-se mais como ele mesmo; necessitado de seu cheiro, sabor e, principalmente, do seu sorriso. Estava completamente saciado, e pelo sorriso que pairava nos lábios de Ino e seus olhos entrecerrados, poderia dizer que ela também estava.

Ainda estavam unidos intimamente, e quando começou a se mover para fora sentiu todo o seu corpo protestar, quase fazendo-o enterrar-se nela. Ela estava cansada, poderia percebê-lo pela respiração sonolenta dela, ambos precisavam descansar. Deitou-se e a puxou para que apoiasse seu rosto em seu peito. Se via perfeitamente bem naquela posição, Ino com sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito e com suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele. Puxou o lençol de seda vermelho sangue para cobri-los.

– Durma, Ino. – sussurrou quando a viu mexer-se e resmungar um pouco. – Você precisa descansar. – beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

– Está bem, só porque estou muito cansada. – Ino falou, bocejando, já de olhos fechados.

Por ter tido um dia cansativo e uma noite que esgotara todas as suas energias, Ino logo dormiu. Gaara ainda ficou um tempo acordado, olhando para o teto enquanto acariciava os longos, lisos e loiros cabelos de Ino. Pensando no que havia feito nesta noite. Tinha tirado a inocência de Ino. Quando havia prometido a Naruto a mantê-la distante. Aquilo não estava correto. Cerrou o punho que segurava o lençol. Procurou não pensar mais nisso, e forçou-se a dormir; tarefa que não fora difícil, bastou apenas se concentrar na suave respiração de Ino.

.

.

.

- Você tem certeza sobre isso? – perguntou ele com voz baixa.

- Absoluta, Ino não tem pressentimentos ao acaso, Nara! E tanto ela quanto Tenten ouviram a conversa entre os dois! Não souberam identificar completamente dele, mas elas têm certeza que Tenkai está manipulando Danzou. De alguma forma Danzou teme Tenkai. Até mesmo a presença quase constante dele junto a Baki nos preocupa. Não temos certeza se Baki-sama está envolvido de alguma forma, além dele demonstrar muito interesse em nossa Yamanaka. – falou ela com um tom no mínimo preocupante para Shikamaru. – Repasse essa informação para seus aliados, precisamos investigar a origem dele. – os olhos verdes eram apreensivos, como se estivessem suprimindo alguma informação.

- O que foi, Temari? – questionou ele fixando seus olhos negros nos dela, tentando de alguma forma decifrar o que a havia ali.

- Temos que tirar as duas daqui. Está ficando perigoso, Shika. Tenkai tem alguma obsessão por Tenten. E ela...

Um vento cortante abriu com força as janelas deixando as palavras de Temari suspensas no ar. O frio da noite tomou conta do quarto, e uma sombra negra cobriu a lua.

.

.

.

_**Nota final:**_

_**Mycah: **_TERMINOU!_ *foge das pedras* _NAIIII! Eles querem me matar!_ *se esconde atrás da Naia*_

_**Naia: **_Eu te protejo!_ *saca uma espada Atlante*_

_**Mycah: **_Wouuuuu onde você arranjou isso?_ *olho arregalado para a espada*_

_**Naia: **__*ficando loira com cara de má* SOU _Apollymia Katastrafia Megola._ (Apollymi a Grande Destruidora.) _QUEM ENCOSTAR NA MINHA NORA TÁ FRITO!

_**M**__**ycah:**_ *_cutuca a Naia*_ - Er... acho que isso é de outra história... mas, obrigada por me dar o Acheron! XD *_aperta o Ash*_

_**N**__**aiara:**_ Ahm... ok! _*esconde a espada*_ Mas, de qualquer forma, se alguém tentar te matar por essa linda história que terá mtoooo sangue logo _*cabelos ficando loiros, olhinhos vermelhos, escorrendo saliva do canto da boca*_, vai se ver comigo! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU... errr... digo... não terá história mais se você bater as botas...

_**M**__**ycah:**_ Lógico... esse é o meu seguro de vida... _*fecha os olhos com força, pensando*_ Ai... vou ter que arranjar um melhor quando acabar a história... _*corre para escrever mais*_

_**N**__**aia**_: Xau galera! Até o próximo... e.... _*ficando loira novamente*_ Não se esqueçam do meu recado! Vai ter sangueeeeee HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU

_Obs: participação especial de Apollimy e Acheron personagens de Sherrilyn Kenyon da série Dark Hunter. (Naia notes: vale muito a pena ler essa série! Ela quem nos inspira nos hentais ^~ Quem quiser, é só me mandar email! Terei todo o prazer em difundir essa série *o* )_


	16. Cumulonimbus

**Nota****:** _Os cumulonimbus são nuvens convectivas de trovoada que se desenvolvem verticalmente até grandes altitudes, com a forma de montanhas, torres ou de gigantescas couve-flores. Têm uma base entre 300 e 1.500 metros e um topo que pode ir até 23 km de altitude podendo até ter quase 3 vezes a altura do monte Everest, sendo a média entre 9 e 12 km. O topo é caracterizado pela chamada "bigorna": uma expansão horizontal devida aos ventos superiores, lembrando a forma de uma bigorna de ferreiro. São formadas por gotas d'água, cristais de gelo, gotas superesfriadas, flocos de neve e granizo._

_Podem estar associados a todas as formas de precipitação forte, incluindo grandes gotículas de chuva, neve ou granizo. Uma trovoada é basicamente uma nuvem cumulonimbus capaz de produzir ventos fortes e tempestuosos, raios, trovões e mesmo, por vezes, violentos tornados._

_**Informação retirada do Wikipedia.**_

_**N****ota1: N**o fim do capítulo teremos a participação da fadinha verde que dá inspiração a mim, Mycah; e a fadinha azul da Naia! Respectivamente Glás e Gorm...ok? _

_**Nota2: **Só para ficar bem claro... a Mycah não bebe... por mais que a Glas a deixe bêbada de sono por fazê-la escrever até altas horas...XD_

.

.

.

_**Cumulonimbus**_

.

Olhos claros fixos no amanhecer, a beleza das cores da alvorada que o deslumbrava a cada manhã não trazia mais o bálsamo que ele sentia ao sentar-se no longo alpendre para meditar e apreciar o momento do dia que mais sentia paz.

Mas, aquela calmaria toda, o silêncio intenso, até o vento estava calmo, tudo denunciava a vinda de uma tormenta. E o que Neji mais temia era quem estaria no meio do fogo.

- Está preocupado com o silêncio. – a voz grave e suave de seu pai colocou em palavras seus pensamentos.

Hizashi sentou-se ao lado de seu filho único. O silêncio era bem vindo entre eles. A mais tempo do que Hizashi lembrava-se, os dois sentavam-se neste mesmo local para ver a alvorada. Seus olhos fixaram-se no alvorecer, procurando, assim como seu filho, algo que pudesse diminuir a sensação de urgência que lhe tirara o sono.

Após alguns minutos, em que os tons de laranja começavam a tornar-se cada vez mais amarelos, e a escuridão da noite retrocedia, Hizashi fixou seus olhos em Neji.

Olhar para Neji era como voltar no tempo e olhar para seu próprio reflexo. Os mesmos longos cabelos escuros, eram tão característico de sua família quanto seus peculiares olhos cinzentos. Alguns possuíam um tom mais perolado e doce como o de Hinata, a sobrinha que era como uma filha para ele. Outros possuíam um tom cinzento opaco e duro, como os olhos de seu filho. Olhos que estavam cada vez mais duros pela preocupação com certa morena.

Os olhos de Hizashi sorriram ao lembrar-se da bela nora. _"Tenten",_ a risada fácil, e a teimosia eram características marcantes da Otori. Foi quando Neji olhou para ela que seu olhar duro e opaco ganhou vida. Da forma que agora, longe dela, Neji voltava a coloração mais cinzenta. Como se ela pudesse dar vida aos olhos dele.

Hizashi entendia o sentimento que rasgava Neji. Sentira a mesma ausência quando sua esposa, Taka, faleceu. Taka só evitara que ele a seguisse por ter deixado Neji em seus braços. Seu filho foi tudo para ele desde aquele dia.

Continuou a observá-lo silenciosamente, enquanto Neji mantinha seus olhos fixos no horizonte, e sua mente mais longe ainda. A postura ereta valorizava o perfil forte, e a aparência calma entrava em choque com as mãos fechadas em punho, como se com aquele gesto ele conseguisse conter a tormenta que se formava em seu interior.

- Musuko. – chamou finalmente.

- Hai, chichiue. – respondeu o mais jovem, fixando seus olhos nos de seu pai.

Hizashi não falou nada por um momento, somente olhou fixamente os olhos de Neji. Ondas tormentosas chocavam-se em um intenso cinza aço.

- Prepare-se. – foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios. Seu filho não necessitava de mais nada.

.

.

.

Sasuke observava com carinho o rosto adormecido de sua esposa, os últimos meses haviam sido de trabalho intenso no clã. Os preparativos para estocagem de mantimentos, roupas, armas e artigos médicos ocupava a rotina diária deles. Sakura passava seus conhecimentos médicos a alguns jovens selecionados dos seis clãs, precisavam estar treinados para qualquer urgência, pelo menos para isso ela contava com a ajuda de Chikara e Yuuki, as irmãs já eram excelentes curandeiras. E eles ainda tinham Sanosuke e Ryuu. Conseguia ver o cansaço nas feições delicadas de sua mulher.

Mas na noite anterior, com o berço de Ryuu já transferido ao quarto que seus filhos dividiam, amaram-se com a urgência que vinha da saudade do calor dos corpos unidos. Enquanto acariciava os fios macios dos cabelos rosados, um meio-sorriso enfeitou seus lábios.

Sakura sempre o maravilhava entregando-se completamente em seus braços, por mais cansada que estivesse, procurava-o incansável. Prova disso eram as marcas avermelhadas que ele exibia orgulhosamente. Sentira em suas costas a força de sua esposa, que com unhas o arranhara quando a tomou profundamente. Seus lábios guardavam a sensação dos beijos furiosos e ele ainda podia escutar os frêmitos femininos, e gemidos contidos quando suspirara em seus braços, rendida.

Ainda afagava os cabelos cheirosos quando o choro de seu caçula o tirou de suas doces lembranças. Sakura não se mexera, muito cansada para ter ouvido o chamado do pequeno.

Sasuke já estava acostumado aos horários de Ryuu, deixou sua esposa descansando e saiu rapidamente do conforto de cama e vestindo a primeira calça que encontrou foi em direção ao quarto de seus filhos.

A cena que via ali o cativou. Sanosuke estava equilibrando-se em uma banquetinha, debruçava-se sobre o berço do pequeno, em sua melhor postura de irmão mais velho, chacoalhava um chocalho chamando a atenção do bebê, tentando consolá-lo como podia.

- Shh, tá tudo bem, o Sano tá aqui. – falava com sua voz infantil, orgulhoso de seus filhos, Sasuke continuou quieto à porta, esperando. – Você não está sozinho otouto. Não precisa chorar! – como se entendesse o que o mais velho falava, Ryuu focou seus olhinhos no rosto de seu irmão, cessando o choro. – Isso! – a voz de Sanosuke soou feliz pela conquista, sentia-se importante cuidado do irmão. – Se sua barriga fizer barulho de fome eu posso chamar a hahaue, já que o chichiue não tem leite no peito como a hahaue tem! – continuava o diálogo infantil com toda a experiência de um menino próximo de completar seus três anos.

Sorrindo, Sasuke achou que já era hora de interferir, e mesmo que não tivesse leite, ele poderia trocar uma fralda molhada e levar o menino para Sakura amamentá-lo.

- Bom dia, rapazinho! – disse ao se aproximar de seu filho, bagunçando os cabelos negros de Sanosuke.

- Chichiue! Eu fiz o Ryuu parar de chorar! – falou ele feliz com orgulho estampado nos olhos negros.

- Sim, eu vi, e estou muito orgulhoso de você, filho. Deve sempre cuidar de seu irmão, Sano-kun. – respondeu ele fitando atentamente o mais velho.

- Hai, chichiue. – respondeu ele reverente. – você vai ver se ele tá sujo? – os olhinhos negros brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Hai. – com a atenção focada no mais novo, que o olhava fixamente, Sasuke levou o menino ao trocador, e constatando que Ryuu precisava de uma fralda limpa, Sasuke decidiu dar banho nos dois meninos. – Ryuu precisa de um banho, e você também rapazinho! – brincou cheirando com uma careta o mais velho.

- Vamos tomar banho na bacia grande? – Sasuke riu, de alguma forma seu filho nunca lembrava o nome correto da banheira.

- Hai, nós três, agora vamos para podermos acordar sua mãe, limpos e cheirosos.

Feliz, o menino seguiu seu pai ao quarto de banho.

.

.

.

Suspiro, uma respiração profunda, passos rápidos de crianças, rodas de um carro de mão, carroças carregando e descarregando mantimentos na feira, conversas corriqueiras. Aquela manhã era como qualquer outra manhã de terça-feira. As mesmas conversas, os mesmos sons, numa rotina simples e confortável. Mas havia algo, uma inquietação que seus ouvidos treinados não ouviam, mas sentiam.

Algo estava vindo, algo grande, e Otori Takeshiro estaria pronto. Abriu os olhos castanhos lentamente.

- Mizura, - chamou em voz baixa e suave, sabia que seu filho o ouviria em qualquer parte da casa.

- Chichiue, - respondeu o mais jovem ainda com o pequeno bebê aninhado em seus braços. "_Akira, você será um grande homem, tal qual seu pai."_ Pensou o avô com orgulho nos olhos.

- Preciso ir até o distrito Hyuuga, Hiashi e Hizashi me aguardam. Coloque Ayume e Akira-kun no abrigo com provisões. Preciso de você no mercado. – fixou seus olhos nos de seu primogênito, e um frio intenso percorreu o corpo de Mizura. Os olhos castanhos e ternos de seu pai estavam claros e límpidos. – Algo vai acontecer hoje, quero eles a salvo.

Para Mizura confiar em seu pai sempre foi algo essencial, como se na presença dele tudo ficasse certo, e não existissem dúvidas. E agora, aquela intensidade e o tom grave da voz de Takeshiro não deixavam dúvidas.

- Hai, avisarei Ayume e sairei em seguida. – Falou antes de se retirar, com o bebê dormindo placidamente em seus braços.

- Não se preocupe filho, você sempre estará seguro em meus braços. - sussurrou suavemente para o menino em um tom de voz que somente o menino e seu pai escutariam. – Você só tem que escutar.

.

.

.

Lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente dos olhos azuis. Com raiva ela tentava enxugá-las, mas não tinha forças para conseguir evitá-las. Simplesmente escorriam sem controle. E Ino nunca sentira-se tão indefesa, e ao mesmo tempo com tanta raiva.

"_Como ele não acreditou em mim?" _

Perguntava-se constantemente. Não sabia como controlar seus pensamentos, não agora que cada palavra trocada na noite anterior voltava-se em sua mente com um gosto amargo.

" _- Não posso acreditar. – a voz dele carregava um tom de incredulidade que a magoou profundamente. _

_- Não estou mentindo, Gaara. – ela forçava sua voz a não falhar, não se humilharia mais perante ele. – Tenho certeza. – após essas palavras, ela viu os olhos verdes do __**homem**__ que admirara há muito tempo e aprendera a amar tornarem-se frios e distantes, não estava mais diante de Gaara o homem que amava, e sim diante dos olhos frios de Gaara-sama, o grande Imperador. _

_- Não importa. – ele suspirou passando uma de suas mãos nos cabelos flamejantes. – Não posso admitir esse erro, mesmo que tenha sido nosso. – ela engolira um soluço, erro, ele chamara de erro a noite mágica que passara nos braços dela? – Não posso reconhecer esse bebê, entenda Yamanaka-san, eu sou o Imperador. – ela o cortou raivosa, ele nunca a tratara de forma tão distante. _

_- Sim, e o Imperador pode tudo não? Não pedi seu império, não quero seu trono, não preciso de seu poder, só, - hesitou, seus olhos marejaram ao tocar de leve o ventre sob as roupas – Pensei que o homem que amou meu corpo poderia amar seu filho... poderia me amar – não havia mais palavras, não iria transpor os olhos dele para ler sua mente. De repente sentiu-se desamparada, juntando todo orgulho que ainda tinha endireitou-se e olhando fixamente os olhos dele conclui. - Me perdoe por importuná-lo Gaara-__**sama.**__ – deixou a sala." _

O vazio corroía sua alma, não procurava entender mais o porquê da reação dele, não queria pensar em mais nada. Tudo o que desejara era ele, agora, não sabia nem ao menos porque desejara-o tanto.

Precisava ir embora, já haviam entregado o relatório final da investigação a Gaara-sama. Estava ansiosa para tirar seus pés da Casa Imperial. Queria o abraço de seu irmão, o colo de sua mãe e a segurança de seu pai_. "Naruto",_ suspirou, lembrando-se do irmão. _"Você tentou me avisar, não foi, nii-san_?". Conteve um soluço, mas seu corpo tremeu, e deixou-se desabar.

- Ino? – a voz suave de Tenten a chamou. – O que foi Ino? – perguntou puxando a amiga para um abraço, que a loira aceitou com força.

- Sou uma burra, Tenten. – respondeu quando as lágrimas cessaram.

- O que aquele imperador de meia tigela fez com você amiga? – o tom raivoso das palavras de Tenten e a pergunta direta tiraram de Ino um sorriso trêmulo.

- Como?

- Isso não importa, o que importa é que imperador ou não, ele é só um homem, e o homem ruivo de olhos verdes fez minha irmã chorar, e com meus hormônios volúveis eu sou capaz de terminar o serviço que os imbecis traidores não conseguiram. – ameaçou a morena.

- Ah, Ten! O que eu faço? Meu irmão me preveniu, mas eu fui burra, não o escutei, e agora, dói tanto. – respondeu ela, deixando que Tenten entendesse que ele somente negara seu amor, não queria que ninguém soubesse de seu bebê, pelo menos não ainda. – Não queria amá-lo, acredite, eu não queria. – fixou as palavras nos lábios com força, queria acreditar no que falava.

- Ah, Ino. Não sei o que dizer, sei que dói esse tipo de mágoa. Neji me magoou muito quando vim para cá. Mas o tempo cura. – respondeu ela olhando fixamente aos olhos azuis da mulher que aprendera a amar como uma irmã. – Logo vamos sair daqui, a distância e o tempo ajudam, acredite, eu sei. – terminou afagando os longos cabelos loiros. – Agora, acho melhor você lavar seu rosto, a Temari já está...

- Aqui, sim, já cheguei e quero saber por que, raios, esteve chorando, Ino? – Temari chegara silenciosamente usando a porta que ligava os dois quartos.

Tenten sentiu Ino estremecer, e olhou questionadora a amiga. _"Não conte para ela, Tenten!"_, suplicou, _" Ela vai falar com Gaara-sama, e não quero me humilhar com isso também!"._ Suspirando Tenten confirmou.

- Estou com saudade de minha casa, Tema. Só isso. – mentiu. – Quero muito que tudo isso acabe.

Temari olhava fixamente as duas mulheres que considerava as melhores amigas que poderia ter. Alguma coisa estava errada, ela sentia que elas escondiam alguma coisa, Ino escondia algo, e queria que Tenten se mantivesse em silêncio. Bem, respeitaria o segredo dela, mas uma coisa era certa, Gaara estava no meio, e ela teria uma conversa longa e séria com seu irmãozinho em breve. Ele poderia ser o Imperador, mas ainda era seu irmão mais novo, e não tinha o direito de brincar com os sentimentos de sua amiga.

- Bem, vou ficar magoada desse jeito. – brincou – Não sabia que queria me ver pelas costas tão rápido! – fingiu um bico.

- Aah, lógico que não, Tema-chan! – respondeu a loira prontamente, sorrindo como Temari sabia que ela sorriria, suspirou aliviada, pelo menos Gaara não havia matado toda a alegria dela.

- Prometa que irá nos visitar, Temari. – Tenten completou.

- Lógico! Você está carregando meu afilhado aí dentro!

- Ei! É meu afilhado, e não seu, sua invejosa.

As duas loiras começaram uma discussão boba, e Tenten sorriu, por mais que lhe doesse a saudade de sua família, e a ausência de Neji, conseguira duas irmãs ali.

- Podem ir parando! Meu filho terá duas madrinhas! Já decidi! – respondeu sorrindo. – Agora, Ino, já para o banho! – ordenou.

- Olha Ino, ela já tá treinando o tom que vai usar com os filhos! – brincou a Sabaku.

- Bem, com esse olhar assassino é melhor eu ir mesmo. Sayonara, hahaue. – sorriu-lhe.

Observavam ela se fechar no banheiro, então com um olhar cúmplice Tenten falou.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Temari. – suspirou. – Mas, se eu tiver oportunidade, eu arranco todos os fios ruivos da cabeça do seu irmão. Um por um, pode apostar.

- Eu seguro e você faz o serviço. – sorriram, sabiam que sempre se apoiariam, não importava o que viesse, lutariam juntas.

.

.

.

O som da água sempre acalmava seu temperamento, mesmo que poucas pessoas soubessem que ele não era tão impassível, Itachi gostava de refugiar-se ali, no canto mais secreto dos jardins do clã.

O caminho de pedra sobre o pequeno lago terminava em uma folhagem espessa que além dele somente sua mãe e seu irmão transpunham. Ali, escondido de todos, entre um bambuzal havia o mais belo jardim escondido. Bonsais de cerejeiras floresciam belos, e inacreditavelmente pequenos, pássaros voavam tranqüilos, completamente alheios à presença de Itachi. E no centro uma placa em mármore negro mostrava o último lugar de descanso de seu mestre, seu pai, Uchiha Fugaku.

- Chichiue... – sua voz estava rouca, e ali, com aquelas densas folhagens a protegê-lo, deixou a face impassível, sentindo-se novamente como o jovem de 17 anos que vira o pai morrer.

O silêncio tomou o pequeno santuário natural, o vento não atrevia-se a farfalhar as folhas, pássaros não voavam, tudo estava completamente estático. Como se ali, todos soubessem que guardavam um grande líder.

Itachi ajoelhou-se próximo a placa que somente gravava o nome de seu pai. Tocando-a reverente, enquanto deixava suas que suas memórias voassem livres.

_...__ Dez anos antes..._

_- Esta é uma reunião muito importante, musuko. – os olhos negros de Fugaku eram firmes, sua voz grave e cheia de peso, mas a forma como a palavra "filho" fora pronunciada, denunciava o orgulho que sentia por seu primogênito. – Não será a primeira vez que os Grandes Clãs Samurai se reúnem, e tenho certeza que não será a última, mas esta será a primeira que você irá. Preste atenção, ouça tudo, e analise cada frase, cada samurai, os olhos não mentem, Itachi. _

_- Hai, chichiue. – respondeu ele com uma mesura respeitosa. _

_Um silêncio confortável caiu sobre os dois homens, enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim. Até que próximo ao pequeno lago, Fugaku parou, olhou ao redor apreciando cada detalhe do clã de sua família, vendo Sasuke treinar diligentemente um exercício que lhe passara momentos antes. Sorriu suavemente antes de voltar seus olhos a Itachi._

_- Tempos difíceis estão chegando, há um traidor entre os escolhidos pelo Imperador. – continuou ele em tom mais grave, Itachi sabia a implicação dessa afirmação, os escolhidos do Imperador Sabaku no Hattori eram os homens a quem o Imperador mais confiava, e Itachi sabia que seu pai estava entre esse grupo seleto. – Nossa reunião hoje será para discutirmos as informações que eu tenho. – o olhar negro se fez mais afiado – O futuro dependerá desta noite, Itachi. Por isso eu preciso que você me prometa algo extremamente importante. _

_O jovem não duvidou, fixou seus olhos nos do pai e respondeu com plena convicção._

_- Hai, chichiue. _

_- Prometa-me que cuidará de nossa família. Sasuke precisa de você por perto, seu espírito é mais inquieto, e ele admira sua força. Vocês serão os braços que conduzirão nosso clã em frente. Caminhe junto com ele, ensine-o. E cuide de sua mãe. – Itachi notou que a voz de Fugaku suavizou ao falar de Mikoto, e sentiu uma inquietação no peito._

_- Mas chichiue..._

_- Sem questionamentos. Não sei o que pode acontecer se houver qualquer tipo de confronto com aqueles que traíram nosso Imperador, por isso, você está desde já, responsável por nossa família. – os olhos de Fugaku não aceitavam nenhuma resposta diferente dele. _

_- Hai. - Ali Itachi sentiu que sua vida mudaria, ali ele pode prever a katana do inimigo cravada covardemente as costas de seu pai. Ali ele sentiu o peso de tomar o lugar do homem que mais respeitara na vida. Naquela noite Itachi mudou._

Uma mão forte tocou seu ombro trazendo-o de volta ao presente. Virou-se para encarar outros olhos negros, tão intensos quanto os de seu pai foram um dia.

- Sasuke.

- Precisa de companhia, aniki. – não era uma pergunta, Sasuke o conhecia bem mais do que Itachi gostaria de admitir.

O mesmo silêncio caiu sobre eles, e Itachi sentiu-se ainda mais próximo do irmão que era tão parecido com ele mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Com um suspiro deixou suas inquietações tomarem voz.

- Está vindo, Sasuke. Eu sinto, não sei o que é, ou quem, mas vem diretamente para nós.

- Também sinto, Itachi. E algo me diz que chichiue sabia.

Ambos olharam com respeito ao nome do pai. E Itachi sentiu a mesma inquietação tomando seu corpo. Levantou-se rapidamente e sob o olhar questionador de Sasuke falou:

- Temos pouco tempo, otouto. Vamos, precisamos nos preparar, a tempestade está chegando.

.

.

.

Gaara olhava os documentos em sua mesa sem concentrar-se em nada, não conseguia ler o que havia ali. Tentava ler novamente o documento referente as plantações e colheitas daquele ano quando Naruto entrou em sua sala.

- Gaara-sama. – a voz de Naruto reverberou – requisitou minha presença?

- Hai, Naruto. Sente-se. – Gaara estava tenso, sabia o que deveria fazer, mas, aquela decisão terminaria completamente seu envolvimento com a bela flor Yamanaka. _"Como se você não fizesse este favor na noite passada."_ Recriminava-se mentalmente.

Forçou-se a afastar completamente seus sentimentos confusos, encarou os olhos azuis de seu amigo. Os mesmos azuis _dela. _– Recebi o relatório final das mãos de Lee-san, lacrado. – comentou garantindo que ninguém além dele, Tenten e Ino, sabiam o conteúdo do pergaminho. – Creio que gostará de ler. – Passou o documento para o Uzumaki com um ligeiro aperto no peito, aquela sensação de culpa o angustiava.

Confiava sua vida àquele homem, mas não conseguia encontrar paz depois de ter ferido Ino. _"Esqueça essa mulher, você é o Imperador e possuí deveres e obrigações específicas." _Era o que estava repetindo para si desde o último encontro com ela.

Os olhos azuis estreitaram-se perigosamente ao ler o conteúdo do pergaminho, a caligrafia delicada, e os traços bem desenhados da letra de Ino eram visíveis para Naruto, e um misto de alívio e tensão percorreu seu corpo. Finalmente a investigação de quase cinco meses chegava ao final. Sua irmã e Tenten, auxiliadas por Temari-sama, descobriram o envolvimento de Danzou-dono e Tenkai, com o misterioso invasor. Não que isso não fosse claro para ele, mas com aquelas provas eles estariam preparados. A festa de aniversário da Capital não havia sido cancelada, e com certeza era uma oportunidade para os invasores tentarem tomar a cidade. Um sorriso lento conseguiu escapar de seus lábios, contendo seus sorrisos mais abertos, Naruto já pensava nos próximos passos.

Precisava conversar com Shikamaru, Sasuke e Itachi para delimitarem um plano concreto de proteção aos civis e a família imperial durante as festividades. Não prenderiam Danzou antes, não iria dar esse alarde a seus comparsas. E, pelo menos agora, o trabalho de sua irmã estava terminado. Ela e Tenten iriam voltar para casa.

- Como faremos para retirá-las sem tumulto? – perguntou finalmente, escolhendo as palavras certas para não despertar a curiosidade dos que tinham olhos e ouvidos nas paredes ali.

- Creio que seja conveniente uma pequena escolta, acompanhando as convidadas e minha irmã a um passeio. – falava enquanto passava as mãos do chefe da guarda outro pergaminho.

- Hai, Gaara-sama. – respondeu automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos das palavras ali escritas. Ali sim estava o plano simples para retirá-las da casa imperial em segurança. Uma escolta e o carro fechado de Temari-sama como chamariz, enquanto um grupo de servas e servos com somente Lee-san, também vestido como tal, acompanhando-as ao mercado. Algo simples, mas que deixava o coração de Naruto inquieto, ele estaria longe de Ino, acompanhando o carro de Temari. Não queria pensar que sua irmã estivesse desprotegida. Afastou esse sentimento, Ino era uma samurai bem treinada, assim como Tenten, elas saberiam como cuidar-se. Correu os olhos para o final do documento e espantou-se com o que havia em letras miúdas.

"_Tenten está grávida, precisa ser retirada com segurança e rapidez. Não conte ao Hyuuga, precisamos de discrição quanto à operação, e creio que essa notícia provocaria o contrário."_

Voltou seus olhos para os verdes, e aparentemente inexpressivos de Gaara, conseguindo ver ali a preocupação para com ela. Tanto Ino como Tenten haviam arriscado demais pela segurança do império. E agora, com um bebê, tudo tomava dimensões maiores, caso Danzou ou Tenkai soubesse a identidade de Tenten, Naruto não tinha dúvidas que ele seria alvo da ganância dos traidores. A linhagem pura dela e de Neji confeririam a criança habilidades incríveis para um samurai.

- Estará tudo pronto para esta tarde, Gaara-sama. – respondeu após um suspiro. – Cuidarei pessoalmente disso.

- Não vou mais tomar seu tempo Uzumaki, confio em suas habilidades. – Falou despedindo o amigo.

Novamente sozinho, seus pensamentos divagavam sobre o que deveria fazer, e no meio de todas as suas tormentas, os olhos azuis e sinceros de Ino chegaram até ele. Ela sorria entre as lágrimas e de dor e mágoa, enquanto acariciava levemente o ventre liso. "_Ino._.."

.

.

.

Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores da Casa Imperial, em direção a seus aposentos. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, Danzou estava na linha, temia a ele tanto quanto a seu mestre. E isso fazia com que as coisas ficassem ainda mais fáceis. Contava com a distração do ignorante noivo de Temari-sama para poder agir mais tranquilamente.

Havia aproveitado muito bem a vinda dele a Casa Imperial para escapar dos olhares atentos daquela mulher. Não era estúpido para não desconfiar do envolvimento dela com os patéticos clãs que juraram proteger o Imperador.

Vira quando o estrategista deixara os aposentos dela. E sabia que precisava descobrir as informações que ela passara clandestinamente a ele.

Com os pensamentos divagando, Tenkai entrou em seu quarto. E logo viu um pequeno papel branco dobrado sobre seu futon. Intrigado abriu, e sentiu seu sangue correr queimando em raiva.

- Não conseguirá escapar de mim, espiã! – grunhiu enfurecido, antes de sair correndo para planejar sua vingança.

.

.

.

O clã Nara estava tranqüilo, na loja, Yoshino atendia clientes calmamente, mostrando as loções novas que havia tirado o sono de Shikaku e Shikamaru para fazer. Mas, por ele estava tudo bem, sabia que aqueles momentos simples e cotidianos estabilizavam um pouco a confusão que sua mente havia se tornado.

Aproveitando a presença dos clientes, escapuliu por entre as sombras da loja, para longe dos olhos atentos de sua mãe.

Shikamaru queria observar calmamente o céu e as nuvens. E ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas poderiam pensar quando o viam fazendo justamente isto, ele não gastava seu tempo preguiçosamente.

Shikamaru relembrava uma conversa que ele tinha certeza ser essencial.

_- O que foi__, Temari? – questionou ele fixando seus olhos negros nos dela, tentando, de alguma forma, decifrar o que a havia ali. _

_- Temos que tirar as duas daqui. Está ficando perigoso, Shika. Tenkai tem alguma obsessão por Tenten. E ela e Ino descobriram um nome, alguém a quem tanto Tenkai como Danzou temem... Hyou._

_- Hyou? - repetiu ele, forçando seu cérebro a trabalhar o mais rápido possível, não conseguia lembrar de onde havia ouvido este nome._

No último mês, ele repassara esse diálogo avidamente, como se pudesse extrair algo que não se encontrava ali antes.

Conversara com seu pai sobre esta informação, mas eles acabaram no mesmo ponto de partida. Ninguém sabia quem era, e o mais importante, o que queria.

Com os olhos ligeiramente fechados, e deitado na grama verde do jardim interno de sua casa, ele observava atento as nuvens, enquanto um vento vindo do leste brincava e soprava as nuvens rapidamente, escurecendo o céu naquela tarde de primavera.

- O que eu estou deixando passar? – sussurrava para si mesmo.

Ele lembrava claramente da expressão preocupada do rosto de Temari. Os olhos dela estavam mais claros e brilhantes, vacilavam ligeriamente, como se ela estivesse retendo alguma informação importante, mas, não era somente isso, era um temor que não havia estado ali em nenhum momento antes.

Desde que a conhecera, Temari o fascinou por não demonstrar temor a nada nem a ninguém. Era uma mulher forte, decidida, treinada, que facilmente daria seu sangue para proteger os que ela ama. E nunca vira temor nos olhos dela, além do temor sobre o relacinamento deles, e pela segurança dele. A cada noite que ele esgueirava-se pela Casa Imperial, ele ansiava por ela, pela mulher que lhe era igual.

Mas, naquela noite, ela exalara certa fragilidade, algo que não deveria ser relacionado ao maldito pseudo-noivo-almofadinha-sem-vergonha. Se a preocupação dela fosse por ele, Shikamaru tinha certeza que Temari já teria a cabeça dele em uma cesta de vime, pois ela não sujaria um aparato de prata para isso. Este pensamento lhe deu um pouco de calma, e um sorriso torto enfeitou seus lábios rapidamente.

Temari era única. Por isso, aquela fragilidade, aquele momento em que ela hesitou eram tão importantes. Havia ali algo importante. Algo que ela temia mais que a Tenkai e Danzou? Lógico que todos temiam um ataque a cidade, ainda mais que as festividades do aniversário da capital não haviam sido canceladas. Mas isso todos temiam e estavam prontos para qualquer ação imediata.

Nada que ele pensasse fazia sentido completo. Algo isolado não a assustaria.

- Kuso! Como eu não percebi! – passou as mãos freneticamente pelo rosto cansado e cabelos desgrenhados, pragejando-se mentalmente. – Temari sabe de algo que pode ser o causador de uma medida drástica de Tenkai ou Danzou! – falou em voz alta para si mesmo enquanto caminhava em direção a sala de chá, onde tinha certeza que seu pai estava.

Sua mente trabalhava a mil, formando várias hipóteses para o que poderia atrair a atenção dos dois homens. Ao abrir a porta da sala seu cérebro dizia que já havia chegado a resposta.

- Chichiue, precisamos conversar. – sua voz naturalmente calma e controlada estava tensa e ligeiramente rouca.

- Sente-se, Shikamaru. – indicou o local a sua frente. – O que minha querida nora estava escondendo de você? – perguntou, dessa vez sem nenhum traço de brincadeira na voz, lera a expressão tensa em seu filho.

- Tenho razões para acreditar que Hyuuga Tenten está grávida.

.

.

.

Naruto caminhava tranquilamente em direção aos aposentos de Temari. Já havia preparado a escolta necessária para os dois carros. Um que levaria Temari e duas mulheres muito semelhantes a Ino e Tenten, e outro que levaria as duas samurais e outra mulher, parecida com Temari.

Infelizmente para manter as aparências ele acompanharia o carro de Temari, deixando Lee-san e outro de seus homens disfarçados, cuidarem da proteção de Ino e Tenten.

Tudo estava pronto, ele já havia enviado uma mensagem a Temari, recomendando que elas ficassem prontas para o passeio. Havia até traçado um caminho vazio para que Tenten pudesse sair do quarto sem ter olhos curiosos sobre seu estado.

Respirou fundo e encarou a porta antes de anunciar-se.

- Entre, Naruto-san. – Temari abriu a porta sorrindo. – Estamos quase prontas. – falou logo que fechou a porta as costas do Uzumaki.

- Tudo está preparado para retirarmos Tenten e Ino daqui. – respondeu ele baixinho, sem esconder o sorriso de satisfação ao saber que sua irmã estaria livre das garras de Danzou, Tenkai e Baki.

- Naruto! – a exclamação emocionada de Ino fez com que ele voltasse seus olhos a bela imagem de sua irmã.

- Ino-chan! – respondeu ele enquanto puxava a loira para um abraço apertado. – Vou levar você para casa! Okaasan está preparando aquele temaki que você gosta! – ele sorriu afundando seu rosto nos cabelos cheirosos da irmã. – Senti sua falta, Ino.

- Baka! – exclamou ela. – Vou chorar assim! – ela bateu carinhosamente no braço forte dele. – Também senti sua falta. – respondeu por fim, aninhando-se no abraço tão familiar.

- Bem. – chamou a atenção a Sabaku. – Como vamos fazer isso?

- Eu gostaria de explicar para todas juntas, onde está a Tenten? – perguntou ele observando atentamente o quarto inteiro.

- Vou chamá-la. Ela fica cansada nos fins de tarde. – respondeu Temari trocando um olhar apreensivo com Ino.

- Não precisa Tema, eu escutei vocês me chamarem. – Tenten entrava pela porta de comunicação que havia entre o quarto que ela dividia com Ino e o de Temari.

Naruto tentou disfarçar o assombro ao vê-la. Ela estava tão diferente de quando ele a havia trazido à Casa Imperial. O ventre inchado mostrava uma gravidez que, aos olhos dele, já avançava para os meses finais, o corpo todo mostrava os indícios da vida que crescia dentro dela. Incrivelmente ela continuava tão magra quanto estava ao chegar lá, o rosto mantinha-se fino, os cabelos castanhos continuavam presos num coque. Mas os olhos estavam completamente diferentes. Mais profundos, e Naruto pode ver um misto de emoções cruzarem os olhos castanhos. Ela estava feliz pelo fim daquela missão, mas com medo.

Desvencilhando-se do abraço de Ino, ele aproximou-se calmamente de Tenten. Olhando-a nos olhos todo o trajeto tomou uma das mãos dela entre as dele, confortando-a com o simples gesto de afeto.

- Vou levá-la para casa, Tenten. Neji está a sua espera. – ela não encontrou palavras, somente acenou afirmativamente. – Ele estará orgulhoso, preocupado, mas orgulhoso. – concluiu ele.

Somente então ela encontrou voz.

- Arigatou, Naruto. – sorriu mesmo com olhos embaçados.

.

.

.

Shikamaru forçava suas pernas o mais rápido, cortando caminho por ruelas e telhados, sentia a urgência no ar. Sabia estar certo sobre uma possível gravidez de Tenten. _"Ela deve estar com aproximadamente cinco meses."_ Pensou desesperado, uma gravidez nessa fase era facilmente descoberta.

Desviando-se de tudo que se interpunha em seu caminho, não pensava em nada, até que um grito lhe cortou a alma.

Chegaria muito tarde.

"_Temari..."_

.

.

.

- Não gostei muito dessa idéia de nos dividir em carros separados. – resmungou Ino, olhando discretamente pela janela.

- Eu também não, mas Naruto planejou isso muito bem, você sabe Ino. – ela respondeu atraindo o olhar da Yamanaka, a terceira mulher que as acompanhava dormia sentada em frente a elas.

- Você está apreensiva, Tenten. O que você está ouvindo? O que está acontecendo?

- Nada e tudo. – falou ela, levando as mãos a cabeça que latejava. – São muitos sons diferentes, não saímos mais da Casa Imperial, e lá o silêncio era relativamente maior. – respondeu suspirando.

- Não consegue bloquear? – perguntou a loira tocando carinhosamente o braço de Tenten.

- Estou muito ansiosa para chegar em casa, e isso não está ajudando minha concentração. – respondeu Tenten com um pequeno sorriso.

Os sons do mercado cresceram, enquanto ela e Ino tentavam relaxar, sorrisos impacientes formaram-se nos lábios das duas mulheres enquanto falavam de amenidades, tentando passar o tempo, ansiando por estarem nos braços das pessoas que amavam. Quando o sorriso de Tenten morreu, seu coração disparou. E lívida tentou sair do carro.

- O que foi, Tenten? – perguntou Ino preocupada com a reação da amiga, que havia fechado qualquer comunicação entre as mentes delas.

- Precisamos sair daqui, agora! – os olhos castanhos eram calmos, mas o tom de voz urgente. – O carro de Temari foi atacado! Precisamos sair!

- Hai.

Não havia muito que questionar. Forçaram a porta enquanto uma chuva de flechas cruzava o ar atingindo a carruagem, alvejando o condutor. Pedestres gritavam procurando um esconderijo seguro.

No meio do tumulto Tenten empurrou Ino para baixo enquanto procurava freneticamente os guardas que as escoltavam.

- Tenten-chan! – a voz de Lee a tranqüilizou, deixou que os braços dele lhe amparassem, enquanto a levava pelo meio do mercado tendo o outro guarda escoltando Ino a frente deles.

As flechas não davam trégua, e sem conseguir desviar-se rapidamente, Tenten fechou os olhos quase sentindo o impacto delas sobre si, quando o corpo de Lee tomou seu lugar.

- Corra... – a voz dele não passou de um sussurro, enquanto o sorriso brilhante manchava-se com o sangue que escorria pelos lábios do samurai.

- Não... – ela conseguiu sussurrar paralisada pela cena, o sangue quente dele manchava suas mãos e suas vestes. Os olhos negros tão gentis ainda sorriam para ela quando em um instante ele forçou o corpo com mais força e usou seu peito ferido como escudo para ela.

- Tenten! – o grito de Ino conseguiu lhe tirar do estupor. – Saia daí!

- Vá! – ordenou ele, antes de empurrá-la e cair sem vida.

Segurando as lágrimas ela viu Ino em segurança dentro de uma loja qualquer, via os movimentos frenéticos de todos que passavam. Sabia que precisava ser rápida para proteger o bebê que carregava. Fechou os olhos rastreando tudo ao redor, ouvindo o zumbido das flechas que cruzavam o ar rapidamente. E ali, ouviu novamente um som que lhe deu forças. Sussurrou uma frase ao vento antes de contar o intervalo entre as flechas, e dirigiu-se o mais rápido que podia em direção a amiga.

"_Me ajude nii-san..."_

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

___***momentos imaginativos com a Glás e a Gorm, as fadinhas da imaginação***_

- E aí, vamos escrever nossa tirinha cômica para o caps da Sensibilidade?

**- Vamos... o/**

- Pizza? Qual é a da pizza? Vc vai comer pizza? EU QUERO PIZZA! DÁ PRA MIM!

**- Acabei de terminar de comer, tava boa *-* Calabresa e queijo.**

- Tá.. não queria mesmo... Ok... Vamos lá... Qual é seu nomezinho mesmo?

**- Paola Bracho, pois sou muito macho.**

- Não esse .

**- Glás, eu sou a Glás.**

- Eh! Isso mesmo...

**- E juntaaaaas aaaaas...**

- As?

**- SIÓGS OF IMAGINATION!**

.

.

.

**- Vamos começar...**

- Sim... Começaremos falando que o Shika é mto inteligente... Por descobrir que ainda não inventaram método anticonscepsional! Acho que escrevi errado...

**- É anticoncepcional xD HÁ! Glás na ativa ò.ó**

- Glas minha musa... minha net tá ruim! Conserta ela! Please!

_"**Net da Gorm,**_

_**É bom que melhore**_

_**(rimou )**_

_**Pois senão**_

_**Comigo há de se ver**_

_**E você não há de querer**_

_**Que eu mostre**_

_**Do que sou capaz**_

_**Sem o meu capataz ò.ó"**_

- SEM O SEU CAPATAZ? Caracas... Minhas asas são tão legais! Pareço uma borboleta... Yeeeeee! Cadê as suas asinhas, estão escondidas? Eu gostei mesmo é das suas meias!

**- Sim**

- Entonces... Vamos lá Glas... Oq vc vai dizer para o povinho?

**- Eu? Eu?**

*aparece um microfone enorme*

**- E tomem muito absinto! Pois é assim que eu apareço!**

- Estamos aqui entrevistando a fada verde da inspiração da Mycah... A super... inigualável... incopiável... GLAS!

*palmas*...

*sobe a plaquinha de assovios indiscretos*

- GOSTOSA!

- ADOREI AS MEIAS SEXY´S!

- JOGA PÓ MÁGICO EM MIM!

- Okok... baixa a porcaria da placa de assovios indiscretos! *limpa a garganta*

**- Sabe como é, são pra da o charme!**

- Então, Glas, o que você pode nos dizer, como fada verde da inspiração, sobre o próximo capítulo?

**- Bem, o que posso dizer? Deixe-me que chame a Gorm! Ela sempre anda comigo *sorrisinho maquiavélico***

***pega um pote e mostra uma fadinha reduzida a um tamanho mínimo dentro dele***

**- Pronto, que venha a Gorm! *solta a Gorm, não antes de checar a correntinha***

**- Viu só, só foi eu soltar a Gorm que teve todo um rebuliço, até a net caiu!**

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VC ME PRENDEU!

*simulando um ataque de asma*

- A... a... você... sua... Não me prenda!

**- Já tá solta mulher!**

- Vou matar todo mundo!

**- Agora *puxa a corrente* Lembra porque prendi?**

- Se você me prender de novo!

*olhar maquiavélico*

**- Deu um ataque na última vez que nos apresentamos em público ¬¬ E matou 80% do público.**

- Público? Que público?

*se toca que tem mta gente por perto*

-Oh! Olá! *sorrisinho de anjo*

***vira para a platéia***

**- Novatos, sabem como é não? Eu ensinei a ela a como matar e matar bem, agora, ela se deixa levar muito fácil u.u**

- Sou Grom ... escravizada por essa sádica... Me perdoem por qualquer comportamento impróprio de minha pessoa, posso garantir que não tive nada a ver com a morte do sobrancelha, foi tudo culpa DELA! *aponta o dedo*

***cutuca***

**- É Gorm! Gorm! Já tá tão louca assim? Culpa minha?**

- Moi?

**- Não, a outra Gorm, aquela menos doida que você... *lixando as unhas***

**- De tantas mortes que haverá, me culpa justo da morte que foi você quem planejou?**

**COMO OUSA?**

- Moi? Ok...ok... confesso.. Matei o Lee, mas o resto... Será tudooooo culpa dela! *aponta o dedo de novo*

**- MINHA! SÓ MINHA!**

- Estão vendo? E eu tenho que aturar isso o dia todo!

**- A coisa mais maquiavélica dessa história, eu confesso com muito orgulho, é minha culpa**

- E depois dizem que eu sou a doida e sádica...

**- Você não me atura, você anseia por cada minuto até me ver.**

- Por causa dela eu estou fazendo TERAPIA! Minhas asinhas não estavam funcionando... Por culpa dela!

**- Você adora quando começo a ter as visões das mortes... É... EU NÃO TE MATEI, OK? SE CONTENTE!**

- Credo... sai dessa... esse enredo é de outro filme!

**- I see dead people!**

- Ooh... ok...

**- And... It's preciouss**

- O.o

**- MY… ****MY PRECIOUSS!**

- EI DEVOLVE! É MEU!

***se senta depois que a Gorm puxa a corrente* Ah ok, me acalmei**

- MEUUUUU!

**- O que? O Valerius é só meu, e nem comento do Zarek e do Colin.**

- Não... Não quero seus homens não...

**- E do Savitar e do M'Ordant *começa a enumerar***

- Eles são mto ... sei lá... seus...

**- São muito é dos sanguinários. E nem mexa com o ruivo do Jared!**

- Sim... mas nós não estamos falando deles... GLAS! ACORDA!

**- Nem muito menos com o meu adorado Nim... OH! É mesmo! Continuando... O que acharam desse capítulo meninas?**

- Achei que vc gostaria de saber que o Mizurinha aparecerá no próximo caps! Ohohoh

**- Estou louca, doida, para que vejam as cenas que tive maior participação na cachola da Mycah. MIZURA!**

- O Narutenho lindo para as que gostam dos loiros...

**É TOTALMENTE MEU!**

***agarra e não solta***

**NARUTO! NARUTO**

***espuma pela boca***

**É MEU!**

- Ahm... eu vou deixar o Gaara careca! Quem quer entrar na fila?

**- OS LOIROS DESSA HISTÓRIA SÃO TODOS MEUS**

**NINGUÉM, NINGUÉM! GAARA É MEU!**

- Credo...

**- Não ouse tocar no Gaara ou em qualquer loiro dessa história, obviamente excetuando-se a Temari.**

- Todo mundo quer matar o Gaara, ele acabou com a Inozinha!

**- Menos eu, logo, como o garoto é meu e eu tomo conta dele... É MEU E NINGUÉM MATA!**

- Ok...

***se arma até os dentes***

- Certo...

**- Posso ser anã, mas acredite sou a mais letal das armas ò.ó E não odeiem o Gaara, eu sou a total responsável pelo destino dele e da Ino. Se eles morrem, é porque a DEUSA GLÁS assim quer!**

- Ahm... Bem... Ainda tem outra... hohoho... Acho que eu não vou contar...

Eu sei oq vcs fizeram no verão passado! Ups... Não é isso...

**- Você errou de filme!**

- EU SEI OQ ESTÁ ESCRITO NO INFAME PAPEL BRANCO!

**- EU TAMBÉM SEI!**

***pula em círculos***

- YEEEE

*pula junto*

**- EU SEI! EU SEI!**

**MUAHAUHAUAHAU *risada maligna bem no estilo Paola Bracho***

*ciranda cirandinha vamos todos cirandar*

*vamos dar a meia volta, volta e meia vamos dar!*

- YEEEEEEE

- E aí, Glas, agente dá uma colher de chá? Diz... *abre o papel com cuidado* ... Ué... Tá branco?

**- Eeeeeeuuuuuuuu, não dava colher de chá nenhuma, ninguém aqui tá merecendo é nada.**

- Isnif... *seca lagriminha* Quero reviews! QUERO REVIEWS! QUERO REVIEWS!

**- QUEREMOS! QUEREMOS ò.ó**

- SENÃO!

**- E ai daquela que não deixar**

- EU MATO TODO MUNDO!

**- Não saberão o final de nadica...**

- E CAPO O GAARA!

**- E como eu já sei o final de tudo... EPA! LOGO O GAARA? CAPE O NEJI!**

- SIM! NÃO!

**- ELE JÁ TEM FILHO!**

- Ele é bonito demais... A INO TÁ GRÁVIDA!

**- A Tenten também...**

- E o Neji tem um cabelo mais bonito... não posso capa-lo.

**- PARE DE DISCORDAR COMIGO!**

- Os genes dele são melhores...

**- NÃO TEM NÃO! Pois jure que é ¬¬**

- Então... tá decidido!

**- Meu menino controla tudo e todos!**

- QUEREMOS REVIEWS!

**- Se Neji fosse o melhor, ele quem seria o imperador, por tanto, quem é imperador? HAN? QUEM?**

- SE NÃO... MATAMOS TODO MUNDO!

**- QUEM? QUEM?**

- E DEIXAMOS O GAARA E O NEJI EUNUCOS!

**- SE NÃO FICAM É SEM SABER O FIM DA HISTÓRIA MESMO !**

- Oi? Ok? Assim as duas ficam felizes...

***cutuca a Gorm***

**- Ô Gorm, ameaçar que não verão o fim da fic dá mais êxito!**

- Sério? Ahm... Ok!

**- É**

- Não vamos acabar com a descendência deles não XD somos meninas boas!

*sorrisinho de anjo*

**- E eu não tô afim de capar o Gaara, ainda mais com o que tá por vir... Ups, falei demais**

- Temos asinhas coloridas!

**- Eu não sou boa menina nem querendo *sorrisinho diabólico***

- Voamos espalhando sonhos felizes para futuros funerais... ups... Eu quis dizer...

**- SIM!**

- Futuros generais! Isso mesmo! Futuros generais! Né Glas?

**- FUNERAIS *rodopia no ar em volta da Gorm* Funerais de generais *ainda rodopiando* Morteees! Siiiiiiiiiiim! Sim sim, Glás ficar muito contente com mortes!**

**Naruto seria uma boa escolha? *divagando* Ou o Sasuke?... Hmmm *para e coloca mão no queixo***

- Nossa.. eu tentando melhorar a coisa aqui... droga *bico* Glas... Glas! Glas!

**- Mortes, mortes... Hinatinha! Ela pode morrer quando tiver com sete meses de gravidez! *vira para a Gorm com olhinhos brilhando***

- GLAS!

**- ENTÃO É ISSO PESSOAL!**

- Ufa...

**- SE QUISER SABER QUEM CONTINUA VIVO E QUEM MORRE**

**DEIXEM REVIEW!**

- Já tava achando que ela iria contar a história inteira...

XAUs, GALERA!

BJSSSSSSSSS


	17. Tempestade

_**Tempestade**_

_**.**_

"_Aquela que você cobiça possui sangue antigo. E carrega no ventre uma criança que terá olhos de águia e ouvidos de morcego..."_

.

Tenkai não escutava nada além daquela frase reverberando em seus ouvidos. Deixara-se enfeitiçar por um par de olhos castanhos. Desejara ardentemente aquela mulher, e agora descobrira que ela tinha sangue samurai, era provavelmente uma espiã, mas não uma qualquer, e sim uma mulher que possuía _ouvidos de morcego_.

Seus passos eram rápidos e precisos, mudaria completamente os planos de seu mestre, mas as circunstâncias exigiam um ataque rápido, vingança, seu corpo pedia.

Serpenteou pelos corredores da Casa Imperial, disfarçando sua presença, indo resolutamente em direção aos antigos túneis subterrâneos que há muitos anos serviram para escoamento de água.

A escuridão tomava conta de cada estreito corredor, somente os barulho da água e dos passos dele ecoavam pelo túnel. Tenkai deslocava-se apressadamente tendo uma pequena lanterna como guia, até que chegou onde seus homens estavam.

– Preparem-se! – rugiu ele. – Vamos atacar hoje, logo que nos prepararmos! – exclamou, encarando os 50 homens que estavam sob suas ordens.

– Tenkai-taichou, a que se deve a mudança de planos? – um mercenário alto e arrogante o encarou.

– Temos espiãs para capturar. Hyou-sama não aceitará nenhuma falha em seu plano de invasão, se elas descobriram algo nós precisamos saber para traçar outra estratégia. – Tenkai riu sadicamente. – Creio que para isso precisaremos matar algumas pessoas. Alguém mais está com sede de sangue?

Sua risada ecoou doentiamente pelos corredores estreitos enquanto os homens preparavam suas armas para o ataque.

.

.

.

– Neji-niisan, não ande tão rápido! Minhas pernas são muito mais curtas que as suas! – reclamava Hanabi enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos longos do primo.

– Não precisava me acompanhar, Hanabi. – respondeu ele friamente.

– E perder a chance de sair da Prisão Hyuuga? – troçou, ela. – Chichiue não me deixa sair do distrito! Só deixou porque fui obrigada a prometer que não sairia de perto de você. – ela apressou novamente o passo enquanto soprava a comprida franja escura, inspecionando cada canto do caminho. – O que nós vamos fazer mesmo?

– Estamos indo ao Mercado, Hanabi. – explicou ele condescendente. – Vou me encontrar com Mizura-san, ele parece ter novas informações.

– Olhe! Não é ele ali em frente? – perguntou ela animada, apontando a direção.

– Hai. – foi a resposta curta dele antes de se dirigir ao cunhado.

– Mizura-san. – cumprimentou ao Otori.

– Neji-san, vejo que chichiue conseguiu encontrá-lo. – os olhos castanhos de Mizura estavam sérios e fixos nos prateados de Neji.

– Está sentindo também, Otori? – a pergunta enigmática de Neji para Mizura deixou Hanabi extremamente curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo profundamente inquieta.

– O que está acontecendo aqui, Neji? – perguntou ela impaciente.

– Nada, por enquanto. – foi a voz profunda de Mizura que respondeu, e Neji percebeu que o homem a sua frente rastreava todo e qualquer sinal estranho. Até que em um mínimo momento o as feições de Mizura endureceram sua postura se voltou para batalha e antes que ele conseguisse dizer alguma coisa Neji soube.

Começara...

.

.

.

Os irmãos ainda caminhavam em direção a casa quando viram Sanosuke correr desajeitado em direção ao pai.

– Chichiue! Chichiue! – chamava o pequeno entre grandes golfadas de ar.

Sasuke e Itachi correram em direção ao menino, os pequenos olhos negros estavam agitados e temerosos, Sanosuke não parava de falar alto e rápido, mas tudo o que eles entendiam era: Mercado, flechas e homens maus.

– Shh, está tudo bem, filho. – Sasuke pegou o menino nos braços, enquanto trocava um olhar grave com Itachi.

– Vamos procurar sua mãe, alguém deve saber o que está acontecendo. – consolou o tio enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros do menino.

– Hahaue está cuidando do Ryuu, eu saí com a obaa-sama, ela ia comprar dango para mim, mas todo mundo tava fugindo do mercado e eu não ganhei dango. – explicou o pequeno com um bico, fazendo com que Itachi e Sasuke trocassem mais um olhar apreensivo, começara cedo demais.

– Mais tarde você come seu doce, filho, agora temos que encontrar sua mãe. – falou Sasuke já entrando em casa. – Sakura! Okaa-san! – chamou apreensivo.

– Sanosuke! Menino! Nunca mais saia correndo assim! Quase me matou de susto! – Mikoto apertou Sasuke e o menino com força, ainda estava tremendo pelo susto.

– Gomenasai, obaa-san. – respondeu ele com os olhinhos brilhantes. – Tava com medo, queria ver o chichiue. – aninhou-se ainda mais no peito forte do pai.

– O que está acontecendo, hahaue? – Itachi perguntou trazendo o olhar de sua mãe a ele.

– Não sei... – respondeu ela apreensiva olhando para o pequeno, quando Sakura chegou a sala com o bebê ainda nos braços.

– Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? – os olhos esmeraldinos estavam apreensivos analisando cada linha do rosto de seu marido.

Ele se aproximou beijando de leve a testa do caçula que dormia para depois trocar um olhar intenso com sua flor.

– Quero que vocês fiquem no abrigo até nós voltarmos. Entendeu, Sakura? – frisou ele, com seu olhar escuro firme no dela. – Quero vocês todos no abrigo, seguros, até nós dois voltarmos. – virou-se para encarar sua mãe.

– Sasuke, isso é realmente necessário?

– Ele está certo, mãe. Não podemos ajudar nos preocupando com a segurança de vocês. Vou avisar todos que estão no clã para se protegerem. Encontro você em cinco minutos, Sasuke.

– Hai. – respondeu o mais novo as costas do irmão, enquanto deixava Sanosuke nos braços da avó.

– Sasuke?

Deixando de responder o chamado de sua mulher, ele demorou seus olhos no rosto do menino por um momento, sendo respondido por um olhar negro da mesma intensidade.

– Cuide de obaa-sama, da hahaue e do Ryuu. – o menino meneou a cabeça em uma resposta silenciosa e incrivelmente consciente da situação para seus poucos anos. – Voltarei logo, musuko. – disse firmemente, nunca deixaria sua família só.

– Vamos, Sano-kun, precisamos pegar biscoitos e seus brinquedos para levarmos para o abrigo. – ele conseguiu ouvir enquanto as vozes de sua mãe e de seu filho sumiam no corredor.

– Sasuke... o que está acontecendo? – somente agora ela deixava sua voz fraquejar, somente agora permitia que seus olhos marejassem.

– Não sei ainda. – respondeu ele com frustração na voz, levando uma das mãos a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos negros em um gesto de impaciência. – Itachi já está chegando. – disse já se aproximando dela, segurou-a firmemente pelos ombros. – Creio que a batalha começa hoje. – falou encarando os olhos verdes, notando o leve tremor da esposa. – Mantenha-se a salvo, Sakura, voltarei para vocês. Entendeu?

Ela concordou, e quando ouviu os passos de Itachi próximo, puxou para um beijo sôfrego, duro e curto. Afastou-se somente para encostar o rosto no dele e mostrando a força que ele tanto admirava afastou-se por completo.

– Estaremos esperando.

.

.

.

– Por enquanto o caminho está tranqüilo, Temari-sama. – Naruto aproximou-se da janela semi-aberta da carruagem. Aquela mensagem tentava tranqüilizar não só a ela, mas também a ele.

Tudo estava ocorrendo dentro do planejado, e do outro lado do mercado a carruagem que levava sua irmã e Tenten já deveria estar nos arredores do mercado da capital, assim como eles.

O mercado era um verdadeiro mar de pessoas comprando e vendendo de tudo, desde tecidos finos a grandes animais. Ali era o local certo para deixá-las em segurança entre uma multidão que serviria de escudo protetor para qualquer tipo de eventualidade.

Porém ser consciente daquele fato não impedia que a sensação de urgência que toma seu peito, muito menos o mau pressentimento que Naruto combatia com força.

Temari nada respondeu, seus olhos estavam fixos a tudo que entrava em seu campo de visão pela pequena abertura da janela. Tudo estava silencioso demais, mesmo o alarido dos pedestres e animais o silêncio era inquietante.

Até que sem que ela conseguisse prever, uma flecha entrou voando pela abertura, acertando o fundo da carruagem.

Sem saber como, ela somente sentiu a mão de Naruto abrir a porta e puxar o corpo dela para baixo na carruagem enquanto flechas caíam sobre eles vindas de vários locais diferentes.

– Você está bem, Temari-sama?

– Hai. – respondeu ela com raiva, odiava com todas as forças o maldito que atentara contra a vida dela e de suas amigas. – E é somente Temari, Naruto. – reforçou ela, antes de fitar os olhos azuis dele. – Agora nós temos que sair daqui, eles devem estar procurando Ino e Tenten.

Os olhos de Naruto hesitaram mostrando um brilho de dor.

– Hai.

Agacharam-se protegidos pela carruagem e caixas de frutas de algum comerciante que saíra correndo do local.

– Você consegue controlar o vento para evitar as flechas? – questionou ele.

– Hai. – a voz firme não causou espanto a ele. Temari era uma exímia controladora dos ventos. A família Imperial era conhecida pelo controle de elementos. Sendo que somente o Imperador Gaara tinha total controle sobre tudo. Ela nem piscou ao começar a controlar as correntes de ar, primeiro diminuindo a velocidade das flechas, depois alterando o alvo delas.

– Consigo nos tirar daqui com um corredor de vento, mas nós temos que chegar até Tenten e Ino. Por mais que elas sejam fortes, você viu Tenten, ela já está no quinto mês, não conseguirá proteger-se nem atacar da mesma forma como fazia antes, e Ino não a deixará para trás para proteger-se.

– Hai, providencie o corredor que eu cuido da retaguarda. – confirmou ele.

– Vamos logo então. – respondeu ela enquanto se levantava rapidamente.

Com os braços estendidos a frente do corpo e as mãos espalmadas, Temari conduziu o vento para formar um corredor de ar em direção à localização aproximada de Ino e Tenten. Com um sinal afirmativo Naruto colocou-se as suas costas, os passos de ambos eram rápidos, mas calculados a cada momento, enquanto o túnel de ar protetor fechava-se as costas de Naruto.

.

.

.

Mizura rastreava todo o mercado freneticamente enquanto corria ao lado de Neji e da pequena Hyuuga que de repente tornara-se muito silenciosa. Ouvira o som cortante das flechas cruzarem o ar antes de ouvir a voz de Naruto dando ordens para os guardas.

– O carro de Temari-sama está sendo atacado, Naruto-san está tentando protegê-la. – informou ele a Neji.

– O que Temari está fazendo no Mercado hoje? Em um carro? – a pergunta de Neji foi direta e Mizura temia a próxima pergunta que ele sentia que o Hyuuga iria fazer. – Tenten está com ela? – Mizura sentiu a voz de Neji arranhar.

– Não. Não consigo ouvir Tenten.

Aquela resposta, porém não acalmou nenhum dos dois.

– Procure. – foi a única palavra que saiu dos lábios de Neji.

Mizura somente meneou a cabeça, enquanto continuava correndo em direção a batalha que se travava no Mercado. Concentrou-se ao máximo, excluindo os sons das armas, flechas, mugidos de animais, os gritos das pessoas desesperadas por encontrar um lugar seguro, Naruto e Temari. Até que a voz dolorosamente conhecida e doce encheu seus ouvidos.

– _...me ajude nii-san..._

Mizura estacou. A voz dela era fraca e cheia de lágrimas, que lhe tirou o ar momentaneamente, sua irmã estava em perigo e precisava dele. Transbordando toda sua raiva em sua voz virou-se para Neji.

– Tenten... – conseguiu ver os olhos do Hyuuga tornarem-se duros e frios. – Está sob ataque no lado norte do mercado.

.

.

.

Shikamaru olhava o caos sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Homens impecavelmente fardados jaziam estirados no chão do mercado, flechas continuavam a orvalhar sobre os corpos já sem vida.

Tenkai havia arquitetado um verdadeiro massacre, e Shikamaru queria saber como aquele traidor conseguira a informação sobre a missão secreta de Ino e Tenten.

Avaliou a situação do canto escuro onde se ocultava enquanto procurava por algum sinal de Temari. Um túnel de ar estava sendo formado e ele pode vislumbrar a princesa controlando o vento enquanto Naruto lhe protegia.

– Muito bem, Sabaku. – sussurrou ele. – Agüente mais um pouco, já vou ajudar. – murmurou enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente buscando a melhor forma de tirar sua mulher daquela confusão.

Calculando suas opções, não tão problemáticas, correu sorrateiramente por entre as sombras, ocultando-se ao máximo dos olhos de todos, espreitando cada canto escuro, em busca da fonte do ataque.

"_De onde vocês saíram?"_– grunhia ele inconformado, haviam preparado um plano minucioso para retirar o máximo de civis em segurança, mas esqueceram-se de garantir que ninguém minimamente suspeito entrasse.

Espremendo os olhos forçou-se a se concentrar. Precisava encontrar pelo menos um dos focos dos arqueiros e de alguma forma neutralizá-los.

– Precisa de ajuda, Nara? – Shikamaru sobressaltou-se momentaneamente ao ouvir a voz densa e grave, suspeitava que ninguém conseguiria encontrá-lo ali, mas não conseguiria ocultar-se de nenhum Uchiha, tinham olhos de gato, e a escuridão era tão visível quanto a luz do dia.

– Já era hora! – soprou ele.

– Engraçado, Itachi, eu não ouvi nenhum pedido de ajuda para a cavalaria. – troçou Sasuke.

Ignorando o sarcasmo dos irmãos, Shikamaru voltou seus olhos para a confusão a sua frente, tendo certeza que os Uchiha analisavam a situação assim como ele. Temari e Naruto caminhavam lentamente em direção ao carro de Tenten e Ino mais ao norte. O túnel de ar que ela criara era uma proteção muito eficaz, mas Temari não agüentaria mantê-la para sempre, e eles precisavam chegar a Tenten e Ino antes que fosse tarde demais para elas.

– Temos que nos mover no mesmo passo que Naruto, ele vai manter Temari-sama a salvo enquanto puder.

– Precisamos chegar aos arqueiros. – Itachi falou entre os dentes. – A princesa não vai agüentar manter aquele túnel por tanto tempo. E mesmo que Naruto consiga protegê-la, será por pouco tempo. Essas flechas não param? – grunhiu com uma maldição.

– Sasuke, você consegue chegar até aquele telhado?

– O que precisa que eu faça de lá? – perguntou ele com um meio sorriso. Essa era a única resposta que o Uchiha daria a Shikamaru.

– Pela direção do vento eu tenho certeza que existe um grupo de arqueiros ali. – a única resposta de Sasuke foi um sorriso frio e calculado antes de escalar rapidamente a fachada da casa e silenciosamente esconder-se nos recortes do telhado.

Itachi e Shikamaru esperaram poucos instantes antes de vislumbrarem um sinal de Sasuke.

– Vamos subir. – Itachi sussurrou antes de seguir o caminho que o irmão fez instantes antes.

– Esses dois estavam de tocaia aqui em cima. – Sasuke apontou dois corpos já sem vida, quando seu irmão e Shikamaru chegaram. – Creio que eles só faziam segurança dos arqueiros que estão no outro telhado ali. – ele apontou para uma casa grande que estava entre duas outras casas menores proporcionando uma forma segura de subir para o telhado. – Trouxe o arco Itachi?

– Hai. – os olhos negros dele brilhavam, misteriosamente ganhando um aspecto avermelhado.

– Consegue vê-los daqui? – Shikamaru conhecia a força de seus companheiros, mas como não tinham visão dos inimigos ele duvidava que alguém que não fosse um Hyuuga os enxergasse.

Itachi nada respondeu, somente preparou o arco com três flechas, posicionou-se tranquilamente, expirou e atirou.

.

.

.

– Temos tudo sob controle, Tenkai-taichou. Logo a princesa cansará, ela conta somente com um samurai ao lado dela.

– Não fique tão feliz ainda, aquele bastardo é o Uzumaki. – Tenkai observava a luta de Temari controlando os ventos para protegê-la quando flechas zumbiram acima de sua cabeça, acertando dois de seus homens em cheio. – Kuso! Tem algum Hyuuga por aqui! – continuava amaldiçoando enquanto esquadrinhava todos os lugares.

Seus homens não esperavam nenhuma represaria naquele ponto de ataque, havia escolhido propositalmente aquele local por ser completamente escondido, e sua presença, sobre o telhado junto com os arqueiros distorcia a realidade, fazendo com que fosse impossível descobrirem de onde vinham as flechas. Agora ele teria que deixar seu posto precocemente para conseguir chegar antes a princesa e as duas mulheres.

– Kuso, vocês fiquem aqui, acabem com aquele Uzumaki quero vê-lo esvaindo em sangue por nossas flechas! A princesa eu quero viva. – o olhar doentio dele mostrava que não havia necessidade dela estar completamente ilesa.

– Hai. Posso brincar com a princesa? – Kentaro um dos homens mais sádicos que Tenkai conhecia riu maliciosamente.

– Ela não vai se importar. Pode ter certeza que o noivinho dela nem vai perceber... é uma rameira de samurais. – Tenkai cuspiu as ultimas palavras sentindo raiva por saber que _sua morena_ também se entregara a um _patético samurai._

Mais flechas voaram sobre eles acertando mais três homens.

– Cuidem desses bastardos. Vou pegar nossa recompensa. – e sumiu no caos do mercado.

.

.

.

Flechas ainda cruzavam o ar quando Tenten conseguiu chegar até onde Ino estava escondida.

– Que loucura é essa? – os olhos azuis de Ino estavam muito abertos tentando entender o que acontecia. – Como vamos sair daqui? Temos que colocar você a salvo, Tenten. – Puxou a morena por um dos braços para colocar seu corpo como escudo.

– Chamei Mizura. – Tenten falou com voz estranhamente fraca. – Ele está vindo com Neji.

Tenten fixou seus olhos no caos que agora era o mercado da capital, sem de fato enxergar, e deixou seus ouvidos abertos. Sabia que Mizura e Neji estavam a caminho, agora conseguia escutar a voz dos dois, retirava força deles. Podia ouvir Shikamaru, Sasuke e Itachi em combate com um grupo de inimigos, assim como escutava o uivar do vento manipulado por Temari. Mas o som de um riso de escárnio e passos apressados fez com que ela tivesse certeza de que eles não chegariam a tempo.

– Tenkai, ele está vindo... – voltou seus olhos resolutamente a Ino. – Nós deixamos escapar alguma coisa, Ino. Ele está vindo em nossa direção e vem rápido. Dê a volta por entre essas casas e você encontrará Neji e meu irmão. Vá correndo, Ino. Agora!

– Não posso deixar você sozinha agora!

– Eu não conseguirei correr, Ino, vai rápido, vou procurar o melhor lugar para me esconder. – Tenten já puxava Ino pelo caminho que ela sabia que Mizura vinha.

– Mas...

– Não dá tempo! Vai agora! Estou armada, peguei a katana de Lee. Mizura saberá onde me encontrar!

– Tenten... – os olhos azuis de Ino marejavam enquanto ela encarava a amiga. – Fique a salvo, _nee-san_.

– Hai_... imouto_.

Não havia mais espaço para palavras, não poderiam hesitar. Olhos castanhos observaram atentamente Ino correr em direção a ajuda, enquanto seus ouvidos já rastreavam a aproximação de Tenkai. Tinha pouco tempo para encontrar um esconderijo, não iria perder nenhum segundo mais.

.

.

.

– Kuso. Tenten está sozinha. – Mizura praguejava.

– O que? – a pergunta de Neji não passou de um grunhido furioso.

– Os homens responsáveis pela segurança dela e da Yamanaka foram mortos. – Mizura falava em voz alta o que escutara.

– Todos? – Hanabi não acreditava no que ouvia.

– Hai. Tenten está em um esconderijo nas imediações do Mercado, mandou Ino-san em nossa direção...

Neji não escutava mais, por que sua esposa havia enviado Ino ao encontro deles e ficara sozinha? Era loucura. Seus olhos não lhe mostravam ao certo tudo o que ele queria ver. Não lhe mostravam Tenten. Somente via corpos de mortos e feridos, gente inocente que só havia cometido o erro de estar ali, ainda havia flechas cortando o ar, mas não via em lugar algum ela... Tenten.

– Ela não pode correr... – a voz de Mizura morreu novamente, e ele fixou seus olhos em Neji por um momento, com o rosto tomado por surpresa e temor, fazendo com que o coração de Neji perdesse uma batida, medo e impotência transbordavam

– O que? O que está acontecendo com _minha mulher_!

– _Tenkai_... – o nome foi sussurrado com raiva em um tom que fez Neji questionar o que mais Mizura havia escutado.

– Mizura... – o Otori parou rapidamente e encarou Neji com mais força do que ele já havia visto.

– Não temos tempo para isso agora, ela precisa de nós dois, Hyuuga. Vá por cima, eu cubro o restante do caminho por baixo, Hanabi-san será melhor você nos esperar por aqui.

– Não! Tenten precisa de ajuda eu sou muito bem treinada. Não sou uma menina, Mizura-sama. – os olhos claros da jovem Hyuuga eram resolutos.

– Hai. Cuidado Hanabi, isto não é um treinamento. – Neji interferiu.

– Hai, Neji-nii-san. – respondeu ela puxando sua katana.

– Estarei a um _chamado_ de distância. – Mizura tomou o braço de Neji rapidamente.

– Estarei _vendo_ vocês.

.

.

.

– Viu isso, Sasuke? – Itachi grunhiu.

– Desgraçados. Eles têm um filho da mãe que distorce o que nós vemos!

– Tenkai deve possuir essa habilidade, ele não seria tão influente no esquema das coisas se não fosse poderoso. – Shikamaru analisava cada novo ângulo da informação, enquanto Itachi e Sasuke acabavam com mais quatro inimigos. – Kuso! Ele saiu do ninho! Isso quer dizer que ele deve estar indo pessoalmente pegar Tenten e Ino!

Itachi amaldiçoou já se levantando.

– Temos que correr, se ele colocar as mãos nelas nós nunca conseguiremos segui-los! Naruto ainda está com Temari, podemos acabar com o resto daqueles homens agora.

– Vou primeiro, me dê cobertura, Itachi. – Sasuke já saltava de um telhado para outro vendo as flechas de seu irmão cruzarem o ar para atingir mais dois inimigos.

Sem esperar desembainhou sua katana e em dois golpes precisos matou o primeiro homem que posicionava o arco para atingir Shikamaru.

Confusão se instalou no pequeno espaço do telhado, onde corpos de homens já mortos pelas flechas de Itachi confundiam-se com os muitos ainda vivos que usavam os companheiros abatidos como escudo. Shikamaru camuflou-se o máximo que pode nas sombras que as nuvens projetavam, movendo-se com rapidez direcionava a lâmina de sua adaga curva diretamente à garganta de qualquer inimigo, não havia tempo para hesitar.

Ignorando qualquer corte, ele e Sasuke continuavam atacando em uma dança mortal enquanto Itachi protegia os dois com seu arco.

Sons de morte, gemidos, metal contra metal, zumbido das flechas perfurando a carne encheram o local, não importava se eram vinte, quinze, dez contra três, ali, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Itachi eram mais que guerreiros.

– Vou descer, preciso tirar Temari de lá. – Shikamaru ignorava completamente a falta do sufixo. Suas vestes exibiam rasgos e respingos de sangue enquanto terminava com mais um dos inimigos e virava-se para Sasuke. – Deixe um vivo, precisamos interrogá-los depois.

Sasuke riu sarcasticamente.

– Infelizmente eu sei disso. – o Uchiha esquivava-se rapidamente de dois oponentes que tentavam atingi-lo. – Vocês são iniciantes, quem os deixou pegar no cabo sagrado de uma katana? – ele troçava enquanto um sorriso malvado se delineava em seus lábios e seus olhos tornavam-se frios e duros como uma noite de inverno. – Vai logo Nara, nós damos conta aqui em cima. – dizendo isso deixou mais dois feridos no chão enquanto acenava distraidamente ao irmão mais velho que ainda lançava suas flechas sobre os inimigos.

Shikamaru não respondeu, somente pulou entre os telhados, buscando chegar a Temari e Naruto.

.

.

.

"_Não posso correr, nii-san... estou grávida... e Tenkai está muito próximo... ele vêm por mim..."_ – A fala sussurrada de Tenten dava voltas na mente de Mizura enquanto ele corria pelos corredores estreitos entre as casas apinhadas de pessoas que se escondiam assustadas.

"_Neji não sabe... gomen nii-san."_ – os olhos castanhos dele estreitaram-se enquanto rastreava novamente sua irmã.

– Agüente firme, imouto, estamos chegando... – sussurrou ao vento, esperando que Tenten estivesse a salvo.

.

.

.

Ino corria sem olhar para trás, sabia que se pensasse duas vezes mais ela voltaria correndo para ajudar à amiga, mas sabia que não conseguiria ser de muita ajuda a morena principalmente ainda sofrendo dos enjôos do início da gestação. Precisava encontrar Neji e Mizura o mais rápido possível e ficar a salvo.

Não se atrevia a pensar em Temari, sabia que a princesa era protegida por Naruto, e esperava que os dois conseguissem escapar, não conseguiria se imaginar em um mundo sem seu irmão.

Preocupada com seus amigos esquecera-se de olhar o caminho sinuoso que percorria, batendo de frente com um peito forte.

– Ora, ora... encontrei um tesouro. – um sorriso intimidante brilhou e Ino pode vislumbrar um dente dourado.

– Não toque em mim. – ela posicionou-se para defender-se da melhor forma possível, ignorando o kimono justo que lhe limitava os movimentos.

– Mas é uma menina arisca não, Shiro? – uma voz atrás de Ino mostrou que ela não enfrentava somente um oponente.

– É essa a loira que Tenkai-taichou comentou, não? Vamos pegar ela logo e acabar com isso. – o grandalhão de dente dourado sorriu mais uma vez.

Ino bufou de raiva, estava em desvantagem, com os nervos a flor da pele, com raiva de Gaara, irada com os homens a sua frente, frustrada consigo mesma por não poder proteger sua amiga, e cansada de toda aquela situação.

– Olha moço eu não sei quem vocês estão procurando, mas tem uma confusão grande ali atrás e nós todos precisamos sair daqui. – tentou divagar um pouco procurando uma forma mais segura de escapar deles.

– Então você é só mais uma donzela em perigo? – o branquelo que estava as suas costas perguntou sem acreditar em uma palavra dela.

Ela não respondeu, não se dignaria a gastar palavras com eles. Já relembrava o que Naruto tinha falado sobre situações em que ela estivesse em desvantagem. _"Acerte o que estiver mais próximo com toda a sua força no nariz do cara, de preferência em um golpe de baixo para cima, e o desarme rápido para conseguir se proteger com a arma dele. Não tenha dó de usar golpes sujos." _

Analisando rapidamente os dois homens surpreendeu o grandalhão com um golpe rápido e certeiro no nariz dele, desnorteando-o, derrubando rapidamente com um chute bem colocado entre as pernas dele. O branquelo xingava e ria enquanto precipitava-se na direção dela.

– Kuso, seu idiota, como foi ser nocauteado por uma mulher! – exclamou ele ao ver que Ino já desarmara seu companheiro e virava-se para ele.

– Nunca subestime uma mulher, patife. – sibilou ela entre os dentes, os cabelos loiros soltavam-se do coque e em seu belo kimono lilás já havia manchas de sangue.

– Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez. – brincou ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Estará no chão ao lado de seu amigo da próxima vez. – respondeu ela posicionando-se para o ataque.

Sem dar chance ao adversário, que não esperava que ela fosse tão hábil com a katana longa, Ino desarmou o homem, lembrando-se de todos os movimentos que seu pai lhe fizera repetir exaustivamente desde jovenzinha. Sem perceber, tinha sua katana fixada no peito do adversário. Soltou a espada com asco daquele homem e raiva de ter tido que matar para se proteger. Mas antes que pudesse correr em direção à ajuda uma sombra grande delineou-se e ela somente sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cabeça e rendeu-se forçosamente a inconsciência.

.

.

.

– Kentaro, olhe. – um homem magro e baixo cutucou o companheiro, enquanto se esgueiravam para mais próximo da princesa. O dedo ossudo e torto apontava ao samurai vestido de preto que corria rapidamente sobre os telhados e se deslocava em direção ao Mercado, tendo como alvo a dupla que protegia-se com um túnel de ar.

– Mas não é uma coisa bonita? – Kentaro ria sadicamente. – Creio que esse samurai descontrolado seja o amante da princesa... – Vamos Ruko, eu quero ver a cara de terror dele quando eu o matar e tomar para mim a princesinha dele. – esgueirou-se cuidadosamente entre as mercadorias esquecidas, aproximando-se mais ainda do local onde Temari e Naruto estavam. – Fique preparado, quero que lance sua adaga sobre o samurai quando ele chegar.

Ruko esfregou as mãos estranhamente finas e torpes enquanto sorria já pensando no sangue que cobriria a folha de metal de usa adaga, era o melhor lançador de adagas do grupo de homens de Tenkai, e gostava daquele título.

Saboreando o momento, observou atentamente a aproximação do samurai escuro que vinha se ocultando entre algumas sombras, ele era rápido, mas não tão rápido quanto Ruko.

– Mais perto, só mais um pouco... – sussurrava ele enquanto sentia o peso da adaga em sua mão esquerda.

Mais alguns passos e Ruko pode ver o samurai completamente em seu campo de visão, nenhuma sombra ocultava a face dura dele e a expressão fria de seus olhos, até que em um segundo, a adaga voou certeira e com força das mãos magras de Ruko.

– Não!

.

.

.

Neji corria contra o tempo, o vento cortava sua face esfriando ainda mais a expressão ameaçadora em seus olhos. Um zumbido insistente em seus ouvidos o deixava surdo para qualquer outro som que não fosse a batida acelerada de seu coração.

"_Já deveria ter tirado ela de lá..."_ – recriminava-se constantemente, não agüentava imaginar sua bela morena escondida em qualquer canto, impossibilitada de correr por alguma razão que lhe deixava ainda mais doente de imaginar.

Correndo sozinho, pulava rapidamente entre os telhados, esmiuçando cada local, sangue correndo alucinadamente em suas veias. Tinha as mãos em punho já pronto para tudo, menos para o que ele viu.

– _Tenten..._

.

.

.

– Naruto, o que está acontecendo lá em cima?

– A cavalaria chegou. – o loiro soltou um riso aliviado. – Sasuke e Itachi estão lá em cima. Sinto aquele doido por perto.

– Homens, nunca vou entender essa fascinação de vocês por sempre gostarem de se colocar em perigo deliberadamente. – ela riu, sentindo os braços cansarem e o suor colar os cabelos loiros de sua têmpora a cabeça. – Tudo porque vocês possuem um apêndice pendurado entre as pernas. – era bom poder brincar um pouco no meio daquele caos.

– Falta pouco Temari-sama, Shikamaru está vindo em nossa direção, logo poderemos sair do meio do campo de ataque e chegaremos mais rápido a Ino e Tenten.

A menção do nome do Nara fez com que o corpo de Temari se tencionasse, ela sabia que ele deveria estar por perto, sabia que havia deixado coisas demais para ele divagar. Mas era isso que ela esperava que ele fizesse, não?

– Homem burro, deveria ficar longe da zona de ataque! – sibilava enquanto seus olhos verdes esquadrinhavam as sombras absorvendo cada ligueiro movimento que demonstrava a presença do samurai.

Seu coração bateu descompassado ao visualizar a silhueta alta e forte dele. Suas vestes mostravam sinais de uma batalha anterior, mas os cabelos castanhos ainda estavam preços no alto da cabeça. Os olhos fixavam-se nela resolutos, nada o impediria de chegar até ela.

E foi nessa hora que um brilho metálico chamou a atenção de Temari desviando seus olhos dos dele.

– Não!

Em uma ação desesperada, esqueceu de tudo, de Naruto que gritava as suas costas, defendendo-a do ataque de um mercenário que pulou onde ela estava. Esqueceu-se das flechas que voavam cruzando o céu, dos irmãos que lutavam juntos nos telhados a poucos metros. E correu, correu com com vento, tirou todas as suas forças dele, jogando-se sobre o amado enquanto a adaga cravava-se em seu próprio ventre.

– Temari! – foi o grito dolorido dele que ela ouviu antes de sucumbir nos braços de Shikamaru.

.

.

.

– Kuso! A princesa foi ferida. – Itachi ouviu o irmão enquanto preparava mais uma flecha em seu arco.

– Já vou cuidar disso. Cubra as minhas costas. – falou soturno enquanto esquadrinhava o mercado em busca de seu alvo.

Naruto lutava bravamente contra um gigante que saira de trás de algumas caixas caídas de mercadorias, e Itachi tinha certeza que o homem que lançara a adaga ainda estaria ali por perto. Esqueceu-se do irmão que lutava com algum outro coitado as suas costas, fixou sua atenção no movimento ínfimo entre mercadorias caídas.

– Achei você, rato nojento. – sussurrou antes de deixar sua flecha sair suavemente por entre seus dedos. – não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para seu inimigo, sabia que estava morto.

Girou o corpo em um movimento silencioso e mortal, deixando o arco as suas costas enquanto tomava duas adagas de tamanho médio. Levantou-se rapidamente acertando o homem que Sasuke empurrara em sua direção. Sem perder nenhum movimento, Itachi simplesmente cravou sua adaga as costas do homem bem na altura do coração.

– Kuso, Itachi! Supunha-se que este deveria ficar vivo! – Sasuke respondeu com um brilho sádico no olhar.

– Acho que temos que pedir para o Naruto fazer isso. – Itachi limpava a adaga calmamente enquanto olhava o estrago feito por seu irmão. – Está melhorando, outoto. – riu brevemente.

– Controlamos tudo por aqui, vou trazer Sakura para cá, Temari-sama precisará dela. – falou o mais novo já virando-se em direção ao clã Uchiha.

– Hai. – Itachi suspirou, enquanto pulava em direção ao mercado. Estavam controlando tudo por enquanto, mas o custo talvez fosse muito alto.

.

.

.

Tenten encolhia-se entre algumas caixas mais resistentes, em uma posição que protegia completamente o ventre e mantinha suas pernas e braços prontos para qualquer reação. Sentia-se pesada e cansada, sabia que estava sozinha ali, esperando a aproximação de Tenkai enquanto ouvia ao longe a voz de seu irmão.

– _Agüente firme, imouto, estamos chegando_...

Mas ela sabia, eles não chegariam a tempo, Tenkai já estava ali.

– Onde você está, sua vadia de samurai? – ele gritava enquanto remexia as caixas e procurava em cada canto escuro entre as pequenas lojas do mercado. – Eu sei que você está aqui! Sinto seu cheiro, Himura! Se bem que este não é o seu nome verdadeiro não é, Otori?

Tenten sentiu um frio gelado oprimir seu coração, ele não tinha como saber quem ela realmente era, a não ser que ouvesse outro informante dentro da Casa Imperial.

– Pensa que eu não descobriria sua linhagem, puta? – ele ria sadicamente. – Eu sei quem você é, sei que carrega um bastardo na barriga, bastardo que eu vou entregar para Hyou-sama e ele vai me agradecer por lhe dar um brinquedinho tão poderoso e raro, uma criança que tem _ouvidos de morcego e olhos de águia_. E sabe o que vai acontecer depois? Ele me dará você! Hahahaha – o riso tornou-se enlouquecido quando ele removeu a proteção que escondia o corpo de Tenten.

Em um movimento mais rápido do que seu corpo permitia, ela colocou a espada que tomara de Lee apontando para a garganta de Tenkai.

– Vou matar você. – cuspiu ela com raiva e dor, pois conseguia ouvir os capangas de Tenkai as suas costas, e Mizura e Neji ainda estavam longe demais.

– Vai mesmo? Você consegue escutá-los não é, Otori? Você sabe que não tem saída. – os olhos verdes dele brilhavam em loucura enquanto mordia os lábios com lascívia. – Se me matar agora, meu caro companheiro Hideo meterá a adaga dele no meio desse bastardo que cresce na sua barriga. Lógico que ele já tem a autorização para aproveitar de seus restos se eu estiver morto.

Ela conseguia ouvir dez homens por perto, todos eles armados e cercando-a.

– O que quer comigo, Tenkai? – precisava ganhar tempo...

– "_Fique viva Tenten, não importa o que acontecer, fique viva! Irei te buscar onde for preciso." _– ela quase chorou quando ouviu a promessa de seu irmão, nunca deixaria aqueles homens matarem seu bebê, agüentaria tudo, se entregaria para salvá-lo, mas precisava esperar mais um pouco, precisava vê-_lo_.

– E ainda pergunta? Creio que não é tão burra quanto quer se fazer, Otori. – respondeu ele forçando a katana em seu pescoço, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer, para em um movimento rápido desarmá-la e mandá-la ao chão com um soco em sua face. – Realmente acredita que não sei que era uma espiã? Você e aquela loira gostosa? Vou brincar muito quando colocar as minhas mãos nela também.

"_Ino... esteja bem... onegai..." _

– Tenkai-taichou, eles estão chegando.

– Hora de irmos, puta. – puxou-a para cima pelos cabelos colocando-a como escudo a frente de seu corpo, com uma adaga pressionada a pele delicada da garganta dela.

O vento jogou os cabelos de Tenten sobre seu rosto enquanto ela tentava livrar-se do aperto de Tenkai, e foi quando seus olhos encontraram os dele. Sem ar, Tenten focou suas forças em mater-se de pé, enquanto via a imagem amada do marido.

Os olhos claros estavam límpidos e em choque, o corpo alto e forte de Neji estava tenso e ela podia sentir toda raiva e fúria que dele emanava. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos a nuca dele, e o vento brincava com os fios lisos.

– Neji... – o nome dele saiu em um sussurro dolorido.

– Não dê mais nem um passo, samurai. Ou ela e o bastardo dela morrerão. – Para Tenten as palavras de Tenkai não faziam sentido, ela não sentia nada, não escutava nada, além do som das batidas do coração _dele, _Neji.

– Solte a mulher, traidor, e terei piedade de você. – a voz profunda dele estava calma e fria, negando as emoções que degladiavam em seu interior.

Tenkai riu sadicamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e ele comprimia a adaga com mais força ao pescoço feminino fazendo um filete de sangue manchar novamente a pele delicada.

Neji sentiu o corpo todo se rebelar contra aquele homem que ousava machucar sua mulher. Sua mente corria alucinada tentando pensar em todas as formas seguras de tirar Tenten e seu filho dos braços de Tenkai.

"_Minha mulher e meu filho... filho... ela está esperando um filho meu..."_ – aquelas palavras vagavam por sua mente, se repetindo e repetindo enquanto seus olhos não se afastavam dos olhos castanhos dela.

– Ora, ora, chegou o resgate? – troçou Tenkai rindo juntamente com seus homens enquanto Mizura e Hanabi posicionavam-se ao lado de Neji. – Que interessante, queria mesmo saber como a princesa Otori foi jogada em meu braços. Mas agora com o querido irmão aqui presente e, é lógico o Hyuuga mais poderoso do clã eu entendo que este bastardo é mais valioso que eu havia pensado. – ele alisava o ventre dela com as mãos espalmadas enquanto lambia o pescoço de Tenten que tentava controlar o nojo que sentia.

– Solte ela, Tenkai. – a voz de Mizura era um misto de ódio frio e raiva quente. Mostrava a todos o descontrole sobre suas emoções.

– Mas olhe a hora, estou atrasado. – Tenkai olhou deliberadamente para o céu vendo a curva que o Sol descrevia. Somente depois de um suspiro dramático voltou seus olhos para Neji. – Creio que terei que deixá-los com meus caros camaradas. Divirtam-se. – riu sem humor antes de começar a dar passos para trás, sem tirar seus olhos verdes dos cinzentos de Neji.

– Não! – Hanabi gritou o que Neji e Mizura não conseguiram exprimir.

Só Neji viu a lágrima silenciosa que escorreu dolorida dos olhos castanhos de Tenten antes que Tenkai se misturasse entre as pessoas sumindo sob seus olhos. E somente Mizura ouviu o sussurro que saiu dos lábios machucados...

"_Cuidado na Casa Imperial, ainda existe alguém..."_

.

.

.

Naruto assistiu impotente a tragetória da adaga que cravou-se no ventre de Temari, antes ver uma sombra movimentando-se ameaçadoramente sobre ele. Por puro reflexo elevou sua espada para proteger-se do golpe que vinha as suas costas.

Metal se chocou em um som frio enquanto os olhos azuis encontravam-se com negros desumanos. Seu oponente era um homem alto e forte, cheio de tatuagens nos braços. Segurava uma espada curva e atacava com loucura, estava adorando cada embate.

Naruto não conseguia virar-se para ver o estado da princesa, sabia que ela havia sido atingida, mas não poderia desconcentrar-se agora, Shikamaru cuidaria dela melhor do que ninguém.

– Kuso... – grunhia ele enquanto trocava golpes com o oponente, sem conseguir um ataque eficaz. – _"ele é grande e forte, mas não é tão rápido, preciso distraí-lo"_ – pensava enquanto analisava o padrão dos movimentos de seu oponente.

– Quem é você, patife? – rugiu ele, escutando o riso estrondoso de Kentaro como resposta.

– Sou o homem que vai matá-lo tão rapidamente quanto se pisa em um inseto. – seus olhos negros brilharam cheios de malícia. – E vou tomar suas mulheres como meus brinquedos especiais.

– Sinto lhe informar, mas existem insetos bem resistentes... – Naruto contava os movimentos dele preparando-se para um golpe mais forte. Girou sua katana e com um movimento rápido deu um impulso e pulou com a katana pronta para atingir o peito dele, mas vendo que Kentaro defenderia rapidamente mudou o curso do golpe atingindo profundamente a coxa esquerda de seu oponente.

– Bastardo! – Kentaro gritou quando a lâmina extremamente fria e afiada cortava sua carne. Caiu sobre o chão imundo e coxeava procurando se colocar de pé.

– Talvez, quem sabe... – os olhos azuis de Naruto estavam gelados e focados em seu oponente quando ouviu a aproximação de uma pessoa.

– Deixe ele vivo, Naruto, infelizmente precisamos de alguém para abrir a boca. – Itachi mantinha o semblante estóico porém seus olhos brilhavam demonstrando uma satisfação pura ao ver que seus inimigos estavam, ao menos momentaneamente, no chão.

– Não vão conseguir nada de mim! Seus bastardos desgraçados! Hyou-sama irá acabar com vocês e eu estarei de camarote vendo como ele vai tomar suas mulheres como putas particulares. – Kentaro rugia tentando levantar-se.

– É todo seu, Itachi. – Naruto agachou-se e tomou a espada de Kentaro, ignorando qualquer réplica do homem vencido, deu um soco forte no lado do rosto e assistiu o homem cair inconsciente. – Não estava aguentando mais esse choramingo.

– Agradeço por poupar meus ouvidos. – Itachi agachou-se e rasgando uma parte das vestes do prisioneiro fez um torniquete sobre a ferida que sangrava. – Vamos levar esse rato de esgoto para a cela que temos no clã Uchiha, lá Chikara ou Yuuki poderão dar um jeito para que ele não morra pela perda de sangue. Depois, seu pai poderá arrancar dele o que precisamos saber.

– Onde está Shikamaru e Temari-sama? – Naruto perguntou analisando o caos formado ao redor deles.

– Sasuke os levou para o clã, Sakura saberá cuidar da princesa. – Os olhos de Itachi estavam mais negros e profundos com pesar. – Precisamos levar esse traste para o clã antes de nós procurarmos Ino-san e Tenten-san.

– Hai. – a voz de Naruto vacilou. – Sei. Mizura e Neji estavam se dirigindo àquela direção.

– Vamos, Naruto, o quanto antes voltarmos melhor.

Naruto ainda esquadrinhou mais uma vez o local do confronto antes de dar as costas e virar-se para ajudar Itachi.

"_Imouto... esteja a salvo..."_

.

.

.

Antes que Mizura pudesse prever, os homens que progetiam Tenkai caíram sobre eles em uma massa desorganizada de gritos e sons de metal se chocando contra metal.

Forçou sua mente a não pensar no bastardo que tinha sua irmã cativa. Tenten saberia manter-se viva. Tinha que ter certeza disso, ela não se entregaria.

Deixou a luta permear seu corpo, sentindo a katana vibrar em suas mãos, os sons eram claros e perfeitos a seus ouvidos, conseguia escutar perfeitamente Neji lutando contra vários oponentes ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu, seu cunhado era realmente um samurai muito habil com a espada, e com a fúria que bulia em seu sangue, ninguém sobreviveria a ele.

Hanabi lutava com destreza e rapidez, era uma menina miúda de aparência delicada, como todas as Hyuugas, porém manejava a katana com simplicidade e precisão. Já havia colocado dois oponentes aos seus pés sem tremer pelo sangue e morte que espalhava.

Quanto a ele. Sorria friamente a qualquer homem que entrasse em seu campo de visão. Assim como Neji, não hesitava em destruir cada um que participara no golpe daquela tarde.

Passos ecoaram as suas costas enquanto ele acabava de puxar sua katana do corpo sem vida de seu oponente. Agachou-se rapidamente e girou o corpo com um movimento contínuo, a espada firme em suas mãos. Sem nenhum movimento desperdiçado, eliminou outro oponente com um golpe limpo no ventre dele.

Levantou-se, já preparado para o próximos próximos oponentes que chegavam em duplas, mas cada vez mais hesitantes.

– Creio que já não querem provar de minha espada? Pois ela ainda não saciou sua sede de sangue. – os olhos castanhos brilhavam com malícia.

Deixando a espada embainhada, Mizura golpeou os adeversários com movimentos limpos do estilo de luta Otori, usando uma adaga pequena para encerrar a vida deles depois de ter nocauteado os dois adversários.

Porém não percebeu o homem que escondia-se entre caixas e escombros. O som chegou tarde aos seus ouvidos que zumbiam pela adrenalina, pode somente desviar de lado evitando um golpe fatal.

– Kuso, Ayume vai querer meu couro por manchar este kimono. – resmungava entre os dentes enquanto tirava a adaga de seu ombro. – Seu miserável... – sussurrou com voz gélida, sem elevar os olhos do ferimento, deixando-se exposto, queria o homem mais confiante, queria vê-lo fora de seu esconderijo. – Achei você, bastardo.

Com um movimento rápido e preciso, a mesma adaga, manchada com seu sangue, fixou-se no peito do homem, que surpreso não emitiu nenhum som enquanto caia morto ao chão.

.

.

.

Neji estava cercado, cinco samurais armados com suas katanas apontadas para ele, mantinham o Hyuuga preso em um círculo sem chance de escapatória.

Preguejava mentalmente por ter deixado sua espada em casa, mas teria que lutar de qualquer forma se quisesse chegar até Tenten.

Fixou seus olhos nos oponentes avaliando friamente cada movimento deles. Eliminou qualquer outro pensamento de sua mente, Mizura e Hanabi lutando ao seu lado, Naruto e Temari do outro lado do mercado, tudo. A sua frente só existia Tenten e aqueles homens que se interpunham entre eles.

Baixou seus braços em posição de descanso, fez um leve giro com a perna esquerda. Não entraria em posição de ataque Hyuuga, estava vestido como civil e mesmo que seus traços o denunciassem, lutaria a arte do kendô como qualquer samurai. Só tinha que desarmar um dos cinco que o cercavam.

Com um movimento rápido atacou o homem a sua esquerda, segurando firmemente as mãos dele, podendo manejar sua katana. Girou usando o corpo e a espada do homem para se proteger e atacar os próximos oponentes.

Com um chute alto na face do homem, levou um dos oponentes ao chão, ainda segurando o primeiro. Com sua visão privilegiada, viu o exato momento que um terceiro vinha atacá-lo com outro golpe da arma branca. Jogou-se ao chão levando o primeiro homem consigo, esquivando-se perfeitamente do golpe da arma.

Um quarto homem, que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo correu com raiva para acertá-lo ainda no chão. Usou a katana que tirara do primeiro para defender-se e logo ajoelhou-se vendo um ataque conjuto de quatro daqueles homens.

Girando perfeitamente a katana rasgou o abdômem do primeiro, mais uma esquiva e outro giro e um golpe no baixo abdômem e pernas de outro, terminando a sequência com um golpe perfeito no peito e ombro do próximo, só faltavam dois.

Elevou o tronco esquivou girando o corpo rapidamente, de um golpe vindo de seu lado esquerdo, que só conseguiu cortar alguns fios de seu longo cabelo, já estava perdendo a paciência. E assim que olhou para seu adversário seus olhos estavam frios, com sede do sangue de quem havia levado sua esposa. Sem pestanejar e mais rápido que seu oponente conseguiria ver, golpeou perfeitamente seu peito. Vendo o homem cair lentamente ao chão, não sabendo nem de onde Neji havia saído.

Respirava fundo, ofegante mais pela raiva do que pelo cançasso. E ainda havia mais um, um quinto covarde que não se envolvera na luta anterior, e que observava tudo atentamente, esperando o momento em que ele baixasse sua guarda para atacá-lo pelas costas.

"_Maldito covarde sem honra..."_ pensava o Hyuuga, já se preparando para o ataque. Segurando duas espadas, esperou calmamente o ataque em suas costas. Quando ouviu o zumbido da espada cortando o ar para atacá-lo girou rapidamente, desarmando completamente seu adversário, e com um chute alto no rosto dele o deixou de joelhos. Estava pronto para cortar-lhe a cabeça quando viu um sorriso sádico brilhando nos lábidos daquele covarde.

– O Império está acabado, vocês todos vão cair, e meu senhor vai gostar muito de ter uma Otori e uma Yamanaka como rameiras.

O sangue de Neji ferveu. Ainda vendo o sorriso no rosto daquele desgraçado, cortou-lhe o pescoço. Tendo só um pensamento em mente, precisava chegar até ela, precisava resgatar sua esposa.

.

.

.

– Mas não é que nosso querido conselheiro conseguiu fazer um trabalho digno? – a voz de Tenkai estava carregada de zombaria enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente. – Conseguiu ao final pegar um belo pacote.

– Vejo que você também conseguiu sua parte nessa barganha. – apontou olhando o corpo de Tenten que pendia inconsciente nos braços de Tenkai.

Danzou tinha conseguido capturar a loira em um golpe de sorte, ela estava completamente desconcentrada por ter conseguido se livrar de dois dos mercenários de Tenkai. Logicamente ele, como um mero conselheiro, não se arriscaria em uma luta contra uma samurai como ela. Não considerava covarde de sua parte tê-la golpeado pelas costas, afinal, ele não tinha o treinamento que ela tinha. Sorria para si mesmo, orgulhoso de seu feito.

– Creio que Hyou-sama me agradecerá por ter conseguido essa preciosidade.

Os olhos de Tenkai brilharam maliciosos.

– Creio que ele saberá lhe dar sua parte merecida. – falou ele misteriosamente antes de colocar Tenten e Ino no fundo de uma carroça de carga e escondê-las com mantas e palha. – Vamos Danzou, Hyou-sama nos aguarda.

.

.

.

Os mortos espalhavam-se pelo chão quando Mizura, Neji e Hanabi se olharam.

– Precisa de cuidados médicos, Mizura-sama. – Hanabi já rasgava uma parte de seu kimono para comprimir a ferida dele.

– Algum sinal deles? – Mizura perguntou encarando Neji.

– Não. – aquelas palavras amargaram nos lábios dele. – O desgraçado distorce o que vemos. Consegue rastrear a Tenten de alguma forma?

– Perdi qualquer sinal de minha irmã durante a luta. Kuso... – grunhiu ele quando Hanabi comprimiu com força a faixa no ombro machucado.

– Gomenassai, Mizura-sama. – ela respondeu polidamente enquanto virava-se para o primo. – Vou voltar para o clã, niisan. Informarei chichiue sobre o confronto.

– Hai, Hanabi. – ele viu o medo e dor nos olhos claros da prima, ela era tão nova e já manchara-se com sangue.

Depois de fitar novamente o local onde vira Tenten indefesa nos braços de Tenkai virou-se para Mizura.

– Tentarei rastrear Tenten novamente, precisamos encontrar a Yamanaka.

– Não perca seu tempo, Hyuuga. Eles escaparam pelo portão oeste. – Itachi falava ao mesmo momento em que chegava ao local.

– Como sabe disso, Itachi-san? – Mizura deixava a raiva permear sua voz normalmente calma.

– Mandei alguns homens de confiança conferirem os portões da cidade, e todos os guardas do portão oeste estão mortos. Infelizmente chegamos tarde.

– Kuso! Ela está grávida! Gaara deveria ter mandado ela para casa! Deveria estar a salvo... – A exclamação dolorida de Neji trouxe os olhos de Itachi e Mizura a ele.

– Onde está minha irmã? – Naruto chegou correndo. – Cadê a Ino? – ele olhava aflito todos os lugares.

– Não sei, Naruto-san. – Mizura começou. – Quando estavamos vindo em direção a Tenten, ela nos informou que havia ficado para trás e que enviara Ino-san em nossa direção. Porém não a encontramos.

Um silêncio esmagador caiu entre os quatro homens. Até que Itachi tomou a palavra.

– Precisamos de um conselho de guerra. Temari-sama está gravemente ferida, Shikamaru a levou para minha casa, onde Sakura está cuidado pessoalmente dela. Ino e Tenten foram capturadas. Tenho certeza que manterão as duas vivas, principalmente pela herança de sangue que elas possuem. O bebê que Tenten espera pode ser um alvo. – ele fez uma pausa e encarou os olhos gélidos e cruéis de Neji. Itachi tinha certeza que aquele homem cruelmente mataria a todos que tocassem em sua esposa, pois ele faria exatamente a mesma coisa. – Naruto conseguiu poupar um mercenário de Tenkai, precisamos de Inochi-sama para desvendar a mente dele.

– E quanto ao Imperador? Precisamos informá-lo. – Naruto cogitou.

– Ainda não, antes de sumir sob meus olhos, Tenten falou para termos cuidado na Casa Imperial, _"ainda existe alguém lá"_. Foram as palavras dela. – Mizura franzia o cenho ao lembrar dessa frase. – Creio que ela não se referia a Danzou.

– Baki... – Itachi grunhiu o nome dele. – Precisamos saber onde este bastardo está, e precisamos disso agora.

– Preciso informar Gaara sobre o ataque. – Naruto agia de modo automático.

– Vá para casa, Naruto, converse com Inochi-sama, isso é mais importante. De qualquer forma a notícia já deve ter chegado a Gaara.

– Hai.

– Vamos acabar com aqueles bastardos mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Neji falava com voz calma e tranquila o que o tornava ainda mais perigoso. – Você terá o sangue deles também, Uzumaki. Porém Itachi está certo. Precisamos do conselho de guerra.

– Iremos todos ao clã Uchiha, Itachi. – Mizura encerrou a questão.

.

.

.

Nuvens escuras, gritos, sons metálicos, sangue, muito sangue. Os movimentos foram rápidos e imprecisos. Imagens cortadas pela angústia, medo, descrença. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Não poderia ter acontecido. Não passava de um sonho muito ruim.

Mas o sangue de Lee, vermelho vivo, ainda fresco, que manchava grande parte do kimono verde simples de Tenten era prova que o pesadelo era real.

As horas passaram rapidamente, ou seriam somente minutos?

Ino e Tenten pendiam como bonecas de pano vazias em uma carroça simples, amarradas rudemente, desde o rapto em pleno mercado aberto. Feridas, entregaram-se a inconsciência sem menor alternativa.

Tenkai sabia que seu movimento havia sido arriscado, mas, não poderia perder a oportunidade de colocar suas mãos na morena. _"Maldita! Entregou-se ao Hyuuga!"_ praguejava interiormente, enquanto observava as formas arredondadas e voluptuosas do belo corpo que cobiçava. Sabia que o bebê que ela gerava seria poderoso, e se Hyou-sama queria aquele bebê, ele lhe daria, desde que pudesse ficar com a mãe dele como seu brinquedinho particular.

Esticou o pescoço e afastou seu olhar para observar Danzou, o idiota era covarde demais para Tenkai. Mas tinha sua utilidade, e logo seu mestre se livraria daquele peso morto. Aprumou-se na sela de sua montaria.

– Vamos logo, Danzou, já estamos chegando ao ponto de encontro. – avisou.

– Onde estão os homens de Hyou-sama?

– Invisíveis para você. – riu sardonicamente. – Mas estão bem visíveis para quem se atrever a ser estúpido.

Danzou não atreveu-se a responder, nem elevou o olhar, ainda estava com seus olhos fixos nas duas mulheres que eles levavam na pequena carroça. Não conseguia entender como saíram tão rapidamente da Capital, sabia que haviam tido cobertura dos homens de Tenkai, mas a habilidade de Tenkai foi o que os tirou da capital sem que a guarda Imperial os seguisse. Ele era um poderoso "refletor". Ele conseguira camuflar sua fuga com duas mulheres como bagagem. Duas belas mulheres, pensava ele. Sabia da cobiça de Tenkai pela Otori. E ele seria hipócrita se não admitisse que as duas mulheres eram atraentes. Mas aos olhos dele a bela Yamanaka era uma flor rara. A qual ele não ficaria sem tocar.

.

.

.

O chão frio e úmido foi a primeira coisa que Tenten sentiu ao sentir-se no limiar entre a consciência. Suas mãos estavam amarradas as costas, a corda de sisal cortava a pele delicada dos punhos. Forçando-se para respirar mais tranquilamente, ela forçou sua mente a clarear.

"_Neji". _

Olhos nublados em terror e fúria foi a primeira imagem que lhe veio a mente. Trazendo um peso angustiante e logo a preocupação por seu bebê. Ainda de olhos fechados concentrou-se em seu corpo, sentindo com alívio os movimentos suaves da vida que crescia em seu corpo.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de alívio e medo. O misto de sentimentos contraditórios era tão grande que Tenten quase cedeu as lágrimas.

"_Estamos vivos."_ – repetia para si mesma como um mantra, e tentava pensar que isso seria o suficiente.

Preparando-se para enfrentar seu captor, abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com uma massa de cabelos loiros, encolhida muito perto dela.

– Ino. – sussurrou com medo, não havia visto ela ser levada também. Esticou seu braço com temor, ela não poderia estar morta, não Ino. – Ino. – chamou mais forte.

Um suspiro de dor foi a resposta da loira, que moveu-se lentamente, levando as mãos a nuca. Lentamente ela virou-se para encarar Tenten.

– Estão bem? – o sussurro de Ino trouxe alívio para os ouvidos de Tenten.

– Hai. – vacilou – só não sei até quando.

.

.

.

Papos amalucados entre mycah e Naia

**mycah... diz:**

OBRIGADA! ^^

vou ver agora... e eu adoro as suas idéias... XD

**naia diz:**

xD

Huhauahauhauahuahauha

Totalmente betadoooo

**mycah... diz:**

pq colocou algum comentário no final?****

o comentário da minha fadinha verde...

kkk

*tomando banho*

**naia diz:**

Não, não coloquei não .kk.

**mycah... diz**:

to limpinha agora...

kkk

quer fazer algum comentário especial sobre o caps?

como vc amou o Tenkai?

pergunta besta de sempre... vc gostou do caps?

**naia diz:**

*pisca*

Amei *pisca*

**mycah... diz:**

é? eu gostei da lutinha do Mizura...

e do Narutenho tbm...

**naia diz:**

Cara

**mycah... diz:**

lâmina geladinha dele... *sugestão sua...*

XD

**naia diz:**

AMEI O NARUTO

*aa*

De verdade

Amei o Naruto!

**mycah... diz:**

sério?

tadinho... ficou tão malz...

ficou lindo né?

kkk

**naia diz:**

Perfeito

Tô louca pra ver a reação do Gaara!

Como me termina o capítulo sem a reação do Gaara? -:

**mycah... diz:**

e o soco que ele deu na cara do Kentaro...

**naia diz:**

Tá afim de me matar né? -:

**mycah... diz:**

para deixar o povo curioso...

kkk

**naia diz:**

E EU TAMBÉM!

**mycah... diz:**

vc já sabe qual será a reação dele...

kkk

**naia diz:**

Deixa o povo e eu!

.kk.

Você é muito má comigo!

Muito

**mycah... diz:**

e vc comigo!

kkk

**naia diz:**

Agora fudeu

Onde fui má contigo? -:

.kk.

**mycah... diz:**

MATOU O MEU MARIDO!1

**naia diz:**

-'

**mycah... diz:**

TOT

**naia diz:**

Pra começo de história

Tu se apaixonou por ele mesmo sabendo que ele já era um morto!

Não enganei ninguém!

Então nem me fala que sou má u.u

**mycah... diz:**

mesmo assim vc MATOU ELE!

**naia diz:**

Você já sabia que ele era morto

ELE COMEÇA A HISTÓRIA MORTO!

MORTINHO

Isso fica explícito já no segundo capítulo!

**mycah... diz:**

como vc me diz que não é má se vc me ensinou a ser malvadona?

kkkkkkk

**naia diz:**

Você que é masoquista por se apaixonar por um morto u.u

OLHA AÍ!

É O QUE DÁ

TER UM PUPILO!

Nossa tenho dois pupilos

**mycah... diz:**

kkkkkkkkk

**naia diz:**

Que são meu orgulho

Um amigo meu

Tinha uma mente muito inocente

Depois que começou a andar comigo

**mycah... diz:**

sério?****

**naia diz:**

A mente dele ficou toda poluída *pisca*

E você

**mycah... diz:**

nunca pensaria isso de vc! =P

**naia diz:**

Minha pupila

**mycah... diz:**

kkkkkkkkk

**naia diz:**

Meu orgulho

QUE MENTIRA

*aa*

**mycah... diz:**

kkkkkkkkkkkk

mas aí vc quer deixar algum recadinho no final?

**naia diz:**

Hm ¬¬'

Não u.u

Estou de mal com você demal

**mycah... diz:**

pq?

**naia diz:**

Me termina o capítulo sem a reação do Gaara!

ISSO NÃO SE FAZ COM A MINHA PESSOA!

**mycah... diz:**

vc quer mesmo que eu coloque a reação do Gaara nesse?

eu fiquei tão feliz com esse final!

kkk

**naia diz:**

Claro que não quero

Só estou mostrando minha indignação como leitora

Como escritora é óbvio que não quero

**mycah... diz:**

putz eu mesma ainda não pensei em como vou escrever a reação dele...

**naia diz:**

E pode mostrar essa minha indignação!

**mycah... diz**:

kkk

**naia diz:**

Coloque assim -

Nota da Naia: ela não deixar nota nenhuma, pois está indignada comigo por não ter mostrado a reação do Gaara neste capítulo!

**mycah... diz**:

(to quase colando esse papo todo no final)

kkk

**naia diz:**

Pois é, vou me juntar com as outras leitoras pra te jogar pedras devilz

**mycah... diz:**

CREDO! *faz bico*

achei que o Mestre sempre defende seus pupilos!

**naia diz:**

*lixando unha*

Nem sempre devilz

**mycah... diz:**

e aí... resumo sua nota a somente o comentário resumido aí em cima?

**naia diz:**

Pode colocar tudo se quiser

É melhor ainda!

**mycah... diz:**

ou colo toda esse papo cômico que estamos tendo...

kkk

ok...

**naia diz:**

Assim as leitoras se sentem mais próximas .kk.

**mycah... diz:**

já to copiando...

ah! manda beijo para elas!

kkk

aí eu colo e posto!

NAIARA!

MANDA BEIJO PARA ELAS!

kkk

**naia diz:**

AH

Jesus amado!

Me senti como se tivesse apontado uma arma pra mim agora =O

**mycah... diz:**

kkk

e tem! devilz

**naia diz:**

Ok ô.ô

JESUS AMADO!

Beijo para todas! E se sintam livres para apedrejar essa minha pupila!

Sabe ¬¬'

**mycah... diz:**

(isso é oq dá querer jogar pedras em mim...lixa*)

**naia diz:**

Não vou dizer isso

Depois que elas lerem os capítulos mais pra frente

É a minha cabeça que vai tá na oferta!

**mycah... diz:**

kkk

ok...

vou postar agora...

ok?

**naia diz:**

Oka

.

.

.

Gente... espero que vcs tenham gostado!

O próximo caps será do mesmo estilo... quero deixar claro que eu NÃO TENHO PREVISÃO PARA A DATA DO PRÓXIMO POST! Ok? Claro? Transparente?

só posso dizer que A FIC NÃO SERÁ ABANDONADA! Certinho?

Posso demorar para postar... mas sempre atualizarei!

se não a Naiara me mata! =X

beijinhos para todos!

mycah e Naia


	18. Gomon

**Nota**: depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, voltei com mais um caps para vocês!

.

* * *

_**Gōmon**_

* * *

.

.

Enquanto corria o mais rápido possível em direção ao clã Uchiha, Shikamaru embalava cuidadosamente o corpo ferido de Temari. Sasuke, por sua vez, já havia ido à frente para alertar sua esposa. Ainda assim, apesar do Nara saber o quão habilidosa era a esposa do Uchiha, tentava tranqüilizar-se. Não pensava em mais nada além da mulher em seus braços.

"_Não pode morrer, Kami-sama não a deixe morrer..."_ – pedia incansavelmente. Não era o mais crente dos homens, mas faria qualquer coisa para ver os olhos dela se abrirem novamente.

– Não se atreva a me deixar, Temari. – sussurrou rouco aos ouvidos dela, antes de entrar na casa de Sasuke.

– Por aqui, Nara. Sakura está à espera. – encaminhou Shikamaru por corredores que lhe pareciam infinitos e vazios, não via nada, até que chegou a um aposento claro, simples, com um futon no centro dele e uma lareira já acesa.

Com cuidado reverente colocou Temari sobre o futon e sentou-se a cabeceira sem separar suas mãos das dela.

– Shikamaru-san, creio que seria melhor se esperasse lá fora. – Sakura tocou seu braço com suavidade.

– Não vou deixá-la. – ele respondeu rouco, enquanto observava Yuuki soltar delicadamente o obi que prendiam as vestes de Temari. – Não se preocupe comigo, Sakura-san, só a traga de volta para mim.

Sakura somente meneou a cabeça em confirmação antes de focar-se somente no cuidado de Temari.

Com mãos delicadas e cuidadosas a rosada abriu o kimono manchado de sangue e afastou as vestes dela para poder analisar a extensão do ferimento.

A adaga havia atingido o baixo ventre da princesa, a ferida era limpa e sem sinais de envenenamento pela lâmina. Mas a quantidade de sangue perdido, a profundidade e o local do ferimento eram preocupantes.

"_Kami-sama! Preciso agir rápido, terei que usar a técnica de hahaue"__._ –os olhos verdes de Sakura analisavam tudo enquanto limpava a ferida.

– Chikara, precisarei do material especial para suturar o ferimento. – falava sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo. – Yuuki prepare a minha adaga fina de prata, vou precisar dela o mais incandescente possível. – aquela técnica era extremamente dolorida, mas seria a única coisa que salvaria Temari de uma morte por hemorragia. – Rápido! Não vou conseguir mantê-la estável por muito tempo. – falou sem preocupar-se com a presença de Shikamaru, ele precisava estar consciente sobre a gravidade da ferida.

Com o canto dos olhos viu o movimento das duas irmãs enquanto ela continuava pressionando a ferida para evitar maior perda de sangue.

– Está quase pronto, Sakura. – Yuuki avisou ainda mantendo a adaga sobre o calor do fogo.

– Mantenha-se preparada, Chikara, assim que eu cauterizar o ferimento interno, precisarei dos seus emplastos de ervas prontos.

– Está tudo pronto, Sakura. – a voz calma de Chikara trouxe segurança a todos.

– Hai, Shikamaru. – Sakura fixou-se no único homem ali presente. – O ferimento é grave, foi profundo e atingiu seu útero. A hemorragia é grande e eu preciso fechar o ferimento para evitar a morte de Temari. Mas só conseguirei fazer isso cauterizando de dentro para fora. Vou ter que queimar a parede do órgão. – ela respirou profundamente. – Existe uma grande chance de Temari não conseguir engravidar depois disso. – os olhos de Shikamaru vacilaram somente por um instante.

– Se isso é necessário para que ela viva, faça. – sua voz era grave, ligeiramente embargada pela dor, mas confiante.

– Farei. – os olhos de Sakura eram límpidos e confiantes. – Mesmo desacordada ela sentirá dor, preciso que você a mantenha firme e completamente parada.

Shikamaru posicionou-se segurando firmemente o corpo desacordado de Temari, enquanto Yuuki colocava uma tira de couro entre os dentes dela e após estender a adaga para Sakura ajudou a manter Temari parada.

– Preparem-se.

Sakura sussurrou enquanto posicionava a ponta incandescente da adaga sobre a ferida. Com cuidado meticuloso para não machucar ainda mais a princesa, fechou o corte profundo estancando o sangramento, enquanto Shikamaru, Yuuki e Chikara lutavam para manter Temari parada. Gemidos de dor e ofegos doloridos escapavam entre os dentes enquanto lágrimas involuntárias escorriam pelos olhos fechados.

– Vai passar, já vai passar. – era a voz de Shikamaru que cortava a tensão acalmando a mulher amada. – Já vai passar, estamos cuidando de você, seja forte, Temari. Só mais um pouco...

Com alívio Sakura respirou fundo enquanto afastava a adaga e preparava-se para suturar a ferida externa.

– O pior já passou, podem soltá-la.

Com o mesmo cuidado que havia trabalhado antes, Sakura começou a fechar a ferida com pontos pequenos e precisos.

– Ela é toda sua, Chikara. – Sakura afastou-se para que a morena pudesse colocar o emplasto de sálvia que impediria qualquer infecção.

As três mulheres trabalhavam em silêncio agora, limpando o ambiente. Chikara juntando o kimono arruinado de Temari, os panos manchados de sangue utilizados para serem jogados fora, Sakura recolhendo os instrumentos utilizados para serem limpos e Yuuki cobrindo o corpo ferido com mantas e reavivando o fogo. Mas nada disso importava mais para Shikamaru.

Ele observava a face de Temari procurando qualquer sinal de desconforto, ou qualquer amostra que indicasse sofrimento. Mas ele somente via a pele pálida os olhos fechados e os lábios feridos. Como um filme, ele reviu exatamente o momento em que ela correu em sua direção recebendo a adaga que seria para ele.

– Problemática... – ele sussurrou com a voz embargada, e a angústia que sentiu antes transbordou, sua garganta arranhou, seus olhos embaçavam. Sem se importar com ninguém escondeu seu rosto entre os cabelos dela e chorou.

.

.

.

Neji olhava o dojo Uchiha com olhos mortos, não via a movimentação apressada dentro do clã, não escutava a conversa entre Inochi e Naruto sobre o interrogatório do homem que eles haviam trazido. Meramente estava ali, sentado, ao lado de Itachi e Sasuke, esperando Mizura voltar com Takeshiro-sama, seu pai e seu tio chegarem. Mas não mensurava o tempo da espera, não sabia exatamente porque esperava, seu corpo bulia de antecipação, sua mente voava longe e seu coração só sabia sangrar.

Ainda via Tenten presa entre os braços de Tenkai, o sangue ainda escorria pelo pescoço delicado, os olhos dela nunca pareceram mais belos, mais profundos. Mas nada o impactou mais do que ver sua bela esposa grávida.

"_...__ Um filho... ela está esperando uma criança... um filho nosso..." _

Seu coração se contraiu de medo e terror ao imaginar o que Tenten poderia estar sofrendo nas mãos de homens como Tenkai. Sua mente sabia que deveria esperar, descobrir informações, traçar um plano perfeito e só então ir a busca dela. Mas seu coração gritava de desespero, suas mãos clamavam pelo sangue de Tenkai. Aquele verme pagaria, e seria sua katana que sentiria o gosto de seu sangue pérfido.

Forçava seu corpo e mente a acalmarem quando viu Mizura chegando acompanhado de Takeshiro-sama, Hiashi-sama e seu pai.

Os quatro homens caminharam em direção a ele, Mizura nada falou, seus olhos eram tão duros e frios que Neji sabia ver nos castanhos dele o reflexo de seus próprios olhos. Takeshiro que quase nunca se ausentava dos domínios do clã Otori – cuidando e treinando pessoalmente seus poucos homens – aproximou-se silencioso de Neji. E somente ali o Hyuuga pode ver toda áurea de poder que aquele homem emanava. Tão alto quanto o filho, estava completamente pronto para batalha, seus olhos eram duros, mas quentes e ao aproximar-se de Neji estendeu-lhe um invólucro de vinte centímetros.

– Esta é a adaga preferida de Tenten. Minha esposa lhe deu de presente aos quinze anos. Será firme em suas mãos, musuko. – Takeshiro encarou os olhos frios de Neji antes de frisar. – Ela estará a salvo e manterá seu filho a salvo.

Neji não falou nada, não conseguiria, somente tomou a adaga de forma reverente das mãos de Takeshiro, guardando-a dentro do kimono.

Hizashi aproximou-se do filho trazendo a katana esquecida.

– Precisará disto, Neji. – Hizashi lhe entregou sua katana em silêncio demorando-se um pouco ao apertar com força as mãos de Neji entre as suas. – Estaremos ao seu lado, não lutará sozinho.

– Arigatou, chichiue. – a voz saiu rasgada enquanto Neji curvava-se respeitosamente ante o pai, tio e sogro.

.

.

.

– Não se culpe, filho, Ino sabia os riscos da missão. – Inochi tentava argumentar com Naruto, os olhos do filho, tão azuis quanto os de Ino, estavam foscos, carregados de culpa.

– Eu deveria ter previsto o ataque! Deveria ter colocado mais homens para protegê-las! Não sei como o senhor pode me perdoar por esse erro! – o peso da culpa lhe oprimia cada vez mais e Naruto passou as mãos manchadas de sangue pelos cabelos loiros em frustração.

– Não, musuko. O erro não foi seu... – a voz de Inochi morreu ao ver quem entrava altivo no dojo.

– Onde está minha noiva? – a voz de Tanaka reverberou enquanto ele caminhava ao lado de Kankuro e Gaara. – Onde está Temari-hime?

Ele ignorou completamente a todos que o encaravam com raiva sem acreditar nas palavras audaciosas daquele homem.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha e prostrou-se dignamente como líder do clã Uchiha, esperando a próxima fala do nobre empoado, e analisando friamente os olhos verdes de seu Imperador.

– Eu perguntei onde está _**minha noiva**_! Eu sei que ela está aqui! – continuava ele, sem perceber que uma áurea tão mortal e fria, quanto uma noite de cru inverno, caía sobre o dojo.

Shikamaru estava parado ereto à porta do dojo, encarando o homem que ele considerava um morto andante. Sem conter-se, sem camuflar-se nas sombras, caminhou lentamente em direção a Tanaka, como um grande predador encarando uma presa sem escapatória.

– Ah! Então alguém vai ira dignar-se a me responder? Você? Onde está minha...

A mão de Shikamaru voou em direção a garganta do homem.

– Cale a maldita boca, e que nunca mais o nome de _**minha mulher**_ seja profanado em seus lábios. Temari é minha e é muito bom você se lembrar disso. – os olhos de Shikamaru fenderam-se. – Sua vida depende disso. Fui claro, Tanaka?

O homem segurava a mão que lhe enforcava tossindo e engasgando enquanto tentava livrar-se do agarre dele.

– Entendeu? Ou precisarei cortar as mesmas bolas que Temari quase esmagou quando lhe fez entender que não há lugar para você? Tanaka? – em um movimento rápido a katana negra de Shikamaru estava sobre o orgulho do homem.

– Solte-o, Shikamaru. – a voz de Gaara cortou o ambiente fazendo com que Neji, Mizura, Naruto, Itachi e Sasuke se posicionassem ao lado do Nara, em um apoio mudo.

Shikamaru não desviou os olhos de Gaara quando desferiu um golpe forte no rosto de Tanaka, e o soltou desacordado. Com um misto de dor, raiva, fúria, frustração e medo, voltou-se ao imperador e sem medir as conseqüências de seus atos, segurou Gaara pelo belo kimono bordado.

– Como pode? Como _**você**_ deixou a minha mulher desprotegida? Como _**você**_ permitiu elas saírem da Casa Imperial daquela forma? Eles sabiam, Gaara! Sabiam o conteúdo do relatório delas! Como não percebeu? Como não viu? Agora Ino e Tenten foram capturadas! Tudo por que você não previu o que Tenkai poderia fazer quando soubesse que Tenten estava grávida! Agora temos que pedir para Kami-sama mantê-las vivas! Uma grávida! Uma mulher grávida e outra bela mulher que não vai abandonar Tenten para se salvar. – as palavras saíam entre os dentes cerrados, raiva, dor e fúria eram expressas ali, as mãos de Shikamaru agarravam com força o kimono de Gaara que não fazia nada. Não expressava nada além de um vazio infinito no olhar. – Você sabia que Danzou colocou esse lixo humano na Casa Imperial para atrapalhar a investigação! – apontou para o Tanaka estirado no chão. – Você não fez _**nada**_! Agora, minha mulher quase morreu ali dentro! – apontou com a cabeça a casa principal do clã Uchiha. – Fui eu quem segurou o corpo de Temari para ela não se debater enquanto Sakura a queimava por dentro para ela não morrer... fui eu... – a voz dele morreu, os olhos embaçavam com lágrimas de um sofrimento que partilhava com Neji, Naruto e Mizura. – Temari é minha, e eu não me importo com sua opinião sobre isso, Gaara-sama.

Sem ter mais nada a dizer a Gaara, soltou-o e virou-se para Itachi.

– Você tem mais uma cela disponível? Esse trapo merece estar nela. – apontou o Tanaka, e viu um sorriso irônico brilhar nos lábios de Itachi antes de ouvir a resposta.

– Tenho uma que servirá perfeitamente, Nara.

.

.

.

A lua reinava solitária no céu, o vento soprava melancolicamente agitando os galhos das árvores, mas dentro daquele esconderijo subterrâneo nada se via.

O cheiro acre de homens, metal e terra juntos tomava conta do ar, o corredor longo e escuro era somente iluminado por tochas, que tremeluziam pela corrente de ar constante.

Passos ecoavam firmes até que se detiveram em frente a uma porta.

– Vi que trouxestes dois belos presentes para mim, Tenkai. – uma voz grave e rouca interpelou o homem que entrava.

– Hai, Hyou-sama. – respondeu o mais jovem a contragosto encarando o homem alto de cabelos negros que aparentava ser mais jovem do que realmente era. – Devo informar que o interrogatório só começará com a presença de todos?

– Iie, tenho outros planos para agora, pode começar o interrogatório da Otori. – um sorriso malvado brincou nos lábios finos do homem. – Sei que gostou dela.

– Hai. – respondeu ele com tom malicioso. – Arigatou. Vou fazer bom uso dela. – completou com os olhos brilhando friamente.

O homem observou Tenkai sair da sala apressado. E sentiu seus planos finalmente se concretizando, todos iriam cair, todos os que lhe impediram de triunfar. Sua vingança seria perfeita, teria todo o poder que sempre almejara. E no final, acabaria lenta e dolorosamente com os filhos daquele que o entregou a morte.

.

.

.

Ino observava cada canto da cela suja que estavam, a única fonte de luz e calor vinha de uma tocha que estava presa ao lado do batente da porta, uma mesa de tortura estava bem em frente a ela e um gancho de metal enferrujado pendia do teto baixo. Tudo ali dizia para que propósito eles haviam capturado elas duas.

Queriam saber o que Ino e Tenten haviam informado ao Imperador.

"_Tenten..."_

Seus olhos voltaram a velar pela amiga que dormia encolhida as suas costas. Ino temia pela vida da morena mais do que por sua própria. Sabia que tinha que pensar no filho que crescia indefeso em seu ventre, mas Tenten estava mais vulnerável que ela. A gestação já avançada da amiga tornava todo o quadro delicado. Tenten poderia morrer caso tivesse um aborto ou seu parto fosse adiantado.

De repente, Tenten se sentou silenciosamente, encarando a porta, e Ino soube que ela escutara passos vindo na direção delas.

– Estão aqui... – foi o sussurro estrangulado de Tenten, antes que a porta se abrisse para Tenkai.

– Ora ora... mas se não são as mais belas mulheres do Império? – a voz trocista carregava maldade a cada palavra. – E sabem qual é a melhor notícia do dia? – os olhos verdes brilhavam em exitação. – Tenho total liberdade para começar o interrogatório.

Ele ria como um menino que havia acabado de ganhar um presente muito esperado, enquanto se abaixava para levantar Tenten.

– Desgraçado! – Ino se debatia contra as amarras que a prendiam à parede. – Deixe ela! Não está vendo que está grávida?

Tenkai abaixou-se e golpeou o rosto branco de Ino com força. Fazendo com que um filete de sangue escorresse por seus lábios e nariz.

– Puta, fique calada, logo você terá sua vez. E infelizmente Hyou-sama quer essa criança. – ele riu encarando os olhos castanhos de Tenten que o fuzilavam como uma leoa protegendo sua criança ainda não nascida. – Assim que seu bastardo nascer, eu _vou tirá-lo de seus braços_.

– Nunca. – ela sibilou encarando verdes enlouquecidos, lutando para enfrentar o frio que a paralizava por dentro. – Meu filho não é um bastardo. Não deixarei que coloque suas mãos sujas nele. – ela falou girando levemente o corpo para proteger o bebê que ali crescia.

– Vamos ver... É isso que vamos ver, Otori.

Sem hesitar mais nenhum momento ele prendeu as amarras que uniam os pulsos dela ao gancho no teto.

– O que vocês faziam na casa Imperial? – perguntou já com as mãos fechadas em punho.

Nenhuma resposta saiu dos lábios de Tenten. E um som surdo ecoou quando o primeiro golpe atingiu seu rosto.

Tenkai sorriu e lhe mostrou um jogo de agulhas finas e longas.

– Tenho a noite inteira, puta, estou apenas começando com vocês...

.

.

.

Ela esgueirava-se pelas ruas a passos rápidos, seu coração estava comprimido de dor pelos inocentes que sofriam, o rosto delicado ostentava marcas de lágrimas finas, vertidas por aqueles valentes e orgulhosos demais para as deixarem transbordar, mas em seus olhos não se via mais medo. Ali estava determinação.

Hinata havia escutado o relato do confronto entre Neji, Mizura e Hanabi contra os homens de Tenkai. Sua irmã relatara com detalhes como tudo havia começado, a adaga no pescoço delicado de Tenten, a surpresa ao vê-la grávida, a dor e a coragem nos olhos castanhos e a fúria que ela vira nos cinzentos de Neji.

Hinata só conseguia imaginar a dor e o desespero que estavam corroendo seu primo. Neji ainda não voltara para casa, estava no clã Uchiha acompanhado dos outros líderes de clãs, todos focados a encontrar um meio de resgatar Ino e Tenten e acabar com qualquer que fosse a ameaça contra o império.

Porém, por mais que amasse seu primo e por mais que sofresse a dor dele e de Tenten, Hinata sentia seu coração chorar pela dor de Naruto.

Ela sabia que o loiro sorridente que lhe roubara o coração, sofria e se culpava pela captura de sua irmã. Por mais que não fossem irmãos de sangue, não havia como dizer que Naruto e Ino não eram irmãos. E como irmão mais velho e responsável pela segurança da operação, Naruto se culpava por não estar por perto para proteger a irmã.

– Estou chegando, Naruto-kun. – a doce voz sussurrou ao vento.

Seus passos ecoaram suavemente ao se aproximarem da casa principal do clã Uchiha, parou em frente a entrada e forçou sua respiração a se acalmar. Com delicadeza abriu o fusuma encontrando diretamente o olhar negro do Uchiha mais novo.

– Hinata-san. – ele cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça, os olhos negros brilhando astutos. – Naruto está na varanda interna. – a voz grave não lhe dava margens para perguntar como ele sabia que ela não vinha só para perguntar sobre Neji.

– Arigatou, Sasuke-san. – agradeceu em uma mesura e caminhou em direção a varanda, vendo com o canto dos olhos seu pai, tio e primo no dojo Uchiha, junto de outros homens. Todos concentrados demais para perceberem seus passos em direção ao loiro.

Na varanda, Naruto, sentado no chão, com as costas escoradas em uma das pilastras, olhava para o céu escuro como que pudesse encontrar lá as respostas que precisava, como se ali ele pudesse ver um mapa e um plano que os levassem até elas e depois até a vitória.

Sem uma palavra, ela sentou-se ao seu lado delicadamente, e tomou uma de suas mãos grandes e calejadas entre suas delicadas mãos. Não sabia o que falar naquele momento. E desconfiava que de alguma forma não houvesse palavras para serem ditas ali. A dor era forte demais, a culpa que invariavelmente o envolvia não era dele. Mas nada que ela pudesse falar iria mudar aqueles sentimentos agora. Tudo o que Hinata podia fazer era estar ao lado dele, sentir um pouco da dor com ele. Carregar um pedaço da culpa, e aliviar o coração de seu amado.

– Não consegui nem ao menos ver como a levaram. – ele murmurou em tom dolorido depois de vários minutos. – Não cheguei a tempo...

– Não conseguiria estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, Naruto-kun. – ela falou mansamente. – Você manteve Temari-sama a salvo.

Ele riu amargamente, deixando um soluço rouco escapar entre os lábios enquanto apertava as mãos de Hinata nas suas.

– Temari-sama quase morreu para salvar Shikamaru, e eu não pude evitar. Falhei em protegê-la também. Assim como falhei com Ino e Tenten. – ele respirou fundo antes de encarar os doces olhos perolados. – Falhei com minha irmã... minha irmã...

O sussurro dolorido fez com que a morena abrisse os braços e acolhesse o maior protetor do império em seu peito. E Naruto aceitou o calor do abraço sem medo de ser julgado como fraco, sem receio de ter suas lágrimas doloridas tidas como sinal de fraqueza. Para Hinata elas eram justamente uma amostra da força de caráter e da prova do grande amor dele.

– Você vai resgatá-la, Naruto-kun... Acredito em você. – sussurrou suavemente enquanto deixava o loiro extravasar sua dor e se fortalecer em seus braços.

Minutos passaram antes que ele se afastasse e a fitasse com seus azuis resolutos.

– Não a quero envolvida no confronto que virá, hime. – a voz era baixa e rouca, sua mão direita segurava seu rosto enquanto a esquerda acariciava as madeixas lisas. – Não agüentaria se algo acontecesse com você, Hinata. Não posso perdê-la.

Ela sorriu em meio a dor e loucura daquele dia.

– Não me perderá, Naruto-kun... Nunca me perderá.

A promessa sussurrada morreu quando os lábios dele roçaram os dela suavemente. Numa carícia doce, prometendo, ansiando. Suas mãos ainda embalando o rosto delicado, firmando seu toque ele a trouxe para mais perto, determinado a sentir a doçura dos lábios rosados, precisando da paz que ela lhe trazia. Num suspiro Hinata se rendeu, trêmula entregou os lábios inocentes para o doce assalto dos dele que sorviam, sôfregos, a certeza que ela ao menos estava segura em seus braços. Ela gemeu suavemente e os lábios dele voltaram a sondar ternamente os dela, terminando por fim com o mesmo roce suave, numa carícia doce.

– Me prometa que ficará a salvo, Hinata. – demandou rouco, seus olhos prendiam os dela. – Onegai...

– Hai, Naruto-kun. – ela só pode concordar com um meneio de cabeça sentindo os lábios ainda latejarem pela impetuosidade do primeiro beijo.

.

.

.

A noite tomou conta da cidade, e a escuridão cobria tudo como um manto opressor. Gaara não conseguia dormir, não conseguia nem olhar a cama. Caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu suntuoso quarto. Com um suspiro virou-se para encarar seu tormento.

O quarto era exatamente o mesmo, a mesma cama, os mesmos malditos lençóis vermelhos. Mas, ironicamente, tudo mudara, ele não era mais o mesmo homem.

Segurava entre os dedos uma folha já amassada. Não precisava olhá-la para saber do que se tratava o texto. Sabia aquelas palavras decor.

"_Estamos felizes com o tratado. Nossos reinos serão mais fortes e unidos após a cerimônia de seu casamento com minha bela filha..."_

Por seu Império, pela estabilidade e segurança dele, Gaara sofria. Não conseguia mais ver a razão pela qual havia deixado Ino partir. E realmente, agora que já não havia retorno, agora que os azuis intensos não o encaravam com desejo, agora que os cabelos loiros não se esparramavam por seu corpo. Agora que Ino se fora... Ele a queria.

– Ino... – suspirou passando os dedos inquietos pelos cabelos ruivos desarrumados. – Eu só queria protegê-la... eu só... – sua voz morreu quando as palavras de Shikamaru reverberaram em sua memória.

"_Como pode? Como __**você**__ permitiu elas saírem da Casa Imperial daquela forma?"_

Agora ele não sabia mais, não tudo que acontecera antes, pareciam borrões imprecisos em sua memória.

"_Eles sabiam, Gaara! Sabiam o conteúdo do relatório delas! Como não percebeu? Como não viu?"_

Tudo que ele vira fora ela. Ficara tão absurdamente encantado com a bela samurai que esquecera de todo o resto. Só tivera olhos para Ino. E agora tudo era um imenso vazio.

"_Agora Ino e Tenten foram capturadas!"_

Seu coração tremeu, não soube dizer como havia conseguido se controlar quando Shikamaru confirmou o que seus informantes particulares haviam lhe avisado. Tenkai havia capturado a bela Yamanaka.

"_Agora temos que pedir para Kami-sama mantê-las vivas! Uma grávida__, Gaara! Uma mulher grávida e outra bela mulher que não vai abandonar Tenten para se salvar."_

Como tudo aquilo havia acontecido? Quando? A responsabilidade era dele. Ele tinha o dever de proteger seu povo. Agora duas mulheres inocentes, que por ironia haviam colocado suas vidas em risco para descobrir quem tramava contra a vida dele, estavam correndo grande perigo.

– O que foi que eu fiz? – sussurrou rouco, deixando o pergaminho escapar por entre seus dedos. – O que foi que eu fiz?

"_Você não fez __**nada**__!" _

Sem forças por ser confrontado por aquelas duras palavras, deixou-se escorregar pela parede e como um menino procurou proteção contra seus próprios pensamentos.

Shikamaru errara.

Gaara havia feito sim, muitas coisas.

Seduzira Ino, usara o corpo dela para seu prazer, dera esperanças à bela mulher, e a abandonara, com, quem sabe, o herdeiro do Império no ventre.

– Gomen nasai... Ino... – sussurrou cheio de remorsos, porém ninguém o ouviu.

.

.

.

Aquele a quem todos chamavam de Hyou-sama estava em pé, em frente a uma mesa cheia de mapas, sua estatura impressionava e uma aura poderosa o envolvia. Era o homem mais temido do império, e sabia que o segredo a respeito de sua verdadeira identidade era algo que aumentava ainda mais o rastro do medo.

Um sorriso malicioso brilhou nos lábios dele ao observar atentamente o mapa da casa imperial. Em breve tudo estaria terminado, e ele estaria lá, sentado naquele trono. Mas antes, vinha uma parte do trabalho que ele teria prazer em comandar.

Sua vingança.

Um toque seco a porta chamou sua atenção.

– Entre. – disse com descaso enquanto ainda observava os mapas e apontamentos, não se dignou a olhar para as duas pessoas que entravam, sabia quem eram e sorriu internamente por isso.

– Como se atreve a me arrastar para um lugar como esse? – a voz feminina soava agradavelmente incomodada, e ele deixou um esboço de sorriso cruzar os lábios finos.

– Seja muito bem vinda aos meus humildes aposentos, Maya-sama. – deixou seus negros brilharem maliciosos sobre ela. – Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. – fez uma pausa deliberada. – Baki cuidou de tudo, creio eu.

A mulher ficou parada entre os dois homens, ambos eram fortes e poderosos e naquela hora nenhum deles mostrava qualquer sinal de fraqueza, mas Hyou tinha um brilho belicoso no olhar, algo que fez seu coração pular uma batida, ansioso.

– O que quer? – perguntou encarando os olhos negros dele, que caminhava na direção dela.

– Ora, ora... Se fazendo de desentendida, Maya-sama? – ele curvou-se levemente em uma mesura ante ela antes de puxá-la pelos ombros de encontro ao corpo dele. – É mesmo uma mulher incrível, Maya-sama. – ele sussurrou aos ouvidos dela, seus olhos negros brilhando nos escuros de Baki...

Madara sorriu aspirando o perfume que se desprendia dos longos cabelos dela. Ali Maya era dele... E Baki saberia...

– Madara... – Maya gemeu o nome do grande traidor Uchiha, ronronou deixando suas mãos correrem soltas pelos cabelos negros do poderoso Hyou. – Você demorou...

Ele não respondeu, levou uma de suas mãos a nuca feminina, embrenhando seus dedos nos cabelos finos, deu um puxão forte expondo os lábios dela para ele. Maya tremeu nos braços do traidor, o calor do corpo dele irradiava o dela, a pressão cruel de suas mãos excitavam cada canto esquecido de seu ser. Madara viu a rendição nos olhos esverdeados dela, e a beijou com fome e fúria enquanto seus olhos brilhavam no rosto retorcido de ciúmes de Baki.

Suas mãos percorriam o corpo daquela que era tão igual a ele, Maya era fogo e desejo em seus braços, as mãos dela tateavam o corpo dele com a mesma ferocidade que ele a tomava para si. Tão poderosa, tão sedenta, tão impiedosa e cruel como ele...

– Madara... – ela gemeu se esforçando para tirar as roupas dele.

Baki grunhiu impaciente enquanto assistia aquela cena ridícula e se recriminava por achar tudo excitante demais. Ele sempre soube que ela nunca seria completamente dele. E sempre se contentava com o pouco queMaya lhe entregava, afinal, quem controlava a todos não era ele, nem Madara, como o Uchiha arrogante poderia pensar, mas sim a mais bela e sórdida Sabaku que o mundo já vira. E ela escolhera o traidor Uchiha...

Sem poder se conter, enquanto Maya despia Madara da parte superior do kimono, Baki deu um passo em direção aos dois, não deixaria mais a diversão somente para o Uchiha.

No mesmo momento os olhos negros de Madara se fixaram como uma lança nos castanhos de Baki. Frio, gelado, como a morte mais sangrenta, estava estampado ali e Baki hesitou um passo, Madara sorriu e movendo o corpo de Maya virou-a de frente para o conselheiro.

Maya entendeu o jogo, sorriu ao beijar os lábios do Uchiha se esfregando no corpo dele enquanto sentia as mãos dele tatearem seu corpo e despirem seu kimono.

Os olhos de Baki não deixavam de seguir os movimentos de Maya, e quando os esverdeados brilharam em permissão ele deu mais um passo para frente.

.

.

.

Shikamaru estava em pé com o olhar perdido sobre o jardim do clã Uchiha. Não fixava olhar em nada em particular, parecia não estar ali realmente. Mas apercebeu-se da presença de Neji as suas costas.

– Eles querem informação, Neji. – sua voz saiu rouca como se não falasse por muito tempo. – Eles querem saber o que elas sabem, e o que elas contaram naquele maldito relatório. – seus olhos ainda não estavam focados no Hyuuga, encarava a noite fria como um inimigo mortal.

– Hai. – Neji confirmou solenemente, esperando o algo mais que Shikamaru ainda não falara.

O silêncio reinou opressor entre eles, até quem depois de um suspiro Shikamaru voltou a falar.

– Tenkai sabe, Neji. Ele sabe que o bebê de vocês será poderoso. E quem quer que esteja por trás disso tudo irá querer a criança e a mãe.

Os negros fixaram-se com todo o peso daquela informação sobre os nublados de Neji.

– Eu não vou permitir. Não importa o que Gaara decida, não importa nada. Eu vou resgatar minha mulher e meu filho, nem que tenhamos que reunir somente alguns Hyuugas e Otoris, nós vamos resgatá-las.

– Não precisará fazer isso sozinho, Neji. Nós vamos lutar todos juntos, por mais que Gaara tenha errado nisso, ele é o Imperador. E temos um dever de honra para com ele. Logo que Inochi conseguir as informações que precisamos, pensarei no resgate com segurança. – tocou o ombro de Neji compartilhando os mesmos fardos do amigo.

– Temari ficará bem, Shikamaru. – Neji respondeu a dúvida que viu no olhar do Nara. – Muitas vezes eu acho que elas são mais fortes que nós...

Neji falou, e Shikamaru pedia que Kami-sama fizesse daquelas palavras verdade. Algo lhe dizia que a força delas seria colocada a prova.

.

.

.

Minutos, horas, dias, semanas... Nada tinha sentido, Tenten não tentava distinguir se era dia ou noite. Somente respirava aliviada quando deixavam a ela e Ino sozinhas na sala escura e fria.

Em um estrondo a porta foi aberta, ela encolheu-se rapidamente protegendo a vida que persistia, crescendo forte dentro dela.

Tenkai levantou seu corpo pelos braços, fazendo pouco caso das agulhas finas que havia colocado anteriormente nos pés descalços dela. Pendurando-a pelas cordas de sisal no gancho enferrujado que sobressaía do teto. Estapeando seu rosto como um comprimento, começou sua rotina cruel.

– Então, vadia. – seu rosto queimava pelo tapa anterior, sangue escorria pelo lábio delicado, seu corpo tremia pelos golpes recebidos nas costelas, não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava ali naquela sala pequena, escura e fechada. – Não vai nos dizer o que você e a rameira loira faziam na Casa Imperial? – a linguagem baixa só aumentava o asco que ela estava sentindo, as mesmas perguntas todas as vezes que Tenkai entrava na cela para interrogá-la. Ino estava amordaçada e amarrada no canto da cela. Sendo vigiada por dois homens desconhecidos por elas. – O que estava no relatório que vocês entregaram ao seu poderoso Imperador?

Forçou seus olhos a encararem os verdes e desumanos de Tenkai. Esquecendo-se das agulhas finas que machucavam seus pés, pendurados a poucos centímetros do chão, de seus braços repuxados para aguentar seu peso e do metal enferrujado que cortava sua pele.

– ... – seu silêncio seria tudo que ela o daria.

Os olhos dele dilataram-se de raiva.

– Vamos ver até onde vai sua teimosia, mulher. – ele aproximou-se rapidamente, tirando-a da posição em que estava rudemente. Rasgando seu kimono enquanto a jogava de qualquer forma em uma mesa tosca de madeira projetada para métodos de tortura, e prendia seus braços a mesa. – Agora você vai aprender a usar essa boca. – falou enquanto pousava suas mãos no corpo dela.

Mãos estranhas e sujas tocavam seus seios machucando, tomando o que não era dele, corrompendo seu corpo. Ela tentava lutar, mas o corpo mais forte e pesado de Tenkai prendia suas pernas e braços, evitando qualquer forma de retaliação. Ele apertava grosseiramente sua cintura, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra trabalhava para soltar a vestimenta dele.

– Agora você vai ver como um homem toma uma mulher de verdade. – falou ele entre os dentes. – Agora eu vou fazer você pagar por ter na barriga um bastardo!

Os grunhidos de Ino não eram inteligíveis. E o medo por seu filho era maior a cada minuto.

Com um puxão forte, Tenten estava praticamente nua, a mercê de Tenkai, ele equilibrou-se sobre ela, e com força a fez abrir a boca, enquanto uma de suas mãos empunhava o membro duro de êxtase, a outra pressionava a garganta, enforcando-a, enquanto forçava-a a tomá-lo em seus lábios.

Com o estômago revolto, e a necessidade de respirar avidamente, Tenten não conseguiu concentrar-se em machucá-lo como queria.

Tenkai liberou uma de suas mãos usando-a para puxar os longos cabelos castanhos, enquanto movia seu quadril de encontro ao rosto dela. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelos olhos castanhos. Tratando de respirar, Tenten tentava manter sua mente longe da tortura a que seu corpo era submetido.

Com o rosto em puro êxtase doentio Tenkai apertava mais o agarre de suas mãos, enforcando cada vez mais fortemente o pescoço delicado.

– Vadia, me engula direito! – soltou entre os lábios, sem perceber que o corpo dela ficava mais fraco em suas mãos, movia seu corpo loucamente, empurrando seu membro cada vez mais profundamente em sua garganta.

Tenten tentava com toda sua força escapar do julgo de Tenkai, que estava praticamente sentado sobre seus seios. Movia suas pernas querendo a todo custo tirá-lo de cima de seu corpo.

– Prendam as pernas dela! – rudiu para um dos homens que estava assistindo a violação com ansiedade. Conseguindo maior liberdade sem preocupar-se com esquivar-se de qualquer golpe dela, forçou-se mais aos lábios dela, segurando com força os cabelos castanhos e a garganta já marcada por seus dedos torpes.

O olhar desesperado dela era como combustível para Tenkai, que em um momento deixou seu corpo voar para um clímax intenso.

– Isso! Isso! Ah, mas é uma puta de primeira qualidade! – grunhiu quando seu gozo encheu os lábios dela. – Agora vou gozar em você inteira. – falou ainda apertando seu pescoço.

Tenten lutava torpemente contra a mão de aço em seu pescoço, lágrimas finas escorriam doloridas de seus olhos e cambaleando conseguiu cuspir parte do sêmen que sujava seus lábios, somente para receber um tapa por isso.

– É meu, você vai engolir tudo, rameira. Agora vou acabar com isso que você chama de roupa.

Prestes a tirar a última barreira entre o corpo dela e o seu, o grito desesperado de Ino se fez ouvir.

– Pare! – a mordaça pendia rasgada em seu pescoço. – Não a machuque mais! Eu faço o que quiserem! – a voz carregava medo, dor, raiva, ódio.

Tenkai olhava para os olhos azuis dela com raiva. Não queria nenhuma interrupção em sua diversão. Tenten pendia fraca quase inconsciente sobre a mesa. E o que ele mais desejava era possuir o corpo dela, e impregnar-se com seu sangue.

– Não vou parar. – riu, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Ino, torturando-a também. – E você vai assistir. – viu com gosto as lágrimas deixarem os olhos azuis rasos.

Virou-se para dar atenção a morena, quando a porta foi aberta.

– Pare já, Tenkai. – a voz feminina trouxe alívio imediato a Ino, que observava abismada Sabaku no Maya entrar na fria cela. – Pare já essa loucura.

– Maya-sama. – suspirou ela aliviada.

– Kuso! – a praga que Tenkai proferiu não era de espanto e sim de frustração, o que intrigou Ino. – Justo agora? – praguejava enquanto vestia-se, para total assombro da Yamanaka.

– A barganha de Yamanaka Ino comprou uma pausa na tortura dessa Otori. – o nome do clã de Tenten foi cuspido com rescentimento e ódio.

Maya olhou fixamente o corpo semi-consciente de Tenten, aproximou-se lentamente, tocando displicentemente os seios cheios e o ventre fecundo. Baixou o rosto deixando um beijo luxurioso nos lábios feridos da morena para completo assombro de Ino.

– Está assustada, menina? – a voz macia de Maya brincava com os sentidos dela, enquanto a mãe do imperador virava-se para encarar os azuis atônitos. – Sim, bela Yamanaka, tema-me. Pois você acabou de se colocar no lugar dessa mulher. – desdenhou friamente ela.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota**** da autora:** Então galera... esse é o tão esperado capítulo! Vocês já estavam querendo me matar por ele, eu sei... mas como vocês perceberam, esse caps foi tenso demais, dramático demais, e me drenou bastante escrever as cenas que vocês leram aí em cima...

(**Nota da beta:** Entããããoooooooooooo? O que acharam? *estufa o peito muito orgulhosa* Quero que saibam que deste capítulo por diante, tem muito dedo meu na história, principalmente nos momentos mais tensos! Porque nossa querida Mycah é uma deusa muito boazinha e não consegue escrever cenas mórbidas sozinha! Então ela pede ajuda à grande deusa destruidora que exige sangue como oferenda! Esta sou eu ^.~)

Como vocês viram, a Temari não morreu, pelo menos não por enquanto...

HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU

E eu simplesmente AMEI escrever a cena do Shikabom dando um "sarrafo" no Gaara-cabeça-de-fósforo... (**n/b: **mais respeito com o meu palito de fósforo!)

Sério... me realizei com aquela cena!

(**n/b: **eu me realizo a cada cena que o Gaara! Assim como em cada cena que a família Yamanaka aparece!)

Gaara... para quem queria saber como ele ficou... tá aí! [inner: acho que foi pouco... ele tem que sofrer mais...]

(**n/b: MENTIRA! **Você não acha que foi pouco! Você sabe muito bem que o futuro mais negro desta história toda pertence ao Gaara! Justamente por eu comandá-lo! Posso ser uma deusa muito, muito protetora e benevolente, mas quando saem da raia, os meus adoradores são os que tem os piores castigos! Gaara nunca se esquecerá do erro que cometeu! GARANTO A TODAS VOCÊS!)

Momento lindo do Narutenho com a Hinata fofa! Já tava na hora de rolar um beijo entre esses dois lindos! Tá aí! Para quem queria e pediu! Eu não resisto a uma boa cena de romance! =D

Neji... ai... sem comentários... esse homem... ohh... tadinho... to com ele no colo aqui!

Sim... para quem tem alguma dúvida... Maya é má... MUITO má... HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU

O Poderoso Hyou é nosso velho conhecido Madara... não resisti e coloquei o Uchiha mais temido aqui... XD

E sim... o Baki ficou chupando o dedo por um momento... para depois cair de cabeça no que ficou nas entrelinhas... hohohohoho

Para quem quer matar o Tenkai... to distribuindo senhas! A fila já tá ficando grande... XD (**n/b:** não ouse mexer no Tenkai! Ele é ideal para todos os meus planos!)

Beijinhos e até o próximo!

Ah... não me matem até lá, ok?

Kkkkkkkk

.

**Nota final da beta:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gente, sério! Tô muito feliz! Finalmente estamos chegando nas partes que mais ansiei! Não me chamem de doente, mas deste capítulo em diante é tudo o que mais gosto! Ai ai! Desculpa marida, mas é que sou uma pessoa muito feliz em realizar meus feitos mórbidos maléficos aqui em Sensibilidade *o*

Vocês não tem noção do que está por vir! Preparem seus lenços, suas pedras, e daqui por diante, só leiam quando estiverem muito alegre, por que o futuro é negro, negro e maldito!

Tenho dito!

Meu maior orgulho é Maya!

Um dia perguntem a Mycah como ela criou a Maya ^.~

Ai ai *agarra o Gaara e dá um beijo*

Beijos sanguinolentos e suculentos em todas! Titia Naia está simplesmente radiante!


	19. Dor

_**Dor**_

O olhar doentio de Maya assustou Ino mais do que qualquer palavra ou tortura que Tenkai tivesse aplicado. E impotente, observou como um de seus captores carregava Tenten igual a um saco de arroz e a soltava no outro canto da cela no chão somente com os trapos a lhe proteger do frio.

Um olhar doce brilhava nos olhos esverdeados de Maya, tornando a expressão de seu rosto mais macabra.

– Não tenha medo, criança. – falou com voz suave, as mãos femininas acariciando o rosto da Yamanaka, em total contradição à fala anterior e à atitude dos homens que entravam na cela. – Serei gentil com você. – continuou enquanto a levantava pelos cotovelos e levava Ino para a mesa onde antes Tenten havia sido violada.

Como presa em um transe Ino deixou-se levar, deixou-se prender a mesa dura. Rendeu-se simplesmente por não saber como lutar.

E aquela era a única forma que ela conseguiria para manter sua irmã de dor a salvo, ou ao menos algo próximo a isso.

Mal sentiu que a mesa mudava de angulação, elevando-se numa leve inclinação; um instrumento próprio para torturas físicas em mulheres.

Fechou seus olhos sentindo-se estranhamente calma, e absurdamente abandonada. Não atrevia-se a pensar em sua família, e forçava-se a não pensar em Gaara.

Maya abriu o kimono quase que delicadamente, sendo assistida de perto por olhos ávidos de homens que Ino não olhara a face.

– Mas, como é bonita. – os olhos verdes brilharam. – ou será que o termo mais apropriado é "tão bela..."? – levou os lábios a pele descoberta e lambeu languidamente.

Algo dentro de Ino se quebrou. As mesmas palavras, a mesma ação posterior causou um estremecimento de medo que a fez abrir os olhos caindo no caos da mente de Maya.

"_Ela viu... ela sabe..."_ – uma lágrima escorreu silenciosamente pelo belo rosto.

– Shhhh. Não chore criança, cuidaremos bem de você. – sorriu como uma mãe que conforta um filho querido – Meu filho não precisará preocupar-se mais com um bastardo. – sussurrou somente para ela ouvir, beijando-a intensamente nos lábios agora pálidos pelo terror.

Maya afastou-se olhando para Ino, e cheia de ódio desferiu um soco forte no baixo ventre da loira, tirando o ar de seus pulmões.

– Ela é de vocês agora, rapazes. – brincou, jogando um beijo torpe a ela. – Sei que você deseja muito, Baki, então aproveite.

Ino nem ao menos piscou. Sentiu a presença imponente do conselheiro entre suas pernas abertas. Enquanto outro homem tocava seus seios com força, deixando marcas de seus dentes na pele branca.

– Deixem o suficiente para que eu possa enviar ao imperador. – uma voz desconhecida e tão cínica quanto a de Maya se fez ouvir.

– Fique fora daqui, Madara. – Baki grunhiu sem virar-se para o desconhecido enquanto despia seu membro e rapidamente investia contra Ino. – Essa é toda minha. – falou amargo e possessivo. Sabendo que ele seria o primeiro a tocar na loira, o que não ocorrera quando tivera que dividir Maya com o maldito Uchiha.

Um riso sádico foi audível por cima dos sons dos embates crus de Baki e dos grunhidos de satisfação de cada homem que esperava sua vez.

– Não vou brigar por uma puta, Baki. – respondeu o outro. – Somente quero ela em condições de ser identificada. Tenho mais interesse na barriga da Otori. – concluiu Madara olhando friamente o corpo inconsciente de Tenten. – Mais tarde, mandem água e uma manta para ela, não quero perder este bebê. – murmurou para um de seus homens ali, deu as costas à cela e foi a sua sala improvisada revisar os planos para o ataque a capital.

O pensamento de Ino vagava em algum lugar longínquo, na vã tentativa de manter sua mente inteira. Campos verdes, o sorriso de sua mãe, a risada de seu irmão, o calor protetor do abraço de seu pai. Ela meramente sentia a troca de mãos em seus seios, a força aplicada para segurar seu corpo, conforme eles faziam seu rodízio com ela. Como se não passasse de um mero brinquedo para distrair crianças.

– Ela não está sofrendo. – um soco vigoroso em suas costelas a trouxe para a crua realidade de sua existência. – Você vai me pagar por me interromper com a morena, cadela. – cuspiu Tenkai, enquanto socava com força desmedida seu ventre, sem resistir ela deixou um gemido trêmulo escapar de seus lábios inchados. – Isso cadela, geme! Se não vai gemer de prazer, vou fazer você gemer de dor! – exclamou ele enquanto a soltava da mesa virando seu corpo, suspendendo seu corpo no gancho enferrujado que ele gostava de colocar Tenten.

Ino sentiu seu corpo pender próximo ao chão, encostando somente as pontas dos dedos. Abafou um gemido de dor, enquanto sentia Tenkai aproximar-se de suas costas. Ela estava completamente nua, e o temor invadiu sua alma ao sentir o membro duro roçar-lhe o quadril.

– Agora eu vou te rasgar aqui por trás, cadela. Aqui onde você deve ser bem apertada. Não vou te comer onde todos já te comeram. – falando assim segurou os cabelos dela com uma das mãos e a outra voou para a cintura delicada segurando o corpo dela enquanto a violava completamente.

Um espasmo de dor crua tomou o corpo de Ino. E ela sentiu-se convulsionando de dor.

– Quieta. – grunhiu apertando o agarre no corpo. – Quem quer pegar essa rameira pela frente?

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Ino fechou os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios, não para segurar gemidos de dor, ela simplesmente não sentia mais. Só não queria que tocassem seus lábios. Mordia a boca com força, abrindo cortes anteriores, para sentir o sangue e não o gosto de outros lábios em contato com seus.

A pele de seus pulsos estava queimada pelo contato com a corda, mas, até esta dor era bem vinda. Focava-se nela para não sentir a força que Tenkai rasgava e usava seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que um homem qualquer tocava onde somente Gaara havia recebido o consentimento para tocá-la.

A dor da traição dele pesou em seu peito e assaltou seu corpo com mais força do que a dor física que ela estava sendo imposta.

A Gaara ela oferecera seu corpo, alma e coração. E, ainda assim, ele brincara com seus sentimentos, rechaçando completamente o filho que ela levava no ventre. A ela só restara sua família, e a amizade de Tenten e Temari. E isso tinha que ser o suficiente para mantê-la sã.

Os gemidos de prazer confundiam-se em sua mente. E de repente tudo acabou e ela achou-se jogada no chão como um trapo sujo.

.

.

.

A noite se passara há muitas horas, mas Shikamaru não percebia realmente a passagem do tempo, havia voltado para o aposento onde Temari se encontrava desde que ele chegara desesperado ao clã Uchiha com ela nos braços.

Observou o rosto bonito e delicado, estava pálida, tão diferente da cor dourada e saudável que sempre exibira. Os cabelos longos e loiros estavam soltos pelo travesseiro, e ele os penteava suavemente com os dedos agora.

– Sumimassen, Shikamaru-san. – era Chikara que entrava para trocar o emplasto de ervas sobre a ferida de seu ventre.

Ele não respondeu, só acenou com a cabeça e continuou acariciando sua mulher, porém, seus olhos desviaram-se rapidamente para examinar os pontos que marcariam para sempre a pele de Temari.

– Está cicatrizando muito bem para uma ferida tão recente, Shikamaru-san. – Chikara falou com voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

Ele a viu enfaixar com presteza o ferimento e cobrir gentilmente o corpo dela com uma manta.

– Temari-sama tem muita sorte em ter um homem como você ao lado dela, Shikamaru-san. Ela lutará por você, eu tenho certeza disso.

O Nara se surpreendeu com as palavras da Uchiha, e focou seus olhos nos esverdeados, uma sombra de dor e mágoa tomaram os olhos dela por um momento, antes que ela sorrisse de leve e com uma mesura, saiu silenciosamente do quarto.

Novamente sozinho com Temari, Shikamaru acariciou a pele macia de seu rosto um pouco mais tranqüilo que havia estado antes.

– Descanse, minha hime. – sussurrou de encontro aos seus lábios. – Preciso ir por alguns minutos agora. E vou descobrir como chutaremos aqueles ignorantes para fora de nossas terras. – sorriu lembrando o sorriso malicioso e um pouco sádico que ela exibiria para ele se estivesse acordada. – Até mais tarde, Temari-_sama._ – concluiu com aquele sufixo para provocá-la e roçou seus lábios nos dela com ternura.

.

.

.

Mizura estava parado em pé ao lado do berço de seu filho que dormia tranquilamente ignorante dos pensamentos confusos e turbulentos de seu pai.

Os olhos castanhos rajados de dourado do mais velho observavam cada detalhe do pequeno ser que era, milagrosamente, parte dele...

O som de passos delicados chegou aos ouvidos apurados de Mizura, mas ele não se voltou para ver. Conhecia tudo sobre Ayume, cada gesto, som, sorriso, olhar...

Os braços dela envolveram a cintura dele enquanto ela prostrava-se ao seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seus ombros.

...Ayume o conhecia bem o suficiente para só ficar ali, compartilhando todos aqueles sentimentos confusos e turbulentos com ele...

Nunca precisaram de palavras, mesmo que ela gostasse de falar e ele apreciasse o som de sua voz. Mas ali, abraçados velando o sono tranqüilo de seu filho, palavras não tinham muito espaço. Os minutos se passaram silenciosos, tudo ali parecia incrivelmente tranqüilo, como se uma redoma protetora se formasse entre os três, e que nada pudesse atingi-los.

O bebê agitou-se por um momento, quebrando o silêncio da noite com um choro baixinho de fome. Parecia que ele já sabia que os ouvidos diligentes de seus pais eram sempre sintonizados a ele, por mais suavemente que ele emitisse seus balbucios e resmungos infantis.

Ayume inclinou-se sobre o pequeno berço e com carinho tomou o filho nos braços já soltando a frente do kimono que usava e se encaminhando para um futon confortável com encosto alto que lhe dava apoio.

Logo os sons de sucção e o cantarolar suave de Ayume para o bebê encheram o ambiente. E Mizura não perdia nenhum detalhe da esposa que alimentava seu filho com tanto carinho. Eles dois eram seu maior tesouro, sua vida... Enlouqueceria se algo acontecesse a eles...

"_Tenten"..._ – pensou na irmã grávida que corria tanto perigo.

Não sabia como o Hyuuga estava conseguindo manter a mente lúcida, para ele, já era praticamente impossível não sair correndo em busca da irmã. Porém, agora, olhando para sua esposa e filho, sabia que para Neji a situação deveria ser um verdadeiro inferno. Porque mesmo que Tenten e Neji não tivessem tido muito tempo juntos antes da missão dela, ele via nos olhos do cunhado o sentimento que havia nascido ali, assim como nos olhos de Tenten quando a reencontraram presa nos braços do lixo humano Tenkai...

Mizura apertou as mãos em punho sentindo os nós dos dedos doerem pela pressão exercida. Teria o prazer de segurar o patife para que Neji arrancasse suas vísceras lentamente. Era o mínimo que Tenkai merecia.

– Mizura... – Ayume o chamou baixinho, os olhos cor de mel brilhando para ele enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos fininhos do filho.

– Hai... – ele respondeu o pedido do olhar dela caminhando em direção aos dois para se ajoelhar ao lado deles.

– Ela estará bem... Não estará? – os olhos dela mostravam lágrimas contidas e a voz embargava.

Mizura suspirou e levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos castanhos de sua esposa.

– Temos que acreditar que sim, Yume... Chichiue tem certeza que sim. – ele sorriu ao confortar sua esposa e ser confortado pelas palavras de seu pai. Otori Takeshiro sempre tinha fé na força de seus filhos. – Temos que nos preparar, Yume... – ele sussurrou com firmeza antes de segurar o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – Eu não posso perdê-los... Não quero.

Ela encarou o marido, o homem a quem amava desde menina, sorriu ao sentir seu pequeno bebê se mover inquieto em seus braços, e ali teve a certeza, que não importava o que acontecesse naquela guerra, eles sempre estariam juntos por Akira...

– Eu amo você... – foi à única coisa que falou antes de beijar suavemente os lábios de Mizura.

.

.

.

Água pingava em algum lugar, passos ecoavam pelos corredores, o vento gelado entrava por frestas que Ino não saberia identificar. Tudo o que sentia era o chão duro de encontro as suas costas machucadas, e o corpo todo latejar.

Nunca havia se sentido tão suja. Não conseguia nem olhar para examinar o estado deplorável de seu corpo. Fechava os olhos e queria imaginar que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, mas ainda sentia o vento frio, o cheiro de sangue, vômito e do abuso contra ela que pairava no ar.

No final de tudo, um de seus algozes desprendeu seu corpo, semi-consciente, do gancho enferrujado que Tenkai a colocara. Jogou água em seu rosto sem nenhuma delicadeza, numa demonstração torpe de cuidado com ela, deixou que Ino vomitasse ali aos pés dele. Depois, sem nenhuma paciência jogou ela no mesmo canto que Tenten havia sido deixada, e lançou uma manta puída para cada uma.

Os braços de Ino pesavam como barras de ferro, hematomas e queimaduras cobriam seu corpo, mas ela teve forças para cobrir a amiga inconsciente antes de se enrolar no próprio cobertor e deixar-se levar para o sono do esquecimento.

Ridiculamente ela não conseguira dormir, por mais que sua mente e corpo ansiassem se desligar completamente, o medo de fechar os olhos e ver tudo o que fora forçada a passar a impelia a manter os olhos abertos. Focava-se somente em pensar na amiga grávida, não sabia como Tenten estava, Tenkai quase a matara sufocada, e vira nos olhos castanhos, que a vida quase se esvaíra dela. Teria que ficar atenta.

Com cuidado e gemendo de dor, Ino moveu-se mais próximo de Tenten no intuito de mantê-las aquecidas juntas. Porém o leve movimento desencadeou uma dor aguda em seu ventre e ela gemeu baixinho se contorcendo em posição fetal.

Ino fechou os olhos e tentou em vão controlar a dor que sentia. Parecia estar recebendo os golpes de Maya e Tenkai novamente em seu ventre. Ela sentia os olhos verdes dos dois queimarem sua pele como se estivessem ali com ela rindo de seu sofrimento.

Suor frio cobriu seu corpo e ela gemeu mais uma vez em dor. A cólica era forte demais, a perda era iminente, e Ino sentiu a única parte inocente de seu coração morrer e escorrer em sangue vermelho vivo por entre suas pernas.

– _Não... _

Gemeu cheia de dor... Sabia o risco que correra quando se colocara no lugar da amiga, sentira o peso de sua decisão a cada golpe leviano que levara. Porém, por mais dura que fosse a perda, por mais forte que fosse a dor, ela nunca teria voltado atrás e mudado sua escolha.

– Gomen ne, musuko... – sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e voz embargada.

Não teria mais um bebê para embalar em seus braços, não seria mais confortada pelo amor dele, amor que o pai da criança não soubera lhe dar. Seria novamente ela... só Ino.

.

.

.

Maya olhava para os homens que se embriagavam com sake barato com asco.

Todos aqueles idiotas possuíam cérebros menores que baratas, pareciam não perceber que em breve eles teriam que segurar armas em mãos para conseguirem que o desejo dela se realizasse.

Porque tudo aquilo era sim... _Sua vontade_...

Os olhos verdes sorriram maliciosos ao pensar no plano perfeito que havia traçado. Ela trabalhara nele durante anos, suportando tudo para conseguir finalmente chegar àquele dia... O dia em que ela, e somente ela, teria todo e completo poder.

Lógico que ela podia usar Madara como ponte para isso, assim como Baki, Danzou, Hattori... E muitos outros. Pensou enquanto olhava suas unhas perfeitas.

Oh... Lógico que suas mãos se mancharam de sangue uma vez ou outra, mas isso havia sido necessário uma vez, e tinha certeza que seria necessário em breve. Porém ela não tinha medo de sujar as mãos.

Era prazer que sentia quando um ser insignificante se dobrava aos seus desejos e vontades.

Seu corpo estremeceu em um espasmo de prazer, ao se lembrar do corpo maduro de Tenten sobre a mesa de tortura... Oh como queria colocar suas mãos em cima daquela Otori vagabunda. Aquele sangue era maldito! Todas as mulheres Otoris, com seus cabelos castanhos, olhos profundos e corpos fortes e dourados pelo sol eram malditas, todas elas...

Sem perceber, Maya rilhou os dentes, apertou as mãos em punho, sua respiração se alterou.

Odiava Tenten pelo fato dela ser tão parecida à outra... Aquela que sabia... A mesma que teve o prazer de matar...

Maya quase sentia o gosto do sangue em seus lábios... Porém precisava admitir que obtivera muito prazer em torturar aquela bela e inocente loira.

Yamanaka Ino era o nome da concubina de seu ignorante filho caçula. E aquela coisinha loira tivera a capacidade de engravidar na única noite que passara ao lado do ruivo.

Um bebê que poderia estragar todos os planos dela. Porém ela já não se preocupava mais com isso.

Maya vira com prazer o momento que Ino perdera a criança. E esse havia sido seu grande prazer aquele dia.

Nada como garantir que o império fosse todo e completamente dela.

Com toda sua pose régia, deu as costas ao bando de bêbados que morreria no próximo combate e dirigiu-se aos aposentos de Madara...

.

.

.

No esconderijo de Madara, uma improvisada sala de comando encontrava-se entulhada de papeis, armas e homens mal cheirosos que discutiam uns com os outros sobre o que fariam agora que Tenkai apressara o plano de "Hyou-sama" capturando as duas mulheres.

Danzou sentava-se desconfortavelmente entre Baki e o próprio Tenkai, que amolava uma adaga com prazer sinistro estampado nos olhos verdes. Não gostava de estar ali, não queria ter que se sujeitar a tal coisa, aqueles homens eram brutos, ignorantes e sem escrúpulos, porém era exatamente isso que levava as pessoas ao poder, e poder era algo que Danzou desejava mais do que qualquer coisa. Suspirou resignado e continuou esperando que alguém tivesse a decência de explicar o próximo passo.

Baki parecia não se importar com nada que acontecia ao redor, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, talvez pensando na bela loira que ele tivera o prazer de ter nos braços. Não que ela tivesse mostrado algum prazer nisso, mas pela curva ascendente que os lábios finos do conselheiro formavam, qualquer um poderia imaginar que Baki-sama gostara demais da experiência, quem sabe mais tarde poderia tirar seu prazer dela novamente...

Tenkai não pensava em nada mais do que ter sangue e poder em suas mãos... Ele sabia o que um homem respeitava. Habilidade, destreza e estômago pra matar sem remorsos; uma bela mulher submissa a todos os seus desejos, ou por que não duas belas mulheres de joelhos para ele? Ah! E sim, ouro, muito ouro, afinal era isso que comprava o lado mais forte. Teria tudo isso, e se vingaria da rameira que se entregara para o Hyuuga, logo que tirasse o pequeno bastardo da barriga dela, Tenkai lhe mostraria qual era o tratamento especial que ele dava as _suas mulheres_.

Madara observava aqueles homens com olhos frios e calculistas, ainda estava envolto nas sombras da porta que se abria para um corredor escuro, e avaliou a fraqueza débil de Danzou, a cobiça de Baki e a sede de sangue de Tenkai. Todos eles eram peças importantes para o jogo que viria, mas Madara não teria escrúpulos em se livrar deles quando deixassem de ser úteis.

Com uma máscara fria de indiferença no rosto, entrou na sala fazendo com que todos, menos Danzou, Baki e Tenkai se levantassem.

– Nossos inimigos virão resgatar suas mulheres. – afirmou Madara. – Pelo que Maya-sama informou, a Otori é filha de Takeshiro, o líder dos Otoris e casada com Hyuuga Neji, único sobrinho de Hyuuga Hiashi e o próximo na linha de sucessão para o clã Hyuuga.

– Bastardo... – Tenkai grunhiu e focou seus olhos verdes na lâmina que tinha em mãos. – Não me importa quem ele seja... Terei seu coração em minhas mãos. – lambeu os lábios como se já conseguisse sentir o gosto do sangue.

– Você terá sua oportunidade, Tenkai. – Baki comentou casualmente. – Já desconfiava que eles fossem responder tão rapidamente, principalmente levando em conta o estado de saúde da mulher.

– Eu terei essa criança, Baki. – Madara afirmou com voz fria e desprovida de emoções. – Não me importa o que aconteça com a mãe depois, esta criança será poderosa, e eu a quero.

– Hai, Madara-_sama_... – Baki desdenhou suavemente só para ver os olhos de Madara fenderem-se em sua direção.

– Qual é o plano então? – Danzou perguntou por fim.

– Moveremos nossos homens e as prisioneiras logo que o sol se pôr. Vamos invadir a capital pelo portão norte, e tomaremos a Casa Imperial primeiro. Escolham alguns homens para permanecerem aqui como iscas e preparem-se... – pausou antes de sorrir malvado. – Logo o império será nosso.

.

.

.

_O som do riso de Hana ecoava por toda a sala na casa principal do clã Otori. _

_Mãe e filha conversavam sobre banalidades, observando os filhotes de akita que tropeçavam em suas patinhas incertas no centro da sala. _

– _Não acredito que vamos ter que vendê-los! – a mais nova reclamou. – São tão lindos! – tomou o macho branco em suas mãos e acariciou a cabecinha peluda recebendo lambidas cheias de devoção em seus braços. – Olhe só essa gracinha, kaa-san! _

– _Sei que já se afeiçoou a eles, Tenten. – ela continuou o assunto trivial com voz doce. – Mas nós já prometemos esses filhotes a seus compradores na capital. _

– _Eu sei, kaa-san. – a mais nova começou num suspiro resignado fazendo um bico adoravelmente infantil para seus vinte e três anos. – Mas isso não me impede de considerá-los adoráveis, não é? _

_A mais velha sorriu para a filha, e olhou nos olhos castanhos, quase podendo ver o reflexo de sua própria juventude nos castanhos da filha. _

– _Quem sabe, musume, depois de seu casamento, você não convence seu esposo a comprar um dos nossos cães montanheses? – brincou Hana, tentando conversar um pouco mais com a jovem teimosa sobre o casamento que aconteceria em poucos meses. _

_O cenho de Tenten franziu-se, os lábios formaram uma linha rígida de desgosto, mas logo depois ela suspirou e se rendeu, deixando seus ombros caírem em uma postura derrotada. _

– _Hai... kaa-san. – suspirou ela. – Sabe que eu não gostaria de fazer isso, não consigo mentir para você. – soltou os longos cabelos castanhos para logo depois prendê-los em um coque frouxo com um hashi já usado. – Mas realmente não gostaria de ser usada como modo de garantir uma aliança mais estável com os Hyuuga´s. – ela suspirou novamente. – Sei que isso é um costume, mas... Eu nem conheço ele! Não faço idéia de quem ele é! E por que nós temos que voltar agora para a capital? – ela perguntou deixando escapar uma de suas muitas dúvidas. _

– _Tenten... – Hana focou seus olhos nos dela. – Você sabe como tudo está difícil na capital, o Imperador já sofreu inúmeros atentados de menor porte contra ele, sua família toda já sofreu. Nós fizemos um juramento, filha, um juramento que temos que cumprir. E não somos um clã onde só os homens tomam armas em punho e se colocam na linha de batalha. – ela tomou o rosto de sua filha, tão parecida com ela mesma, entre suas mãos. – Você não só estará fortalecendo uma aliança entre clãs, mas sim, trabalhará lá na capital, com os guerreiros que seu pai já destacou para a defesa do imperador. _

_Tenten só anuiu, mas ainda não conseguia se sentir segura, toda sua vida mudaria, deixaria as belas montanhas que nascera e crescera para se casar com um homem que nunca sequer vira, e que para complicar qualquer perspectiva de convivência tranquila entre eles, ele era um Hyuuga... _

_O clã que possuía homens dominadores, fortes, que somente admitiam o treinamento necessário para defesa pessoal. Mulheres estavam longe de participar das decisões militares entre os Hyuugas. Tenten sabia que as mulheres Hyuugas eram delicadas, suaves, tranqüilas. Como as perfeitas bonecas de porcelana que eram vendidas no mercado. E ela, era tudo o que essas mulheres não eram. Tenten era uma Otori, e carregava em cada traço a herança de seu clã, desde os tons, castanho e dourado da terra em seu corpo, os músculos flexíveis e fortes pelo treino rígido e principalmente, o espírito forte e a teimosia digna da filha de Otori Takeshiro. _

– _Não sei se vou conseguir agradar meu futuro marido, kaa-san. – desabafou. – Nunca conseguirei ser uma pessoa diferente da que sou. – ela falou ainda acariciando o pequeno filhote que agora brincava entre suas pernas. – E não me olhe desse jeito, kaa-san. Sabe que os Hyuugas são cheios de protocolos e coisinhas irritantes sobre as mulheres... _

– _Creio que você dará um jeito de conseguir trabalhar isso da melhor forma, filha. Seu futuro marido, se for tão sábio quanto o pai dele, saberá valorizar sua coragem e força, musume. _

– _Kaa-san conhece Hizashi-sama? Não me lembro de ter escutado isso. _

– _Ah sim! Creio que foi há mais de dez anos. – ela parou um pouco, os olhos castanhos se fixaram num ponto qualquer. Tenten soube que sua mãe estava mergulhada em lembranças. – Sabaku no Hattori era nosso imperador, e houve um levante, um traidor do clã Uchiha... – ela suspirou antes de deixar o nome do homem sair por entre seus lábios em um sussurro que Tenten escutou. – Madara... – outro suspiro. – Ele conseguiu convencer um bom número de samurais de seu clã, que eles mereciam o trono no lugar da família Sabaku. _

– _Mas por mais poderosos que sejam os Uchiha... – Tenten começou a divagar, porém parou ao perceber que cortara a narrativa de sua mãe. – Gomen, continue kaa-san. _

– _Quero que nunca se esqueça de uma coisa, Tenten. – pediu Hana com voz firme, seus olhos fixos nos da filha. – Não cometa o erro de julgar alguém mais forte ou mais fraco somente pelo sangue que corre em suas veias, e pela habilidade que ele lhe dá. Por mais forte que alguém seja, se não possuir coração e espírito resolutos e puros, ele será fraco. Assim como o fraco se faz forte por possuir um coração e espírito firme e bondoso. – Hana fez uma pausa, e viu os olhos de sua filha brilhar em compreensão. – Madara era o Uchiha mais poderoso que havia, porém era fraco demais por desejar algo que nunca teria a honra o suficiente para possuir. Graças a Kami-sama, Uchiha Fugaku descobriu o levante e com a união de todos os clãs, conseguimos vencer Madara e seus homens... Não sem um custo, Fugaku morreu e outros mais dentre os fortes. – fez-se um silêncio momentâneo em que só foi possível escutar o som do vento. - Foi nessa época conturbada que conheci Hyuuga Hizashi e seu irmão gêmeo Hiashi. Os dois são completamente idênticos, porém devo admitir que simpatizei mais com Hizashi, é um samurai calmo e centrado, muito bondoso, me lembro que ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. – comentou com um sorriso meio malicioso no rosto, o peso opressor de sua narrativa se dissolveu naquele momento. – Um belo homem, sim... muito Hyuuga. – ela comentou casualmente. _

– _Muito Hyuuga? Fiquei quase minha vida inteira nessa montanha, kaa-san, não me lembro de ter visto nenhum homem Hyuuga. – Tenten virou o rosto pensativa. _

– _Ah claro. Os homens Hyuuga são altos e fortes, mas não tão "grandes" como seu irmão e seu pai. – Takeshiro e Mizura eram homens fortes e musculosos como qualquer outro Otori, não só pelo treinamento, mas viver nas montanhas acabava por exigir algo a mais deles todos, o que se refletia na constituição física mais robusta de todos eles. – Pele clara, quase como a porcelana, cabelos muito escuros, lisos e geralmente deixados longos. E o mais impressionante, os olhos... São em tons perolados ou cinzentos muito claros... _

_Tenten tentava juntar essa descrição em sua mente, mas falhava em dar vida aos traços que lhe pareciam tão frios e... Nebulosos. _

– _Acho que vou deixar para me surpreender no dia do casamento, kaa-san. – confessou num suspiro. _

_Hana riu das feições, um tanto temerosas, de sua filha e apertou de leve seu braço. _

– _Não se preocupe tanto, filha... Na próxima caravana irei a capital comprar o que falta para seu enxoval, isso inclui o kimono que usará na cerimônia de casamento. – Tenten arregalou os olhos e quase pediu para ir junto só para ter uma oportunidade para conhecer a vida que levaria, e o marido que teria. – Não sonhe em tentar nos acompanhar, seu pai a quer debaixo de seus olhos por estes últimos meses, além de que não dá sorte encontrar o noivo, que nunca viu, assim antes do casamento. _

– _Essa desculpa é insuficiente, kaa-san. – Tenten ria da tentativa de sua mãe. – Mas farei sua vontade. Não irei, vou ficar aqui em casa esperando-a curiosa! Será que irei conhecer alguém da linhagem Sabaku na cerimônia?_

_Hana sentiu seu corpo todo tenso e um temor irracional e inconsciente tomou seu ser da mesma forma que aconteceu a mais de dez anos. _

– _Cuidado com o que seus olhos não vêem e seus ouvidos não escutam, musume. – Foi tudo que conseguiu falar, não adiantaria tentar nomear seus temores, ela mesma não sabia quais eram, porém seu coração de mãe não falhava. – Me prometa que tomará cuidado... A vida na capital será muito diferente de nossa vida protegida em nossas montanhas. Nunca abaixe sua guarda. _

_Tenten focou seus olhos nos doces e resolutos olhos de sua mãe. Não havia ninguém em quem confiava mais do que em sua família, principalmente em sua mãe. _

– _Hai... kaa-san. _

_Porém o sol da tarde e os risos alegres confundiram-se com a nebulosa manhã outonal onde gritos de todos aqueles a quem amava encheram seus ouvidos._

_Hana morria enquanto um grito de angústia reverberava por toda encosta montanhosa e lágrimas doloridas escorriam pelos olhos castanhos de Tenten._

– Kaa-san...

Tenten acordou do estado de semi-consciência que estivera submetida desde que Tenkai...

Afastou esses pensamentos sentindo os olhos arderem por lágrimas que imaginava não ser capaz de conter. Desde que sua mãe havia morrido, ela nunca sentira tanta falta do calor protetor dos braços cálidos de Hana quanto agora. Seu corpo cansado, e dolorido ansiava por cuidados que só uma mãe saberia dar. E estava grávida... nunca imaginara passar por esse momento sem os conselhos ternos de sua mãe.

Engoliu o desespero que ameaçava tomá-la, precisava ser forte justamente por seu bebê... Precisava acalmar-se, e confiar que viriam resgatá-las.

Apurou seus ouvidos. Passos ecoavam corredor, porém estavam longe o suficiente, e Tenten soltou o ar com calma, o temor era recente demais, o medo ainda fresco em sua boca e ela ainda ouvia o som daquelas risadas alucinadas, e sentia a dor das pancadas e da humilhação em seu corpo e sua mente. Tinha absoluta certeza que havia fraturado uma costela além dos dedos de sua mão esquerda, sentia o gosto de seu sangue em sua boca, não via nada, não atrevia-se a abrir os olhos, seus ouvidos eram a única coisa que a mantinha ligada ao que acontecia ao seu redor. A respiração curta e os gemidos inexpressivos de dor tipicamente femininos vinham de muito perto.

_Ino_... Pelo menos sua amiga ainda estava viva. Ainda estavam juntas.

Tentava aguçar seus ouvidos para saber quantas pessoas as mantinham em cativeiro quando, uma dor atroz cruzou seu ventre.

_Não!_

Encolheu-se imediatamente, tentando controlar inutilmente seu corpo. Não poderia entrar em trabalho de parto... não ainda! Seu filho não resistiria nascer num lugar como aquele, não tão cedo!

– Ino... – a voz sussurrada carregada de dor encheu seus ouvidos.

– Estou aqui... Estou aqui. – procurou aproximar-se mais do corpo encolhido dela.

– Kami-sama... Não posso ter meu bebê agora... – o rosto moreno estava contorcido pela dor, que lhe afligia o corpo e a alma. – meu menino... – sussurrava entre soluços de dor. – Não sobreviverá aqui... – outra contração fez com que um gemido de dor escapasse de seus lábios. - Eles tentarão tirá-lo de mim...

Ino aproximou-se lentamente, arrastando seu corpo até ela. Colocou sua cabeça em seu colo e com angústia viu sangue vivo empapando o kimono surrado de Tenten. Ino percebeu que Tenten só pensava no filho... Porém não vira que tudo aquilo poderia ser fatal para ela também. A morena não resistiria a um parto tão fraca e ferida como estava.

– Shh... – tentava controlar suas próprias lágrimas, enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos no ventre torcido pela contração, levando a outra as costas curvadas e tensas, massageando calmamente. – Não vou deixar... Não vou deixar, Tenten...

– Neji... – o sussurro angustiado, febril escapou dos lábios dela. – Neji... ...eu não falei que o amo... – confessou.

– Você vai! – respondeu à loira. – Pense nele Ten, pense em Neji, e no pedacinho dele que você carrega... – sussurrou carinhosamente. – Vai sentir os braços dele te envolvendo, segurando, afagando o filho de vocês... Estará do seu lado e você quebrará a mão dele quando esse lindo menininho que está aí dentro sair, e vocês vão rir e chorar quando escutarem seu choro forte... – Tenten sentia-se numa bruma envolvida pelas palavras de Ino, sentindo o calor daqueles momentos que ansiava tanto.

– Terá... Os olhos do pai... – sussurrou com voz entrecortada pela dor enquanto sentia outra contração atravessar-lhe o ventre. – Ino... Não vou conseguir...

– Vai sim! – falou procurando ser firme, entre as lágrimas. – Estou aqui.

– Inverno... – sussurrou delirantemente... – Fuyu... Chame-o Fuyu... – suspirou – nasceu do calor de nosso amor no inverno. – fechou os olhos enquanto finalmente seu corpo se acalmava.

– Hai, Tenten... Ele será Hyuuga Fuyu...

Só após ter certeza que as contrações haviam cessado, e a hemorragia parado, Ino deixou seus próprios soluços de dor audíveis. Salvara sua amiga, sabia que se não a substituísse durante as torturas, Tenten e seu bebê morreriam, e nunca conseguiria suportar essa perda, mas como cobrança pelas vidas que salvara acabara por perder outra, sabia. Ainda sentia o sangue escorrer lentamente entre suas pernas.

Aquela tarde, a pequena vida que crescia dentro dela morreu, levando uma parte de seu coração. Não havia perdido somente seu orgulho. Perdera a única coisa que lhe ligava a Gaara, perdera parte de sua vida. Não perderia nada mais. Não deixaria Tenten morrer. Não deixaria Maya vencer. Encolhida ao lado de sua irmã de sofrimento, suplicou baixinho para que Kami as ajudassem a suportar, a viver e a vencer.

.

.

.

Neji acordou de repente do sono leve que seu pai lhe havia forçado.

"_Tenten"_...

A imagem dela com sangue escorrendo pelo delicado lábio machucado olhando fixamente para ele não saía de sua mente. A expressão de seu olhar era calmo, tranqüilo, o que contrastava com a loucura que acontecia ao lado dela, e com a voz alucinada do bastardo que a segurava com força, prendendo o corpo que era dele, que só ele poderia tocar.

"_Tenkai..."_

Prendeu com força os dentes sentindo toda a raiva aquecer seu sangue, mataria aquele bastardo com gosto, deixava a raiva esfriar. Não mostraria sua raiva a ele. Daria a ele sua fúria. E tomaria Tenten em seus braços de onde ninguém mais a tiraria. Ela era sua, o ventre fecundo mostrava sua posse sobre aquele corpo, e os olhos dela mostravam que era dele seu coração, assim como o dele pertencia a ela.

Um vento frio abriu as janelas e invadiu o quarto.

"_Frio"... _

Aquele vento gelado não era comum durante essa época do ano. Fechou os olhos sendo tomado por um misto de dor e agitação, como o que sentia quando estava preste a entrar em um combate.

"_Tenten... lutarei com você... por você..."_

Continuou ali, em silente vigília, mesmo distante, nunca a deixaria lutar sozinha.

.

.

.

A noite cobria a melancolia da capital, ninguém se atrevia a sair de casa assim que o sol morreu entre as montanhas. Guardas imperiais estavam em seus postos de vigilância, outros espalhados pelas ruas e ao portão da cidade. Nos clãs, todos já haviam se recolhido, mesmo que naquela noite eles tivessem certeza que ninguém conseguiria dormir tranquilamente.

Sasuke observava atentamente seus filhos que dormiam como anjos, ignorantes de todo o perigo que os rondava. O quarto do casal estava em completa escuridão, mas ele conseguia observar cada detalhe dos pequenos corpos que dormiam tranqüilos entre ele e Sakura. Ryuu estava aconchegado em seu peito, respirando tranquilamente, dormindo no calor do corpo do pai. Enquanto Sanosuke estava completamente agarrado a Sakura que carinhosamente acarinhava os cabelos rebeldes do filho mais velho.

Ali, naquele futon Sasuke tinha ao alcance de seus braços tudo que mais amava, e seria por eles, sua família, seu clã e seu imperador, que ele lutaria com todas as forças. Sabia que Sakura estava acordada, preocupada com os mesmos problemas que havia tirado o sono dele.

O silêncio entre eles era acolhedor, e com um movimento ágil, aproximou-se silenciosamente dela, sem acordar nenhum dos pequenos, acariciou levemente o belo rosto de sua flor, enquanto as esmeraldas se abriram para ele. Amava aqueles olhos verdes que o enxergavam melhor do que qualquer um.

– Vou proteger nossa família, minha hana. – sussurrou suavemente, mergulhado no brilho esmeraldino.

– Eu sei, Sasuke-kun, confio em você. – respondeu suavemente. – Também vou proteger nossa família. – falou firmemente enfrentando os olhos escuros que fenderam-se em repreensão, sabia que Sasuke não admitiria que ela lutasse, mas Sakura sentia uma força maior, impulsionando-a a proteger aqueles a quem amava. – Não importa o que diga Sasuke, eu protegerei nossos filhos, você não poderá ficar aqui em casa lutando somente por nós. Gaara-sama precisa de você e de Itachi com ele. Sabe disso.

– Hai Sakura. – suspirou pesadamente, aproximou-se ainda mais dela, deixando seus lábios cobrirem suavemente os dela. – Confio em você, hana... Onegai... Mantenha-se a salvo. – sua voz demonstrava todo o medo de perdê-la. Sakura não falou mais nada, somente o beijou transmitindo naquele pequeno gesto todo o amor que possuía e toda vontade de viver tranquilamente nos braços dele. Aquele gesto acalmou o coração de ambos, logo ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro forte dele e juntos adormeceram.

.

.

.

Itachi estava sentado em seu futon repassando mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas, o rapto de Tenten e Ino. Enquanto a princesa, ferida gravemente havia sido deixada para trás.

Nada daquilo se encaixava no que eles esperavam que pudesse acontecer, não houve nenhum ataque direto ao imperador, somente as mulheres, sendo que Temari-sama, que poderia ser mais "útil" para uma negociação que envolvia o império havia sido deixada para trás.

Shikamaru agira rapidamente evitando um desastre maior ainda, que poderia ter acarretado na morte da irmã do imperador. Mas havia ali algo que não se encaixava.

Lógico que Tenten e Ino eram herdeiras de grande poder, Otori e Yamanaka, clãs poderosos, com habilidades incríveis, mas mesmo assim, eram somente mulheres. Porém, ele não poderia esquecer que a esposa de Neji estava grávida, o bebê em seu ventre sim poderia ser algo extremamente "útil" para quem quisesse ter o poder dos Otori's e Hyuuga's juntos em uma só pessoa.

"_Alguém deve ter descoberto a verdadeira identidade delas e a missão das duas"._ Pensava, formando diversas teorias que discutiria com Shikamaru no dia seguinte, admirava o cérebro espantosamente inteligente e estratégico do Nara.

Fechou os olhos para focar-se em suas conjecturas, quando ouviu o leve deslizar da porta de seu quarto. Em um movimento extremamente rápido se colocou em pé com uma kunai em direção ao invasor, não havia pensado em nada, somente agira. Foi surpreendido, porém, por um perfume embriagante, e contornos femininos encheram seus olhos.

– O que faz aqui, Chikara? – sibilou friamente. – Poderia ter te matado. – terminou sobriamente encarando a única mulher que verdadeiramente lhe tirava a razão.

– Você não conseguiria, Itachi. – respondeu ela brandamente, observando o peito desnudo dele, livre para seu escrutínio. Desejando-o mais, aproximou-se suavemente, o que o deixou completamente surpreso, Chikara não era suave, muito menos calma.

– Ainda não me respondeu. O que você faz aqui, Chikara? – estava intrigado pelo comportamento dela, afastou-se levemente esperando que ela explodisse da mesma forma que havia feito quando o mandou embora do dojo semanas atrás.

Ela o observava resoluta. Depois dos acontecimentos daqueles dias, depois de ter presenciado o que aquela guerra tinha o poder de fazer, havia decidido que naquela noite, o enfrentaria, não fugiria de seus sentimentos.

O sofrimento de Shikamaru a afetara de forma que não imaginava poder acontecer. As lágrimas sentidas de alguém que por anos, também amara em segredo, e que sofrera por quase ter perdido seu amor... Chikara não queria ver-se em seu lugar, pelo simples fato de que se fosse ela ali, ao lado do corpo quase morto de Itachi... ele não saberia o quanto ela o amava.

Mesmo depois de tudo... Mesmo depois do sofrimento que eles dois impuseram um ao outro, ela o amava, e não deixaria outro dia passar sem que ele soubesse a verdade.

– Não vou mais fugir, Itachi, não dá mais para fingir que não aconteceu nada, que não sinto nada. – falou num suspiro suave – Porque mesmo magoada por sua indiferença, eu ainda continuo errando... – a voz dela sumiu levemente, e os olhos dele chisparam de raiva.

– Minha indiferença? Minha indiferença? – repetiu num sibilo carregado de cinismo. – Não era eu quem tinha um casamento marcado! Casamento! Com outro homem. – Itachi não sabia como tudo aquilo saíra de seus lábios, porém cuspiu sua dor sem dó.

Ele nunca repartira com ninguém a dor que sentira ao descobrir que Chikara, a única mulher que realmente conquistara seu coração, estava noiva de outro homem. Porém, o que ele nunca havia pensado, era que a situação que ele mesmo impusera no início do relacionamento conturbado deles, fora uma das maiores causadoras de toda aquela dor e mágoa que viviam causando um ao outro.

Ele pedira para ser um segredo...

Ela esperava que o segredo fosse doce... ao mesmo tempo que desejava com todo o coração que ele a reconhecesse para todos...

Pena que o segredo persistira por muito tempo... Porém agora tinha um gosto amargo.

– Eu não sabia, Itachi! – respondeu ela rapidamente, aproximando-se ainda mais dele na escuridão que tomava o quarto. – E quando soube, eu fiz meus pais cancelarem tudo! Eu iria fugir se preciso! – ela continuou revelando tudo. – Yuuki me ajudaria a fugir e avisaria você onde eu estaria. Já tinha tudo combinado com ela. – respondeu rapidamente, ignorando completamente a reação de espanto dele. – Mas, quando fui procurar você para contar tudo, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao vê-lo com uma garota qualquer... – sua voz denunciava a mágoa que sentia, os punhos estavam cerrados, e a mesma dor que sentiu naquele dia comprimiu seu peito.

– Eu... – ele não conseguia falar nada, podia ver a verdade ali nos olhos esverdeados dela, tão duros quanto os seus e magoados quanto os dele quando descobriu que a mulher que amava, mesmo em segredo, iria se casar com outro. O gosto amargo do remorso tomou sua boca, entendia tudo agora, e arrependia-se por cada momento que a magoou e rechaçou. Mas, simplesmente não sabia como agir. – Gomen nasai. – o pedido saiu sussurrado, os olhos esverdeados fixos nos dele, como se esperasse alguma coisa. – Chikara. – o nome dela saiu grave, rouco, como ela não ouvia há muito tempo.

Um arrepio de cargas elétricas percorreu seu corpo. Ela soube... Ele também não podia mais fugir.

Em silêncio, Chikara desatou o obi, deixando-o cair ao chão. Sem tirar os olhos dos dele, deixou a yukata negra escorregar por seus ombros revelando a pele alva que brilhava sob o olhar escuro dele. Os longos cabelos dela caíam sobre seus ombros, ocultando os seios fartos de seus olhos. Itachi estava completamente embriagado, entre eles nunca havia existido meio termo, era amor ou ódio, perdão ou perdição, desejo ou indiferença. Seus olhos viam com perfeição o corpo da mulher que povoava seus sonhos, desejava-a mais do que qualquer outra, amava-a como nunca haveria de amar alguém.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente, em passos calculados, retendo cada parte do rosto dele em sua memória, cada traço do peito desnudo que ela ansiava colocar suas mãos.

Há quanto tempo não sentia a textura da pele dele entre seus dedos? A firmeza de seus músculos? O toque forte das mãos dele sobre si? Sentia seu corpo todo implorando por ele, necessitava desesperadamente dele, tomada por uma súbita angústia pediu.

– Me toque, Itachi. – a súplica invadiu os ouvidos dele, arrasando todos os sentidos controlados dele.

Sem saber como, Itachi tomou seus lábios com força. Ele devorava cada canto daquela boca rosada com desejo insano, enquanto mãos possessivas tomavam cada parte do corpo feminino, girando-a com ele, jogando os dois sobre o futon, não agüentava mais enganar-se, precisava desesperadamente dela.

Desceu os beijos quentes como brasa ao pescoço dela, sentindo as mãos delicadas o arranhando com força as costas e braços.

Eles eram fogo ali juntos.

Com fome desmedida, tomou os seios dela e seus lábios, bebendo dela tudo que podia. Tudo o que era dele por conquista. O corpo dela estremeceu sedutoramente, enquanto suas mãos e boca lhe arrancavam murmúrios e gemidos roucos de prazer.

– Me tome... – ouviu a voz dela rouca entre os ofegos.

A última parte de seu escasso controle se esvaiu, seu corpo todo latejava, implorava por ela. Chikara sempre conseguia enfrentá-lo e tirá-lo do sério das mais diversas formas. Mas ali, com aquele pedido, depois de tanto tempo de saudade irracional e desejo contido, Itachi rendeu-se.

Despiu-se rapidamente das calças, e em um rompante invadiu-lhe o corpo quente, sentindo que ela se distendia e o acolhia perfeitamente.

– Chikara... – sem perceber, gemeu o nome dela. Não entendia como uma mulher poderia exercer tanto poder sobre ele. Sua mente estava em branco, só sentia, desejava desesperadamente.

Chikara sentia cada parte de seu corpo ser tomada por ele, os lábios masculinos marcavam sua pele em brasa, e ela só conseguia pensar em desejar mais. Insano, aquele desejo todo era completamente insano, mas ela se entregava completamente, não sabia dizer a quanto tempo só desejava a ele, só sabia amar Itachi.

Fogo percorria seus corpos queimando-os com aquela necessidade avassaladora. Moviam-se sem compasso, sem razão, olhos vidrados sem se deixarem, lábios entreabertos, a respiração quente e descompassada e o desejo desvairado de fundir-se cada vez mais, buscando extravasar tudo que escondiam de si mesmos.

Quando o ápice chegou, os arrastou impetuosamente como uma onda dilacerando qualquer defesa que ainda pudessem ter. Ofegante Itachi deixou-se cair sobre ela, escondendo seu rosto entre a curva de seu pescoço e os fios bagunçados dos cabelos dela, sentindo o pulso acelerado sob seus lábios.

– Você é minha. – falou simplesmente, sem elevar os olhos para ela, sem juras de amor vazias, somente a simples verdade. Ela pertencia a ele, assim como ele a ela.

Afastou-se gentilmente, deitando-se ao seu lado, atraindo o cansado corpo feminino para si. Chikara encarou profundamente aqueles olhos negros, beijou suavemente seus lábios e aconchegou-se ao corpo quente do moreno e dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

.

.

.

Inochi afastou-se da mente de seu prisioneiro com a fronte franzida e úmida.

Sempre se sentia cansado depois de uma exploração intensa como esta, porém a mente doentia a criminosa do homem que Naruto capturara exigira mais do que imaginara.

Sentou-se com calma e inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos tão azuis quando os dos filhos, forçando-se a lembrar tudo o que vira na mente de Kentaro.

Era este o nome do homem.

Homem que agora, jazia morto aos seus pés.

Não que Inochi se importasse. Não importava mesmo, aquela forma ridícula de homem não valia nem o chão que pisara. Com certeza não valeria a vala que os homens de Itachi cavavam para ele.

Suspirou novamente antes de se erguer com calma e virar-se para enfrentar os rostos apreensivos dos homens mais poderosos desta geração.

Hyuuga Neji e Otori Mizura postavam-se lado a lado, ambos com semblantes controlados, e olhos brilhantes completamente gelados e focados. Ambos pareciam querer um banquete de sangue.

Seu filho, Naruto, mostrava uma postura firme e completamente calma, tão diferente do que estivera no dia anterior. Seus olhos azuis mostravam uma certeza de vitória que ele sabia que Naruto sempre teria. Era assim que ele era, e Inochi se orgulhava por tê-lo como filho.

Os irmãos Uchiha mantinham a mesma expressão nula com os lábios formando aquele meio sorriso sarcástico, pelo qual eram tão conhecidos. Guerreiros natos, Sasuke e Itachi tinham mente frias e mãos certeiras. Tudo que seria mais que necessário. Principalmente agora que Inochi vira, pelas memórias de Kentaro, quem era o grande e misterioso Hyou-sama.

Nara Shikamaru exibia um ar cansado, os olhos escuros estavam fundos e havia uma sobra de barba em seu rosto. Porém o brilho da inteligência estava vivo e latente ali.

– Precisaremos de todos os homens que puderem lutar. Dos civis, quem não foi retirado da cidade deverá ser colocado nos abrigos subterrâneos. – Inochi falava com voz calma, porém cansada. – Hyou possui um esconderijo muito próximo capital, com muitos homens e muito bem armado... creio que esperam que façamos o primeiro movimento.

– Sim... claro, como se fossemos imbecis de deixar a retaguarda descoberta para eles conseguirem invadir a capital tão facilmente. – Sasuke comentou em um resmungo sarcástico.

– Será exatamente isso que faremos. – Shikamaru falou encarando cada um ali. – Eles sabem que nos colocaram em situação difícil capturando Tenten e Ino... por isso... nós teremos o prazer de fazer exatamente aquilo que eles esperam que façamos.

– Trocar os pés pelas mãos. – Neji murmurou seguindo facilmente a linha de raciocínio do amigo. – Quem será o grupo de ataque frontal?

– Naruto, Mizura e você, terão que estar entre os homens que escolheremos depois. – Nara respondeu pensando alto. – Porém, como sabemos que tudo não passará de uma distração, nós estaremos aqui esperando, e lógico, vocês voltarão assim que tudo estiver controlado por lá. – Shikamaru sorriu malicioso.

– Providenciarei um mapa para Inochi-san localizar o esconderijo. – Itachi já afastava-se para isso quando o Yamanaka falou paralisando todos por um momento.

– Uchiha Madara é Hyou...

Os olhos de Sasuke fenderam-se, seu corpo se esticou em fúria enquanto Itachi mantinha-se quase de costas para todos com as mãos em punho.

– Maldito desgraçado... deveria ter permanecido na tumba para onde foi enviado. – grunhiu antes que dois homens completamente inesperados aparecessem entre eles.

– Sabaku no Maya foi capturada, e tenho certeza que Baki e Danzou foram os responsáveis pela captura de minha mãe.

Gaara e Kankuro postavam-se ali, entre eles, prontos para qualquer que fosse a batalha a sua frente.

– Você demorou, Gaara-sama... – Shikamaru comentou de leve. – Seja bem vido. – completou ao ver duas katanas embainhadas. – Agora... Prepare-se para um banho de sangue...

X

X

X

**Nota final**:

PRESENTÃO DE NATAL (n/b: atrasadíssimo por minha culpa) PRA VOCÊS! A Naiara que o diga... betar quase 31 páginas! XD

Então galerinha, a Sensibilidade tá entrando mesmo na reta final... TOT

Dá até uma dorzinha no coração, mas é assim mesmo, né?

Bem, como eu tinha comentado, desde o fim do caps Tempestade, a trama toda iria se tornar mais densa, cenas fortes e dramáticas. Este caps não foi diferente, as cenas iniciais eu escrevi na mesma época que escrevi as cenas do capítulo anterior, então já sabem que eu fiquei meses sem conseguir escrever depois disso... ainda bem que elas já estavam prontas, pois eu só precisei reler e editar umas partes, acrescentando pequenas coisas para deixar tudo mais rico e dramático...

Tão vendo que eu amo um draminha mesmo né? XD

Bem... Para quem quer meu couro por matar o bebê da Ino, sorry, mas isso é culpa da Naiara, terão que reclamar com ela! XD

Consegui deixar o clima mais leve com as ceninhas lindas de família... AMO o Mizurinha lindo! /*.*

Para fans de SasuSaku... eles estão aí... da forma como eu realmente imagino o Sasuke! [odeio ele emo como o Kishi faz... =X]

E pra todo mundo que queria saber o que acontecia entre Itachi e Chikara! FINALMENTE! Hentai lindo pra vocês! Não sei por que, mas esse é o meu hentai favorito da Sensibilidade... /*.*

Agora... prestem atenção nos detalhes, segredos importantes estão sendo revelados, e passado e presente se mostrando muito semelhantes... fiquem atentos!

Bem... agora eu só posso dizer que o próximo caps não tenho NADA pronto ainda, e vou demorar pra postar porque estou entrando numa bateria de estudos para uma prova de concurso que vou fazer, então pessoinhas amadas, tenham paciência com a doida que vos escreve, ok? Só saibam que não deixarei de escrever! NUNCA! E tenho dito!

Era isso!

Beijinhos e até breve!

**Nota da beta e lado maléfico desta história:** HAHAHAHAAHAHA! FELIZ NATAL! HOU HOU HOU! Huahuahauahauhaa

Então, o que acharam? ;D É agora, mi amores, que titia Naia entra de cabeça na história! Pode crê, lado maligno desta história foi ativado por moi! *enche o peito de orgulho*

E desculpa se a betagem não tá legalz =X Eu fui uma beta negligente nessa última semana!

E não matem a Mycah! Vão querer saber o final dessa história, não vão?

(Gaara não perde por esperar! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu)

Beijos sanguinolentos e torturantes (só pra avisar que o crédito da cena de tortura vai pra moi, eu quem coloquei essa ideia na cabeça da Mycah ;D )

HAUHAUAHAUAHA!

To feliz! Estamos entrando na melhor parte da história *o*


	20. Jihi

**Jihi**

**

* * *

**

A lua ainda reinava alta no céu quando dois homens cobertos de negro caminhavam silenciosamente pelos corredores vazios da Casa Imperial. Ninguém os impedira de entrar, porém isto não era realmente um impedimento a eles, já que ninguém _nunca_ os veria.

Seus movimentos eram suaves, pareciam deslizar, num passo tão calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso que assemelhavam-se a um predador procurando sua presa. Não falavam, não precisavam de palavras, somente caminhavam resolutos, até chegarem a porta de madeira maciça, ricamente entalhada com o emblema dos Sabaku's.

O mais velho abriu a porta sem esperar, sendo seguido pelo mais novo.

- Vocês sabem o que devem fazer. – a voz do imperador soou firme de dentro da câmara, sem meias palavras, sem ordens específicas. E sem realmente ver as feições dos dois homens que aguardavam no lusco fusco próximos a porta.

Gaara não questionava mais os hábitos tão restritos e singulares daqueles homens. Tudo o que precisava era saber que eles fariam sua parte no grande esquema das coisas.

- Hai. – a voz grave do mais velho pareceu soar como um rugido rouco de uma fera.

- Vão. – foi a única ordem.

Gaara piscou por um segundo e sabia que não os veria mais quando abrisse os olhos.

.

.

.

- Agarrem as duas. – foi a ordem curta que reverberou pelas paredes do pequeno cômodo escuro.

Tenten abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentia o corpo todo dolorido, mas escutara a voz cruel de Maya e pode ouvir os passos dos homens que puxavam Ino para longe dela e seguravam as duas pelos ombros forçando-as a ficarem em pé.

- Mas vejam só... – a voz de Maya era coquete, e ela sorria como se acabasse de receber um presente especial. – Nunca a vi tão... apresentável.

Rodeou Tenten avaliando o kimono maltrapilho que ela vestia se sentindo imensamente feliz ao ver as manchas de sangue que adornavam o tecido. Até que seus olhos verdes da imperatriz brilharam de prazer ao ver o rosto machucado da morena. Os lábios estavam ressequidos e rachados, um corte doía no canto direito do lábio inferior; um hematoma escuro adornava sua mandíbula esquerda; e Maya quase gemeu ao estender os dedos para tocar levemente a marca roxa que as mãos torpes de Tenkai deixaram no pescoço delicado.

- Oh! Mas que cena tocante! – Maya fez uma pausa permitindo que um de seus homens amarrasse os punhos de Tenten a sua frente. – Está digna de uma espiã torturada... hahaha! – riu dissimulada antes de voltar-se para Tenten e puxar seus cabelos com força, fazendo os castanhos dela se fixarem com raiva nos verdes doentios da Sabaku. – Tão régia, tão forte... Grávida de um pequeno gênio... Você merece morrer como _ela_... – Tenten viu os olhos verdes saírem de foco momentaneamente antes de voltarem-se a ela com fúria. – Grave bem o que lhe digo, Otori, você só está viva porque seu filho será nosso para usar.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam duros, mas Tenten não se dignou a responder aos devaneios de uma mulher louca. E era tudo o que Maya realmente era, uma mulher louca por poder. Ficou ali parada, esforçando-se para se manter em pé, sentindo o couro cabeludo queimar sobre o agarre forte das mãos da Sabaku sem afastar os olhos dela. Não se daria o luxo de ser fraca diante dela.

- Ah! Mas como foi doce descobrir quem vocês realmente eram! – agora ela virava-se para Ino, sem realmente ver que a loira pendia fraca, já amarrada, nos braços do homem que a segurava pelos ombros. – Eu sabia que minha filha ingrata tinha um caso ridículo com um de vocês. – cuspiu as palavras. – Temari tinha tanto potencial.

O uso do verbo no passado fez Tenten e Ino trocarem um olhar longo e cheio de dor. E por mais cansadas e fracas que estivessem, conseguiram usar a comunicação silenciosa que desenvolveram na Casa Imperial.

"_Temari não pode ter morrido! Naruto estava com ela!"_ – Ino chorava interiormente pelo simples pensamento de que poderia ter acontecido algo ao irmão ou a amiga.

"_Ela é forte, Ino... e Naruto também..." _– foi tudo que Tenten conseguiu falar, sentia a mesma dor e o mesmo medo da Yamanaka.

- Oh! Mas não! Temari nunca me escutava, e não me contava sobre o envolvimento dela com esses insignificantes samurais! – Maya continuava seu devaneio sem atentar para as duas mulheres. – Sempre sabia quando aquele homem rolava pelos lençóis com ela, e a garota queria esconder a verdade de mim! Sua mãe! Mas como foi inocente... E completamente estúpida! Ela poderia ter sido tão útil! Tão útil! Então... Ela me trai, trazendo vocês duas, excelentes atrizes, para debaixo do meu teto! Como eu quis matá-las quando descobri...

Maya fez uma pausa longa e virou para então avaliar a Yamanaka, da mesma forma que fizera com Tenten. Ino tinha marcas roxas no pescoço que lembravam mordidas, o olho esquerdo estava ligeiramente inchado e hematomas cobriam ambas as faces, os lábios inchados pelos golpes violentos que recebera, ainda sangravam levemente a qualquer movimento. O olhar avaliador percorreu o corpo da loira reparando com prazer imenso a grande mancha de sangue que enfeitava o kimono rasgado que Ino vestia.

- Então você perdeu! – exclamou alegre apontando o dedo delicado para o ventre dela. – Perdeu o bastardinho!

"_Ino! Você estava grávida do Gaara?"_ – incredulidade e dor tomaram a voz de Tenten, ela lembrava vagamente do apelo de Ino a Tenkai, quando ele a torturara, mas sabia que se Ino não tivesse intervindo, ela poderia não ter resistido e seu filho morreria junto com ela. – _"Ino..."_

"_Não, Tenten! Eu faria tudo de novo... Não agüentaria ver como Tenkai_..." – não precisou terminar a frase, Tenten sabia, e faria o mesmo por Ino se estivesse em seu lugar. E logo se lembrou de Ino chorando pelo ruivo, sabia que a amiga havia escondido algo, sabia que as lágrimas dela eram mais sentidas e profundas do que somente um rechaço a ela. Gaara havia rechaçado o filho que Ino esperava. A informação deu voltas em sua mente e raiva brotou crua, se ao menos ele tivesse aceitado o filho... Talvez Ino não estivesse ali... Ela poderia ter ficado na Casa Imperial, segura ao lado dele...

"_Bastardo! Vou arrancar todos os fios ruivos dos cabelos do nosso maldito imperador, e depois vou castrá-lo!"_ – Tenten não conseguiu conter o pensamento, e por mais improvável que ele pudesse parecer no momento, uma sensação de calidez encheu o coração de Ino.

- Estou falando com você, garota! – o tapa de Maya queimou a face já machucada de Ino. – Sua vida está em minhas mãos, menina. – Maya segurava o queixo de Ino enquanto aproximava o rosto do dela. – Só está viva porque quero ver a cara de ridículo que meu filho patético vai fazer quando souber a verdade, e então vou matá-la na frente dele, só porque você tentou de alguma forma arruinar meus planos.

Ela soltou o rosto de Ino e virou-se para avaliar a si mesma.

- Bem, eu creio que devo ficar semelhante a vocês duas, não? Afinal, meu querido filho, acredita que sua kaa-san foi capturada pelo malvado Baki. Não posso deixá-lo pensar diferente não é?

Em movimentos bruscos Maya rasgou e cortou o belo kimono que vestia, bagunçou os longos cabelos claros, sujou as mãos no chão e esfregou na pele imaculada de sua face.

- Acredito que conseguirei enganá-los pelo tempo necessário, não acham, meninas? – perguntou docemente, já estendendo suas mãos para um carcereiro amarrá-las da mesma forma que fez com Tenten e Ino, deixando, porém o nó frouxo. – Agora estamos prontas. – decretou. – Madara nos aguarda. – concluiu e saiu da cela em seu passo régio sendo seguida por seus homens que empurravam as duas prisioneiras.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_ - era o questionamento duplo, que no momento nenhuma delas tinha resposta.

.

.

.

Era madrugada ainda quando Mizura escondeu Ayume e Akira no pequeno quarto secreto que ele tinha construído na casa deles. Sabia que sua esposa tinha pavor a ficar confinada sob a terra, por isso fizera esse aposento. Era completamente invisível para quem quer que entrasse na casa. Mas ali ele depositava seu bem mais precioso, sua esposa e filho.

Akira estava quieto, dormindo tranqüilo nos braços de Mizura enquanto Ayume colocava no quarto os últimos pertences que seriam úteis para o bebê, e armas para ela, adagas pequenas e seu arco com uma aljava com flechas.

Com delicadeza, Mizura colocou o filho no pequeno cesto de vime, acariciou a cabecinha de Akira, beijando suavemente a testa do bebê, e guardou-o dentro do cômodo seguro antes de virar-se para Ayume.

Ela estava em pé, alta e orgulhosa em sua beleza beijada pelo sol. Ele se apaixonara por ela ainda quando eram somente meninos correndo e brincando nas amadas montanhas. Os grandes olhos castanhos raiados pelo dourado do sol brilhavam para ele da mesma forma que haviam brilhado por todos aqueles anos. Os cabelos castanhos estavam trançados as suas costas e em seus lábios ele podia ver o ricto teimoso que mostrava a força que ele sempre admirara nela.

- Traga Tenten para nós. – ela falou com voz baixa, mas decidida, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo profundo, duro e apaixonado.

Mizura a estreitou em seus braços, sentindo o calor do corpo dela contra o dele, e respondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade urgente que ela demandava nele. Quando os lábios se separaram, ele descansou sua testa de Ayume, absorvendo dela tudo o que ele podia.

- Hai. – respondeu baixinho, não precisavam olhar nos olhos um do outro. O som de suas vozes os unia mais que qualquer outro sentido.

Com um beijo terno e amoroso ele escondeu Ayume na parede invisível de seu quarto, deixando ali seu coração, levando para a guerra somente a lâmina fria de sua espada.

.

.

.

O corredor estava escuro e frio, e passos ecoavam ruidosamente por ele, enquanto vozes ganhavam um eco imaterial.

- Andem logo com isso. – grunhiu uma voz autoritária. - Hyou-sama quer tudo pronto para o ataque.

Alguns homens grunhiram em resposta, preparando suas armas, katanas afiadas, arcos e flechas preparados, escudos, lanças.

- Precisamos estar prontos para estar na mata em poucos minutos! Precisamos tomar a cidade enquanto todos estiverem dormindo! – Tenkai não falaria para o grupo que ficava que os homens do imperador se mobilizavam na direção deles, se os pobres bastardos morressem pela espada de um samurai, seria merecido. – Andem logo seus montes de estrume!

As poucas palavras torpes estimularam os mercenários a saírem do esconderijo rapidamente.

- E que fiquem sabendo, eu darei uma noite com a morena Otori, para quem matar mais Hyuuga's hoje! Porém o tal do Neji é meu! – ele gritou para todos em alto e bom tom.

- Reserve a puta para mim, Tenkai! – gritou um movendo sugestivamente a mão direita em direção ao próprio ventre. – Ela vai me aquecer bem a noite.

- Será minha! – outro respondeu com olhar vidrado, parecendo já sentir o gosto dela.

- Me dê a loira como recompensa que eu mato todos que passarem na minha frente! – gritou outro sendo apoiado por mais alguns.

E Tenkai sorriu maliciosamente, aquele seria o dia que ele mancharia a terra de vermelho...

.

.

.

O dia ainda não amanhecera completamente, como se o sol soubesse que hoje ele precisava demorar-se mais para erguer-se completamente. Uma neblina cobria toda a capital, escondendo completamente os guerreiros que montavam diligentemente armadilhas, escondiam armas, e se posicionavam para a batalha que logo aconteceria.

O vento soprava melancólico, abafando o som de passos e vozes assustadas que escondiam-se rapidamente em abrigos subterrâneos. Quase ninguém falava, tudo era realizado da forma mais suave e contida, para não alertar possíveis invasores infiltrados.

Arqueiros Hyuugas e Uchihas escondiam-se entre os telhados, buscando os melhores locais para aguardarem o confronto.

Os olhos negros de Itachi fenderam-se em surpresa ao visualizar a pequena figura feminina que se aproximava de seu ponto de observação.

- Sugiro que procure o abrigo subterrâneo de seu pai, menina. – abordou a jovem rapidamente.

- Não vou me esconder, Itachi-sama. – os olhos perolados estreitaram-se com um pouco de raiva e ela segurou seu arco mais fortemente. – Sou uma arqueira treinada, não erro o alvo mais distante, creio que sabe bem que enxergo muito bem. – um brilho sarcástico tomou conta dos olhos da pequena Hyuuga. – Não vou ficar sentada enquanto posso ajudar. – elevou o queixo antes que o Uchiha pudesse dissuadi-la. – E provavelmente eles precisem de você lá em baixo, quando tudo piorar. Estarei segura aqui.

Ele não falou nada, somente avaliou a garota por um momento longo, depois assentiu levemente, lembrando-se que aquela pequena jovem ajudara Mizura e Neji na batalha deles no dia anterior.

- Sua família sabe que está aqui? – foi tudo que perguntou.

- Hai. – a resposta simples era verdadeira, por isso foi tudo o que respondeu.

- Procure o melhor ponto de visão, onde possa ver bem a Casa Imperial e o mercado central, vou trazer mais flechas.

Itachi não esperou Hanabi responder, virou-se deixando-a sozinha.

.

.

.

Itachi ajudava o irmão a carregar os últimos fardos de alimentos e remédios para os abrigos subterrâneos do clã. Sabia que o tempo se esgotava e ainda havia muito a ser feito.

Do alto do posto que escolhera para si no centro da cidade, vira o grupo de ataque que seria comandado por Naruto, Neji e Mizura deixar a capital. Eles haviam escolhido os homens que os acompanhavam a dedo, e pelo brilho frio que vira nos olhos daqueles homens, tinha certeza que haveria sangue derramado sobre a terra em pouco tempo.

- Creio que é isso. – Sasuke comentou.

- Hai, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura avaliava a quantidade de material médico rapidamente, e Itachi soube que a cunhada também sentia a tensão no ar. – Tomem cuidado, vocês dois... – ela pediu encarando-os com os olhos esmeraldinos brilhantes. – Sanosuke... – chamou o menino que brincava com a avó e o irmãozinho a poucos metros. – Venha se despedir de seu pai – a voz dela tremeu – e de seu tio.

O menino se aproximou quase que solenemente, Mikoto acompanhou o menino alguns passos atrás, trazendo no colo o pequeno Ryuu.

Sanosuke parou a um passo de distância do pai, o rostinho claro estava sério e firme, os olhos negros tão iguais aos de Sasuke brilhavam em entendimento, mas, por mais que ele fosse maduro demais para os tenros anos de vida, ainda era um menino que amava o pai.

Depois de um momento breve de hesitação, o pequeno abraçou com força as pernas de Sasuke antes que esse pudesse se abaixar para abraçar o filho. Sakura secou uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto enquanto Sasuke puxava o menino para seu colo.

- Não tenha medo, musuko. Vou voltar para te buscar aqui. – afirmou dentro dos olhos do pequeno, e o abraçou novamente, sentindo os bracinhos dele apertarem seu pescoço.

- Hai, chichiue. – respondeu o menino com voz embargada antes de se afastar ligeiramente. – Vou esperar. – afirmou solenemente antes de descer do colo do pai para puxar o kimono do tio. – Vai voltar também, não é, ji-san? – questionou com os grandes olhos negros fixos nos de Itachi.

- Hai, pequeno. – deu um pequeno cascudo na testa de Sanosuke.

Sanosuke bufou baixinho, resmungando algo sobre o cascudo antes de abraçar o tio da mesma forma que fez com o pai. E Itachi sentiu o coração apertar ao erguer os olhos e encontrar os esverdeados intensos de Chikara.

Ele ainda conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dela grudado ao dele nu. Ainda tinha em sua boca o gosto dos lábios cheios e vermelhos de Chikara. Sem tomar consciência do que fazia, caminhou diretamente a ela, e em um gesto carinhoso acariciou o rosto dela com ternura, antes de se inclinar sobre ela e beijar suavemente a boca vermelha, num doce roçar de lábios.

- Fique a salvo. – decretou, seus olhos negros brilhando nos esverdeados dela.

- Você também, Itachi. – mantendo fixo o olhar no dele.

Itachi meneou a cabeça em consentimento e afastou-se lentamente dela, ignorando o olhar curioso de sua mãe, caminhou em direção ao irmão que se despedia de Sakura e do filho caçula.

- Vamos, Sasuke. - chamou. – E não se preocupe Sakura, eu manterei este tolo vivo. – troçou.

- Tolo? Você enrola a Chikara por anos e eu sou o tolo? – Sasuke aliviou a tensão com aquela pequena brincadeira.

Os dois saíram do abrigo subterrâneo ainda escutando a voz infantil de Sanosuke questionar Chikara sobre ela ser sua nova "ba-san". Não importava o que pudesse acontecer, eles garantiriam que a inocência daquelas crianças não fosse corrompida.

.

.

.

Shikamaru deitava o corpo inconsciente de Temari em um futon improvisado no abrigo subterrâneo do clã Uchiha. Sakura insistira que a Sabaku ficaria melhor estando o mais perto possível da rosada e de Chikara que ainda tratava a ferida de Temari com seus emplastos.

O rosto bonito dela estava mais corado, e algumas vezes Shikamaru tinha certeza que Temari estava ali, entendendo tudo que se passava ao seu redor, sem conseguir se comunicar, para depois voltar a tranqüilidade da inconsciência. A dor deveria ser grande demais, assim como o medo que ele sabia que ela escondia de todos, inclusive dele.

- Preciso ir, Temari... – sussurrou de encontro aos lábios dela. – Não desista de lutar, eu vou voltar inteiro para você... – continuou. – Sei que me castrará se não fizer assim. – os lábios femininos se torceram suavemente como se ela quisesse sorrir. – Isso, princesa, está aqui comigo, não é? – roçou levemente seus lábios nos dela. – Sei que me chamaria de bebê chorão agora, mas vai escutar de qualquer forma. – fez uma pausa ligeira. – Eu amo você... – uma lágrima escorreu silenciosamente pela bochecha feminina, e ele a secou carinhosamente. – Vou voltar para você... Afinal, seria muito problemático ser eunuco, sabe? – sorriu e conformou-se a beijar levemente os lábios dela antes de sair.

.

.

.

Os passos eram silenciosos, gestos curtos e precisos eram usados para sinalizar o caminho e dar ordens. Neji, Mizura e Naruto dividiram os quinze homens que estavam com eles em três grupos, e cada um vinha por um lado, invadiriam silenciosamente o esconderijo pelo leste, norte e sul.

Mizura era o ponto norte, ele estaria responsável por acionar Neji e Naruto, já que estaria sempre atento a qualquer som vindo deles.

Neji invadiria pelo leste, e Naruto cuidaria da entrada sul.

Com precisão mortal os três grupos entraram no esconderijo liquidando cada oponente que cruzasse seu caminho.

Os golpes eram precisos, diretos, limpos. Não havia tempo para troca de golpes, cada corte da katana significava um inimigo morto. Silenciosamente mortais, os quinze homens avançavam rapidamente pelos tortuosos corredores deixando um rastro de sangue para trás.

- Nenhum sinal de Madara, Tenkai ou Baki. – grunhiu Naruto enquanto golpeava mais um inimigo, eles sabiam que não os encontrariam ali, mas a vontade de acabar tudo naquele momento era grande demais.

- Tem gente lá em baixo. – Mizura respondeu após tirar a katana manchada de sangue do corpo de outro homem, parou no instante seguinte, o corpo todo tenso, pronto para enfrentar qualquer que fosse o oponente, completamente atento aos sons que vinham do corredor oeste.

- São elas, Mizura? – Neji não resistiu em perguntar.

Os olhos dourados de Mizura brilhavam duros quando percebeu que agora, todos ali escutavam a sinfonia terrível de gritos de dor, grunhidos e pedidos de clemência.

Quem quer que estivesse lá em baixo, não lhes dava misericórdia alguma.

.

.

.

Neji chegou a sala fechada na extremidade oeste do esconderijo com a katana desembainhada e pronta para o ataque. Não sabia o que poderia encontrar lá. Mizura não escutara nada além dos gritos de dor e do som de lâminas cortando a carne, quem quer que fosse o responsável por aquelas mortes, estaria ali.

Porém ao abrir a porta, somente o cheiro metálico de sangue e o cheiro acre de suor daqueles homens mortos tomava o ambiente. Nada sobrara ali, todos os corpos pareciam cruelmente mutilados.

Partes humanas encontravam-se completamente destroçadas, sangue pintara em esguichos malévolos as paredes escuras. Cabeças separadas de seus corpos, ventres rasgados, tudo ali fazia parte de uma cena de terror cru. Ninguém que permanecera naquela parte do esconderijo de Madara sobrevivera. Quem quer que houvesse chegado antes deles assassinara todos aqueles homens com precisão e crueldade.

Mas Neji não conseguia sentir pena alguma por eles. Teria dado o mesmo destino àqueles bastardos se ele mesmo os tivesse encontrado com vida. Não lhes daria misericórdia alguma. Porém ainda questionava quem era o autor daquela carnificina.

- Quem chegou aqui antes? – Mizura questionou.

- Assassinos... – foi a única resposta que Neji sabia ser certa.

Mizura encarou Neji, vendo além da pressa de voltar para a cidade, a mesma dúvida que ele sentia.

- Realmente existem... – não foi um questionamento, mas também não era uma certeza.

- Somente sussurros. – era tudo que Neji sabia.

.

.

.

- A Capital está desprotegida, entre com seus homens pelos túneis que utilizou no ataque ao mercado, Tenkai. – foi a ordem rápida acatada pelo homem com um leve menear de cabeça. – Você, Baki, vá preparando caminho na Casa Imperial. – demandou para desgosto do conselheiro. – Maya... – ele sussurrou antes de beijar os lábios dela com força, para assombro de Tenten e Ino que assistiam a cena com asco. – Hoje o Império será todo seu, e seu filho cairá de joelhos aos nossos pés.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota Autora**:

Detalhe importante galera, esse caps foi menor do que os anteriores por ser um capítulo transitório.

Quando sentei para escrevê-lo (que foi realmente a pouco tempo já que estava realmente difícil disso acontecer devido aos meus estudos e trabalho), percebi que teria que desmembrar o texto que viria em algumas partes importantes. E esse capítulo veio a casar muito bem assim. É um capítulo que trás aspectos novos principalmente sobre a Maya, além de mostrar um pouco mais da dificuldade que é dizer adeus para a pessoa que ama sem saber que vai vê-la novamente.

Lógico que também entrou aí o fato da Tenten descobrindo sobre a gravidez da Ino, coisa que até o dia que eu escrevi a cena eu não sabia que iria fazer assim... O.O

Mas saiu e eu gostei do resultado... =D

Para quem tá curioso, Jihi (o título do capítulo) quer dizer "sem misericórdia". E foi dado ao capítulo em homenagem a um dos livros deliciosos da serie Dark Hunter, da autora Sherrilyn Kenyon. Mentora da minha amada marida Naiara.

Outro detalhe sobre o capítulo, eu o escrevi escutando uma música só. A faixa "Am I not Mercifull" da trilha sonora original do filme "Gladiador" que combina perfeitamente com o clima do capítulo!

E para quem está curioso sobre os misteriosos assassinos que não possuem um pingo de misericórdia neles... bem... vai ficar curioso! XD

**Nota da beta**, que não teve tanto trabalho assim: Estão curiosinhas? Continuarão curiosinhas por um longo, longo tempo, menininhas! HUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUA *risada maléfica*

Ok, no more coments ;D

Beijos nos cocorutos, minhas anãs! *o*

Ah sim!

Como foi o carnaval das belezocas? O meu foi mais que perfeito, Recife magavilha! *o* (Não, não fui para o Galo da Madrugada, só dá mundiça lá, nem muito menos sei dançar frevo, nem fui para Olinda... Eu fui pra outros cantos! Marina Lima djeva!)


	21. Guerra e Paz I

Ah, ah, hana, dul, set. Welcome to the Super Show ! LET'S GO! My name is Naia. Let's readtonight!... OPPA! OPPA!

Meu povo e minha pova...

Sorry o sumiço, a vida é corrida e realmente eu fiquei um bom tempo sem conseguir escrever e postar nadicas de pitibiribas... xD

Mas a falta de criatividade me deu uma folga e aqui volto eu com mais um capítulo da Sensibilidade! Tá curtinho perto dos anteriores, mas é para não ficar cansativo, ainda mais porque tudo que vem por aí é guerra... devilz

Entonces... Boa leitura para todos!

Aaaaaaaaaaah só mais uma coisa SUPER-MEGA-HIPER-POWER-BLASTER IMPORTANTE!

NAIARA-MARIDA! ESSE CAPS E TODOS OS PRÓXIMOS SÃO PARA TU! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO COMPLETAMENTE ATRASADO (já que eu não consegui ter tempo de escrever seu presente de verdade, vai a Sensibilidade que já é tua mesmo! *o*)!

Kyou-san obrigada por ficar no meu pé também, sua ajudinha foi essencial!

Agora chega de papo e bora para o capítulo! xD

Guerra e Paz I

_O que é paz? _

_O sentimento efêmero que arrebata cada ser em momentos idílicos quando o vento do leste sopra farfalhando as folhas ao redor? Ou uma utopia nunca alcançada por um mero ser humano?_

_Afinal, o que é este algo que move o desejo de tantos corações?_

.

.

Madara se deslocava a passos firmes e decididos pelos corredores estreitos que seus homens haviam cavado, só possuía um objetivo em mente... Poder... Poder... Poder. Seu sangue corria rápido, seu coração pulsava no mesmo ritmo que seus pés batiam no chão e um sorriso sinistro brilhava em seus lábios ao pensar no prazer que sentiria ao depor o fraco imperador e colocar aos seus pés os filhos do homem que estragara seus planos há tantos anos.

"_Uchiha Fugaku"..._

O desgraçado era seu parente! Deveria entender que sangue falava mais alto que um juramento torpe a um Imperador benevolente demais e fraco demais para manter a própria mulher satisfeita na cama.

Madara olhou para Maya que o acompanhava a passos tão rápidos e firmes quanto os dele. Ela era o verdadeiro trunfo de qualquer homem, dura e forte, resistente e insensível a nada que não fosse o poder em suas mãos, Maya caminhava de cabeça erguida e orgulhosa, mesmo usando vestes rasgadas e sujas e estando descabelada, falsamente machucada e amarrada como as duas mulheres que seus homens tinham que praticamente carregar.

– Andem logo com essas duas! Nem que seja para arrastá-las! – Madara rugiu e virou-se para Tenkai que estava ao seu lado.

– Arrase a cidade com seus homens... – o Uchiha maldito sorriu antes de continuar. – Quero todas as crianças vivas, Tenkai... Quero os melhores... – olhou para o ventre de Tenten quase como se pudesse saborear o poder que o sangue Otori e Hyuuga juntos traria a criança não nascida. – Todo o resto... quero-os mortos.

– Com todo prazer... – os olhos verdes dele brilharam antes de se aproximar do homem que segurava firme os ombros de Tenten.

Ela desviou o rosto do olhar dele mantendo sua postura o mais firme que conseguia.

– Tão linda... – a voz dele era baixa e melodiosa quando segurou seu queixo com uma falsa delicadeza, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Única... – os dedos torpes traçaram os lábios dela e Tenten estremeceu de nojo e raiva.

– Afaste seus dedos sujos de mim... – respondeu baixo tentando fugir dele.

Os olhos verdes de Tenkai endureceram e ele apertou a pele delicada entre seus dedos, machucando-a novamente.

– Vou matar seu querido samurai, banhar minha lâmina em seu sangue... E você... verá tudo... – pausou – Terei o prazer de deixá-lo de joelhos vendo que sua puta é minha agora.

Ele soltou o rosto dela sem delicadeza alguma, antes de voltar seus olhos para Madara, que pareceu sadicamente divertido com o interlúdio representado pelos dois.

– É sua. – foi a resposta simples a pergunta não feita por Tenkai, que agarrou a corda que prendia as mãos de Tenten puxando-a rudemente enquanto ela tentava livrar-se dele.

– Você vem comigo, mulher! – ordenou, mas ela não fixou-se nele, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e raivosos, não queria se afastar de Ino, não queria deixa-lá sozinha a merce da loucura de Maya.

– Não! – debateu-se tentando chegar a amiga, que encarava o rosto de Tenten com um medo tão grotesco que pareceu engolí-la por um instante... – Ino! – chamou novamente, mas os olhos azuis estavam sem foco, como se a vida tivesse se esvaído dela. – Ino!

Tenten escutou o som, e sentiu o calor do tapa simultaneos, sem que ela pudesse evitar o golpe e seus olhos fixaram–se nos verdes loucos de Tenkai, que se encontrava a um palmo de si.

– Não me tente, mulher, eu posso esquecer que é uma Otori e matá-la aqui para os ratos comerem seu corpo... – as mãos eram rudes e duras em seu pescoço. – Posso ter qualquer uma para meu prazer. – acariciou o lábio feminino que sangrava novamente, antes de puxá-la com força pelo caminho, enquanto dava ordens aos seus homens. – Sigam em silêncio, eles nos esperam... e – os verdes brilharam maléficos – ela será nosso trunfo.

.

.

.

Aos valentes corajosos que se mantinham escondidos para surpreender aqueles com intenções escusas, a espera só lhes servia para aumentar a tensão e a adrenalina que corria selvagem no sangue de cada samurai apostos.

Shikamaru escutava o zumbido intenso de seu próprio coração batendo forte em seu peito enquanto mandava mentalmente seu corpo se acalmar, sabia que não demoraria para acontecer. Até os pássaros pareceram se esconder como se previssem algo. Porém, a tensão não deixava de crescer. Queria logo que tudo aquilo tivesse fim, queria vingar seu povo, seus amigos... Sua mulher.

Queria Temari de volta aos seus braços, sarcástica e agressiva... Demandando tudo o que quisesse dele... Queria o sangue dos homens responsáveis por aquela guerra... – rilhou os dentes observando o posicionamento de todos os homens que estariam sob seu comando no lado nordeste da cidade.

Dividiram o efetivo de guerreiros por todos os cantos da capital, Sul com Uchihas, Leste, Hyuugas; Norte, Otoris e Oeste, Yamanakas. Seu clã estava dispersado entre todas as brexas, fariam a ligação... trabalhariam nas sombras que a neblina ainda projetava.

Meneou a cabeça silente para seu pai que estava a alguns metros mais a frente.

Estavam monitorando as entradas escuras da cidade... Túneis antigos, esgoto, e rios...

Ratos caminhavam em direção a eles...

Sorriu... Havia trazido uma excelente ratoeira.

Não precisou dizer nada aos companheiros que estavam próximos... Esconderam-se todos entre as sombras, katanas desembainhadas, o olhar duro, sedento de sangue...

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... saíram do túnel e ele deu uma única ordem silenciosa para o ataque.

Rápido e mortal, moveu-se clandestinamente pelas sombras, matando dois inimigos tão silenciosamente quanto havia sido seu primeiro passo. Os próximos nem puderam ver quem ou o que os atingira. Caíam pelo chão a cada golpe de seus homens, a cada giro de punho, semi-círculo perfeito de uma katana a cortar carne e ossos sem piedade...

Chovia sangue sobre eles, mas não se importavam... Aquilo era somente o começo.

Disto Shikamaru estava certo.

.

.

.

Gritos abafados começaram a ecoar pelo lado Nordeste da cidade antes mesmo que Itachi divisasse qualquer inimigo em seu posto. Tinha uma visão perfeita do lado sul do mercado e de todo território de seu clã.

Sasuke estava lá em baixo, perto o suficiente para que eles conseguissem se comunicar por meio de gestos pequenos e significativos que desenvolveram ao longo dos anos.

Itachi sorriu cínico... Não havia nada melhor do que lutar ao lado do irmãozinho tolo... Sasuke poderia ter sido uma verdadeira pedra em seu caminho quando mais novo, mas agora... Ah!, ele sabia que não havia nada mortal para os inimigos do que eles dois lutando juntos...

Sasuke era um demônio com a espada.

Um movimento leve em meio a neblina que se dissipava chamou sua atenção e ele ergueu os olhos negros para o horizonte fixando-se no alvo antes de procurar a pequena Hyuuga ao seu lado.

– São eles... – ela confirmou silenciosamente tomando o arco com um gesto leve, procurando confirmação para ataque nos olhos negros de Itachi.

Ele fez um gesto curto para Sasuke que continuou com a katana embainhada e as mãos postadas com descaso ao longo do corpo.

Itachi riu-se e tomou três flechas posicionando suavemente no arco.

– Agora... – murmurou antes de escutar o assovio mortal de várias flechas que cruzavam o céu.

.

.

.

Tenkai puxava Tenten pelos braços enquanto esta tentava de alguma forma atrasa-los. Ainda conseguia ver Ino paralisada de medo ao ser deixada só com Maya-sama. Aquela mulher era completamente louca, e a causa principal de todo o sofrimento que elas estavam passando.

Tenten não tinha lembranças reais do que acontecera depois que fora tirada da mesa de tortura, deixada praticamente nua, ferida e com frio num canto daquele calabouço úmido, mas tinha impressões... Sons terríveis do que pareciam abuso mais intenso e cruel do que o qual ela mesma fora alvo.

Ino fechara sua mente a ela depois daquilo. Só soubera que a loira perdera o bebê dias depois, e agora... por Kami! Não conseguia imaginar o que a amiga estava passando nas mãos de Maya.

– Vadia! Ande depressa! – Tenkai puxou suas amarras novamente cortando a pele já machucada de seus pulsos.

Ela sentiu seu corpo todo rebelar-se contra aquele que era seu algós particular, fuzilando-o com seus olhos, antes de parar e escutar atentamente os sons de luta acima deles.

– Sim... meus homens já estão matando seu povo... – sorriu-lhe sadicamente.

Os olhos castanhos ganharam brilho novo, e ela encontrou forças renovadas. Estavam lutando... Seus amigos, familiares, seu povo todo estava lutando ali.

Ela lutaria, não importava o que viesse acontecer... Lutaria e viveria para trazer seu filho ao mundo.

– Está errado, Tenkai... – murmurou calmamente, ao que viu-se presa em braços de ferro que machucavam sua pele delicada demais para uma guerreira.

– Duvida? Você será meu escudo... minha barganha... Meu trunfo... Seus samurais patéticos não quererão arriscar a vida de uma princesa de seu povo... – verdes crueis brilharam e Tenten ofegou ao sentir como ele a puxava para frente de seu corpo e a prendia contra ele, mantêndo-a firmemente colada em seu corpo. – Vislumbre a queda dessa era.

Gritou as suas costas antes de ordenar seus homens a sair do túnel, na parte leste da cidade.

.

.

.

O combate se espalhara por todos os lados, clamor, gritos e sons metálicos de espadas chocando-se a outras, flechas voando do alto de prédios.

Hanabi continuava em seu posto fielmente cobrindo todos os guerreiros que lutavam bravamente. Cada inimigo que se erguia em seu campo de visão era alvo de suas flechas, que saíam de seu arco com precisão milimétrica.

O Uchiha ao seu lado era mais agressivo, suas mãos pareciam nunca aquietar-se, e sempre haviam duas ou três flechas saindo em disparada do arco negro de Itachi. Ela nunca vira alguém usar aquela arma de forma tão precisa e terrível.

Mirou novamente em um homem que parecia sobrepor-se a um guerreiro Uchiha, soltou a flecha única com calma e precisão tão perfeitas como as de Itachi, e piscou alcançando outra flecha sem prestar atenção ao corpo que tombava sem vida.

– Muito bom, menina Hyuuga. – a voz rouca de Itachi chamou-lhe atenção, mas ela não parou seu trabalho, não virou-se para ele, porém, via que o Uchiha erguia-se e guardava o arco em suas costas. – Vou descer para auxiliar meu irmão tolo.

A flecha saiu em disparada no arco da Hyuuga que só então voltou-se a Itachi.

– O que?

– O comando dos arqueiros fica sobre sua responsabilidade. – os olhos dele quase brilharam em vermelho... – Tenho sede de sangue... serei de maior utilidade lá em baixo. – concluiu e pulou ao chão sem fazer som algum, deixando a Hyuuga pasma por meio segundo.

Olhou a sua volta e viu os outros arqueiros que voltaram-se rapidamente a ela.

– Não interrompam o ataque! – ordenou de forma simples.

O tom demandante lhe caía bem...

Tomou o arco em mãos... Outra flecha foi para seu lugar, e mais um inimigo tombou.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha caminhava pelo mercado displiscentemente, desviava-se facilmente de qualquer ataque inimigo e matava seus oponentes com movimentos curtos e limpos de sua katana.

Não tensionava gastar energia com quem era simplesmente um peão no grande jogo. O que ele mais queria era o sangue de Madara. Aquele traidor era o culpado por tudo. Era o culpado pela morte de seu pai.

E daria a ele tudo o que de pior tivesse em si... Daria a ele a fera que guardava em seu peito.

Girou o corpo em um semi-círculo perfeito, a katana desferindo uma dança mortalmente bela antes de perfurar vestes e carne de mais um guerreiro sem nome tombado.

Ergueu os olhos e viu Itachi correr ao seu lado.

– Viu Madara?

– Não – o mais velho ergueu os olhos para cima observando a pequena Hyuuga que continuava dando-lhes cobertura –, mas existem túneis que dão próximo do clã... – lembrou com o cenho franzido.

Sasuke tencionou o corpo todo, pensando que aquilo tudo estava fácil demais... era como se os homens contra os quais eles lutavam fossem não mais que um chamariz...

– Maldito! – xingou baixo encontrando entendimento nos olhos negros de seu irmão.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois deixaram o mercado correndo entre atalhos para mais próximo de onde não deveriam ter saído...

Para perto de casa.

.

.

.

Madara corria de encontro ao destino, era aquilo que sempre pensava, corria de encontro a grandeza... Ao que sempre deveria ter sido seu.

Os teimosos samurais e seus códigos estavam entretidos demais no que achavam ser a luta mais importante. Entretidos nos homens que ele escolhera a dedo para morrer. Idiotas ignorantes! Achavam que estavam lutando por ouro e poder, mas ele os guiara a morte certa.

Nunca ignorara o poder e força de seus inimigos, conhecia muito bem cada ponto forte daqueles a quem enfrentava. Por isso queria tanto as crianças... Por isso transformaria a capital em cinzas...

Queria aquele lugar, mas não como estava.

O fogo purificaria toda aquela geração. O fogo que já queimava lá fora acabaria com aqueles fracos... Enquanto que ele cuidaria muito bem para que cada criança recebesse o que ele considerasse o treinamento mais adequado...

Elas seriam mais fortes... Elas seriam seus soldados.

Com elas, ele dominaria o mundo todo... Não haveria nenhum país que o pudesse derrotar.

Madara correu com os poucos homens que escolhera para viver a glória com ele. Para invadir o território que lhe era por direito de sangue... de nome.

Ele mesmo colocaria todos aqueles hipócritas no chão...

Saíu do túnel escuro para o jardim escondido onde Fugaku estava descansando.

Não dignou-se a olhar para a lápide gravada. Pisou no solo sagrado com asco antes de atear fogo ao jardim.

– Queimem tudo! Quero tudo em cinzas! – ordenou friamente correndo os olhos para a casa principal. – Eles são meus. – apontou para a casa demonstrando suas intenções concretas de atacar pessoalmente a família que liderava aquele clã.

Seus homens menearam a cabeça com rapidez, sorrindo sarcasticamente, espalhando fogo por todas as construções que estavam a volta.

Madara focou os olhos negros e impiedosos na contrução antiga, sólida... Uma demonstração do poder e honra dos moradores de tal casa, e com uma tocha em sua mão esquerda e a katana na direita rumou para lá.

Hoje teria sua desforra...

Hoje teria sua vingança.

.

.

.

Fumaça começava a entrar por todas as frestas do esconderijo que Mizura escondera Ayume e Akira. E agora ela tentava a todo custo abafar o choro de Akira, que assustado chorava de encontro ao seu peito.

– Quietinho, musuko... Hahaue está aqui... – murmurava tentando acalmar o bebê.

Estreitou os olhos quando sentiu calor aumentar, seus ouvidos captaram o som de madeira partindo-se a distância. Ela só tinha uma alternativa, poderia morrer se saíssem do esconderijo... Mas morreriam queimados se continuassem ali.

Colocou Akira no pequeno cesto de vime, prendeu um lenço em seu rosto e cobriu o cesto com uma mantinha, amarrou-o o mais apertado possível de seu peito, guardou as armas que trouxera para dentro do esconderijo e saiu silenciosamente, pedindo a Kami-sama que lhe desse olhos de águia, para enxergar os perigos, e forças para mantê-los a salvo...

– Mizura... Nos encontre... Onegai... – clamou ao vento.

Ofegou ao ver parte de sua casa queimada, mas aproveitou a fumaça que subia para correr o mais rápido possível icognita.

A floresta traria refúgio... era o caminho para suas montanhas...

– Vamos para as montanhas, musuko...

.

.

.

Tenten piscou quando a claridade feriu seus olhos. Seus ouvidos captavam cada som de guerra. E por um momento ela ficou desnorteada com tantos sons que invadiam seus sentidos.

Escutava quando cada golpe era aparado por outra lâmina, quando um corpo encontrava o aço frio da espada; o sangue que jorrava em jatos quentes; o zumbido das flechas passando a poucos centímetros dela.

Seus olhos pareciam não conseguir captar toda a crueldade que seus ouvidos escutavam... Mas ela os mantinha abertos. Precisava ver... Queria encontrar os olhos de Neji... Necessitava vê-lo novamente, saber onde estava entre toda aquela loucura.

– Mecha-se, vadia! – Tenkai empurrou suas costas com força, ficando em campo aberto... Alvo fácil para qualquer um que quissesse arriscar matá-la junto com ele.

O vento mudou e de repente Tenten sentiu o cheiro acre de fumaça que parecia vir de todos os lados, ao mesmo tempo que as flechas pareciam diminuir...

– Não se atrevem a ferir esta vadia? Não querem colocar em risco o bastardo que ela carrega? – gritou em alto e bom som para que todos os que estivessem a sua volta ouvissem.

Tenten mexeu-se querendo escapar de suas garras, esquecendo as cordas que a prendiam, esquecendo a adaga que machucava seu pescoço.

– Quer lutar contra alguém? – a voz grave e calma que lhe era conhecida fez Tenten mover-se ainda mais.

– Não... – gemeu baixo procurando lutar contra seu algóz.

Seus pés pisavam forte os pés de Tenkai, seu cotovelo tratava de encontrar qualquer ponto vulnerável no guerreiro. Mas ele simplesmente puxou seus cabelos e expôs o pescoço delicado a mais um corte fino deixando sangue escorrer novamente por sua pele.

– É seu samurai, puta? É, não é? – os olhos verdes fenderam-se para a figura distinta que se aproximava.

Os cabelos negros e longos moviam-se ao vento, a tez clara contrastava com o kimono escuro e tradicional que vestia, e os olhos cinzentos encontravam-se focados... Fendidos em direção ao pescoço machucado da mulher.

– Deixe-a ir... Sua luta é comigo. – demandou vendo Tenten ofegar por ar.

Tenkai riu sarcasticamente, não prestara devida atenção aos traços do homem a sua frente, não vira a forma como ele olhara para Tenten... Como um pai preocupado...

Simplesmente empurrou Tenten de lado fazendo-a cair desajeitadamente no chão tossindo em busca de ar.

– Vou banhar-me em seu sangue, Hyuuga... E depois tomarei sua mulher sobre ele. – riu-se partindo para o ataque.

.

.

.

– KUSO! É fogo! A cidade está queimando! – Naruto gritara ao erguer os olhos azuis para o horizonte fazendo com que todos apressassem o passo.

Neji e Mizura correram mais rápido ao lado do loiro, não previram aquilo, suspeitavam que com a ganância de Madara, ele quereria a cidade inteira para ele, não destruída em cinzas.

Nenhum precisou falar nada. Faltava pouco para chegarem de volta a cidade. Simplesmente apressaram o passo, corriam como se suas vidas dependesse disto. E no mesmo momento souberam, que de fato dependiam.

Não existia vida sem coração... Não existia coração sem amor... E para cada um deles, não existia amor sem as pessoas que deixaram na cidade.

A guerra... para eles, estava muito longe de findar.

N/b: Olá! Depois de tanto tempo a senhorita Mycah (e eu!) resolve aparecer com mais um capítulo, curto, de Sensibilidade! O capítulo é curtinho (para os padrões de nossa querida ficwritter), mas é completamente intenso! Para variar, amei betá-lo! Ah! Estamos caminhando para o fim de Sensibilidade, sabiam? Falta pouco mesmo!

_AHÁ! Acharam que iriam ficar sem um comentário louco meu? ;D_


End file.
